


Ломка

by TFG400



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Arkham Asylum, Bromance, Bruce doesn't have personal life, Bruce having a hero complex, Bruce is a strong boi, Bruce is difficult, Bruce is somewhat depressed, Bruce is trying to leave Batman persona behind, Bruce wants to protect and save everyone, But also not, But he's struggling, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Jim Gordon is a bro, John Doe character development, John Doe development, John Doe is a strong boi, John Doe is creepy sometimes, John Doe is smart but naive, John Doe isn't an innocent lost boi, John doing the same with Joker with similar result, Joker being Joker, Kinda, Mostly Gen, Red Hood Gang, Red Hood isn't Jason, Red Hood origin story, Romantic realtionship don't play a big role, Scarecrow origin story, Spoilers: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Superheroes, The Rogues Gallery (Batman), Vigilante John Doe, Vigilante John isn't nice, he's not very succesful, some gang wars, typical Batman and Joker dynamic/violence, vigilante ending, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG400/pseuds/TFG400
Summary: Брюс Уэйн отказывается от Бэтмена и берется решать проблемы Готэма другим путем. Джокер отбывает наказание в Аркхэме. События последних полутора лет дают всходы, и в городе назревает новый кризис.Имитация 3-его сезона, концовка Линчевателя, Telltale series.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe & Jonathan Crane, John Doe/Harleen Quinzel, Jonathan Crane & Joker (DCU), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

— Она тебя не любит, знаешь.

— Кто? — Брюс перестал разглядывать плитку под ногами и посмотрел на собеседника.

— Доктор Леланд.

— Да ну? — он не скрывал сарказм, но Джон только рассеяно пожал плечами.

— Да. Наверное, сложно не заметить, правда?

Пару секунд Брюс просто смотрел на него.  
Джон был не просто душевнобольным преступником. Он был постоянном прикормом для журналистов на протяжении полугода. Брюс был не просто биллиардером. Пресса кружила вокруг, готовая при первой же возможности уцепиться за скандал. На Джона продолжали сыпаться иски. Брюс исподтишка продолжал содействовать защите. Уоллер, так же исподтишка, помогала обвинению. Он ее не винил: ее люди погибли. Наконец, сами посещения были нарушением: Джон был особо опасным. Никаких контактов. Несколько взяток, пара звонков и угрозы сделали дело: друг, собеседник, кто-то, кому не все равно, был нужен Джону сейчас, а не еще через полгода. Брюс продолжал давать Аркхэму деньги — новое оборудование. новые люди, новый ремонт. Но он нарушал правила, создавал неудобства, ставил их под удар, и его отношения с лечебницей продолжали портиться. Леланд относилась к нему теперь с холодной враждебностью.  
И вот, Джон, как в оке буре, сидит перед ним в абсолютном неведении.

— Она… хорошо с тобой обращается?

Джон фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Я ей нравлюсь, — он прижал к сердцу ладонь и ухмыльнулся, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
Они замолчали. В повисшей тишине медленно ползли секунды. Брюсу казалось, он слышит звон в ушах. Он хмурился, сосредоточенно глядя поверх плеча Джона. Пятый визит в Аркхэм за полгода, первый — полтора месяца назад. Ничего не изменилось: та же буйная радость, следом паузы в разговоре, каждая чуть дольше предыдущей. И все это время — едва сдерживаемая, яростная, пульсирующая, электризующая воздух агрессия, чувство, что в любой момент, без видимой причины, последует удар, потому что удар — это единственное натуральное что можно сделать, почти непреодолимый импульс.

— Но, что-то подсказывает мне, что она не скоро теперь подпишет бумаги о моем освобождении. Мы шагнули назад, знаешь, — Джон издал невеселый смешок и отвернулся. — Семимильный шажок. Не думаю, что мои шансы когда-нибудь выбраться отсюда велики, Брюс.

В его тоне не было упрека, но Брюсу будто дали затрещину.

— Доктора говорят, твое состояние стабильное. Нужно немного продержаться. Тебе вернут доступ в общую комнату отдыха, переведут…  
Он осекся. Плохой выбор слов.  
Джон взорвался. Его кулак обрушился на стену.

— Мне не нужна общая палата отдыха, Брюс! Не после того, что было, — на секунду, Брюс виновато отвел глаза. Джон пепелил его взглядом, затем помрачнел, опустил плечи, и настороженно глянул на камеру под потолком. Красный глаз мигнул, равнодушно наблюдая за ними сверху. Джон поморщился, коротко вздохнул, и снова повернулся к Брюсу — подавленный, но спокойный:

— Слушай… Ты… Я вижу, что ты пытаешься сделать. Пятерка за старания… Кого я обманываю? Три с минусом. Я имею в виду, я знаю, ты пытаешься, но ты не думаешь, в самом деле, что я сижу и мечтаю, как бы мне плевать в потолок сидя в комнате отдыха с другими овощами, правда? Ты стал счастливее, когда отдал Бэтмена, Брюс?

Брюс молчал.

— У тебя, по крайней мере, есть свобода, — Джон забрался с ногами на кровать, лег, сложил руки на животе и стал смотреть в потолок. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, на побелевших костяшках выступила кровь. Брюс устало потер переносицу.  
— Прости, Джон.  
Джон повернул к нему голову, секунду смотрел, потом болезненно скривился и снова уставился в потолок. Брюс мог бы поклясться, что полгода назад Джон готов был прыгнуть ради него под поезд. Сейчас, заглядывая ему в глаза, Брюс мог бы так же поклясться, что порой Джон готов кинуть под поезд его.

— Перестань, Брюс. Ну, не смотри на меня так. Все в порядке.  
Брюс скрестил руки на груди и выпрямился на стуле.

— Надо сказать, у тебя еще паршивее чем у меня получается социализировать, — Джон хрипло рассмеялся. — Я имею в виду, взаправду. Когда тебе не все равно, Брюс. Не когда ты играешь роль богатого плейбоя, — он хмыкнул. — Поверить не могу, что обращался за советом в отношениях к тебе. Без обид, но ты приходишь в третий раз, и в третий раз твое лицо — это симфония боли в высоком качестве. Не знаешь от какого слова я укушу тебя за руку, да, Брюси?..

— Да ладно. Я не так плох в этом.

— Нет. Нет, ты ТАК плох.

— Я обманул Пакт. И Харли.

— Только потому, что тебе на самом деле не было дела до них, — Джон сел на кровати, подтянул ноги к груди, сложил руки на коленях и устроил на них голову. — Не будем о Пакте, Брюс.

Пакт был не безопасной темой для разговора, и Брюс кивнул.

— Как Альфи?

Вопрос прилетел неожиданно и напомнил о вещах, которые Брюс не хотел вспоминать сейчас: Селина, собранные чемоданы, темные прорези маски за толстым стеклом. Он хотел сменить тему, но не мог найти причин сделать это.

— Лучше, с тех пор как ему больше не нужно беспокоиться, что он однажды обнаружит меня мертвым в переулке, — он старался звучать весело, легкомысленно, как Брюс Уэйн. И у него получилось. Джон не заметил.

— О… А вот это не правильно, он всегда может найти тебя мертвым в переулке… Ты конечно, — он прищурился, провел по своему лицу ладонями, поднимаясь к волосам, и изобразил остроконечные уши. — Но в то же время довольно «Брюс», и мы оба знаем, как кончил твой папаня. Думаешь, тебе стоит носить бронежилет? — его тон изменился, взгляд остановился у Брюса на груди. Джон сдвинул брови, меж них залегли глубокие морщины. — Теперь, когда ты упомянул это, я немного волнуюсь, Брюс. Не всем нравится благотворительность. Ты отбиваешь чей-то кусок хлеба. Что будет с частными охранными агентствами и клиниками, если ты перестараешься с правопорядком и медициной, Брюс? Многим это не понравится!

Многим это не нравилось. В словах Джона было больше правды, чем Альфред желал видеть или признавать.

— Этого не случится, — заверил он.

Джон смотрел на него несколько секунд, беспокойный и сосредоточенный, потом вздохнул, высвободил ноги из кольца рук и вытянул их перед собой.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, Брюс. Это случилось однажды, а история повторяет себя.

— Мы можем поговорить о чем-то, кроме моей смерти?

— Конечно, Брюс. Без проблем. У нас полно тем для разговора. Не знаю, какую выбрать. — Брюс пропустил сарказм мимо ушей. — Думаешь, Альфред злится на меня?.. — вздох. — Завидую тебе, Брюси. Старикан тебя на руках носил, когда ты щенком был, да?..

Альфред предпочел бы, чтобы он держался от Джона как можно дальше.

— Тебе нравится Альфред?

— Ну, на вас, ребята, сложно смотреть и не умиляться. Хотел бы, чтобы со мной так кто-то носился, — он издал смешок. — Доктор Леланд… Ей не все равно. Но она — доктор. Понимаешь?.. Это не то же самое. С Харли… было по-другому. Не то, что бы она… заботилась так обо мне, — он тоскливо вздохнул и уставился на свои ладони. — Но это были не отношения доктора и пациента, понимаешь?

— Да уж, понимаю, — чуть резче, чем собирался, ответил Брюс. Уголки губ Джона чуть дернулись вверх, превращая жесткую линию рта в опасную улыбку. Он прищурился и на несколько мгновений стал Джоном Доу, которого Бюрс встретил почти два года назад в Аркхэме.

— Я принес карты, — произнес Брюс, не желая развивать тему, и извлек из кармана пиджака запечатанную колоду. Джон резко сел на кровати, поставил ноги на пол и хлопнул в ладоши.

— Карты? Брюс! Ты играешь?

— Брюсу Уэйну приходится быть человеком многих талантов, — он встал и пересел на кровать. Джон оскалился, сложил ладони в замок и придвинулся ближе, заглядывая ему в лицо с жадным и нетерпеливым выражением, словно ребенок, ожидающий, что покажут фокус.

— Думал, ты захочешь сыграть, — пробормотал Брюс, стараясь не замечать выражения в странных, стеклянных глазах Джона.

— Черт бы меня побрал, если бы я не хотел!

Блеск в его глазах не был нормальным. Брюс не смог к нему привыкнуть и не думал что сможет когда-нибудь.  
Но его радость была настоящей и понятной, и ей Брюс улыбнулся.

Они сыграли в пару коротких игр и перешли на бесконечную и монотонную Войну. Минуты летели быстро, борьба за карты отвлекала от более тяжелых мыслей. Широкая линия шрама на руке Джона не позволяла отрешиться от них насовсем.

У него не было ни часов, ни телефона, чтобы проверить время. По его ощущениям отпущенный час близился к концу. Джон тоже это чувствовал: он становился раздражительнее.

Брюс выиграл большую часть карт, когда Джон бросил свои на кровать и с хрустом размял кисти рук.

— Ну, хватит. В это можно играть бесконечно.

— Хочешь сыграть во что-нибудь еще?

— Сам знаешь: мы больше ничего не успеем, Брюси, время выходит.

Брюс не стал спорить, и глянул на дверь. У них оставалось пять или десять минут. Он не мог загасить в груди чувство облегчения, от которого воздух делался легким, а краски в грязно-белой камере более яркими. Облегчению сопутствовал неприятный укол вины.

Джон взглянул на него неожиданно зло, несколько секунд буравил взглядом, потом вдруг резко сник и опустил плечи, уставившись себе под ноги, превратившись в Джона, которого Брюс встретил полгода назад: растерянного, сбитого с толку, потерявшегося в огромном мегаполисе за стенами привычного мира. Джона, ради которого Брюс вытаскивал себя в эту дыру.

Он хотел протянуть руку, встряхнуть его, сказать, чтобы Джон перестал притворяться. Все закончилось. Полгода прошло. Он должен рано или поздно вернуться в норму. Это было как затянувшаяся детская игра: Брюс не хотел больше играть, но Джон продолжал. Это бесило.  
Освальд никогда не понимал когда остановиться, всегда подходил опасно близко к черте. Пару раз ему удавалось вывести Брюса из себя. Один пришелся на Рождество. Они играли в снежки, и Освальд, будучи Освальдом, обнаружил, что игра намного круче, если в качестве начинки для снаряда использовать лед. Брюсу это не понравилось, и он объявил, что больше не хочет играть. Освальд не понял. Когда после нескольких просьб остановиться Брюс получил ощутимый удар в затылок, а за шиворотом у него оказался снег, он грубо запихнул вопящего и сопротивляющегося Оза в сугроб. К несчастью для него, отец увидел именно развязку этой истории. Освальд заступился за него, но Брюса все равно наказали.

— Можешь… Эм… Можешь оставить мне карты? — промямлил Джон в нос.

Брюс выругался про себя.

— Честно говоря, я схожу здесь с ума от безделья, Брюс. Это таблетки, сон, таблетки, сон, когда я просыпаюсь, моя голова как в тумане, — Джон нервно хихикнул.

Брюс посмотрел на фото в деревянной рамке. Джон проследил за направлением его взгляда.

— Доктор Леланд была против — ну, сначала была против. В итоге, я… убедил ее, что фото помогает мне, — он замялся, подыскивая слово, — как это… Сдерживать беспокойство. Да, бороться с беспокойством, — Брюс нахмурился, уставившись на правую ногу Джона. Ступня нервно трусила по полу. Джон опустил взгляд, поймал себя на занятии и резко остановился. — Упс.

— Джон, ты знаешь правила. Я не могу передавать тебе вещи.

Джон судорожно выдохнул, запуская пальцы в волосы и ероша их. Под ядовито-яркой краской проступал естественный, темно-зеленый, почти черный оттенок.

— Ну да, ну да… Думаешь, мне нужно сделать тайник, Брюс? Типа секретной плитки в полу?.. Как у Гарри Поттера?.. Для тортов и так далее?.. Чтобы доктора не нашли?.. Идея приходила мне в голову.

Брюс беспокойно поерзал на месте, не зная, куда смотреть. Тот факт, что Джон всерьез советовался с ним по поводу тайника для контрабанды…

Он ценил доверие, но восприятие Джоном «правильного» приводило его в отчаяние.

— Джон, если тебя за этим поймают… Если нас поймают за тем, что я передаю тебе вещи, тебя накажут, мне запретят приходить. Ты не знаешь, чего мне стоило добиться того, что у нас есть сейчас, — сердито понизив голос и подавшись к собеседнику, сказал он.  
Джон уставился на него— знакомое выражение, за которое Брюсу периодически хотелось его ударить.

— Правда? Ты сделал это ради меня? О, Брюс, — Джон прижал ладони к сердцу. Брюс шумно втянул ноздрями воздух. Он не мог сказать, говорил Джон искренне или язвил. Слова казались жестокой издевкой, но во взгляде была детская, обезоруживающая непосредственность, и он не мог решить. Он сжал кулаки. Жилка на виске билась и пульсировала.  
— Джон…

Тяжело лязгнул засов. Джон вздрогнул и съежился. Со скрипом дверь открылась. На пороге стояли трое: Леланд, высокий, плечистый охранник и санитар.  
Леланд посмотрела на них двоих, потом на Брюса, перевела взгляд на разложенную на кровати игру, нахмурилась и неодобрительно поджала губы.

— Боюсь, это все на сегодня, мистер Уэйн.

Джон окончательно сник: опустил голову, сцепил ладони между коленей в замок и уставился себе под ноги.

— Зачем охрана? — Брюс собрал карты и поднялся, убирая колоду в карман пиджака.

— У него терапия через пятнадцать минут. Охрана здесь чтобы забрать его.

Джон не пошевелился и не повернул головы, продолжая апатично изучать плитку.

Помешкав, Брюс кивнул и поправил галстук.

— Джон?

Тот скосил на него глаза.

— До встречи?..

— Ага. До встречи, — Джон поморщился и поднялся с кровати, протягивая ему руку. Брюс скрепил рукопожатие. Краем глаза он видел, как санитар беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу, а охранник положил руку на дубинку.

Странно опустошенный, испытывающий гнетущую неловкость, Брюс прошел к двери. Прощание было самой неприятной частью, и он хотел быстрее убраться из камеры.

— Брюс!

Брюс замер, досчитал про себя до трех и обернулся, беззвучно молясь, чтобы все закончилось хорошо.

Безразлично-угрюмое выражение на лице Джона сменилось потерянным, в котором сквозило отчаяние и страх.

— Когда ты вернешься? Ты ведь вернешься?

— Конечно я вернусь, Джон, — не представляя, что можно сказать, чтобы дать ему почувствовать себя лучше, уверил его Брюс.

— Когда? Через месяц? — голос Джона прозвучал резче. В тоне проступили злые нотки.

Брюс переглянулся с Леланд, беспокойство на ее лице перекрыло неприязнь.  
— Я навещу тебя так скоро, как только смогу.

— «Так скоро, как только смогу» — это растяжимое понятие, Брюс, — злое выражение на лице Джона проступило отчетливее. Он шагнул вперед, его кулаки сжались, но он разжал их, сделав короткий, глубокий вдох. — Это может быть день, неделя, месяц, год, ты знаешь, отсутствие конкретики — это неопределенность. А неопределенность, — он хихикнул, на секунду маниакальное выражение проступило на его лице, а взгляд стал пустым и стеклянным, — неопределенность сводит людей с ума, — он повертел пальцем у виска. — Здесь ее порядком хватает, Брюс.

Брюс покачал головой.  
— Джон, — по-возможности мягко сказал он. — Ты знаешь, для нас делают исключение.  
— Джон, — Леланд сделала шаг вперед, и постучала по часам у себя на запястье. — Время посещения, — она глянула на дисплей. — закончилось шесть минут назад. Пунктуальность — это важно. Мы уже обсуждали это.

Джон скривился и отвел взгляд. Его кулаки сжались и медленно разжались.

— Мы понимаем, — мягче добавила она, — тебе это важно, но Брюс прав. Для вас сделали исключение. Ты не хочешь поставить ваши встречи под риск?

— Нет, — негромко произнес он. — Нет, но…

— Две недели, — сказал Брюс, игнорируя хлестнувший по нему взгляд Леланд. — Мы увидимся через две недели — это я тебе обещаю.

Это было несогласованно, и он знал, что его ждет неприятный разговор, но он принял решение. Две недели — небольшой срок по сравнению с тем, что им приходилось ждать. Глаза Джона загорелись, и он улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Брюс. Теперь, когда я это знаю точно мне… гораздо спокойнее. Ловлю тебя на слове, приятель.

Он шагнул к нему и раньше, чем Брюс или кто-то из присутствующих успел отреагировать, обнял.

— Джон!

Брюс услышал за собой движение, и, не заботясь о том, как Джон это воспримет, оттолкнул его от себя. Поступок был глупым, импульсивным и недопустимым по правилам — вполне в духе Джона.

— Все в порядке, — спешно произнес он, поднимая ладони. — Ничего не случилось.  
Джон захихикал. Брюс стиснул зубы. Он хотел схватить его за грудки и как следует встряхнуть. Каждый раз он боялся, что Джон что-нибудь выкинет и пустит под откос всю проделанную им работу. Аркхэм с радостью вцепится за любой предлог, и Брюс сомневался, что Леланд за них вступится.

Никто кроме Джона не нашел ситуацию забавной.

— Достаточно, — Леланд покачала головой. — Джон, физические контакты под запретом, ты это знаешь. Мистер Уэйн, — она встретилась с ним раздраженным взглядом.

Он кивнул.

— До свидания, Джон.

— До встречи, приятель! Увидимся через две недели!

Леланд тихо, сердито вздохнула. Выходя, Брюс поймал на себе взгляд охранника и прочел в нем неприязнь. Брюс Уэйн был многими людьми. Избалованным богачом с тягой к экзотике. Филантропом, мало смыслящим в жизни. Купающимся в скандалах плейбоем. Теневым преступным гением, пошедшим по стопам своего отца. Непонятой жертвой обстоятельств. Бизнесменом. Каждый видел в нем то, что хотел.

И это было не плохо.

В отличие от Брюса, у Бэтмена было всего одно лицо.

Брюс вышел в коридор. Позади с металлически лязгнули, защелкиваясь, наручники. Мужской голос что-то негромко сказал, Джон рассмеялся, Леланд так же тихо ответила, и вся группа вышла в коридор. Брюс не стал оборачиваться. С чувством взгляда в спину и руками в карманах он зашагал к выходу из блока.

И не прошел пяти шагов.

Позади раздалось: «Эй! Что это?». Голос Джона негромко, но с чувством выругался.  
Брюс резко остановился, зажмурился, давая себе время собраться, и обреченно обернулся.  
Рука охранника лежала у Джона на плече. С гримасой злости и досады Джон смотрел себе под ноги, а санитар поднимался с корточек, подбирая что-то с пола.  
Приглядевшись, Брюс с упавшим сердцем узнал игральную карту.

«Черт бы тебя побрал, Джон».

Леланд скрестила на груди руки, покачала головой и перевела взгляд на Брюса.

— Брюс… Вы что-то ему передавали?

Брюс посмотрел на Джона. Джон посмотрел на него. Брюс выругался про себя. Джон не собирался ему помогать.

— Да ладно вам, док, это всего лишь карта, — он нацепил на лицо обезоруживающую улыбку, приберегаемую для подобных ситуаций. Женщины таяли от нее. — Наверное, вывалилась случайно, пока я…

— Вывалилась ему в штаны? — резко перебила Леланд. Очевидно, чары Уэйна на нее не действовали.

Брюс снова глянул на Джона. Раскаленным металлом изнутри поднималась бурлящая злость. Джон украл карту во время игры? Или когда его обнял? После того, что Брюс сказал? Объяснил, каких трудов ему стоило добиться этих визитов, просил вести себя осмотрительнее?..

Брюс устало потер пальцами переносицу. Джону не было на него плевать. Брюс знал это. Удержать это знание в уме становилось все сложнее: действия Джона говорили об обратном.

Или, может, он жестоко ошибается и представляет Джона сложнее, чем тот есть на самом деле. Может, интересы самого Брюса никогда не играли для него роли. Может Джон делает самое необходимое, чтобы удержать его рядом. Ни больше, ни меньше.  
Совсем как он.

Брюсу никогда не нравился этот план. Они зашли далеко на этот раз, и заплатили цену.  
Было что-то удушающее в мысли, что человека, которого он называет другом, на самом деле не волнует ничто из того, что имеет для него значение.  
Брюс глубоко вздохнул, безуспешно пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
Санитар отдал карту Леланд, и на ее лице на пару секунд выступил шок. Затем оно ожесточилось. Она медленно перевела взгляд на Джона.

— Это все или ты что-то еще взял, Джон?

— Это все.

— Брюс, вы приносили с собой что-то еще? — ее пальцы едва заметно подрагивали.

— Я же сказал, это все! — Джон повысил голос, в его глазах зажглись опасные огоньки.

— Это все. Я принес только колоду, — это было правдой. Все что могло навредить Джону или послужить оружием, он оставил на пропускном пункте в блок повышенной опасности. Ручки, булавка, часы, телефон. Даже наушники. Была только колода, за которую он заплатил деньги, чтобы пронести. Единственное условие было: он заберет карты с собой.  
И Джон только что его нарушил.

— Брюс. пожалуйста… Некоторые вещи запрещено делать не просто так, — Брюс приблизился, и Леланд показала ему карту. Брюс итак знал что на ней увидит, но все равно посмотрел.

Джокер.

Джон зажмурился и издал рычащий звук. Вздрогнули все, кроме Брюса, который чего-то такого ждал. Охранник дернул Джона на себя, санитар испуганно шагнул в сторону. На лице Леланд проступил страх.

— Я хочу эту карту, Брюс, — Джон открыл глаза и кивнул на Джокера в его руке. — Просто отдай ее назад.

Джон выглядел опасно спокойным, а его взгляд был холодным и чужим. Брюс долю секунды смотрел на него, а затем протянул карту Леланд. Леланд замешкалась, но взяла ее и положила в нагрудный карман. Лицо Джона дернулось, и он посмотрел на Брюса со странным выражением. Лучшие слова, которыми Брюс мог описать его, было «Нет, ты этого только что не сделал.»

— Это решать Леланд, не мне, Джон.

— Нам нужно идти, — Леланд кивнула Брюсу, и тот нетерпеливо кивнул в ответ. Ему не терпелось убраться, ей не терпелось, чтобы убрался он. Их желания совпадали.

— Давай, Джон. Мы выбиваемся изо всех рамок. Марк, — она сделала жест охраннику.

Марк, рука которого по-прежнему лежала у Джона на плече, сжал его и подтолкнул вперед, чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Джон резко сбросил с себя руку охранника и развернулся к нему лицом.

— Господи, вы все так куда-то спешите! У меня вот полно времени. Бездна его. Не знаю, куда девать.

— Да. Только вот тебе за него не платят, — скучающим тоном ответил охранник, и шагнул к нему. — А мне — да. Поворачивайся.

Он протянул руку. Брюс увидел глаза Джона и понял, что произойдет. Рефлексы швырнули его тело вперед.

— Джон, нет!

Раздался хруст, словно раскололи тыкву. Леланд вскрикнула, Марк отшатнулся назад, зажимая ладонью нос, по его подбородку и сквозь пальцы текла кровь. Коридор зазвенел, отражая эхо высокого, на истерической ноте смеха. Через секунду Брюс обнаружил себя за спиной Джона. Он схватил его за плечи и дернул назад. Санитар бросился к ним, доставая шприц.

Вспышка боли ослепила его, и он зарычал, когда затылок Джона с силой впечатался ему в лицо. В глазах выступили слезы. Он усилил хватку. Сквозь заполнивший собой все визгливый хохот и шум крови в ушах услышал:

— Держи его, Уэйн!

— Да, попробуй удержать меня, Брюси, — прошипел голос под ухом, и его ноги оторвались от пола. Джон круто развернулся, намереваясь сбросить его со спины и кинуть об стену. Используя свой вес, Брюс дернул более легкого противника на себя. Тот пошатнулся. Ноги снова нашли опору. Брюс взял шею Джона в захват под локоть. Они молча боролись несколько мгновений. Затем санитар и охранник с лицом, залитым кровью, налетели на них. Марк обхватил Джона за ноги и приподнял. Вдвоем они повалили его на пол. Санитар всадил ему шприц с транквилизатором в бедро прямо через одежду.

— Все. Подергается и затихнет. Молодец, Уэйн, — охранник сильно гнусавил, шмыгнул носом и сплюнул кровь на плитку. Джон под ними хрипел и извивался, изворачиваясь, чтобы нанести удар, но его силы стремительно таяли. Марк плотно прижимал его ноги к полу собственным весом, а Брюс и санитар удерживали руки и торс.

— Брюс! Шея! — Леланд упала рядом с ними на колени.

— Я знаю, что делаю, — отрезал он, но ослабил хватку. Поздно. Инстинкты сработали слишком быстро. Бэтмен не убивал, но приемы борьбы несли достаточную жестокость, чтобы сеять страх. На горле теперь останутся синяки.

Наконец, Джон обмяк, и его голова бессильно откинулась назад, затылок упал Брюсу на грудь, и он увидел бледное лицо. Джон был в сознании. Глаза едва приоткрыты, подернуты пленкой наркотика. На лбу ярко-красным пятном растекается чужая кровь. Темные брызги от удара на лице и одежде.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что взгляд Джокера осмыслен и устремлен на него.

— Зачем ты это сделал, Джон?

Джон пьяно улыбнулся, обессиленно прикрыл глаза и слабо передернул плечами, почти умиротворенный.

— Он давно нарывался на драку. Просто нашел причину. Не забивай голову, Уэйн. Это ничья вина.

— Я думаю, мистер Уэйн догадывается о причине, — резко сказала доктор Леланд, прикладывая пальцы к бледной шее Джона и нащупывая пульс.

Брюс ответил ей усталым и раздраженным взглядом, но Леланд на него не смотрела.

— Прошу прощения, — Марк встал, поднялся, доставая рацию. — Прием. Хендерсон на связи. Да. Уже…

Охранник отошел. Рядом с Брюсом на корточки присел потрясенный и взъерошенный санитар. Имя на его бейдже читалось как: «Д. Рассел».

— Вы в порядке, Уэйн?

— Да, — Брюс опустил взгляд на себя. Белый рукав стал красным, на груди расцвела красноречивая россыпь темных пятен. Одежда была испорчена, и он решил, что перед домом заедет в магазин. Перепачканная кровью одежда — последнее, что он хотел, чтобы видел Альфред.

— Поможете мне перенести его обратно в комнату?

Камеру, мыслено поправил Брюс.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Хватайтесь за верх, я возьму ноги. На счет три. Один, два…

Джон потерял несколько килограмм в Аркхэме, но все еще удивительно много весил. Его внешность была обманчива, и это играло ему на руку.  
Леланд шла рядом, пока они несли его. В ее молчании застыла надвигающаяся буря.

— Что теперь? — тихо спросил Брюс, когда Джон оказался уложен, наручники сняты с его запястий, и они втроем остались стоять, тяжело дыша и осмысливая ситуацию.  
Леланд покачала головой.

— Теперь? Изолятор, препараты… Сегодняшний сеанс сорван. Не знаю, как скоро с ним можно будет разговаривать. Он не станет разговаривать, если не захочет, — она посмотрела на Джона. Его грудь медленно, тяжело вздымалась и опускалась, и он продолжал наблюдать за ними сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Он выглядел почти счастливым. Несмотря на застлавший глаза туман, взгляд был осмысленным, и Брюс с неприятным холодком осознал, что Джон продолжает их слушать и понимает каждое слово.

Он нахмурился и, приблизившись к нему, сел рядом на кровать.

— Брюс, — предупреждающим тоном начала Леланд.

— Почему, Джон? — Брюс склонился над ним. Зрачки Джона медленно, заторможенно следовали за его движениями. — Почему?..

Поступок, лишенный смысла, бездумный, разрушительный. Брюс был зол, раздосадован. Он прилагал усилия, чтобы это скрывать.

Безвольное, расслабленное от транквилизатора выражение лица Джона на секунду переменилось, приняв почти виноватый вид, он моргнул и отвел взгляд, прикрывая веки. Он сглотнул и слабо закашлялся, потом открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо речи из него вырвалось слабое сипение. Джон снова закашлялся и, сглотнув, просипел голосом, едва выше шепота:

— Т-ты… сам… по… подумай… Брю… Брюси.

Это его по какой-то причине задело. Брюс выпрямился. Джон захихикал булькающим, слабым смехом, а потом окончательно затих, прикрыв глаза.  
В коридоре раздались шаги. Брюс поднял голову и увидел в дверях невысокую полную санитарку средних лет. Она вымученно вздохнула и кивнула Расселу, зашла в комнату и поставила на комод у кровати медицинский саквояж.

— Пойдемте, Уэйн. Это работа санитаров.

Брюс вздохнул, и, ощущая на себе взгляд Леланд, сжал на долю секунды руку Джона, не зная, в сознании ли тот и может ли его чувствовать, затем поднялся на ноги и вышел из камеры.


	2. Chapter 2

— Брюс, давайте начистоту.

Он знал, что ему не понравится, что он услышит, еще до того, как она закончила фразу, глядя на него с этим жестким и решительным выражением на лице.  
Он сложил руки на груди. Защитный жест. Леланд расценит его как попытку загородиться и встать в стойку обороны.  
Ему было все равно. Ему всегда было все равно. У него не было времени думать о том, что думают про него люди.

— Вы провоцируете его. Вы это понимаете? Брюс?

— Снова это?.. — Он покачал головой. В другой ситуации он бы просто развернулся и ушел, но с Леланд он и так давно ходил на грани.  
И что-то еще в ее словах приводило его в бешенство и заставляло переключаться на другие мысли.  
Что-то еще не позволяло ему просто развернуться и уйти.

— Вы уходите от разговора.

— Доктор…

— Вы можете спорить со мной, — она подняла руку, жестом призывая его к молчанию. — Но вы не можете спорить с происходящим. Знаете, почему он сегодня сорвался? Именно сегодня?

«...Т-ты… сам… по… подумай… Брю… Брюси...»

Он убрал руки с груди, сунув их в карманы брюк.

— Что вы хотите сказать, что я… я не знаю, плохо влияю на него? Что вы, собственно, предлагаете, док? Мне его бросить? Перестать навещать? «Прости, Джон, но твой психиатр считает, что для тебя это вредно».

— Брюс!

— Доктор, ОН внес меня как свой экстренный контакт.

— Брюс! Речь не о вас.

— Я не говорю о себе.

— Брюс, каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь вести с вами диалог, вы переводите разговор на себя. Не нужно так на меня смотреть. Относитесь ко мне как вам угодно, не соглашайтесь, но Джон Доу — мой пациент, и мне не все равно, что с ним будет. Вы понимаете, что он, скорее всего, никогда не выйдет из больницы?..

Его желудок упал куда-то вниз.

Никогда.

«...Не думаю, что мои шансы когда-нибудь выбраться отсюда велики, Брюс...»

Серые стены, серый потолок, серые решетки, серое небо. Горькие таблетки, безразличные голоса, грубые руки, отупевшие лица, шарканье по полу, крики, стоны, вой по ночам, стук в стены, рутина одинаковых дней. Семь часов — подъем, туман в голове, таблетки, завтрак, комната отдыха, таблетки, обед, камера, прогулка, ужин, таблетки, камера, темнота, сон. Семь часов — подъем, туман в голове… День за днем, день за днем, день за днем.

Одинаковое.

— Не вздумайте ему это сказать, Брюс.

Он не удержался от горького смешка.

— Вы в самом деле думаете, что он не понимает, доктор?

Она несколько секунд молчала.

— Понимать и слышать это от врача — разные вещи, Брюс. Не нужно вешать ему лишний камень на шею.

— Я не собираюсь ему это говорить, док. Господи, зачем мне это?

— Вернемся к теме разговора.

Он не смог подавить сорвавшийся с губ устало-раздраженный вздох.

— Брюс? Брюс!

Дернувшись, он моргнул. Через мозг прошел резкий адреналиновый импульс. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли и потерял связь с реальностью, что несколько раз подряд не услышал Регину, смотревшую на него теперь с выражением вежливого удивления на лице, слегка вздернув брови. Люди за столом либо старательно отводили глаза, либо откровенно рассматривали его, несколько человек открыто ухмылялось, кто-то хмыкнул.

Брюс кашлянул и резко выпрямился на стуле, собираясь с мыслями. Его взгляд скользнул по синей папке, покоящейся перед ним на столе. Он коснулся ее пальцами, словно ища в этом жесте успокоения, досчитал мысленно до трех и выругался про себя. Дела Уэйн Энтерпрайзез и публичные мероприятия, требующие его физического присутствия, всегда были проблемой. Необходимой формальностью, от которой он не мог сбежать. Она приносила плоды, но сжирала время, как пламя сухие ветки. Люди придавали чрезмерное значение публичному облику. Произносили слишком много пустых слов. Те, чья жизнь сводилась исключительно к этому бизнесу могли позволить себе подобную роскошь, Брюс, с его двойной жизнью — нет. Каждый час потраченный впустую нес с собой невосполнимые потери.  
Он уже знал, что ответит на предложение совета директоров. Если бы этого не требовали формальности, он бы высказал свое мнение еще двадцать минут назад.

— Прошу прощения, я задумался над словами мистера Даггетта и потерял нить разговора. Что вы говорили?..

В слегка удивленном выражении лица Регины проступила тень раздражения. Будь на ее месте любой другой человек, его бы это не взволновало, но вид сдержанного разочарования на ее лице заставлял его испытывать смутный, неприятный стыд. Они не были близки, тем не менее, женщина знала его семью. Они были знакомы много лет. Она оставалась в Уэйн Энтерпрайзез неизменной переменной. Всегда на уровне, всегда сохраняя чувство собственного достоинства, всегда зная, что лучше для корпорации. Если бы не она, управление компанией стало бы намного труднее — Брюс отдавал себе в этом отчет. Она была из тех незаменимых людей, которые становились фундаментом любого дела — лишь когда они исчезают из виду можно в полной мере оценить их значимость.

Их отношения за прошедшие два года претерпели немало изменений, и Брюс не мог не замечать, что в них поселилась холодность и отчужденность, которых до этого не существовало. Он не мог винить ее за это. Их сфера бизнеса требовала определенной жесткости, но не предполагала столкновений с непосредственной физической опасностью. Регина простила ему Освальда, но столкновение с Харли Квинн было чем-то, что Брюс не мог исправить, просто попросив Альфреда скорректировать записи камер. Человеческий мозг не мог исключить пережитого опыта. Когда он смотрел на Регину, в ее взгляде было нечто, до этого отсутствовавшее. Боязливая отчужденность, словно она изо всех сил старалась держать с ним дистанцию, но при это вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Признание, обильно сдобренное страхом. Как будто ее любимый домашний котенок в один прекрасный день отрастил клыки и перегрыз у нее на глазах горло соседскому ротвейлеру.

Он боялся узнать, что она в нем видит теперь.

«...Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь!..»

«...Правда? А на мой взгляд в тебе очень даже много чего от твоего папаши…» 

Он сжал кулаки.

Регина, должно быть, заметила миллисекундную перемену в его лице, потому что в глазах ее на мгновение сильнее вспыхнула настороженность. Она кашлянула и нервным движением поправила идеальную, словно сию секунду из парикмахерской, прическу.

— Брюс, мы говорили о том, что спрос и доход от нашей фармацевтики за прошедшие полгода упал на пятнадцать процентов. Около семи-восьми процентов мы потеряли из-за кризиса вследствие этой,.. — она кашлянула. — Вследствие всей этой волны… терроризма. Но еще семь-шесть процентов — на наших плечах. Кризис только способствует падению популярности нашей продукции. И с недавними… скандалами вокруг Уэйн Энтерпрайзез, — несколько человек беспокойно заерзали на своих местах, кто-то вполголоса что-то сказал, и Брюс почувствовал на себе пару взглядов. Регина кашлянула. — Если ничего не предпринимать, ситуация не только не выровняется сама по себе, мы продолжим терять деньги. Возможно, предложение мистера Даггетта — как раз то, что нам необходимо.

— Крема для омоложения кожи? — Брюс скептически поднял бровь. — Лосьоны для рук? Новейшие технологии, в основе половины препаратов используются стволовые клетки? Удовольствие не из дешевых. Не понимаю, как на фоне кризиса это способно принести нам выгоду.

— Я прошу прощения, мистер Уэйн, но похоже, что вы и в самом деле потерялись где-то в начале беседы, — раскатистый голос Даггетта прокатился по конференц-залу, заставляя всех обратить внимание на говорившего.

У Даггетта уверенный сильный голос оратора, лидера. К такому хочется прислушиваться. Такой же харизмой, но более бойскаутской, народной, обладал Харви Дент. Отголоски ее Брюс узнавал в гремящем бойцовской бравадой голосе Бейна.

Опасная харизма в опасных устах.

— Мистер Даггетт как раз говорил о более доступных для обывателей среднего и малоимущего класса средствах, Брюс, — пояснила Регина и осторожно передала ему через соседа — молодого человека, все заседание рассеянно черкающего что-то в своем блокноте — включенный планшет. Брюс нехотя принял его и опустил глаза в экран. Надпись «Даггетт индастриз» с грубоватым, жестким, но запоминающимся логотипом индустриального вида, бросилась ему в глаза как вражеский кулак. Он сдвинул брови, без особого желания коснувшись пальцами экрана. Картинка поменялась, он подавил желание зевнуть, и дотронулся пальцами рта, чтобы скрыть характерное движение челюсти.

— Заживляющие крема, мази, бальзамы, все в доступном ценовом спектре. Даже малоимущие семьи смогут себе позволить. Цены выше тех, что вы можете видеть на прилавках аптек у самых дешевых препаратов, но они стоят каждого цента. И в отличие от дешевок, которые домохозяйки покупают и втирают детишкам в разбитые коленки, наши препараты действуют. Они не только обладают заживляющим эффектом, они действительно омоложивают кожу.

— Чудо-мазь, — прокомментировал Брюс, улыбнувшись краешком рта и меняя страницу. Поверх экрана он бросил взгляд на Даггетта. Квадратное, жесткое, волевое лицо мужчины на секунду изменилось. В черных глазах сверкнула сталь — Брюс Уэйн всего лишь играл привычную роль плейбоя, но от прожженного бизнесмена не укрылась скрытая за легкомысленной белоснежной улыбкой насмешка.

Ему следовало быть осторожнее. Он не собирался иметь никаких дел ни с коррумпированным и безжалостным бизнесменом, ни с его далеко не безвредной продукцией, но и наживать могущественного врага в его лице ему не следовало. Особенно теперь, когда Бэтмен больше не в силах решать проблемы, требующие физического вмешательства.

— Да, мистер Уэйн, вы можете назвать это так. Мази — наша специализация.

— А так же БАДы, витаминные комплексы, — вставила Регина, безусловно ощущая, как накаляется в комнате атмосфера.

— Да-да, средства для повышения потенции, регуляции женского цикла, гормональные препараты, аноректики, я знаком с продукцией компании мистера Даггетта, Регина, спасибо, — Брюс прервал ее, надеясь, что был при этом не слишком груб. Его взгляд упал на часы на руке соседа. Тринадцать минут.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что мистер Уэйн не слишком заинтересован в делах компании, — пророкотал Даггетт и издал низкий смешок, в котором явственно звучало презрение.

Брюс поднял на него глаза, улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Не всем дано вести дела, к сожалению. Мой отец был не только прекрасным врачом, но и выдающимся бизнесменом. Не могу похвастаться его талантами. К счастью, у меня есть хорошие помощники, — он повернулся к Регине, сохраняя свою специальную «Я ничто по сравнению с вами» улыбку. Регина скептически посмотрела на него, чуть приподняв брови, но вежливо улыбнулась в ответ. В ее улыбке отсутствовала теплота. Если раньше этот трюк в самом деле мог с ней сработать, то теперь чар Брюса Уэйна явно не хватало, чтобы снискать ее расположение, лесть и обаяние больше не спасали.

— Спасибо Брюс. Вы в самом деле слишком скромно подаете себя, и слишком превозносите меня.

— Ваши хорошие помощники считают, что наше партнерство может принести вашей компании еще более хорошие деньги, мистер Уэйн. Вам, — он задержал на нем продолжительный взгляд, — и мне. Значит ли это, что вы к ним прислушаетесь?

— Несмотря на мою формальную должность главы Уэйн Энтерпайзез, решения принимаю не я, а совет директоров. Я лишь в силах оспорить или поддержать эти решения, — Брюс сложил перед собой на столе руки в замок.

— И? — Нетерпеливо спросил мужчина, откидываясь на спинку своего стула и в похожем жесте складывая руки на своем выдающемся животе.

— И…

Его карман завибрировал. Глухой звук входящего сообщения ударил по ушам с такой силой, будто рядом прозвучал пистолетный выстрел.  
Он осторожно, непринужденным жестом убрал руки со стола и правой потянулся к карману.

— И, я человек осторожный, мистер Даггетт. Моя репутация за последние несколько лет изрядно пострадала. Это отразилось на компании. В конце концов, в названии Уэйн Энтерпрайзез стоит мое имя, — он вытащил телефон, включил экран и опустил взгляд.

Одно входящее.

Тиффани.

Волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом, а сквозь тело будто провели электрический разряд.

— Я это понимаю, мистер Уэйн, но каким образом это относится к теме нашего разговора? — За сдержанностью его зычного голоса Брюс различал нотки раздражения, близкие к злости. Даггетт прекрасно знал, как это относится к теме их разговора, и он уже встал в защитную стойку.

— Дело в том, что ваши препараты до сих пор тестируются...

— Находятся? Мистер Уэйн, у меня большая компания. Не такая, как Уэйн Энтерпрайзез, но…

Щелчок. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Регины и надеялся, что свет от экрана не заметен из-под стола.

— … в стадии разработки находится множество препаратов. Прежде чем начать выпускать продукцию, мы производим тестирование, и только когда…

ЭК, код зеленый. Гордон в пути. 30 мин. Дроны готовы. Поспеши.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Ему отчаянно хотелось подняться из-за стола прямо посреди речи Даггетта, швырнуть ему в лицо документы и покинуть зал.

Брюс Уэйн не мог этого сделать.

Он обязан был сохранять лицо.  
В последнее время это становилось все сложнее.  
Почти невыносимо теперь, когда не стало Бэтмена. Когда он знал, что ему некуда бежать. Лаз в пещеру завален. Выхода нет.

Только Брюс Уэйн.

— Не сомневаюсь в добропорядочности вашей компании, но не могу идти на риск, мистер Даггетт, — он убрал телефон в карман и положил руку на лежащую перед ним синюю папку. — Я проверяю всех потенциальных партнеров, и кое-что в вашей компании меня тревожит, — он снял резинки с уголков, неспешно открыл папку и вытащил на свет тонкую кипу документов.

Если ураган, которым была Аманда Уоллер, и принес в его жизнь что-то хорошее, этим, несомненно, был переход ее бывшего агента под его крыло.  
Авеста сочетала в себе отточенные навыки оперативника, упорство, талант и живой аналитический ум. Скорость, с которой она отыскивала информацию на людей, пугала его. Глядя, как она работает, Брюс спрашивал себя, сколько еще федералов проходили в опасной близости от его тайны. Насколько просто разбить ее покров, если б кто-то в самом деле этого захотел. Альфред прав, Брюс был беспечен.

Авеста расколола тайну личности Бэтмена, как школьник-отличник заурядную детскую головоломку.  
Собрать информацию на Даггетта было для нее детской забавой.

— Это еще что? — Резко спросил бизнесмен, глядя то на папку, то на документы в руке Брюса. Регина перевела нервный взгляд с Даггета на Уэйна.

— Брюс…

— О, в этом нет ничего необычного, я уверяю вас, — он всплеснул руками. — Просто проверил пару вещей. Это стандартная процедура. Как серьезный бизнесмен, вы понимаете, мистер Даггетт, — мужчина напротив смотрел на него из-под сдвинутых бровей, его маленькие черные глазки, обрамленные сеточкой недобро смеющихся морщин, глядели цепко и расчетливо. Разумеется, он понимал. Что он едва ли мог понять, находясь в этом бизнесе, так это мотивы Брюса Уэйна, только что ударившего по протянутой ладони, сулящей золотые горы. Ладони, которая могла в мгновение ока превратиться в стопудовый кулак.

— Здесь собраны некоторые факты, — он похлопал ладонью по кипе бумаг. — Скажем так, были довольно неприятные инциденты во время тестирования. Химические ожоги, травмы, отравления. Случаи госпитализации. Тестирование проводилось на людях…

Даггетт прыснул.

— Ну, разумеется люди участвуют в тестировании, Уэйн. Вы ведь тоже занимаетесь фармацевтикой, ваша компания. Вы разве не знаете? У этих людей был контракт. Мы не несем…

— Нет-нет-нет, постойте, мистер Даггетт. Все это мне известно, но, — оборвал его Брюс, и они долю секунды смотрели друг на друга. — Речь ведь не просто о бытовых отравлениях. Вы меня понимаете?..

Его рука снова коснулась синей папки, и глаза Даггетта на секунду метнулись к ней.  
Он не стал упоминать о трех смертельных случаях. Не при совете директоров, если только он не хочет нажить себе врага раньше времени.  
Трое человек умерло спустя длительное время после участия в тестировании препаратов, но ему не нужно было экспертизы чтобы связать два и два и сложить полученные ими травмы, госпитализацию, увольнение и, наконец, смерть после мучительной и безнадежной борьбы с раком кожи.

— Еще мы проверили отзывы на вашу продукцию. В основном очень положительные, но есть… вызывающие вопросы. Претензии, жалобы. И среди них я не могу не заметить нечто, меня встревожившее — довольного многие люди пишут, что от использования ваших препаратов у них появлялось что-то вроде… зависимости.

— Чушь. Уэйн, это лекарства, а не наркотики. В последнее время ходит очень много толков, что гормональные препараты-де вызывают зависимость. Мода такая пошла. Еще в наши дни врачи утверждают, что воздухом дышать вредно, знаете ли.

— Охотно верю. Но статистика, — он постучал пальцами по бумагам. — Это, и… некоторые жалобы касательно аллергических реакций.

Если рак можно было назвать аллергической реакцией. По кусочкам мозаики, которые им удалось воссоздать, схема была следующей: в большинстве случаев «чудо-мази» марки Даггетт Индастриз работали, как положено, заживляли раны, способствовали регенерации клеток. Все как в рекламе. Строчка в строчку.

В единичных случаях…

Регенерация и разрастание клеток становились бесконтрольными.  
Байки про тестирование были именно этим — байками. Часть препаратов выпускалась, не пройдя достаточного тестирования, или показав смешанные результаты.

— Я бы хотел взглянуть на эти ваши… Бумажки. Если вы не против, мистер Уэйн.

— Вообще-то, против, — обаятельно улыбнувшись, ответил Брюс, не дрогнув под взглядом, которым одарил его бизнесмен. — Я понимаю ваше любопытство и заинтересованность, но люди, которые достали для меня эту информацию, оказали мне услугу. На самом деле, они проделали большую работу, которую для вас должны были проделать ваши… юристы.

Обыкновенно, так и делалось. В любом серьезном предприятии, имеющим дело с большими деньгами, существовали люди, занимавшиеся сведением концов в воду. Уэйн Энтерпрайзез не занимался нелегальщиной, но не был исключением. Проверка счетов, оплошностей, лазеек, по которым конкуренты и власти могли докопаться до бизнеса и утопить компанию в штрафах, долгах и судебных тяжбах. Тяжелая, кропотливая и нервная работа, не прощающая ошибок. Высокооплачиваемая, в свою очередь, что заставляло некоторых менее опытных бизнесменов экономить на специалистах. Даггетт к таким едва ли относился, и причина, по которой информация попала в руки Брюса, заключалась, по-видимому, в двух пунктах.

Пункт первый, его люди начали халтурить или, отъевшись и обнаглев, перестали опасаться, что к ним станут прикапываться.

Пункт второй, профессионализм Авесты — едва ли люди Даггетта рассчитывали, что им придется столкнуться с профи федерального уровня.

— Поэтому я передам документы в руки Регины, чтобы, как представитель компании, она могла ознакомиться с причиной моих волнений и решить, насколько в этом свете сотрудничество с Даггетт Индастриз выгодно для Уэйн Энтерпрайзез, — он протянул папку и бумаги женщине, и та приняла их, чуть помешкав и с явной неохотой, словно он протягивал ей раскаленный предмет.

— Я прошу прощения, но кое-что всплыло, это срочно, и мне очень жаль, но я должен бежать, — он поднялся из-за стола, доставая из кармана мобильный телефон и демонстрируя его собранию, словно вещественное доказательство.

Рука Регина легла ему на плечо.

— Брюс, вам в самом деле лучше присутствовать, — она слегка понизила голос. Он знал, что бросает их в достаточно конфликтной ситуации с хищником в загоне, но то, что ждало его внизу было важнее, и он не сомневался, что его люди сумеют справиться с одним единственным безоружным бизнесменом.

— Мне правда жаль, но я должен бежать, Регина. Я прошу прощения. Здесь все, — он кивнул на папку в ее руках.

Она едва слышно вздохнула и убрала руку с его плеча, чуть заметно качая головой.

— Брюс, нам с вами нужно будет поговорить.

— Конечно, — он кивнул, рассеянно. — Когда будет минута.

Она со скепсисом посмотрела на него и побежденно опустилась на собственный стул.

— Прошу прощения, — он поправил галстук и поспешил к двери.

— Изящный уход со сцены, Уэйн, — голос Даггетта раскатился по комнате, отскакивая от стен. — Кинуть потенциальному партнеру перчатку в лицо и оставить своих подчиненных разбираться с последствиями. Вы в самом деле надеетесь удержать в своих руках что-то столь грандиозное, как Уэйн Энтерпрайзез? Однажды вы уже потеряли компанию, нет? Боюсь, как бы это не случилось снова.

Брюс обернулся, стоя на пороге. У него не было времени препираться. Они еще встретятся, но уже не как два бизнесмена.

Сердце резко кольнуло, и, отяжелев, оно ухнуло куда-то вниз.

…Но и не как преступник и настигшее его правосудие.

На его лицо легла тень, он до боли сжал ручку двери.

— Я это учту, спасибо, — он кивнул Регине и вышел за дверь.

— То, что произошло сегодня… Ничего похожего раньше не было. Ни до его выписки, ни после… Того, что случилось с ним на свободе.

— И по-вашему я спровоцировал это поведение.

— Брюс, ваш первый и единственный неполный день в Аркхэме закончился тем, что вы вдвоем начали бунт.

— Джон начал бунт, — поправил он.

— Джон, который до встречи с вами был образцовым пациентом и не проявлял агрессии по отношению к персоналу и другим больным.

Брюсу стоило больших усилий сдержаться и промолчать.  
Не проявлял агрессии по отношению к другим…  
Он многое помнил смутно из времени, проведенного в Аркхэме. Многое, но не те звуки, с которыми Джон избил тех двоих. Сдавленные крики боли и приглушенные резкие удары. Неподвижные тела на полу. Свежая кровь на батарее.  
Брюс не хотел думать, не хотел знать, было ли это единичным случаем.

Легкость и готовность, с которыми Джон рассек щеку Зсазса…

… Заточка, из неоткуда появившаяся у него в руке.

… Лом, занесенный над головой детектива Буллока.

… Загнанный по рукоятку в живот Уоллер нож.

Он мотнул головой.

— Я уже говорил, я не просил его об этом, доктор, я пытался это остановить!

— Брюс, пожалуйста, — Леланд говорила спокойно, но он видел, как она раздражена. — Вы покидаете Аркхэм, и он несколько месяцев бредит вами, прежде чем его состояние стабилизируется, и он приходит в норму. В норму, Брюс. Понимаете? Когда он покинул стены этого заведения, он был стабилен.

— Стабилен? — Злость сжимала ему кулаки. — Док, я не знаю, по каким критериям вы решаете, кто из ваших пациентов здоров, но мне начинает казаться, что в вашей системе присутствует что-то очень, очень неправильное.

Молчание.

— Вы осознаете, что то… состояние, в котором находится Джон, не поддается лечению, Брюс?

Он моргнул, внутри клокочущим клубком ярости поднимался протест.

Он в это не верил. Отказывался верить. Любой недуг можно исцелить.

— Во всяком случае, я в это не верю. И я работала с ним много лет. Это нельзя исцелить, — он едва не вздрогнул. — Нельзя прогнать. От этого нельзя сбежать. Это можно только стабилизировать — и этим мы занимаемся в Аркхэме, работая с такими пациентами, как Джон. Давая им шанс на жизнь. Нормальную жизнь, насколько это для них возможно. А не… это, — она махнула рукой на серые стены кабинета.

Он молчал, рассматривая одинокую выпавшую черную ресничку у нее на скуле.

-То, что вы… беспокоитесь о нем, это важно, Брюс. Ему это нужно. Особенно сейчас. Чувствовать, что он не один в это мире, чувствовать простую человеческую поддержку. Но то, как вы это делаете…

Она вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Вы думаете, что знаете, как будет лучше, Брюс, но это не так. И то, что случилось сегодня — наглядный тому пример.

— Я не понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы я оказывал ему эту «простую человеческую поддержку» или оставил в покое, док? — Сухо спросил он, раздраженный.

— Я хочу, чтобы прежде чем что-то делать, вы советовались со мной, — в тон ему, резко и сухо. — Вы пообещали ему встречу через две недели.

— И я получу эту встречу.

Она поджала губы.

— Ну разумеется. Но если нет, Брюс? Что если нет?

— Не существует никаких если.

Леланд устало потерла переносицу.

— Вы отдаете себе отчет, что существуют причины, по которым врач решает, что для пациента лучше?

Он промолчал, ловя себя на том, что барабанит пальцами по поверхности стола, и перестал.

— Вы не послушали меня и тогда, когда я говорила, что следует повременить с вашими визитами.

— И? — Резко. — Он был счастлив.

— Разумеется, он был счастлив, — ее глаза вспыхнули, спина напряглась. — Он одержим вами.

— Я думаю «одержим» слишком сильное слово, док.

— Если вы и в самом деле знаете его достаточно хорошо, то понимаете, что это не так, Брюс. Видите ли, когда его доставили к нам из госпиталя, он был сильно подавлен. Полученные травмы, медикаменты, эмоциональная опустошенность, депрессия, вызванная возвращением в лечебницу после времени проведенного на свободе… Эта подавленность помогла нам начать стабилизировать его состояние. Понемногу, маленькими шагами, выводить на свет из того темного места, в которое он оказался загнан. Депрессия не располагает к надеждам, поэтому он вел себя достаточно ровно.

— Депрессия — это хорошо?

— Нет, Брюс. Но помочь человеку, который хочет выйти из депрессии и находится в состоянии относительного спокойном и восприимчивом проще, чем человеку, одержимому маниакальными идеями и не желающему с ними расставаться.

— По-вашему он одержим маниакальными идеями?

— А по-вашему, Брюс? Понимаете, нам нужно было время. Время, чтобы дать ему прийти в себя после потрясения, которое он пережил. У него хрупкий мозг, Брюс. У вас когда-нибудь были переломы?

— Пере… При чем здесь вообще переломы?

— Хочу привести пример, — она засучила правый рукав и подняла руку, демонстрируя ее. — Эта рука — здоровая, — она повертела ею, позволяя увидеть с разных сторон, затем засучила рукав на второй и подняла ее, медленно поворачивая. — Эта была сломана. Видите, левая рука имеет излом в месте, где кость срослась неправильно. Совсем незаметный, но, — она опустила рукава. — вы видите разницу. Это случается, если костям не дать время зажить. Происходит смещение, они срастаются не так, как нужно.

— При всем уважении, док, я не думаю, что Джон — это кость.

— Думайте, что хотите, Брюс, но дело в том, что Джон — пациент лечебницы, и мы его лечим. Вы не предлагаете альтернатив и мешаете работать. Вас бы допустили к нему, но вам нужно было сделать это раньше. Ему было непросто, знаете? Когда он о вас услышал. Он стал беспокойным, резко.

— Может, он не был бы таким беспокойным, если бы вы просто позволили мне его навещать.

Молчание.

— Может быть, — раздраженно. — Но, Брюс, вы не можете требовать от нас вылечить его и при этом не давать нам делать нашу же работу. Карты… Азартные игры, вы получили разрешение, но мы не просто так ограничиваем его. У него даже к книгам нет доступа, потому что мощные препараты, которые он сейчас принимает, сильно воздействует на мозг. И внимание к мелким деталям, напряжение зрения при чтении текста, все это может отразиться на нем — не только на голове, но и на общем самочувствии. Вызвать физическое недомогание, сделать его легковозбудимым, беспокойным. Мы отгораживаем его от этого — а вы приходите, чтобы в течение часа помахать у него перед носом игрушками, которые мы запрещаем, и унести их с собой. Мы стараемся привести его в состояние покоя, а вы приносите ему карты.

— Я не понимаю, каким образом сидение в одиночной камере, созерцание стен и постоянная скука способны улучшить его состояние.

— Приходите к нам работать, Брюс. Медбратом, на полную ставку. Отработайте хотя бы неделю, и я с удовольствием выслушаю все ваши замечания. Уверена, устроить это вам под силу.

Он промолчал.

— Вы только навещаете его в лечебнице, Брюс. Вы не лечите его. Вам доводилось ухаживать за больным человеком?

Он заерзал на стуле.

— Я имею в виду, по-настоящему больным? Нуждающимся в постоянном уходе?

— Нет.

— Тогда вам не понять, — она глянула в окно. Дождь за стеклом по-прежнему лил стеной. — Но я более десяти лет работаю в лечебнице. Поверьте хотя бы моему опыту, Брюс.

— Хорошо, карты… Может, были ошибкой, — нехотя признал он.

Джон украл одну.

— Вы даже не посоветовались со мной, прежде чем пронести их. Видите? — Она вздохнула. — И следом вы обещаете ему встречу через две недели. Вы представляете, что для него значат эти визиты? Это цель его существования. Его мозг больше ни на чем не сосредотачивается, тем более, не на терапии или желании пойти на поправку. Вы мне просто поставили ультиматум — даже если бы я хотела, я бы не могла отменить эту встречу без последствий. И это никуда не годится, Брюс. Мы не можем так работать, не друг с другом, а друг против друга.

Он закинул ногу на ногу, сцепляя руки в замок и сосредоточенно рассматривая царапины на столе.

— Я прошу прощения, я понял, к чему вы ведете, — ему стоило усилий это произнести. — Я был не прав.

— Я рада, что вы увидели это, Брюс. Я хочу помочь Джону. И ничто сейчас не способно нанести ему больше вреда, чем несогласованные действия между нами.

Она взяла в руки карандаш, задумчиво повертела его, потом, словно опомнившись, положила на место, кашлянула и бросила взгляд за окно: дождь лил. Четыре часа дня, и за окном густые беспроглядные сумерки.

— Теперь, Брюс, о причинах сегодняшнего поведения.

Он чуть повернул к ней голову.

— Понимаете, вы и ваши посещения для него источник наибольшей радости и наибольшей фрустрации.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Вы помните себя ребенком, Брюс? Вы помните, каково это — ожидание чего-то большого? Это может быть дата, важное событие, это может быть подарок, которого вы очень желали. Это может быть возвращение родителя. Любимое телешоу, которое показывают в определенное время.

Он издал задумчивый звук, в груди разлилось неприятное липкое чувство, от которого ему не терпелось избавиться.

— Не уверен, — неохотно ответил он.

— Всем знакомо это чувство. Знаете, когда я была ребенком, по локальному телевидению шла детская передача. Сейчас я даже не могу вспомнить ее названия. Она начиналась в четыре дня, и мне было восемь лет. Мой день начинался в семь, восемь утра. Время в таком возрасте тянется до бесконечности долго, Брюс, вдвойне, если вы чего-то ждете. Самое худшее? Дети настолько подвержены эмоциям, что это чувство ожидания заполняет собой весь мир. Оно лишает вас способности думать о другом, хотеть другого. Вы ждете определенного события — и чем оно ближе, тем болезненнее ожидание. Оно делает вас практически недееспособным. Лишает мотивации.

— Не припомню, чтобы такое со мной бывало, док, — пробормотал Брюс.

— У всех свой уровень эмоционального контроля Брюс, и свои способы справляться с эмоциями. Самый действенный — занять себя чем-то. Но немногие дети способны сознательно совершить это усилие.

Брюс резко выдохнул воздух, пытаясь скрыть раздражение, и убрал ногу с ноги.

— Я понял, к чему вы ведете, но при чем здесь дети? Джон — не ребенок.

— Ни в коем случае. Но вы не можете игнорировать или не замечать тот факт, что его… эмоциональный интеллект находится на очень низком уровне, Брюс. Вы знаете, за все эти годы он практически не сдвинулся с места. Разумеется, как взрослый человек он пытается себя контролировать. Он осознает проблему. Но он ушел немногим дальше девяти-десятилетнего ребенка. Джон знает это, но не может преодолеть — достаточно сильный повод для фрустрации.

— И?

— Каждый раз, когда вы приходите и уходите он испытывает очень сильные эмоции. У взрослого человека такое ожидание приглушено опытом, годами и выработанным умением бороться со стрессом, но у детей или Джона — нет. Это бесконечный повторяющийся цикл болезненного, изматывающего ожидания, совершенно нездорового. Каждый новый виток сильнее предыдущего, вырабатывает у него болезненный рефлекс на ваш приход и уход. Как у собак Павлова, знаете?

— Так снимите ограничения, — разозлившись бросил он. — Если это в самом деле так плохо. В чем смысл? Разрешите посещать его чаще. Займите его чем-то.

— Вообще говоря, я это и хотела предложить, — спокойно ответила Леланд, глядя на него оценивающе. Он моргнул.

— Вы хотели? — Подозрительно протянул он.

— Да, Брюс, обстоятельства поменялись. Приходится адаптироваться. Вы уже вмешались и спутали карты, так что мы не можем просто гнуть старую линию. Она не приносит результатов. Больше не приносит, — она откинулась на спинку стула, отзеркалив его позу. — Я бы хотела, чтобы вы чаще его навещали, чтобы это вошло в обиход, стало для него привычным. Сможете?

Он заерзал на стуле, невольно поднимая руку к лицу и касаясь пальцами челюсти, чувствуя под ними слегка колючую от невидимой щетины кожу. Сбитый с толку. Пришедший на войну, чтобы обнаружить врата неприятельской крепости распахнутыми, солдат сложившими оружие, и вражеского командира приглашающим его сесть вместе с ним за обеденный стол.

Леланд смотрела не него, и ее темные глаза стали холодными, в них заплясали брезгливые, презрительные искорки.

— Как часто? — Выдавил он.

— Раз в неделю, — будничным тоном, но не без резкости. — Лучше — два. У вас ведь достаточно свободный график, Уэйн?

Он почесал подбородок.

— Я бы не стала закреплять определенные дни посещений. Большинству это помогает — режим, чувство системы, отлаженность. Но с ним не всегда работает, особенно в последнее время, когда упорядоченности слишком много. Я бы хотела попробовать поиграть с вариациями, сделать эти посещения чем-то более непринужденным и естественным в его глазах. Ну так что, Брюс?

— Я думаю да, — ответил он, отнимая руку от лица.

Она помолчала.

— Вас это напрягает?

— Просто неожиданно. Вы были так против этих визитов, а теперь сами просите, чтобы я навещал его чаще.

Она склонила голову чуть набок, рассматривая его.

— Я вам не верю.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я вам не верю, Брюс, — она снова взяла в руки карандаш, повертела его рассеянно в пальцах и положила на место. — Видите ли, ваша реакция, это не реакция человека застигнутого врасплох приятной неожиданностью. Такую реакцию люди, обыкновенно, демонстрируют, когда что-то предлагают с расчетом услышать «нет» и вместо этого слышат «да».

— Док, я пришел сюда не за психоанализом, — он был раздражен. — И это не так.

— Брюс, учитывая, сколько усилий вы приложили, чтобы добиться этих встреч, честно говоря, я рассчитывала на иную реакцию, — она сделала неопределенный жест рукой. — Я не первый год работаю в лечебнице. Вы думаете, ваш случай уникален? Я каждый день наблюдаю пациентов, их родственников, друзей, я знаю, как это работает. Я повидала на своем веку достаточно историй. Большая их часть заканчивается не очень хорошо, — Леланд поднялась, ножки стула шаркнули по паркету. Поджав губы в тонкую линию, он наблюдал за ее спиной, когда она подошла к окну. Она постояла немного, глядя наружу, и затем повернулась к нему лицом.

— В вас существует эта потребность… противостоять. Вам нужно сопротивление. Даже в этот кабинет вы вошли, готовясь со мной сразиться, — он поморщился. — Ваша настойчивость, с которой вы добивались этих визитов… несмотря на сопряженные с этим проблемы. И когда я даю вам то, что вы хотите, вы словно теряете интерес.

— Это совершенно не так, — раздраженно возразил он.

Она выдержала паузу.

— Я уже говорила, что с моей точки зрения у вас существует очевидная проблема. Но речь не о вас — меня беспокоят истоки ваших мотивов. И то, как в перспективе они отразятся на Джоне.

— Вы просите меня навещать его чаще, и тут же у меня складывается впечатление, что вы пытаетесь отговорить меня видеть его вообще.

— В зависимости от того, что лежит в основе этих отношений. И я пока не уверена, что, — она подошла к столу и уселась на край, сложив руки в замок, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Вы ни разу не навестили его в Аркхэме. После своей выписки, — она жестко глянула ему в глаза. — Когда ничто этому не препятствовало.

Он не отвел взгляд, сердито глядя в ответ, чувство стыда и едкой вины неприятно жались в грудной клетке, заполняя ее чем-то липким и тяжелым.

— Вы знаете, самое благоприятное время, чтобы с ним пообщаться.

— Мы не были друзьями в то время, что бы он ни говорил, — наконец произнес он, и это было правдой.

Она пожала плечами.

— Скорее всего, так и есть. Джон считал вас своим другом.

— Джон… Иногда выдает желаемое за действительность.

— О, это так, — она поправила бейдж на груди. — Но, вы знаете, при всем желании… Мне сложно представить, что могло измениться. Что влиятельного человека и успешного бизнесмена вроде Брюса Уэйна могло заинтересовать в таком, как Джон?  
Брюс вздрогнул, ошарашенный, чувство дежа вю прошло сквозь тело, как разряд.

"…Так вот я задаю себе вопрос: что Брюсу Уэйну могло понадобится от потерянной души, вроде Джона? Как бы сказать, калибр не тот…"

Он уставился на Леланд, и она прищурилась, словно увидела в нем что-то новое.

— Сказать, что вы из разных кругов… было бы преуменьшением. Вызывает вопросы. Дает самые разные поводы для беспокойства.

— Поводы для беспокойства?

— В ваших отношениях изначально присутствует серьезный дисбаланс. Начнем с того, что Джон их форсировал… А внимание и любовь таких людей как Джон… Могут быть опустошающими, разрушительными. Обычно людей это пугает. Люди бегут от этого. Но не вы.

Леланд сделала паузу, глядя на него изучающе. Брюс пожал плечами.

— Но отношения — это движение в оба направления, Брюс. Вы отдаете и принимаете — поддержку, доверие, понимание, любовь, помощь. Вещи и деньги, даже. Поддерживать такой обмен проще, когда люди… примерно одного формата, если вы меня понимаете. Тихий студент не идет в ночной клуб, когда хочет найти себе компанию. И вы не посещаете дома для душевнобольных преступников в поисках новых друзей, правда, мистер Уэйн? Ваша встреча с Джоном — случайность. Может быть, он был с вами на одном уровне, когда вы оказались в Аркхэме — ему было что вам предложить. Но, очевидно, у него не было ничего такого, за чем бы вам пришло в голову возвращаться, когда вы оказались снаружи, правда, Брюс? И я допускаю мысль, что на свободе вы, — она замялась, подыскивая слово, меж бровей ее залегла складка, и она поморщилась. — смогли найти что-то такое, что вас в ту пору объединило. Но для того, чтобы поддерживать отношения, этого мало. Теперь, когда он по ту сторону ворот — особенно. Ему нечего вам предложить.

— Довольно мрачный взгляд на отношения.

— Довольно реалистичный. Я вижу это каждый день. Близкие становятся обузой, любовь превращается в ненависть. Больные это чувствуют. Никому не нравится быть обузой, Брюс. Вы не первый человек на моей памяти, решивший сыграть роль… спасителя. Похожих на вас много. Я просто боюсь, что вы не до конца оцениваете ситуацию. Отказываетесь видеть вдаль. Такой сценарий, он может превратить эти встречи в пытку — для вас и для Джона. В отличие от вас, Джон не сможет ни сбежать от нее, ни справиться с ней, как это мог бы сделать более здоровый и уравновешенный человек. Он сильно от вас зависит, Брюс. Ему нужна эмоциональная отдача. Которую я, честно говоря… в вас не наблюдаю. Вы приходите будто не к нему, а бросить вызов испытанию. Словно вы не хотите здесь быть, заставляете себя это делать, убеждаете себя, что так нужно.

Он рассмеялся, коротко и зло.

— Док, я никогда не был силен в проявлении чувств. Вы плохо меня знаете. Но Джон — знает. Он знает, что мне не все равно.

— Джон очень хорошо ощущает людей. Для того, чтобы понять, что вы чувствуете, необязательно, чтобы вы экспрессивно себя вели, Брюс. Мне, как специалисту, со стороны достаточно уделять внимание деталям. Замечать перемены в линии вашего поведения. Джон улавливает эти вещи на более инстинктивном, подсознательном уровне. Вы не были рады, когда я сказала, что его можно посещать чаще. Вы замешкались. Я думаю, эти встречи вас тяготят. Пугают.

— Пугают? Я его не боюсь, док.

— Я не говорю, что вы боитесь его, — она соскользнула с края стола, пересев на стул, оперлась локтями о деревянную поверхность и сцепила пальцы в замок у подбородка. — Но вам рядом с ним не комфортно. Вы… Я не знаю, пытаетесь превратить его в свою ответственность. Взять на себя роль спасителя. Боитесь с этим не справиться. Этого нельзя делать, Брюс. Это никому не нравится, не только вам. Если не прекратите, дискомфорт будет только расти. Вы либо в самом деле хотите видеть и видите его, либо… Либо лучше оставьте эту затею. Ему будет больно, но я постараюсь помочь ему это пережить. Чем дальше вы с этим затягиваете, тем глубже ситуация уходит в землю корнями. В конечном счете, если все, что вы делает — это ваша попытка его спасти, то закончится она тем, что вы разочаруетесь, а он вас возненавидит. Не нужно форсировать вещи. Из этого никогда не получалось ничего хорошего, Брюс.

Он несколько секунд не отвечал, устало массируя пальцами закрытые веки. Убрал руку от лица и поднял на нее взгляд. У него болела голова.

— Я просто хочу его видеть, доктор Леланд, — произнес он наконец, кладя ладони на стол перед собой.

Она шумно выдохнула, ее плечи слегка опустились.

— Ну хорошо, Брюс, — это была капитуляция, но ее тон явственно давал понять, что она ни на долю секунды ему не поверила.

— Послушайте, док, я, может, устал, и кажусь безразличным… И эта драка… У меня много сейчас на уме. Я беспокоюсь.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя продолжить. Она была права — они не могли и дальше работать друг против друга. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться склонить ее на свою сторону, объяснить.

— Не могу выкинуть из головы, что он это сделал. Эту карту. То, что это я их принес.

Ее взгляд чуть смягчился.

— Чувствуете себя виноватым?

— Да, — сказав это он почувствовал странное облегчение.

— Не нужно. Вы хотели как лучше, Брюс. Вы сделали ошибку. Мы все ошибаемся. То, что произошло… Это не всецело ваша вина. Что-то такое обязано было случиться, вы с вашими картами просто… просто стали триггером. Просто… сделайте вывод из ошибки и двигайтесь дальше.

— Очень… Очень многое произошло, док, — неохотно выдавил он, чуть помедлив, давая себе время переварить ее слова. — Джон, он… иногда я просто не уверен, хочет ли он меня видеть. Я не знаю больше. Это странное чувство. Раньше у меня не было сомнений, понимаете? Он изменился. Я… я не уверен, о чем он думает, когда нахожусь рядом, — он нервно закинул ногу на ногу, чувствуя себя неуютно. Обнаженным. Последнее, что он хотел делать — идти на откровенность с Джоан Леланд, но все имело свою цену.

Если он хотел заручиться хотя бы мизером поддержки с ее стороны — он должен был открыться.  
Совсем чуть-чуть, ровно на столько, чтобы хватило ее хищным инстинктам мозгоправа.  
Смешно, но ему становилось странно легче, когда он говорил.

— Он сейчас многое переживает, Брюс, это не удивительно. Я бы не стала принимать это слишком на свой адрес. И ваша неуверенность не помогает — я говорила, он очень хорошо чувствует людей. Дайте ему время. Постарайтесь вести себя естественно. Не подкидывайте ему лишних поводов для сомнений в вашей дружбе. В конце концов, поймите… он боится.

Он нервным движением запустил руку в волосы, заглаживая их назад.

— Страх изматывает. Ему сейчас страшно, он плавает в незнакомых водах. Чувствует себя загнанным. Загнанные в угол люди начинают совершать иррациональные поступки и Джон, — она кашлянула. — Мне нет нужды продолжать?

— Нет.

— Вы — его спасательный круг. Спасительная соломинка, за которую он держится. Вы начинаете выскальзывать — он начинает паниковать. Потерять вас сейчас — его самый ужасный кошмар. Вы выскользнете, и последствия будут катастрофическими — для него, во всяком случае. Поэтому я так беспокоюсь из-за вас, Брюс, — она вздохнула, и в очередной раз глянула за окно. Дождь медленно прекращался, но небо по-прежнему застилали облака, и стало лишь темнее. — Ну, хорошо, мистер Уэйн, я думаю, что сегодня мы достигли определенного уровня взаимопонимания.

Он чуть дернул правым уголком рта. Дежурная фраза. Джон перенял у нее целый набор таких, но вряд ли Леланд догадывалась о причине, вызвавшей его мимолетную усмешку.

— Я предлагаю в двух словах обсудить возможность этих визитов, о которых мы заговорили, и я вас отпущу.

— Хорошо, док.


	3. Chapter 3

— Брюс, неужели нельзя было досидеть десять минут до конца?

— Дело сделано, Ал. Им осталось лишь указать ему на дверь, — он взглянул на часы. Шесть вечера, без пятнадцати. Он ускорил шаг. Навстречу ему из-за поворота вышла молодая женщина, он заученно улыбнулся ей и кивнул. Улыбка на лице была чужой, неживой маской. Девушка улыбнулась ему в ответ. Они разминулись. Дойдя до лифта, он нажал на кнопку вызова и стал ждать.

— Брюс, в словах этого джентельмена есть доля правды. Ты знаешь, плох тот полководец, что раздает солдатам приказы и покидает поле боя еще до того, как началась битва.

— Ал… Пожалуйста, — он потер большим и безымянным пальцами виски. На индикаторе загорелся зеленый, раздался сигнал, двери лифта открылись, он зашел в кабину и нажал на кнопку этажа. — Регина прекрасно знает, что делает. Мое присутствие там не требуется. А Гордон…

— Гордон двадцать лет работал и справлялся без тебя, Брюс.

— Как и Регина.

— Ты глава Уэйн Энтерпрайзез, Брюс. Не департамента полиции Готэма. Ты их лидер. На тебя они смотрят.

Дверь открылась. Натянув на лицо поддельную улыбку он пропустил внутрь группу людей и вышел сам.

— Я думаю, что как «лидер» я сделал достаточно, — его шаги гулким эхом разносились по пустому коридору, отскакивая от отделанных мрамором стен. Камера на потолке мигнула красным, болезненно напомнив Аркхэм, и повернулась за ним с механическим звуком, беря в фокус. Он машинально поправил галстук и свернул за угол, почувствовав облегчение, когда спиной перестал ощущать пристальное внимание объектива. — Я не могу быть тем, кем не являюсь, Ал. Им придется привыкнуть к моему стилю. Важны усилия. Результаты. Они их увидят.

На другом конце послышалось молчание, затем побежденный вздох.

— Полагаю, ты прав, Брюс…

Он не встретил никого на входе в кабинет, зашел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Бросил взгляд на шахматную доску и пересек комнату, останавливаясь перед большой картиной, с холста сверху вниз на него взирали трое: мужчина, женщина и маленький темноволосый мальчик. Он заставил себя оторвать взгляд от портрета, поднял руку и набрал код на скрытой клавиатуре под золоченой рамой. Позади со знакомым звуком отъехала в сторону скрытая панель, и он, поправив галстук, направился к проему в стене.

Пингвин, Харли Квинн, Джокер. Шанс, что кто-то из них окажется на свободе и переступит порог его кабинета был ничтожно мал. Но Брюс уже совершил непростительную ошибку, не заменив механизм после Освальда. Он не мог рассчитывать, что его враги станут держать язык за зубами — точно не Квинзель, и, как показал опыт, не Кобблпот.  
И Джокер, как и его имя, был дикой картой. Брюс не мог рисковать.

Как только двери лифта разъехались, он нетерпеливо выскочил наружу. Кровь шумела в висках, сердце учащенно билось. Мышцы тела мучительно ныли, требуя разрядки.  
В душном помещении не хватало воздуха.

Не хватало кружащей голову высоты и пьянящего свиста ветра в ушах, монотонного, непрекращающегося гула траффика по шоссе и запаха мокрого асфальта, не хватало отдающего металлом, пылью, камнем и ржавчиной запаха готэмских крыш, агрессивного и устойчивого запаха кожи, пороха и табака, стоящего за чертой того, где кончалось благополучие и начинался темный Готэм.

Не хватало терпкого смрада утопающих в нищете и преступлениях районов, о которых так любил умалчивать Готэм, здороваясь за руку с Метрополисом, Чикаго и Нью Йорком.

Не хватало тяжести кевлара, упругости тяжелых подошв под ступнями, не хватало знакомого мягкого шороха плаща за спиной, не хватало душности маски, после которой лицо казалось чужим, а мышцы отказывались подчиняться, и улыбка не шла на лицо.

Переоборудованное помещение встретило его полумраком. Из дальнего конца комнаты шел голубоватый свет. Тиффани не обернулась, когда он приблизился — она сидела к нему спиной, внимательно всматриваясь в экраны. При взгляде на них Брюса охватило неприятное чувство дежа вю.

Часть камер, изображение с которых сводилось сейчас на мониторы, еще недавно принадлежала другому человеку. Покойнику. Он нашел их достаточно по городу, когда еще не снял с себя маску Бэтмена.

Идея создать собственную сеть наблюдения раньше его посещала.  
Риддлера он мог благодарить за масштабы, в которые она вылилась.  
Если благодарить Риддлера за подобное не было безумием.  
Не спеша садиться, он с неприязнью уставился в мониторы.

Код зеленый, Эйс Кемикалс, равнодушно уставился на него в ответ.

— Займите место помощника пилота, капитан, — бодро отрапортовала Тиффани, не глядя протягивая ему пульт управления и ВР гарнитуру. Брюс оторвал взгляд от экранов и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, прежде чем принять предметы из ее рук. По глазам полоснула ярко-розовая рваная полоса шрама на шоколадной коже, почти идентичный рубцу на кисти Джона.

Доля секунды.  
Именно столько отделяло ее от смерти.

Брюс силой заглушил в себе несущийся по знакомой опасной тропке поток мыслей.  
Поглощенная игрой в шпионов, она не могла видеть, как ожесточилось его лицо. Брюс занял свободный стул справа. Кожаное сиденье скрипнуло под его весом.

— Наслаждаешься игрой? — спросил он, надевая очки. Прототип, работа Тиффани, собран ее руками, здесь, внизу. Достаточно тяжелые, но относительно комфортные. Шлем Бэтмена намного тяжелее — и удобнее.

— Это фантастика, наблюдать за этими ребятами в действии, Брюс! — ее голос звенел от энтузиазма. — Я знала, что они хороши, но я представить себе не могла, что они будут настолько эффективны. Если хорошенько подналечь на эту идею, отпадет вообще надобность рисковать людьми!

Кобблпот уже подналег.

Брюс не ответил. Повисло тяжелое молчание. Почувствовав неладное, Тиффани бросила на него быстрый, настороженный взгляд. Увидев выражение на его лице она моргнула и виновато отвела взгляд.

— Давай… Давай, пожалуй, сосредоточимся на настоящем.

— Да. Давай, — он бросил короткий взгляд на три монитора, продолжающих вести наблюдение в здании Уэйн Энтерпрайзез, прежде чем переключить внимание обратно на скрючившееся среди других домов, похожее на выскочившую на теле города черную бородавку, здание завода.

Множество зарегистрированных несчастных случаев на производстве. Еще больше скрытых. Шестнадцать судебных дел за последние десять лет, четыре смены руководства. Нелегальная торговля химикатами. Сброс отходов в реку - с полного одобрения мэра. Несколько пожаров — один около полутора года назад. Наконец, Джокер, похищение Аманды Уоллер и тройное убийство федералов.

Брюс не верил в мистику, но даже ему начинало казаться, что место притягивает несчастья.

— Одному из нас следует поглядывать на мониторы, — будничным тоном заметила Тиффани. Брюс снова глянул на нее, чувствуя, как меж бровей залегает складка, и промолчал. Ему не требовалось уточнять, что под этим человеком она подразумевает его. Он вполовину не управлялся с дронами так же хорошо, как она, и это автоматически делало его запасным на скамье в их команде.  
₽

До −60%. Курс "Менеджер проектов"  
skillbox.ru

Боремся за жизнь! Счет идет на дни!  
bf-annamariya.ru

— Ал, ты там? — Вместо ответа спросил он.

— Все еще. Вам не нужно беспокоиться о камерах, я слежу за периметром, Брюс, вы с Тиффани можете, эээ… Идти внутрь.

— Мы уже внутри, — пальцы Тиффани порхали по джойстику, собственные движения повторяли движения дрона. Девушка купалась в своей стихии. — Я в атриуме. Брюс у служебного входа.

— И они идут к тебе, Брюс, — Альфред звучал напряженно. Словно им что-то могло угрожать на таком расстоянии. — Четверо.

— Я вижу, — сухо оборвал его Брюс, следя за экранами.

Камера, установленная напротив служебного выхода поймала в кадр четыре мужские фигуры. Смурные осенние краски и заходящее за крыши домов болезненно-яркое, красноватое солнце превращало их в контрастных вечерних сумерках в движущиеся черные силуэты. Люди держались стены завода и передвигались быстрым, крадущимся шагом, бросая по сторонам настороженные взгляды. Он сумел разглядеть у одного из них в руках низко опущенный пистолет.

— Вооружены, — пробормотал он.

— Заваливаться на химический завод с пушками? Не знаю, Брюс, — Тиффани покачала головой. — Существует же черный рынок. Что бы им не понадобилось…

— Черный рынок оружия тоже существует, Тиффани, — сухо перебил он. — Это не помешало Пакту напасть на арсенал. Дети Аркхэма уже совершали налет на Эйс. Из сырья, которое они украли, были изготовлены наркотики. Этого больше не случится, — Брюс угрюмо уставился на монитор.

Один из злоумышленников держался чуть впереди — сутулясь и нервно озираясь по сторонам, он вел за собой остальных. Не гангстер — слишком напряжен, неуверенная походка и чересчур очевидный страх выдавали в нем дилетанта. Свой человек изнутри, стукач, крыса. Скорее всего, кто-то из работников завода. Так они получили доступ к черному входу и смогли пройти мимо охраны. Все предприятие посреди красок еще не ушедшего дня было достаточно дерзким, несмотря на то, что завод не работал, а территорию слабо охраняли, и далеко не молодым сторожам платили едва доходившее до допустимого минимума жалованье. Но ночью охрана удваивалась, и завод патрулировал изнутри по меньшей мере один охранник. Таким образом, риск проникновения на объект до наступления темноты оправдывал себя.

Из троих, следовавших за проводником, две здоровенные фигуры он определил по габаритам и характерной пружинистой, устойчивой и агрессивной походке как ударную силу операции.

И четвертый, ниже всех ростом, тонкий и с уверенной, но лишенной характерной уличной задиристости поступью, не походил на типичного гангстера. Лидер. Брюса удивляло, что он пришел — мужчина не производил впечатление боевого человека.

Он поднял правую руку и, секунду помедлив, включил виртуальную реальность, чувствуя, как расширяются зрачки, реагируя на смену картинки и резкое погружение в темноту. Он заморгал, давая себе время приспособиться. В монохромных зеленых тонах ночного видения перед ним предстала дверь служебного выхода. Его беспилотник был спрятан у потолка, меж двух тянущихся вдоль стены обшарпанных труб, крошечный и незаметный, куда меньше тех моделей, которые Тиффани использовала во времена Пакта.

Модель-разведчик, маневренная, но уязвимая.  
Как раз для того, что им предстояло сделать.

По ту сторону объектива дверь открылась, и мышцы его спины напряглись. Брюс ничего не мог с этим сделать, его тело само по себе подобралось, словно вжимаясь в спинку кресла он мог спрятаться от посторонних глаз, стать незаметнее. В реальности его дрон оставался неподвижным, и только это имело значение. Он мог спрятаться под стол. Мог забраться на потолок. Мог выбежать из комнаты.  
Неважно, что он сделает, его тело больше не имеет значения.  
Если кто-то из вошедших поднимет глаза к тому месту, где находится аппарат, его обнаружат. Конец истории.

Никто из них не посмотрел.

Зажглись карманные фонари, и полоски света забегали по коридору, пока люди осматривались и адаптировались к новой обстановке.

— Мрачновато, — сипло выдохнул высокий мужчина в черном шерстяном пальто. Брюс не видел его лица — только затылок с короткими светлыми волосами. Гангстер внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, несколько раз скользнув взглядом по тому месту, над которым скрывался беспилотник, и убрал в карман верхней одежды револьвер. Смит энд Вессон, тридцать восьмой калибр.

— Да, — негромко отозвался их проводник, зябко растирая левое плечо ладонью. — Мне порой кошмары от него снятся по ночам.

— Серьезно? — Без видимого любопытства поинтересовался второй силовик, широкий плотный крепыш с квадратной челюстью и в кепи с надвинутым на глаза козырьком. Вид головного убора наводил на болезненные воспоминания о Пакте, заставив правый уголок рта Брюса брезгливо дернуться вниз.

Настороженно озираясь, люди двинулись вперед по служебному коридору. Брюс осторожно поднял беспилотник в воздух и вывел высоко под потолок, двигаясь за ними на дистанции двух с половиной, трех метров. Густая темнота плотно облегала его.

— Здесь жутко, — нервный голос крота эхом отдавался от стен. — Я давно свалил бы, если б было куда. Платят не так, как раньше. За прошедшие года два уйму людей поувольняли, рабочих рук не хватает, техника безопасности…

— Друг мой, — оборвал его первый мужчина, не оборачиваясь на спутника. — Захлопнись. Я пытаюсь прислушиваться.

— Не будь психом, — небрежно бросил второй. — Никого тут нет. У них из охраны пара старпёров, и те ловят ворон. Можно было зайти через парадный вход посредь бела дня — никто б и не хватился.

— О, ну, в таком случае, я предлагаю вернуться и поступить именно так.  
В этот момент заговорил четвертый человек, тот, в котором Брюс распознал вожака группы. Голос у него был низкий, негромкий и спокойно-размеренный. Менторские интонации и правильно поставленная речь выдавали в нем человека образованного и привыкшего руководить, но характерные вальяжные, слегка растянутые нотки намекали на определенное время пребывания в более приземленных кругах. Чем-то его говор напоминал Брюсу Освальда — минус тяжелый британский уличный акцент.

— Уильям, — мягко, с долей ленцы произнес он, — ты покажи джентльменам дорогу.

— Д… Д-дорогу? — Брюс буквально почувствовал, как побелело лицо жмущегося рядом с рослыми спутниками мужчины. — Вы разве не идете с нами?..

Уильям боязливо обернулся, бросая на держащегося в хвосте группы лидера нервный взгляд, явно напуганный мыслью, что ему придется остаться наедине с двумя гангстерами. На долю секунды его лицо попало в объектив камеры беспилотника. Брюс сделал снимок.

— Я — нет. Мне нужно немного прогуляться, а вы, ребята, идите, — негромко ответил размеренный голос мужчины, и Брюс, тихо, несмотря на то, что никто кроме Тиффани не мог его слышать, произнес:

— Альфред. Проверь всех работников Эйс Кемикалс с именем Уильям. Отправляю фотографию.

— Уже делаю.

— Да ты иди, иди, — с недоброй усмешкой в голосе проговорил мужчина в кепи, дружески пихая щуплого спутника крупным локтем. Тот заметно качнулся от сильного толчка, болезненно сморщился, потирая ушибленный бок и вжимая голову в плечи. — Мы за тобой приглядим. Не бойся. Мы не кусаемся.  
₽

До −60%. Курс "Менеджер проектов"  
skillbox.ru

Боремся за жизнь! Счет идет на дни!  
bf-annamariya.ru

— О… О-окей, — Уильям неловко шагнул вперед, его спутник успокаивающе похлопал мужчину по спине, приложив к этому больше силы, чем требовалось.  
Подбадривающий жест вышел угрожающим.  
Кепи хохотнул, и его светловолосый напарник сдержанно хмыкнул, засовывая левую руку в карман пальто, где лежал револьвер, шагая рядом и лениво освещая перед ними фонарем путь. Брюс сдвинул брови, чувствуя, как рот превращается в прямую жесткую линию, а кровь приливает к лицу и начинает стучать в висках.

Сколько сцен, подобных этой, он наблюдал?

До смерти родителей и перехода на домашнее обучение Брюс посещал престижную спецшколу. Он и другие отпрыски богатых и влиятельных семей Готэма. Золотая молодежь.

Золото, спесь и престиж были единственным, что отличало их от сотен других школ.  
Брюс рос одиноким ребенком. Он не страдал застенчивостью, но даже мальчишкой не был силен в проявлении чувств. Там, где другие визжали от восторга, он сдержанно улыбался. Там, где другие плакали от страха и боли, он молчал, стискивая зубы. Там, где другие кричали от гнева и топали ногами, он отходил в сторону или молча искал решение проблемы. Его непросто было вывести из себя. Вопреки непоколебимому убеждению прессы и ненавистников в обратном, родители никогда не баловали его. Отец мало времени проводил в кругу семьи, занятый делами. Отец был его кумиром и бессменным образцом для подражания. Собранный, сдержанный, четкий и немногословный. Брюс впитывал в себя его образ до тех пор, пока образ не стал им самим. Альфред еще с детства делил с Мартой Уэйн вторую ступень в иерархии авторитетов мальчика, и дворецкий всегда был образцом выдержки и обходительности. Мать не поощряла капризы, мягко пресекала любые детские попытки манипулировать ею, и поощряла благовоспитанность, отзывчивость и стремление к учебе. Наложившись на его собственный характер, влияние его опекунов и менторов дало то, чего и следовало ожидать — Брюс стал белой вороной среди преимущественно избалованных и высокомерных детей из других богатых семей.

Ни в коей мере он не был бесчувственным, но то внешнее, что для других казалось естественным, представляло для него сложную игру, в которую он не испытывал особого желания играть. Когда он пытался изображать чувства, они выглядели фальшивыми, и людям это не нравилось. Когда он был собой, людям это тоже не нравилось — они называли его зажатым. Внешнюю тихость и сдержанность вкупе с его тягой к знаниям, многие, в особенности, дети, по ошибке принимали за виктимность.

Эта ошибка превращала его в объект интереса для школьной травли.

Но Брюс был скучной и колючей жертвой, и любители буллинга быстро потеряли к нему интерес, найдя на эту роль более подходящих кандидатов.  
А потом его одиночество разделил Оз, еще одна белая ворона, и нападки прекратились полностью.

И затем его отец уничтожил семью Освальда.  
И затем дом Освальда. И затем детство Освальда. И настоящее. И будущее.

Его.

Их.

И пока все это осыпалось на его глазах, догорая и покрываясь тлеющим пеплом детства, везде, куда бы они не пошли, узнаваемая группа детей следовала за ними, подобная взявшей след раненной жертвы хищной стае. Брюс не страдал от их слов или тычков — ни тогда, ни раньше, когда был один.  
Но он страдал, наблюдая за тем, как страдает Оз.

Оз никогда не был таким как Брюс. Ему никогда не было все равно — даже если он этого не показывал. Даже когда он пытался казаться крутым в их паре. Оз всегда был уязвимым, и всегда это ненавидел. Брюс был единственным, наверное, кому он позволял это увидеть.

И потому Пингвин так страстно ненавидел Брюса Уэйна теперь.

Это низменное желание доминировать, упиваясь чужой слабостью, душевный вампиризм, Брюс везде мог распознать и всегда ненавидел. Он не заканчивался на школе, как Брюс полагал поначалу. Он простирался от самых низов общества до политической верхушки, по-разному проявляясь, но проявляясь все равно, уродливый, броский, узнаваемый, неизменно отвратительный.

И всегда сильный унижает слабого.

Казалось, это неотъемлемая часть человеческой природы. Одна из темных ее сторон, тех, которые обычно стараются скрыть, как что-то постыдное. Одни подвержены ее влиянию больше, другие меньше.

Он столько раз задавался вопросом, что чувствует, когда кулак Бэтмена встречает и крушит плоть и кости падающих под его ударами на землю противников. Слабых. Изломанных. Поверженных. Не имеющих ни сил, ни возможности противостоять такой жестокой машине, как Бэтмен.

Столько раз клялся себе, что никогда не позволит чувству триумфа при виде сокрушенного врага стать душевной наградой.

Столько раз ненавидел себя за чувство легкости, которое переполняло его, когда он оставлял за собой в звенящей тишине стихшего боя тела отморозков, сломанные, неподвижные.

В мире существовало много вещей отвратительных, но мало что вызывало у него такую ярость, как вид мучителя, упивающегося собственной силой и властью перед беспомощностью жертвы.

— Н-да, время здесь ничего не пощадило. Не думал, что все настолько прискорбно, — луч фонаря лидера группы скользил по обшарпанным стенам, выхватывая их из темноты. Неожиданно для Брюса, он обернулся назад, направив пучок яркого света прямо на потолок, где пролегали трубы. Луч прошел в опасной близости от беспилотника, и, сдерживая желание ударить по всем кнопкам джойстика сразу, Брюс аккуратно, с осторожной неспешностью увел дрон в сторону задним ходом. Узкое, худое лицо мужчины попало в камеру. Ночное видение делало картинку расплывчатой, и превращало его глаза в два белых сияющих круга на снимке. — Трубы давно пора менять. Удивляюсь, как до сих пор ничего не рвануло.

— Да, я… Каждый день засыпаю с этой же мыслью, — Уильям издал нервный смешок.

— Готэму не поздоровится, если случится авария.

— Альфред, — Брюс снова понизил голос — полевая привычка, от которой он не собирался избавляться, — шлю еще одно фото. Попробуй найти совпадение среди сотрудников. Этот парень работал здесь раньше.

— Сделаю. И, Брюс — я нашел вашего информатора. Уильям Гэт, химик-инженер, занимается разработкой новых технологий по переработке. Десять лет на заводе. Солидный опыт. Начинал лаборантом, подрабатывал обработчиком материалов. Примерный работник, никаких нареканий за десятилетие службы. Вдовец, двое детей. Тихий, неприметный гражданин, проблем с законом никогда не было.

— Долги? Проблемы со здоровьем? Семьей?

— Пока ничего, Брюс, но я бы не стал ходить далеко в лес за мотивом. Волна увольнений, уменьшение жалования, плачевное состояние завода, угроза окончательного закрытия… Эйс Кемикалс не работает уже две недели, Брюс. И у него два голодных рта.

— Сколько лет детям? — Резко спросил Брюс.

— Десять и тринадцать.

— Вот ведь кретин, — зло бросила Тиффани, и Брюс молчал несколько секунд, борясь с неприятным тяжелым чувством. Прогнав из головы образ ее младшего брата одетого в черное, с зареванным лицом, обращенным в пол взглядом и букетом цветов в маленьких темных ладонях, он произнес:  
₽

До −60%. Курс "Менеджер проектов"  
skillbox.ru

Боремся за жизнь! Счет идет на дни!  
bf-annamariya.ru

— Эта его попытка обеспечить их может закончиться тем, что он отправится за решетку, а они в детский приют.

— Мне это что-то напоминает.

— Пакт, — не задумываясь ответил Брюс.

— Да, они тоже пытались решить свои проблемы… Окольно и одним махом.  
Группа людей остановилась у обшарпанной металлической двери, и Брюс подобрался, наклоняясь вперед. Его ладони обрели неприятную влажность.

— Тиффани, они у атриума.

— Я смотрю прямо на дверь. Они будут у меня как на ладони, Брюс. Не рискуй без надобности, я не упущу их, клянусь. Если надо — подай назад. Помнишь, как ты разбил дрона в…

— Да, — сухо прервал ее Брюс. Это было не так давно. Он практиковался управлять аппаратом в закрытом помещении и разбил его в первые пять минут после взлета, врезавшись в стену на большой скорости, когда делал резкий поворот. Дроны Тиффани были быстрее и маневреннее его старых беспилотников, но капризнее в управлении.

«Требовали больше тонкости», по ее словам.

Он видел, как Тиффани подмывало извести его подколами, и раньше она бы это непременно сделала.

Но не теперь.

Ему не нужно было снимать очки и поворачиваться, чтобы знать, как опустились ее плечи и что за выражение застыло на лице.  
Всего полгода — и их отношения кардинально переменились. И Брюс честно не был уверен, в лучшую ли сторону.

Для нее он всегда был всего лишь Брюсом — тем, кем он оставался для большей части Готэма, несмотря растущий ореол скандальной славы вокруг своего имени. Репутацию легко разрушить, но его репутация прожигающего свой век на осколках империи отца беспечного плейбоя не желала его оставлять. Несмотря на всплывшую правду об отце, несмотря на Пингвина, несмотря на Аркхэм, несмотря на взрыв в башне, трения с полицией и инцидент на мосту. Люди не хотели отпускать ее. Такой образ их устраивал, идеально вязался с человеком, которому принадлежал.

И всего лишь Брюс никогда не являлся в глазах людей авторитетной фигурой, с которой следовало считаться. Его не боялись.  
Эту ошибку допускали все.

Фальконе. Вики Вейл. Освальд. Квинзель. Даггетт.

Тиффани.

…Джона он не смог обмануть. Вероятно потому, что сам он, не отличившись от остальных, столь же жестоко просчитался с всего лишь Джоном.

«…забудьте о Джоне, он не опасен сам по себе…»

Разумеется, она не поверила, когда он признался ей. Он не забыл живой скепсис и выражение сдержанного недоумения в хватких и умных, до боли напоминающих отцовские, глазах.

«...Почему ты? Я имею в виду… Без обид, но… Ты всего лишь… Брюс...»

Просто Брюс, который потчевал ее историями в гостях у Фоксов. Не знал, как вести себя с ребенком. Спотыкался на словах и смешил ее своей неуклюжестью.

Брюс, которого можно было донимать вопросами, пока ей не наскучивали его односложные, сбивчивые ответы. Еще когда она училась в школе ее кругозор был выше чем у него, мужчины почти на десять лет ее старше. У Брюса не было возможности расширять его — Бэтмен отнимал все его время. Узкая специальность, требующая разносторонних, но конкретных знаний. Он не был мастаком подхватывать популярные течения и идти в ногу со временем.

Просто Брюс, который ничего из себя не представлял без денег и компании отца.  
Брюс, у которого в отличие от нее не было собственного дела, за которое его можно было уважать.

Возможно, останься его родители живы, у него был бы брат или сестра.  
Тиффани подарила ему этот опыт.

И, как бывает, когда старшие дети слишком мягки и пассивны, чтобы поддержать авторитет, Тиффани выросла, глядя на него сверху вниз. Она любила его, но между ними отсутствовала субординация, которую можно было бы ожидать от людей с их разницей в возрасте и служебной иерархией.  
Брюс знал, что он, со своей фиктивной должностью главы компании, доставшейся ему от отца, никогда не станет в ее глазах настоящим боссом.

А затем, Риддлер случился.

Без предупреждения, весь уклад ее привычной жизни был уничтожен. Отца больше не было. Семья оказалась на ней. Мать сохла от горя, у брата начались проблемы с учебой. Уэйн Энтерпрайзез перестал быть символом безопасности. Она впервые убила. Человек, с которым она бок о бок росла и привыкла считать братом оказался связан с людьми, причастными к смерти ее отца.

Ей шел всего двадцать второй год. Она никогда не лезла за словом в карман, и слово ее никогда не расходилось с делом. Тиффани всегда была огненным ребенком. Такой она осталась повзрослев.

Когда Брюс открылся ей, поздно было что-либо исправлять.

Покойники не воскресают, но ему было плевать на Риддлера.

«…Риддлер был кошмарным человеком, Брюс, я не думаю, что желать ему смерти — плохо…»

Но глядя на Тиффани, он до сих пор не мог поверить, что она это сделала.

Только не она. Только не так, хладнокровно и отдавая себе полный отчет. Только не эта энергичная, жизнерадостная девочка, с которой он рос. Только не дочь Люциуса. Что бы тот сказал, если б узнал, что Брюс позволил этому случиться? Он пустил в их дом смерть, а затем допустил, чтобы его дочь стала убийцей.

Он знал, что Альфред и Гордон убивали и смогут убить еще. Оба прошли службу. Один работал копом, второй исполнял роль дворецкого сначала у Томаса Уэйна, затем у его сына.

Но он знал, что никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах ни один из них не убьет хладнокровно и преднамеренно. Убийство было им отвратительно почти так же, как ему самому.

С первого взгляда он знал, что Джон — прирожденный убийца, но он был прав — Брюс едва ли мог представить его способным на хладнокровное убийство. Неряшливая работа, сказал Зсазс. Ужас, который Брюс испытывал, наблюдая за брутальной расправой над федералами, не имел ничего общего с тем обмораживающим шоком, который принесло откровение Тиффани. Словно что-то внутри него оборвалось, умерло и погасло навсегда, оставив пустую и холодную нишу.

В каком-то смысле они все трое погибли там в тот день, на заводе, Брюс Уэйн, Тиффани Фокс и Джон Доу.

Часть их, по крайней мере.

Ничто не способно смыть с души вязкую тяжесть преднамеренного убийства, и Брюс не мог отделаться от навязчивого иррационального чувства, что причастен и в ответе за каждую смерть, причиненную этими людьми. В конце концов, все нити тянулись к нему.  
Тиффани не рассчитывала, что ее причастность раскроется. Она не рассчитывала, что они с Альфредом узнают, не рассчитывала, что Брюс окажется Бэтменом. Что ей придется жить с этим каждый день, смотреть им в глаза.

Она не представляла, что это будет так тяжело.

Риддлер этого заслуживал, не так ли? Сколько людей вздохнуло с облегчением, когда его не стало? Сколько еще скрипело зубами, жалея, что не они были на месте стрелка, нажавшего на спусковой крючок?

Брюс никогда не поверил бы, что однажды увидит в обращенном на него взгляде Тиффани страх, но он был там, прятался в подкорке с той самой роковой ночи. Страх и чувство стыда. Она боялась быть осужденной. Ей не казалось, что она делает что-то неправильное, когда она отправлялась убивать убийцу своего отца. Сильные чувства искажают объективность суждений и восприятие действительности.  
₽

До −60%. Курс "Менеджер проектов"  
skillbox.ru

Боремся за жизнь! Счет идет на дни!  
bf-annamariya.ru

Но убийство есть убийство, и убийство из мести такого подонка, как Риддлер, не снимало с нее ответственности. Суда не было. Расследование зашло в тупик. Убийца Риддлера до сих пор оставался неназванным, и секрет Тиффани делили между собой, помимо них с Альфредом, два худших человека, которых она только могла вообразить на эти роли.

Джокер и Аманда Уоллер.

Брюс не мог даже представить себе, каково ей жилось теперь с этой тайной.

Он взял ее под свое крыло, упустив тот момент, когда исчез просто Брюс, и его заменил Бэтмен. Тиффани усердно делала вид, что ничего не изменилось, но он видел, чувствовал это в ее взгляде. Страх.

Брюс не успел стать ее боссом. Он стал ее наставником, проводником в этом новом темном мире. Тенью нависшего правосудия, которого она так страшилась.  
Ему не нравились эти новые ощущения. Они убивали то чувство легкости и непринужденности, которое между ними всегда было. Раньше, находясь рядом с ней он мог забыть о своей второй, тайной жизни, окунуться в призрак тех беззаботных ощущений, оставленных в далеком детстве, которые позволяли ему чувствовать себя обычным. Тем, кем считали его окружающие, но не чувствовал он сам.  
Теперь тень их работы всегда довлела над ними. Не важно, где они находились и что делали, тестировали ли дронов в лаборатории, ужинали у Фоксов или в поместье Уэйнов, или обсуждали рабочие вопросы корпорации. Он всегда был ментором. Она всегда была протеже.

Ему так не хватало ее былой непринужденности, с которой она держалась возле него. Не хватало даже той дерзости, которая в прошлом не раз раздражала его.

Все это он потерял.


	4. Chapter 4

— Заходят, — коротко бросил он, наблюдая за тем, как первый из четверки, высокий светловолосый мужчина в пальто, исчезает в дверном проеме.

— Вижу. Жди. Я отвлеку их, и по моему сигналу заводи дрон.  
Брюс не мог видеть, что происходит за дверью. Его ладони стали влажными. Он стиснул зубы, сосредотачиваясь на предстоящем маневре и наблюдая, как один за другим люди заходят внутрь.  
Последним исчез за порогом широкий крепыш, и Брюс повис в неизвестности, не имея никаких альтернатив кроме как дожидаться сигнала Тиффани.  
Прошла секунда, пять, десять, пятнадцать. Он чувствовал, как над верхней губой его выступает испарина.

Он ненавидел эти ощущения каждой клеткой своего тела.

— Сейчас, Брюс.

Брюс выдохнул и направил зависший у потолка беспилотник вниз. Мелкие волоски на затылке у него встали дыбом, когда он пролетел под дверной рамой.  
Слишком быстро.  
Слишком близко к провалу.  
Он мог поклясться, что чувствует во рту солоноватый с примесью металла привкус крови, как от удара в лицо. В висках заломило. Молясь, чтобы скорость дрона не создала достаточно мощный, чтобы быть ощутимым, воздуховой поток, он резко набрал высоту, успев заметить, как кто-то из них поворачивается к нему с правой стороны.

Сбавив скорость, он нырнул с края платформы вниз, залетел под нее, оказавшись у людей под ногами, и вздохнул спокойнее. Даже если бы кто-то из них взглянул вниз, вероятность, что при таком освещении аппарат засекут практически отсутствовала, и он мог спокойно наблюдать за ними снизу из-под решетки.

— Что это было, черт возьми?

— Трубы, полагаю. Эйс как спящий Левиафан — иногда начинает казаться, что у него существует собственная жизнь, — отстраненно произнес старший, приближаясь к перилам на мостике и бросая взгляд вниз, на цистерны.

— Да он,. — Гэт замялся, тяжело сглатывая. Брюс видел, как он касается ладонью горла. Казалось, он дрожит. — Издает разные звуки. Очень… очень старое здание.

— Спящий Левиафан, твою чертову мать, — пробормотал крепыш, убирая пистолет в карман пиджака.

— Боже, ну и запах, — его рослый напарник закашлялся, прикрывая широкой, в темной замшевой перчатке, ладонью лицо.

— Некоторые химикаты очень едкие, — произнес Гэт. — Люди работают в респираторах.

— Это безопасно, дышать этим? — Резко спросил мужчина, по-прежнему прикрывая рукой рот и нос.

Раздался смешок. Смеялся старший, вожак с уверенной походкой.

— Расслабьтесь, ребятки. Можете дышать. Просто старайтесь не падать с подмостков. Больно высоко лететь.

— На самом деле, это самый безопасный цех, — Гэт. — В основном перерабатывается органическое сырье для фармацевтики и сливаются в резервуар производственные отходы. Но часть веществ обладает психотропными свойствами, так что…

— Ты говоришь, тут наркоту варят?

— Нет, я…

— Тут перерабатывают сырье, — лидер. — Эйс кемикалс не изготавливает препараты. Кончайте чесать языками, — он поднял руку к глазам, очевидно, проверяя время на часах. — Я пошел. Встретимся здесь через пятнадцать минут.

— Уверен, что пойдешь один? — Кепи привалился спиной к металлическим перилам. Платформа опасно заскрежетала под его весом. Звук был болезненно знакомым. — Если возникнут проблемы? Мы не будем тебя вытаскивать, знаешь.

— Вы, ребятки, беспокойтесь о Билле. А я о себе позабочусь.

— Ну окей, «Шеф».

Брюс опустил аппарат еще ниже, меняя угол обзора, наблюдая, как разделяется группа.  
Двое преступников, с втянувшим голову в плечи и нервно озирающимся Уильямом Гэтом, по мостику отправились к дальнему концу атриума, где располагалась комната управления, лестницы на верхние этажи и дверь в соседний цех.  
Четвертый, проводив их несколько секунд взглядом, развернулся и направился в противоположном направлении.

— Он направляется в лаборатории, — пробормотал Брюс, наблюдая, как невысокий мужчина уверенно шагает по узкому проходу к металлической двери, за которой находилась лестница на нижний ярус.

— Я за ними, — Раздался издалека голос Тиффани. — А ты возьми на себя этого типа, Брюс.

— Я начинаю сомневаться, кто кем руководит, — помедлив, не без иронии произнес Брюс. Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что предложение прозвучало как шутка. Ему никогда не удавалось шутить. Это был конек Альфреда.  
Судя по затянувшейся паузе, ирония не задалась.

— Прости, Брюс. Не хочу, чтобы это выглядело так, будто я пытаюсь занять место пилота, но… Ты знаешь, я пошустрей управляюсь с этими штуками. И, думаю, лучше мне последовать за группой. Оставаться незамеченным, когда на тебе три пары глаз, намного сложнее.

— Не спорю, — поспешно произнес он, не желая выглядеть сварливым стариком, цепляющимся за соскальзывающую с головы корону. Он осторожно вывел аппарат из-под платформы и набрал высоту. — Я возьму его на себя. Ал, что там с фотографией? Удалось что-то найти?

Он нервничал, держа дрона у человека за спиной. Раньше ему нравились беспилотники, но, постепенно, он начинал их ненавидеть.  
Ему недоставало ощущения собственного тела, отвечающего на каждую его команду в точности, как он рассчитывал.  
Как и в прошлый раз сложность заключалась в том, чтобы успеть пролететь в дверь до того, как она захлопнется.

Боевые беспилотники, которые использовал Бэтмен, были слишком шумные и громоздкие, чтобы справиться с этой задачей незаметно. Разведчики Тиффани могли подлететь к человеку практически вплотную не произведя ни звука, и оставаться невидимыми, при условии, что пилот держится слепой зоны.  
Но это требовало навыка и сноровки, и ни того ни другого ему не хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенным.

— Пока ничего, Брюс. Ни по нему, ни по нашим молодчикам. Ни одного совпадения. Но компьютеры Эйс Кемикалс, их база данных и архивы сгорели во время пожара, незадолго до Детей Аркхэма. Самое старое, до чего я могу докопаться, датируется две тысячи восьмым годом. Этот малый мог работать тут еще раньше.

— Возможно.

— Узнаем, когда он окажется за решеткой, — резко бросила Тиффани.

Свет, льющийся сверху из наклонных окон атриума, освещал лишь центральную часть, и темнота играла ему на руку. Неизвестный открыл дверь, озаряя пространство перед собой фонарем, и Брюс резко опустил дрон до уровня пола. Высота дверной рамы не позволяла незаметно провести беспилотник у человека над головой, но ноги — слепая зона. Он проскользнул возле правой лодыжки мужчины, забыв дышать, и преодолев порог резко ушел вправо, едва избежав столкновения со стеной. Подавив готовое сорваться с языка ругательство, он выровнял дрон и сбавил скорость. Сквозь решетчатый металлический пол можно было видеть ряд цистерн, глядящих на него снизу вверх черными, алчно распахнутыми зевами. Монохром не позволял разобрать цвет их содержимого, делая все вокруг одинаково черно-зеленым.  
Досчитав до двух, Брюс размял влажные пальцы, развернул дрон и невольно зажмурился, когда камеру заполнил яркий свет фонаря.  
₽

До −60%. Курс "Менеджер проектов"  
skillbox.ru

Боремся за жизнь! Счет идет на дни!  
bf-annamariya.ru

— Черт!

— Брюс? — Тиффани.

— Ничего, — доля секунды, и луч фонаря скользнул в сторону, освещая тянущиеся по стене трубы. Темнота и обстановка завода продолжали играть на руку.  
С бесстрастным выражением на вытянутом худом лице мужчина, так ничего и не обнаружив, повернулся к дрону спиной, закрыл дверь и зашагал вперед. Выждав еще пару секунд, Брюс осмелился двинуться следом. Эхо шагов гулко разносилось по пустому коридору, отскакивая от бетонных стен — тяжелые подошвы по металлическому полу. Узкий коридор и низкий, давящий сверху потолок с вьющимися по нему кишками труб. Монохромная зеленая картинка превращала происходящее в сюрреалистичные кадры ночного кошмара. Людям здесь должны были бы чертовски хорошо платить, чтобы они возвращались на работу после очередной смены, но Брюс знал, что это не так.  
Они миновали коридор, свернули налево, спустились по служебной лестнице вниз, прошли мимо кладовки, служебной уборной и оказались перед простой металлической дверью. Табличка над ней указывала: «Только авторизированный персонал» и, над дверной рамой, крупнее, на пластиковом табло, значилось — «Лаборатории».

Мужчина подергал за ручку. Дверь не поддалась. Молча, он залез в карман и извлек из него связку ключей. Брюс приблизил изображение — грубая работа, сделаны со слепка.  
Он позволил преступнику открыть дверь, и ненавидя каждую секунду этого, повторил маневр, пролетев у человека под ногами.

Мужчина привел его в лабораторию — просторное помещение с низким потолком и большим количеством вытяжек. Столы с оборудованием с задвинутыми под них высокими табуретами и герметичными урнами для отходов занимали центр помещения и западную стену. Вдоль противоположной стены тянулись высокие вытяжные шкафы, на полках которых сквозь стекло он мог разглядеть книги, контейнеры и склянки с реактивами, лабораторную посуду и оборудование. Четыре тумбы со встроенными раковинами казались обшарпанными и грязными, все помещение остро нуждалось в чистке и ремонте. Некогда белый потолок покрывали темные разводы и следы копоти, светлая краска местами облупилась и свисала вниз хлопьями, скудная, видавшая виды мебель доживала свой век. Ему казалось, что он может чувствовать затхлый и едкий химический запах.  
Брюс ожидал, что его проводник просто пройдет через лабораторию, но тот удивил его, приблизившись к шкафу у раковины и дернув на себя дверцу. Когда дверца не поддалась, он снял с крючка полотенце, приложил его к застекленной поверхности и ударил локтем. Хрустнуло, и осколки посыпались на пол. Брюс прищурился, приближая изображение, но спина человека полностью закрывала обзор. Он видел, как тот снял нечто невидимое для его глаз с полки и сунул во внутренний карман пальто.

— Странно, — пробормотал Брюс. — Он взял что-то из реактивов в лаборатории.

— Хочет продать? — Предположила Тиффани.

— Конечно, их можно продать на рынке, — голос Альфреда выражал скуку. — Но цены на  
них невелики. Для этого джентльмена они погоды не сделают.

— Движется дальше, — негромко произнес Брюс. Мужчина отошел от вытяжного шкафа, стекло хрустнуло у него под подошвами.

Он прошел мимо столов, миновал зависший рядом с вытяжкой под потолком беспилотник и остановился перед покрытой обшарпанной черной краской металлической дверью. Брюс завел ему за спину аппарат и едва успел уйти в сторону, когда мужчина вдруг резко обернулся.

— По тому, как он уверенно себя ведет, я бы сказал, что он работал именно здесь, внизу, — послышался голос Альфреда. — Я проверю подходящих кандидатов с его профилем.

— Спасибо, Ал, — слегка запыхавшись выдохнул Брюс, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина открывает замок. Его губы пересохли, и он облизнул их, силясь унять в удерживающих джойстик пальцах назойливую дрожь.  
На несколько секунд повисло молчание.

— Брюс, я знаю, что ты испытываешь дискомфорт управляя беспилотниками, но… Ты прекрасно справляешься. Тебе просто нужно расслабиться. Отпустить, — по одному его излишне твердому тону Брюс понял, что дворецкий хотел сказать это давно, но решился только сейчас.

Странная смесь досады и другого теплого чувства разлилась у него в груди.  
Несколько раз его едва не засекли, и он почти разбил собственный дрон. Он не мог просто «отпустить».  
Но поддержка старика была… странно успокаивающей.

— Альфред прав, все круто, но ты жмешься, Брюс, — Голос Тиффани звучал справа от него. Это было странно, слышать ее, рядом с собой, когда сознание считало, что он находится совершенно в другом месте. — Вот твоя проблема. Ты постоянно думаешь, что управляешь дроном. Просто отпусти. У тебя получается нормально, нужно просто немного легкости.

Брюс не ответил, обратившись в сосредоточенность. Комната, в которой они оказались — квадратное помещение с шестью рядами металлических стеллажей, до потолка заставленных опечатанными герметичными контейнерами, лабораторным снаряжением и реактивами. Хранилище. Он поднялся к потолку и, задержав дыхание, завел беспилотник в узкое пространство между полками, наблюдая за человеком с высоты.  
Тот быстрым шагом пересек комнату, озираясь по сторонам и освещая дорогу фонарем, так что уже через несколько секунд Брюс был вынужден покинуть укрытие, чтобы не потерять его из виду.

У дальнего конца хранилища они повернули направо и сделали остановку. Мужчина несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, разглядывая подписанные от руки бирки на контейнерах, затем присел на корточки, спиной к Брюсу, освободив руки и зажав фонарь между плечом и челюстью.  
Брюс видел, как он достает что-то из внутреннего кармана пальто. Послышался шорох. Затем глухой и резкий звук, как будто пробку вытащили из шампанского.

— Ты знаешь…

Голос доносился издалека, словно из телевизора. Не так четко, как голоса Альфреда или Тиффани, а словно сквозь толстый лист фанеры.  
Это не мешало воспринимать речь, когда люди по ту сторону переговаривались между собой, а он наблюдал за ними сквозь объектив беспилотника.  
Но ему потребовалась чуть больше мгновения, чтобы понять, что в хранилище больше не с кем разговаривать.

Не с кем, кроме него.

Брюс напрягся, чувствуя, как выступает испарина на лбу и сужаются зрачки. Мужчина продолжал заниматься своим делом, и еще долю секунды ему казалось, что ему послышалось, и человек разговаривает сам с собой.

— Беспилотник — высший класс.

Брюс успел дернуться в сторону, и его аппарат ударился о стеллаж. Послышался металлический грохот и звон разбивающегося стекла. Последнее, что он увидел, был летящий в него флакон, и мужчина, вскакивающий на ноги после броска.

Что-то ударило в камеру. Изображение сильно тряхнуло. Он вздрогнул всем телом, непроизвольно отдергиваясь на стуле назад.

Несколько раз картинка моргнула, подернулась рябью, и мир погас.

— Черт! — В ушах пищали сигналы тревоги — дрон поврежден и слишком близко к поверхностям.

— Ничего не скажешь, — донеслось до него, как сквозь тонкую стенку. — Я бы и не заметил…  
₽

До −60%. Курс "Менеджер проектов"  
skillbox.ru

Боремся за жизнь! Счет идет на дни!  
bf-annamariya.ru

— Брюс? — Напряженный голос Тиффани.

— У Брюса проблемы, Тиффани, сосредоточься на своем дроне, — Альфред.

— … Если бы ты, дружок, не был таким паршивым пилотом, — голос, ближе.  
Справившись с первичным шоком, Брюс включил виртуальный навигатор, одновременно ставя автопилот на выравнивание. Пару секунд не было ничего кроме ослепительной черноты.

Затем ее разбила примитивная блочная картинка, искаженная квадратными пикселями помех.

Повреждены сенсоры и камера.

На черном, имитирующем трехмерность изометрической сеткой поле, серыми блоками на него смотрели монолиты стеллажей. Датчики не воспринимали мелкие предметы, и пространство между полок выводилось сплошными серыми стенами. Его дрон — небольшая зеленая пирамида, застрял в их массе, и он не сразу нашел его глазами. Спереди к нему приближался человек — сложная фигура из желто-красных тепловых блоков.  
У Брюса было несколько секунд, чтобы увести дрон влево и назад.

Двигаясь рывками, беспилотник нехотя повиновался. Давая задний ход, Брюс в спешке слишком сильно забрал в сторону, и едва избежал столкновения со стеллажом. Изображение снова мигнуло и погасло.

Брюс выругался.

— Камера не работает, — процедил он. — Думаю, он плеснул в меня кислотой. Смешал что-то из реактивов в лаборатории.

— Кто мог это предусмотреть, — обеспокоенный голос Альфреда. Брюс поджал губы. Он мог бы. Если бы только предположил, что его неуклюжий хвост давно засекли и водят за нос.

— Включи навигатор, Брюс.

— Вырубился, — отрезал он.

— Черт побери! — Досада в голосе Тиффани была почти осязаема. Брюс щелкнул кнопкой, переключаясь на камеру. Его сердце екнуло.

— Погоди. Кажется, я что-то вижу, — помехи на зеленом фоне, шум, шорох одежды, он прищурился, пытаясь разобрать картинку. Заставляя себя сохранять неподвижность.  
Дрон — не тело Бэтмэна, одно неверное движение и хрупкий аппарат может выйти из строя.  
Изображение погасло, включилось, пошло рябью и он вздрогнул всем телом, когда рассмотрел нависшую над собой темную фигуру с руками, возведенными над головой. С чем-то тяжелым. Что могло ударить его. Убить. Раскрошить.

У него не было времени приглядываться. Думать.

Он сделал рывок вперед. Проскользнул под рванувшей навстречу массой.  
Позади тяжело и с повизгиванием лязгнуло металлом о металл. Он развернулся. Дрон строптиво подчинился. Удары по корпусу не прошли бесследно. Рябь помех по-прежнему мешала четко видеть, но изображение стабилизировалось, и чуть поодаль от себя Брюс увидел мужчину, резко разворачивающегося к нему лицом. Заносящего для нового удара пожарный огнетушитель со свежими вмятинами.

Брюс выругался про себя.

Быть обнаруженными не входило в их планы. Дроны не разрабатывались для ведения боя, но Тиффани не оставила бы их полностью беззащитными.  
Он подпустил противника чуть ближе, рискуя получить удар, и выстрелил. Он не рассчитывал попасть, но дротик с транквилизатором пролетел в опасной близости от левого плеча нападающего, издав при этом хлопок и высокий свист — дефект, который Тиффани не удалось до сих пор побить.  
Сейчас он сыграл Брюсу на руку.

Оппонент вздрогнул, застигнутый врасплох, шагнул назад, хлопая глазами и пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло. Правой рукой он быстро, судорожно, похлопал себя по левому плечу, ища рану, и дико таращась на зависший над ним беспилотник.

— Черт! — Выдохнул он и швырнул в аппарат огнетушителем. Брюс это предвидел и взмыл под потолок. — Изворотливый маленький сукин сын!

Мужчина бросился вперед, проскользнув прямо под ним, и Брюс, разворачиваясь, отлетел к стеллажу, опасаясь, что противник попытается схватить его снизу.

Он ошибся. Когда человек снова попал в объектив, Брюс успел увидеть, как тот подхватывает с пола фонарь и еще что-то небольшое, затем, бросив на него взгляд через плечо, скрывается за соседним рядом.  
Брюс стиснул зубы и вылетел за ним.

— У меня хорошая новость, — будничный голос Альфреда на фоне его грохочущей в ушах крови прозвучал неуместно, почти комично. — Гордон на месте.

— Давно пора, — прорычал Брюс, огибая угол, готовясь встретить атаку. Помехи и пропадающее изображение превращали передвижение в бег с препятствиями. — У меня тоже хорошая новость: иду за ним.

— Я вижу, Брюс. Тебе удалось его напугать. Он будет удирать.

Брюс резко вылетел из-за угла.

— Следи за дверями.

Его встретила пустота.

— Он будет убегать и постарается тебя отрезать.

Человек находился у входа.

— Да, вот об этом я и говорю, — пробормотал Альфред, когда беспилотник Брюса дернулся вперед одновременно с бросившимся к двери человеком.

Брюс выстрелил, и мужчина, ударом плеча распахнув дверь, выскочил наружу, споткнувшись на пороге. Секундой позже за ним вылетел беспилотник. Мир завертелся когда поврежденный дрон, не справившись со скоростью во время резкого поворота, оставил Брюса без управления. Послышался грохот и звон, и что-то разбилось совсем рядом. Когда камера остановилась, он увидел перед собой раковины, и до него донесся топот отдаляющихся ног. Он повернул беспилотник, и в этот же момент хлопнула, закрываясь, входная дверь.

— Нет!

— Что случилось? — Тиффани.

— Упустил его, — напрягая зрение, он лихорадочно вглядывался в нечеткую картинку. Дверь, вытяжные шкафы, столы с аппаратурой, реактивы, вентиляционная решетка, вытяжки.

— Тиффани, он идет наверх.

Пауза. Брюс подлетел к решетке и остановил аппарат.

— Ясно. Мои спускаются вниз.

— Что им было нужно?

— Они влезли в директорскую, обыскали диспетчерскую и офис администрации. Что бы они не хотели, они этого не нашли.

Молясь про себя, чтобы дрон работал исправно, Брюс зажал на джойстике несколько кнопок одновременно. Аппарат щелкнул, и изображение на секунду сильнее подернулось рябью. Вытягиваясь на глазах, в кадр выполз тонкий щуп с вращающейся пластиной на конце.

Он выдохнул воздух, который все это время сдерживал в легких, и направил щуп с миниатюрной электропилой к решетке.

Материал пронзительно завизжал, когда стальной диск вгрызся в него зубцами. Пошел жидкий темный дымок.

Пластик.

У него не было времени, и, работая с максимальной осторожностью, он надпилил пластиковые пластины с двух сторон, убрал инструмент и направил дрон на препятствие.  
Раздался грохот, когда он налетел на решетку, и камера вырубилась. Наступила чернота. В наушниках запищали сигналы тревоги.

— Полиция движется к служебному входу. Главный оцеплен. Штурмовую группу ведет Гордон, — тревожный писк в ушах перекрыл голос Альфреда. Чернота моргнула зеленым, один, два раза, и монохромное изображение вернулось. Перед ним по стенке шахты в спешке уползал вверх огромный таракан. Даже в такой адской дыре, как Эйс, эти твари упорно выживали.  
Шахта тянулась в двух направлениях — вверх или на север, параллельно коридору, ведущему в лаборатории. Узкий проход не оставлял места для ошибок. Пространства едва хватало для разворота. Выровняв дрон он стал поднимать его наверх, где шахта должна была выходить на ярус выше.

— Твой инженер еще не появлялся в атриуме, Брюс, — заметил Альфред. — Если поспешишь, перехватишь его прямо у двери.

— Брюс, хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе разобраться с этим парнем, пока он не поднял шуму?

Он скрипнул зубами.

— Нет. Не теряй свою группу из виду. Ему некуда деваться. Он побежит к служебному выходу, и там его будут ждать люди Гордона, — он остановился на уровне решетки. Сквозь прутья даже через помехи ему удалось разглядеть знакомый коридор и, несмотря на нервное напряжение, его губы тронула ухмылка.

— Они спускаются, Брюс. Они сейчас будут в атриуме.

С лестницы до его ушей долетел грохот. Он заставил беспилотник вытащить щуп и направил его на прутья решетки. Громко, но у него не оставалось вариантов. Пластик завизжал под диском пилы, и он услышал, как на платформу вылетел человек. Подошвы громко стучали по решетчатому металлическому полу.

— Что за,. — донеслось из коридора. В голосе неизвестного впервые слышался испуг. Брюс не мог его винить: от звуков, издаваемых решеткой под натиском пилы, даже у него, сидящего далеко и в безопасности Уэйн Энтерпрайзез, мелкие волоски на затылке вставали дыбом, а обстановка Эйс Кемикалс сама по себе являлась топливом для ночных кошмаров.

Шаги остановились на секунду, но затем возобновились — осторожные, но решительные, и через непродолжительное время в поле зрения возник его визави, а сразу следом в объектив ударил свет фонаря.

Перед тем, как вспышка ослепила его, он успел увидеть во второй руке человека ствол с дулом, обращенным прямо на него.

— Настойчивая дрянь, — услышал он, прежде чем бросить дрон вперед на решетку. Наушники зашипели, давясь шумом и утопая в помехах, за которыми смешались в какофонию звука гром пистолетного выстрела со скрежетом и грохотом выламываемого пластика. Раздался глухой треск. Ругань. Белый свет исчез, и картинка вернулась вовремя, чтобы Брюс увидел стремительно приближающуюся стену. Он увел беспилотник вправо и завертелся на месте, заново отыскивая цель. Противник нашелся в нескольких метрах от него. Пятясь, он толкнул дверь плечом, и, прежде чем исчезнуть в проеме, выстрелил. Пуля просвистела справа от аппарата, судя по металлическому визгу, угодив в трубу. Полностью проигнорировав выстрел, Брюс метнулся вперед и успел пролететь в узкую щель, задев дверную раму корпусом.

Отказав в управлении, дрон, завертевшись, пролетел метр вперед и приземлился брюхом на железный мостик, проехал по нему немного и остановился, так и не добравшись до края. Датчики тревоги не затыкались, и в голове от их пронзительного и назойливого писка начинала разрастаться боль.

— Брюс, у тебя что там творится, черт возьми?!

— Его визави решил прибегнуть к… решительным мерам, — спокойный голос Альфреда звучал дико и неуместно, примерно как голос проповедника, зачитывающего Библию посреди оргии в борделе.

— Пытается подстрелить меня, — сквозь зубы выдавил Брюс.

— Выстрелы слышны в атриуме, Брюс! Мои бегут вниз с пушками!

— Я их вижу, — сухо отозвался он. Камера его застывшего дрона смотрела прямо в брюхо завода, открывая большую его часть обзору. Дверь ярусом выше с грохотом раскрылась и из нее высыпала группа из трех человек. Даже с расстояния и при нечеткой картинке по стойкам их Брюс видел, что как минимум двое вооружены.

Дрон отказывался подниматься в воздух, завалившись чуть на бок и моргая монохромным экраном. Под угол обзора попадал вывернутый щуп, который Брюс не убрал, выламывая решетку, и теперь он, изломанный и бесполезный, торчал перед объективом, как сломанный ус насекомого. Диск пилы неподвижно застыл, демонстрируя мелкие зубья. Датчики аппарата продолжали посылать тревожные сигналы, и писк теперь не прекращался.  
Брюс снова попытался поднять беспилотник в воздух, но тот даже не пошевелился. Позади раздались шаги.

— О, Брюс, я тебя вижу…

Не она одна. Свет, льющийся сверху из окон, накрыла тень, и Брюс почти физически ощутил, как на корпус аппарата опускается подошва. В объектив попал носок туфли, нависший сверху наподобие козырька.

Беспилотник визжал теперь так, словно понимал, что происходит и боялся за жизнь.

— Увидимся, аллигатор, — послышалось над ним.

Наушники заполнил скрежет, и край мостика стремительно понесся ему навстречу. У Брюса перехватило дыхание. Он едва не взмахнул руками, чтобы схватиться за прутья перил, на секунду забыв, что физически находится в другом месте.

Но у него не было рук, чтобы остановить падение, и дрон не слушался команд.

Доля секунды и он вылетел с площадки.

Мир завертелся, вращаясь, и на миг им овладела паника. В объективе мелькнули подмостки, цистерны, баки и крыша с наклонными окнами, трубы и силуэт мужчины, наблюдающего за ним с края стремительно уносящейся прочь платформы.

Его темная фигура была предпоследним, что Брюс увидел. Раздался всплеск, шипение, и долю секунды камера аппарата продолжала работать, не показывая ничего, кроме темно-зеленой подернутой рябью мути. Затем изображение замигало и резко, как смерть, наступила чернота.

Назойливый писк прервался.

— Черт возьми! — Брюс рывком сорвал с себя очки виртуальной реальности и бросил их на стол. Его передернуло. Дрожащей влажной ладонью он откинул налипшие на лоб волосы назад, переводя взгляд на мониторы, куда дрон Тиффани по-прежнему транслировал картинку. Его глаза превратились в щели, когда он разобрал в отдалении край платформы, с которой его аппарат скинули вниз, и удаляющуюся от него фигуру человека.

— Бедный малыш! — Сокрушенный голос Тиффани однозначно давал понять, что речь идет о дроне. — Теперь это личное, — последние слова она произнесла опасно низким голосом, и Брюс перевел взгляд на ее лицо. Губы сердито поджаты, меж бровей над очками ВР углубилась злая складка.  
Дочь относилась к своим игрушкам гораздо трепетнее отца.

— Альфред, Гордон?.. — Выдохнул Брюс, наблюдая за тем, как трое грабителей в спешке спускаются по лестнице вниз, навстречу товарищу.

— Движется в атриум со служебного входа. Транслирую для него записи с ваших аппаратов. Ох. С аппарата. Постарайтесь удержать хотя бы один беспилотник, это поможет комиссару.

— Тиффани, подними его выше.

Тиффани закусила нижнюю губу, и он видел, что она хочет возразить. Тем не менее, она подчинилась, поднимая аппарат вверх. В животе у Брюса шевельнулось неприятное ощущение, и чувство дежа вю остро кольнуло откуда-то из подкорки.

« …Герои не прибегают к убийству, чтобы решить свои проблемы… »  
« …Кто сказал? История говорит иначе!.. »  
« …Я сделаю это, потому что ты говоришь, что так будет правильно, Брюс… »  
« …Хорошо, хорошо, такие герои как МЫ не убивают… »

— Что за черт? Это ты стрелял? — Резко спросил высокий гангстер, как только четверка оказалась на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы отпала необходимость кричать. — Что стряслось?

— За нами следят.

— Ты рехнулся что ли там, надышался чего?

— Я обнаружил беспилотник, — полностью проигнорировав выпад в свой адрес ответил неизвестный, озираясь по сторонам. — держался у меня на хвосте все это время.

— Что за дичь еще? На кой-черт тут быть беспилотнику?

— Какая разница. На нас кто-то пялится — это все, что меня волнует.

— Г-господи, — промямлил провожатый, по голосу близкий к панической атаке. — Нужно бросать все к чертовой матери! Это Бэтмен!

Брови Брюса взметнулись вверх.

— Бэтс? Чушь. Его клоун завалил, на этом самом месте, полгода назад.

— Клоун его не завалил, — возразил крепыш. — Бэтс просто исчез, затаился. А теперь это дерьмо летает у нас под носом. У Бэтса были такие же. Кому, по-твоему, принадлежит эта штука, ДПГС?

— Твоя репутация не умирает, Брюс, — в тихом голосе Тиффани звучала горькая ирония.  
Брюс сдвинул брови, ладони сами собой сжались в кулаки. Он пепелил взглядом четыре фигуры на мостике.

— Меня не интересуют городские легенды. Мне плевать, кто это, летучая мышь или снежный человек. Нужно уходить, — нетерпеливо произнес старший. Его визави. Бывший инженер. «Увидимся аллигатор». Человек, превративший его дрон в бесполезную груду металла на дне резервуара. — И быстро. Беспилотник сам по себе не летает, кто-то в курсе, что мы здесь.

— Господи, — раздался слабый голос Уильяма Гэта.

— Захлопни ловушку, — Брюс видел, как Кепи ударил худосочного человека по затылку. — Двигаем, мальчики, двигаем, и держите пасти закрытыми. Если тут вьются еще эти штуки, нас могут услышать, не болтайте лишнего.

— О, ты даже не представляешь, засранец, — угрюмо прошипела Тиффани.

— Брюс, Тиффани, Гордон и его группа прямо за дверью в атриум. Отвлечете этих молодчиков — и дадите полиции фактор внезапности.

— Тиффани?

— Наслаждайся шоу.

Пальцы Тиффани на джойстике пришли в движение, и платформа понеслась навстречу камере. Сорвав с крепыша кепи, дрон просвистел низко над головами людей. Мужчина выругался, хлопая себя по волосам и бешено озираясь по сторонам.

— Вон оно!

Раздался выстрел и визг отскочившей от металла пули.

Тиффани резко развернулась и стремительным маневром ушла с линии огня. Последовало еще четыре выстрела, сопровождающиеся визгливыми звуками рикошетящих пуль, испуганный крик Гэта, и затем голос лидера рявкнул:

— Уймитесь, тупицы! Вы палите по газовым трубам!

— Какого черта ты раньше молчал?

— Забудьте про дрон! Нас отвлекают, уходим! — Прошипел старший и, оттолкнув стрелков с дороги локтями, ломанул к выходу.  
Тиффани развернула дрон, чтобы кинуться им наперерез, и двери в атриум с грохотом распахнулись.

— Черт!

Кепи застонал.

Группа Гордона, шестеро полицейских в штурмовой защите, прикрываясь бронещитами, высыпала внутрь, занимая позиции у двери и распределяясь по платформе.

— Господи, — Гэт осел на пол, но рослый гангстер схватил его за шиворот и рывком поставил перед собой на ноги.

— ДПГС, вы окружены! Бросьте пушки и поднимите руки, — Зычный голос Джима Гордона эхом прокатился по необъятному пространству атриума, отражаясь от стен и многократно усиливаясь. Брюс разглядел его на входе, рядом с двумя копами, держащими группу на мушке из щитовых бойниц. В отличие от штурмовиков, Гордона защищал только бронежилет.  
Блондин резко дернул Гэта на себя, дуло его револьвера уткнулось мужчине в висок. Уильям не сопротивлялся, казалось, он находится на грани обморока. Он беспомощно вцепился в руку преступника, которой тот удерживал его, словно ремнем безопасности.

— Я так не думаю, — прорычал гангстер, агрессивным движением стряхивая с себя пальцы заложника. — Одна крыса делает лишнее движение, и мозги этого молодчика летят в похлебку у нас под ногами, — он стрельнул глазами в Кепи и кивнул на зависший над ними дрон. — Смотри, нахрен, чтобы эта маленькая дрянь меня не ужалила!

— Не дури, брось пушку! — Проорал Гордон, удерживая его под прицелом.

Кепи дернулся, в его движениях сквозила легкая неуверенность. Он сделал шаг к блондину, и полицейский, почувствовав слабину, переключился на него.

— Ты! Бросай пушку, сынок. Хочешь сесть или сдохнуть из-за психопата?

Крепыш ощерился, выпятил челюсть, и, в два прыжка сократив расстояние между собой и напарником, занял место справа от него.

— Ты, придурок, откуда копы?! — Прорычал он, тыча стволом в полицейских, и не глядя пиная Гэта ногой в голень. Тот взвыл и зашипел от боли.

— Я откуда знаю! — Проскулил он и начал оседать вниз. Блондин снова рывком поставил его на ноги без видимого труда, и плотнее прижал дуло к виску. — Господи!

— Господь тут не причем, — сухо отрезал их лидер, державшийся чуть в стороне. Он мелко дрожал, но не сводил пушки с группы захвата, и глаза его нервно шныряли по сторонам.

— Бросай оружие, сынок, вы в меньшинстве, вам некуда бежать!

— У меня заложник, — гангстер снова дернул Гэта на себя. — Стой, где стоишь, свинья легавая!

— Попробую зайти со спины и свалить его транквилизатором, — напряженно выдавила Тиффани, и камера пришла в движение, меняя угол обзора.

— Нет, — Брюс покачал головой. — Палец на курке может дрогнуть, и он выстрелит, Тиффани. Снотворное не действует сразу. Попробуй отвлечь его. Не рискуй.

— Да, Брюс, — ее голос прозвучал гулко и пусто. Казалось, протяни руку, и он сможет дотронуться до окутывающего ее клубка нервного напряжения.

— Осторожнее, — добавил Уэйн, наблюдая за лидером группы, который продолжал держать на мушке копов, но взглядом следил за облетающим их по кругу беспилотником. — Он неплохо стреляет.

— Ты! Я знаю, ты меня слышишь, — словно подслушав их разговор, процедил мужчина сквозь зубы и направил дуло пистолета на дрон. — Держи свой вертолетик от меня подальше.

— Брюс?

— Просто оставайся на месте и будь начеку. Им некуда деваться. Отвлекая его, ты помогаешь комиссару.

— На что они рассчитывают? Их же прикончат.

— Терпение, — Брюс подался вперед, усиленно вглядываясь в экран. Отчаянно желая оказаться по ту сторону стекла. Бросок сверху — все что от него требовалось. Стремительное падение вниз, прямо им на головы. Серия четких, отточенных ударов. Дело десяти секунд. Он мог взять их.  
Он мог бы.

…Он сидел в Уэйн Тауэр, и от Эйс Кемикалс его отделяло несколько десятков километров.

— Не будь дураком. Здание оцеплено. Хочешь срок увеличить? Отпусти заложника!

Не будь с ними психа с заложником, Гордон смог бы уговорить остальных сложить оружие. Такие люди редки по своей природе — у большинства преступников присутствует базовый инстинкт самосохранения. Большинство преступников трусливо по натуре.

Двое из штурмовой группы отделились, двигаясь по подмосткам и прикрываясь бронещитами, обходя плотно сбившуюся группу с разных сторон.  
Грохнул выстрел, и Тиффани подскочила на месте, чудом не выронив джойстик. Уильям высоко, по-женски, завизжал, зажмуриваясь, и люди Гордона застыли на своих местах, удерживая блондина на мушке. Мужчина сплюнул себе под ноги и приставил дымящийся Смит энд Вессон обратно к виску инженера, пятясь и стреляя глазами вверх, откуда вся их группа представляла собой идеальные мишени для снайпера.  
₽

До −60%. Курс "Менеджер проектов"  
skillbox.ru

Боремся за жизнь! Счет идет на дни!  
bf-annamariya.ru

Но снайперов на крыше не было.

— Слушай, ты,. — с холодной злостью в голосе начал Гордон.

Взгляд Брюса был прикован к их лидеру, который, держа на прицеле дрон, отступал в сторону, бросая взгляды вниз, сквозь решетку платформы.

— Тиффани…

— Что мне делать? Выстрелить в него? — Ее голос чуть дрожал.

— Он…

Брюс не успел договорить.  
Все что он мог — сидеть. Наблюдать. Слушать.  
Как зритель в кинозале.  
Не более.

Мужчина резко сорвался с места, и глаза Брюса расширились, когда до него дошло, что тот делает. Вскрикнула Тиффани, и боковым зрением он увидел, как она зажимает рот ладонью. Раздался щелчок и короткий свист. Их значение Брюс понял, когда мужчина налетел на перила, хватаясь левой рукой за спину, чуть выше лопатки, и он разглядел торчащий меж пальцев тонкий дарт.

В бессилии Брюс наблюдал через камеру дрона, как человек наваливается грудью на металлические перила и из последних сил толкает собственное тело вниз, а затем летит, кувыркаясь, в большой резервуар.

Крики и звуки выстрелов привели его в себя. Тиффани неловким движением развернула аппарат вовремя, чтобы они увидели, как Уильям бьет удерживающего его мужчину под дых, вырывается и бросается к краю платформы, где только что исчез их лидер.

— Тиффани, пушка! — Рыкнул Брюс, судорожно стискивая кулаки, чувствуя боль в ладонях, там где в них впились ногти.

Он знал, что они опоздали еще до того, как слова умерли у него на языке.  
Пуля летит быстрее дарта, расстояние между инженером и блондином меньше, и гангстер уже держал цель на мушке.  
Раздалось четыре выстрела.

Блондин упал на платформу, зажимая левой рукой кровоточащий бок и переводя пушку на полицейских.

Взмахнув руками, Уильям, с двумя растущими темными пятнами на спине, налетел на перила. Скорость движения и вес тела швырнули его через край платформы и вниз. Его туловище перевернулось в воздухе один раз и с плеском вошло в содержимое цистерны.  
Блондин выстрелил еще дважды и на том конце кто-то вскрикнул и упал, прежде чем чей-то выстрел вышиб из затылка мужчины фонтанчик черных брызг и швырнул на спину, заставив раскинуть руки и разжать пальцы на рукоятке револьвера. Его товарищ бросил пушку на пол и рухнул на колени, вскидывая руки вверх и оттопыривая пальцы.

— Не стрелять! Не стрелять! Я безоружен!

Его вопли погасил пистолетный выстрел, и он заорал, хватаясь за простреленную ногу и заваливаясь на бок.

— Не стрелять! Отставить! — Взбешенный голос Гордона пронесся по атриуму, и Брюс увидел, как с пола поднимается, зажимая левой ладонью плечо, знакомая массивная фигура.

— Черт возьми, — вырвалось у него.

Никто из них не был застрахован от смерти, но вид чужой раны неприятно напоминал ему, насколько люди уязвимы. Гордон работал копом в одном из самых опасных и коррумпированных городов Америки, у него не было ни кевлара, ни гаджетов, ни тренировки Бэтмена, и прямо сейчас он, возможно, был единственным человеком, способным физически защитить Готэм.

Его восстановили в должности, но Брюс содрогался от одной мысли, что будет, если с комиссаром что-то случится. У него отсутствовали достойные преемники. Гордон сочетал в себе качества лидера, тактика и бойца, будучи при этом человеком честным, бескомпромиссным и, в отличие от Уоллер, знающим, когда остановиться.

Брюс бросил на Тиффани короткий взгляд и быстро отвел его, предпочитая не замечать, как ее трясет мелкой дрожью.

— Брюс, резервуар в который прыгнули эти люди, он соединен с трубами через которые в Спрэнг Ривер сбрасываются отходы.

— Я так полагал, — пробормотал Брюс. — Но завод не работает.  
Тиффани молча направила дрон вперед. Под ними полицейские скручивали руки за спиной у единственного задержанного, и Гордон задрал голову, следя за движением аппарата. Несколько копов подняли оружие, но комиссар жестом велел пропустить беспилотник. Полицейские исчезли из виду, и камера выхватила в объектив зев цистерны. В мутноватой, кажущейся белой в монохроме жидкости крутилась, уходя вниз, воронка.

— Один из них сумел доплыть до дна и поднять клапан, — констатировал Брюс. — Ал, извести комиссара. Пусть отправит людей к Спрэнг Ривер. Тела не могло отнести далеко от труб.

— Тела? — Резко спросила Тиффани. Ее голос звучал неестественно высоко и надтреснуто, как в школьные годы. Дрон развернулся, камера нашла группу Гордона. Заломив грабителю за спину руки, двое копов уводили его в сторону выхода. Головной убор мужчины остался лежать на платформе, открывая густые, чуть вьющиеся темные волосы, он заметно прихрамывал на правую ногу, и Брюс разглядел на светлой брючине темное пятно крови.

— Их провожатый получил два ранения в спину. Второму нужно было доплыть до дна, повернуть вентиль, проплыть по трубе — это две, три минуты в движении.  
Которые человек не протянул, потому что получил дозу транквилизатора. Он не стал произносить этого вслух.

Брюс наблюдал за тем, как комиссар хлопает себя по карману плаща, извлекает из него телефон, читает с экрана сообщение, хмурится и подносит аппарат к уху. В этом было что-то привычное, и, в то же время, дико было наблюдать за Джимом сидя за много миль в безопасности, глядя на происходящее через камеру дрона.

В голове вспыхнул образ круглого зала со стеной из мониторов и невысокого седеющего человека, хищно всматривающегося в меняющиеся картинки. Он мотнул головой, отгоняя неприятное чувство, ненавистный и хорошо знакомый смешок явственно звучал в ушах, когда он поворачивался, чтобы посмотреть на Тиффани.

— Ты в порядке? — банальная фраза скрипела на зубах.

— Да.

Он помолчал.

— Если хочешь, я возьму дрона.

— Я в порядке, — повторила она с нажимом. В тоне появились упрямые, злые нотки.

— Стресс от полевой работы — это нормально. Делать вид, что все в порядке и запираться — это не выход. Напряжение никуда не исчезнет. Просто будет копиться внутри.

Тиффани на секунду замерла, уголки ее рта дернулись вниз.

— Исходит от тебя, — наконец выдавила она. Голос звучал неестественно.

— У меня свои способы бороться со стрессом, — он лгал. Его способ пылился глубоко в пещерах под поместьем Уэйнов. — Хочешь работать со мной дальше — умей признавать собственную слабость. Больно — скажи. Не можешь — не молчи. Срывы и осечки недопустимы. И я не позволю тебе себя загнать.

На несколько секунд повисло молчание.

— Тот парень, — Тиффани повернула к нему голову, хотя из-за очков ВР не могла видеть его лица. — Я убила его, да? Транквилизатор. Он утонул.

— Пока полиция не найдет его самого или труп мы не можем этого знать.

— Ох, да ладно тебе, Брюс. Дротик между лопаток? Этот тип мертв. Я налажала, да?

— Никто не просил его прыгать в чан с отходами, знаешь ли, — раздался голос Альфреда. — Не пытайся винить себя за чужие поступки, Тиффани, это ни к чему не приведет.

— Ты не могла знать, что он задумал, — сказал Брюс. — Все происходило слишком быстро. Ты выстрелила, он прыгнул. В нашей работе это случается.

На слове «работа» Альфред откашлялся, и Брюс нервно поправил галстук.

— Нельзя позволять себе зацикливаться на таких вещах, иначе они съедят тебя. Ты не ставила цели убить. Ты хотела остановить и остановила его. Не сделай ты этого то, что он украл, попало бы на улицы. Оружие, наркотики,. — он покачал головой. — Мы не знаем, что он собирался делать с реактивами, или что бы там это ни было.

— Прошу прощения, что вклиниваюсь в ваш разговор, но вы слишком уверенно говорите об этом человеке, как о покойнике, — вмешался Альфред. — Я бы не стал окончательно списывать его со счетов.

Ему никто не ответил.

— Альфред прав, не нужно винить себя за чужие решения, — Брюс хотел бы быть способным сам последовать этому совету.  
Он видел, что им не удалось ее переубедить.

Они врали, успокаивая ее.

Отсутствие полевого опыта. Мозг Брюса работал на уровне безотчетных рефлексов. Он знал, что не стал бы использовать транквилизатор на таком узком пространстве и большой высоте. Поэтому Бэтмен работал один. Поэтому он не хотел брать учеников. Партнерства с Джеймсом Гордоном было более чем достаточно.  
Но Джим Гордон не был вечен, и с Тиффани у него отсутствовала возможность выбирать. Он видел свившийся внутри нее кольцами мрак, и он не собирался упустить в этот мрак еще одну человеческую душу.

Он и так подвел Люциуса и его семью достаточно.

Внизу Гордон раздавал указания. Еще два офицера покинули атриум следом за конвоем. Прибыла группа медиков, несколько человек в форме и двое в штатском. Люди в штатском в сопровождении полицейского быстрым шагом направились в комнату управления. Присев на корточки, врач осматривал тело блондина, женщина в форме делала снимки места происшествия.

Гордон запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на зависший в воздухе дрон.

— Я поймал полицейскую частоту, Брюс, — раздался голос Альфреда. — Береговая служба прочесывает реку. Пока ничего.

— Тела могли застрять в трубах, — пробормотал Брюс.

— Группа спасателей проверяет трубы.

Тиффани передернуло.

Брюс устало откинулся на спинку стула и пригладил рукой волосы.

Гордон отмахнулся от медика, попытавшегося заняться его раной, и снова глянул на дрон.

Дождавшись, пока врач отойдет, он глянул в сторону, и, помолчав немного, произнес, ни к кому в частности не обращаясь, но достаточно громко, чтобы они могли услышать.

— Ты знаешь, не буду говорить очевидного. Что бы ты не решил… У тебя есть на то свои причины. Может, оно и к лучшему, — Джим по-прежнему смотрел в сторону. Брюс не мог оторвать от него взгляда, жадно впиваясь глазами в экран, подавшись вперед всем телом. — Спасибо за помощь. Хорошо знать, что там есть кто-то на нашей стороне. Департаменту пригодилась бы пара таких штук, — он хмыкнул, повернувшись к ним, наконец, и кивнув на беспилотник. Брюс поджал губы. На утонувшем в резервуаре дроне и его комплектующих отсутствовали маркировки, по которым их можно было отследить, но он предпочел бы, чтобы технологии оставались известными как можно меньшему кругу людей. Гордон почесал подбородок, и прошелся взглядом по платформе. Местами, где она не просочилась вниз через решетку, видна была кровь. Комиссар вздохнул и поднял глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом через камеру.

— Как в старые времена, верно… Сайфер?

Он сунул руки в карманы плаща и, не дожидаясь ответа, которого все равно не последовало бы, зашагал прочь в сторону снующих по платформе людей.


	5. Chapter 5

Он сидел на кровати ссутулив плечи и спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
От препаратов казалось, что в голове свили паутину, наловили в нее жирной, ворочающейся мошкары, залили смолой и зацементировали. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз его накачивали до такой степени.

Опасно большие дозы.

Санитары, проработавшие в Аркхэме дольше, знали, что его нелегко срубить. Кололи наверняка.  
Джон не был уверен, сколько прошло времени. Щетина неприятно царапала ладони, острая, не моложе двух-трех суток.

По-настоящему серьезную отсидку он пережил шесть, может, семь лет назад. Его обкололи и заперли на три недели. Он не помнил времени, проведенного в изоляторе. Неполный месяц просто выпал из жизни, и ему понадобилось еще несколько недель, чтобы восстановить мысленные процессы хотя бы на базовом уровне. Он не помнил драки. Когда ему задавали вопросы и описывали, как он проломил другому пациенту череп и проткнул живот отломанной ножкой стула бросившемуся оттаскивать его в сторону санитару, Джон не мог сказать, произошло ли это с ним на самом деле. В памяти остались яркие вспышки, шум, привкус адреналина — и ничего больше. Ни единого связного образа.  
Но у него не было причин не верить. Эта версия объясняла, по крайней мере, за что он был избит и получил дозы, после которых мог навсегда остаться дураком. Драки между пациентами вспыхивали регулярно и не карались слишком строго, но за атаку на персонал лечебницы следовал жесткий ответ.

Он боялся, что Брюс может знать об этом инциденте.  
Джон не мог объяснить, почему до сих пор боится, что Брюс узнает о нем что-то в этом духе. Он выпотрошил у него на глазах трех человек. Он пытался убить его.  
Он почти преуспел.

Но одна лишь мысль, что Брюс знает, заставляла его скрипеть зубами и прятать лицо в ладонях от стыда.

По сравнению с тем, что он натворил тогда, сломанный нос охранника и помятый пиджак Уэйна — разлитое на кухне молоко.

Как и тогда, Джон не помнил времени, проведённого в изоляторе. Лекарства отшибли способность думать и воспринимать. Последнее воспоминание перед клеткой — Брюс выходит из комнаты. Его спина, повернутая к нему, удаляющаяся.

Брюс исчезает за дверью.

Доктор Леланд присаживается рядом на кровать. Произносит слова, но Джон не улавливает смысла. Ее лицо обеспокоенное и уставшее. Когда их взгляды встречаются, он видит в них столько разочарования и немого выговора, что часть его хочет опустить взгляд, отвернуться к стене и спрятаться с головой под одеялом.  
Другая, большая его часть, хочет сдирать с ее лица кожу и выдавливать большими пальцами глаза, мять их в глазницах, пока они не выползут из гнезд темно-красной пастой, теплые, стекая по ладоням на запястья и оставляя бурые пятна на простынях.

Но присутствие Леланд успокаивает, приносит умиротворение.  
Она долго сидит рядом с ним — во всяком случае, так ему кажется, а потом наступает темнота.

Когда Джон очнулся вновь, его тело ломило и вместо мозга в черепе лежал, делая голову неподъемной, раскаленный и пульсирующий булыжник боли. Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем он смог вспомнить, как его зовут — какое имя ему дали в лечебнице — и узнать комнату, в которой находится.

Первое, что он сделал, обретя заново способность мыслить — уронил лицо в ладони и застонал.

Он налажал. Крупно.

Последствия, последствия, каждое действие имеет последствия — в этой области знаний Джон был настоящим экспертом. Он так часто имел дело с последствиями, что ему было почти наплевать.

Почти, если бы в Аркхэме были другие занятия. Что-то помимо созерцания стены, а его жизнь не превратилась в Азбуку Морзе из точек и тире. Точка — Брюс, тире — ожидание. Тире — ожидание.

Брюс, Брюс.

Разочарование на его лице.

« ...Почему, Джон?.. »

— Нет, нет, нет, — он ударил кулаком в стену, быстро поднимающаяся в груди ярость вытесняло другое, неприятное, тянущее чувство. Ярость была лучше, ярость он мог выплеснуть. Другое чувство забиралось внутрь, как клещ, присасывалось к грудной клетке, обвивало щупальцами сердце и легкие, пиявкой вытягивало из него жизненную энергию.

Он налажал.  
Он ведь знал правила игры. У игры под названием Аркхэм правила были очень простые.  
Правило номер один — ты создаешь проблемы, ты — проблема.  
Проблема решается.

В девяноста процентах случаев решением становился изолятор.  
Тупицы, не контролирующие себя, годами сидели и гнили в бетонной коробке.  
Выучив это правило, Джон больше туда не попадал.  
Исключением была заварушка с Зсазсом и заточкой, около года назад, и… эта драка.

Память услужливо воспроизвела ощущение удара затылком о лицо, влажный хруст, шум крови в ушах и эйфорию градусов под сорок-пятьдесят, от которой у него сразу снесло крышу. С плеч слетел балласт, что-то вроде Эвереста, и миллионы воздушных шариков оторвали его от земли, поднимая в воздух. Чувство невесомости он помнил очень хорошо, яростную возню, боль и чувство высвобождения — тоже неплохо. Он был таким живым — намного живее того покойника, в которого превратился после Эйс. Помнил он жгучую боль в бедре, когда в плоть через одежду с силой вогнали иглу с транквилизатором. Головокружительную легкость и тошнотворное чувство удовлетворения от вида тщательно скрываемой боли на знакомом лице, силящимся сохранить стоическое выражение.

О, он насладился каждой секундой этого.  
Не было и призрачного шанса на самообман по этому поводу.  
Но как же сильно он налажал.

Джон снова застонал, переваривая информацию, запустил худые пальцы в волосы, глядя под ноги, на собственные ступни в стоптанных больничных шлепанцах.  
Его старых шлепанцах.  
Нужно было сжечь их перед уходом. Может, если бы он сжег их, все сложилось бы иначе?

Джон крепко зажмурился, борясь с головокружением, и сделал глубокий неровный вдох.  
Он определенно чувствовал себя намного лучше.  
В целом — ужасно. Ломило тело, от наркотиков голова налилась свинцом и раскалывалась, и он не мог прогнать из нее мысли о драгоценных визитах, которые сам облил горючим и поджег.

Вместе с тем его не покидало ощущение, что все эти месяцы он жил, засунув голову в полиэтиленовый пакет, и как рыба пытался захватывать ртом воздух, но вместо кислорода ловил губами прозрачную пленку, задыхался и умирал.  
И вот, впервые за долгие месяцы, пакет убрался.  
Кислородное голодание прекратилось.

Чувство беспокойства, росшее все это время как пульсирующая раковая клетка, отступило до поры, насытившись, свернулось кольцами где-то на дне живота.

Что дало эффект?

Понимание собственных чувств, формирование связей между ними, их природой и причинами возникновения никогда не было коньком Джона.  
Разбираться в себе ему помогали специалисты.  
Леланд учила его по карточкам.

И теперь Джон был один.  
Джон был сбит столку.  
Он знал, что должен разобраться в сигналах мозга. Сам. Он больше не мог доверять Леланд. Не в том, что касалось Брюса.  
И в том, что его не касалось, он тоже не был уверен, что может ей доверять.  
Джон сильно жалел, что она уже знает больше чем следует.

Но кто мог подумать, что так выйдет, верно?  
Джон не был предсказателем. Он не мог знать, что фантазия станет реальностью. Он не мог знать, что Брюс Уэйн — сам Брюс Уйэн! — попадет в эти стены.  
Джон не мог знать, что сам покинет эти стены.  
Он хотел, он мечтал. Но, говоря начистоту, он никогда не верил в это.  
Жизнь в Аркхэме была привычной, комфортной, и, несмотря на радужные картины в телевизоре…  
Несмотря на желание показать себя миру…  
Он знал, что мир снаружи его не примет. Он видел это на лицах санитаров. Видел в глазах тех, кто мнил себя «нормальными» людьми.  
Он не ожидал, что мир настолько не примет его.

За все свое время в Аркхэме он никогда не ставил перед собой цели добиться выписки.  
Мир снаружи — как космос. Каждый второй в детстве мечтает полететь в него, но единицы становятся космонавтами.

А потом эти двое дали ему недостающую причину записаться на борт ракеты.

Харли сделала это возможным, но Джон знал, что решающую роль сыграл Брюс.  
Брюс Уэйн всегда был источником вдохновения.

Он не скрывал увлечения от Леланд. В конце концов, это была ее идея — может, воплощенная немного не в той форме, которую она ожидала.  
И если до выписки она не находила его увлеченность опасной… сейчас все было иначе. Он видел, как она анализирует его каждый раз, когда их глаза встречаются. Или, когда думает, что он не смотрит. Как она размышляет. Переосмысляет старое в новом свете.  
До определенной степени он мог водить ее за нос, но Леланд не была легкомысленной практиканточкой, которых раньше к нему иногда приводили на недельку постажироваться на «самом подающем надежды и сложном пациенте лечебницы Аркхэм».

И все эти годы коллекционирования вырезок, статей, фотографий, годы скрапбукинга, годы охоты за новостями, высиживания убийственно скучных часов перед телевизором в надежде урвать мимолетный кадр, все фантазии, которыми Джон делился с ней, все, включая имя его куклы — все обернулось против него, тра-ла-ла. Правда жизни: вы имеете право хранить молчание. Любая личная информация может и будет использована против вас. Каждая песчинка знаний — оружие в руках врага.

Брюс не был дураком — совсем наоборот, у Брюса на плечах находилась умнейшая голова, и, если бы он почаще спускал ее с облаков, чтобы посмотреть по сторонам и глянуть себе под ноги, на снующих под ними смертных, он понял бы, почему Леланд так истерит по поводу них двоих.

— Ты должен отделять реальность от фантазии, Джон, — передразнил он, подражая ее голосу, рассматривая трещину в плитке на противоположной стене. — Ты должен адекватно оценивать действительность.

Принятие человека таким, какой он есть — первый шаг к развитию здоровых отношений.

« ...Ты позволяешь твоей увлеченности ослепить себя, Джон... »

Он заворчал и снова мотнул головой, отгоняя назойливые мысли.  
Леланд отпадала. Ему было жизненно необходимо с кем-то поговорить, но он не мог больше обсуждать с ней Брюса без риска лишиться тех крох общения, которые у них были. Если бы Леланд могла забраться к нему в голову, о-о-о-о… Если бы Леланд могла забраться к нему в голову, Брюс бы больше никогда не вошел в эту дверь.

Он был рад, что Леланд не могла этого сделать.  
Как и Харли, она не умела читать мысли. У мозгоправов хватало совести хотя бы на это.

Джон отнял руки от лица и сделав глубокий вдох, не доверяя ногам, подвинулся на кровати к краю и достал из второго ящика тряпичную куклу. Он подул на игрушку, очищая от несуществующей пыли, и бережно усадил себе на колени.

— А что ты думаешь, Брюс? — Чужой надсаженный голос вырвался из глотки. Он прокашлялся в кулак. — Нам следует, кха, быть осторожнее с ней, да, приятель?

Брюс не ответил. Он разделял довольно много черт характера с реальным Уэйном.  
В отличие от настоящего, тряпичная версия всегда улыбалась.  
Джон некоторое время задумчиво смотрел на нарисованную беззаботную улыбку.

— Тебе следовало бы быть серьезнее…

Брюс продолжал улыбаться, и Джон замолчал на минуту, наслаждаясь редким моментом отсутствия мыслей в голове. Где-то лязгнул засов, и Джон вздрогнул, выныривая из состояния покоя.

— Я в самом деле надеюсь, что ты ведешь себя с ней осторожней, Брюси, — пробормотал он, разглядывая темное пятно на тряпичном лице. — Она может создавать больши-и-ие проблемы, когда захочет.

Брюс — осторожный человек. В конце концов, ни Харли, ни Бейн так и не убили его, и это чего-то стоило.

Хмурясь, Джон всматривался в примитивные черты игрушки, удивительно схожие с чертами живой человеческой версии, ища успокоения, и не находил его.

После Эйс Кемикалс все усложнилось. Запуталось. Слишком много противоречивых эмоций, слишком много навязчивых мыслей, которые он не мог отогнать. От которых он не мог сбежать.  
Время лечит. Он знал, что станет легче.  
Он рассчитывал на это.  
Он в это верил.  
Так всегда было. Он проверял.

Легче не стало.

Прошло почти полгода — полгода? В самом деле? — и он по-прежнему просыпался с одними и теми же мыслями. Одними же и теми именами.  
Он засыпал с ними.  
Они преследовали его во время дня.  
Неважно, что он делал. Ходил по девяти квадратным метрам. Сидел. Лежал. Ел. Пялился в стену. Раскачивался взад-вперед на кровати, напичканный таблетками.  
Они все равно его находили.  
Вспыхивали в мозгу. Не существовало вещи, которая бы о них не напоминала. Зависшая снаружи луна, пропахшая ночью, Готэмом и летучими мышами. Стены камеры, батарея, со следами высохшей крови, койка, на которой когда-то в другой жизни лежал он. Рубец на руке, фотография, которую Джон иногда заставлял себя оставить перевернутой или убрать в верхний ящик, кукла, сидящая у него на коленях. Только одна, от второй он избавился, но первая напоминала о существовании другой. Униформа врачей. Его собственная одежда. Сгущающиеся тени в комнате. Таблетки. Форма плитки. Если посмотреть под верным углом, получится ромб. Если очень постараться — можно разглядеть в трещине что-то типа ушей, острых, похожих на рога.  
Если смотреть совсем долго, в полумраке, как можно реже мигая, в то время, когда снаружи внутрь через решетку окна льется тусклое сияние луны, плитка начинает оживать. Трещины пляшут и меняются. Можно даже услышать звуки — эффект сильнее, если плотно прижать указательные пальцы к ушным раковинам.  
Почти как в телевизоре.

И даже если выкинуть прочь все материальные вещи, оглохнуть и ослепнуть, Джон не мог бежать от того, что было у него в голове. Возможно, вскрыв черепную коробку и вырвав оттуда мозг вместе с нервами, выбросив его в окно, можно было этого добиться. Оставить вместо себя пустую, бессмысленную, тупую оболочку.

Его собственные мысли, звучавшие в голове с ее акцентом, смех, шутки, воспоминания с призраками эмоций из того времени. Воспоминания, как вспышки. Яркие, сильные, слишком живые в памяти — хорошие моменты, которые он хотел выкинуть и забыть, чтобы они не преследовали его. Диссонанс в голове.  
Пальцы, сплетенные. Обещание. Много обещаний, теплых, убаюкивающих — ложных в ретроспективе. Было хотя бы одно из них правдой?

Брюс по-прежнему находился рядом. Он держал слово.

…Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы оба они просто исчезли. Простой уверенности, что их больше не будет в его жизни. Что он больше не войдет в эту дверь. Возвращения утраченного чувства безопасности.

Раньше жить было проще. Забыв жить было бы проще, комфортнее.

Но пока они существовали в одной с ним реальности, любой из них и в любой момент мог вернуться и разрушить его хлипкий карточный домик одним присутствием себя.

И Джон не был уверен, что когда-нибудь сможет забыть его, даже если можно было бы убрать из действительности любой намек на то, что Брюс Уэйн когда-либо существовал.

У Харли было гораздо меньше времени, чтобы засесть у него в голове, но и она успела намертво въестся под кожу. Джон не мог просто выкорчевать ее у себя из подкорки.

Брюс?

Он боялся, что Брюс Уэйн просто стал частью него.

Сколько это продолжалось? Когда он его рассмотрел? Во второй или в первый раз, когда увидел по телевизору?  
Когда узнал, что тот сын Томаса Уэйна? Сирота, наследник гениального отца?  
Вероятно, он почувствовал это интуитивно, в первый раз, когда услышал сочетание слов.  
Уэйн. Брюс Уэйн. Сын Томаса Уэйна. Темный ореол вокруг имени, игра ассоциаций, судьба и фамилия, как если бы он услышал вместе «Ночь» и «Убийство».

Выбери себе образец для подражания, Леланд говорила ему. Примерную модель. Кого-то, с кем сможешь ассоциировать себя. Видеть себя.  
Следуй ему.  
Джон выбрал.  
Это был естественный выбор. Он не знал причины, по которой ему показалось, что они с Уэйном так похожи, когда он украл со столика дежурного санитара журнал и впервые вырвал со страницы фотографию.

Но у него появился друг. Джон был счастлив.  
Его мало волновало, что друг не знает о его существовании.  
Для него Брюс был вполне реальным.

Брюс помог ему выжить.  
Задолго до их встречи. Задолго до того, как пришла Харли и вытащила его из очередной черной дыры.  
Воображаемый Брюс находился рядом задолго до того, как Вескерс сделал куклу, задолго до того, как Джон увидел настоящего Уэйна. Смог поговорить с ним, дотронуться, попытаться узнать.  
Обнаружить, насколько он соответствует и не соответствует его представлениям.

Если бы Харли это понимала, она бы не сидела теперь в Блэкгейте.

Дошедшее до пика усталое желание отгородиться и болезненная, жизненно-важная необходимость увидеть его снова, настоящего, сводили с ума. Поджаривали мозги.  
Воображаемый Брюс в своей идеальности не мог заменить несовершенного настоящего.  
Джон нуждался в нем.

Он хотел быть его другом, нет?..

Так почему он был счастлив, наблюдая, как боль искажает знакомые черты?  
Радость становилась горькой от чувства вины.  
Джон жалел, что мысли нельзя вытащить наружу, чтобы разложить как паззл. Ему казалось, что в его паззле слишком много элементов.  
Он не был уверен, что сможет когда-нибудь разобраться.  
В конце концов, если бы он мог, он бы не сидел в Аркхэме — еще одна правда жизни.  
Даже Брюс, Брюс мог собрать свой паззл. Криво, путая детали и не замечая этого, но в целую картину.

Джон не мог.

В дверь забарабанили, и он вздрогнул.

— Доу! Завтрак.

Джон узнал голос санитара. Скотти Киттл, один из ветеранов.

Помедлив, мужчина убрал куклу с коленей, пересадив на матрас, и тяжело поднялся со скрипнувшей койки. Когда он выпрямился, перед глазами поплыло, и Джон замер, дожидаясь, пока комната перестанет вращаться.  
В дверь снова постучали, нетерпеливо.  
Он шатко приблизился к ней, наклонился, упираясь в стену ладонью, и поднял створку кормушки.  
В ноздри ударил стерильный, отдающий хлоркой, моющим средством и пластиком запах подноса и пресный скучный запах больничной еды.  
Тошнота встала в горле.

— Я не хочу есть.

— Ба, с чего бы это? — Киттл просунул поднос внутрь, и Джон вынужден был схватиться за свисающий край, чтобы еда не опрокинулась на пол. — Не валяй дурака, Доу. Терапевт ждет тебя через час. Хочешь натощак нажраться колес и заблевать пол?

Скотти был прав, и Джон знал это.  
Он забрал поднос.

— Карета на бал прибудет через пятнадцать минут. Будь добр к этому времени закончить трапезу, — сказал Скотти на прощание, и Джон закрыл створку.

Он заставил себя расправиться с остывшим, безвкусным завтраком. Если Брюс собирался что-то менять в Аркхэме, ему следовало начать с кухни, а не косметического ремонта.  
Даже проблемы с санузлом не имели с его точки зрения такого значения, как однообразная трехразовая диета семь дней в неделю.  
На свободе жизнь проносилась как скоростной поезд, головокружительной яркой полосой. В Аркхэме время тянулось бесконечно долго, вязкое, с непомерно длинными, бесцветно ползущими по суткам минутами. Развлечения и удовольствия отсутствовали, приевшаяся одинаковая пища на вкус был такова, что они все заталкивали ее в рот и жевали автоматически, слабо осознавая, что еда может приносить удовольствие.

Но Уэйн слушал одним ухом, и через другое информация вылетала из его головы во всем, что не касалось латекса, летучих мышей, тайн, заговоров и преступлений.  
У него было свое видение того, что лучше для всех.  
Им нужно было поговорить.

Джон поставил пустой поднос на комод, поднял Брюса и положил обратно во второй ящик. Подавив рвотный рефлекс, лег на кровать, надеясь так удержать пищу в желудке, закрыл глаза и стал ждать, рассеянно массируя пальцами рубец на правой ладони.  
Занятие успокаивало.

Он пролежал так несколько минут, прислушиваясь к привычным звукам из коридора.  
Отдаленные шаги, отголоски разговоров, приглушенное бормотание. Чей-то голос нараспев неразборчиво повторяющий однообразную мантру через камеру от него. Негромкий отстукиваемый по стене ритм. Где-то хлопнувшая со скрипом дверь. Мужской голос что-то громко произнесший, столь же громкий ответ. Санитары.

Эта симфония звуков была знакомой, фоновой, как дождь, и ветер, и шум дороги, и выстрелы под окнами, почти успокаивающей, и он начал расслабляться, когда резкий звук заставил его вздрогнуть и раскрыть глаза.

Вопль, внезапный, и почти удивленный. Что-то среднее между «О» и «У». Похожее на уханье филина, но не вполне. Такое еще приматы издают. Или растения, обколотые до состояния, когда поток сознания не формируется в мысли, а мысли — в слова.

Джон знал, что значит звук, и заворчал, переверчиваясь на бок и закрывая лицо подушкой. Ворчание перешло в стон, и он принялся яростно растирать пальцами виски, когда «О» превратилось в два несмелых «а», а потом переросло в одну большую «А».  
Надрывный истошный вопль, примерно три-четыре секунды длиной, повторяющийся.

Он зарычал, жмурясь, желая, чтобы человек умолк.

— Заткнись, — взмолился он про себя, слишком тихо, чтобы было слышно даже ему.

От громких звуков разрасталась головная боль, в висках начинало стрелять.  
Несколько голосов громко потребовали тишины, кто-то принялся барабанить в стену.  
Гомон усиливался.

Шли минуты, надсадный вой продолжался. Так визжат свиньи на убое, но тупой ублюдок просто сидит в камере и орет на стены.  
От желания оказаться рядом и проломить крикуну череп Джона трясло крупной дрожью, и он сильнее вжался головой в матрас, прячась от шума. В ушах бился, бессильно заходясь пышущей злобой, собственный пульс.

Джон старался считать. Он успел досчитал до ста тридцати, когда с глухим деревянным звуком его терпение лопнуло, и костяшки оставили на комоде красный развод.

Подушка полетела в стену, одеяло — на пол. Рыча, он вскочил с кровати, прыжком пересек комнату и с наскоку налетел на дверь. Под ударом плеча она ухнула, и он замолотил по металлу кулаками, присоединяясь к ору.

Угрожая. Требуя, чтобы человек замолчал.  
Голосов становилось больше. Справа через стену орал мужчина. Слева барабанили по трубе, визжа надсаженным фальцетом, чтобы все замолкли.  
Он продолжал биться об дверь. К кулакам добавилось несколько ударов ногой, и один — лбом.  
Ответные удары были такой силы, что Джон почувствовал отдачу.

— Заткнулись все! — Хендерсон. Громила.

Стучали дубинкой. Затем двинули ногой — один раз, сильно.

— Доу, отошел от двери!

Сжимая кулаки и пошатываясь, Джон отступил назад.  
Дубинкой заколотили в камеру слева, и сосед замолк, за ним заткнулись остальные.  
Только в дальнем конце коридора продолжал вопить человек.

— Доу! К стене.

Джон отошел к окну и прислонился к плитке спиной, чувствуя под лопатками холод и слыша отдаленный гул ветра со двора.  
Последовала возня с замком, взвизгнув, тяжело отъехали засовы, и дверь открылась.  
Из коридора на него упал яркий свет, и Джон заморгал, прикрывая глаза ладонью и жмурясь.

На пороге стоял Скотти Киттл, мужчина средних лет, лысеющий, с угрюмым одутловатым лицом и плаксивым подбородком. Чем-то он напоминал Джону Вилли, может, ощущением безнадежности, плотно и глубоко въевшимся в лицевые морщины. Низкая полная санитарка подле него боязливо теребила рукав своей формы, забито поглядывая бесцветными глазами то на Джона, то на поднос, и за их спинами сунув одну руку в карман и другую небрежно положив на дубинку со скучающим видом высился охранник. Джон узнал его — здоровый, черный, с короткими жесткими волосами. Марк Хендерсон. Новенький. Ему он разбил нос перед изолятором.  
Нос зажил.

Санитаров больше не оставляли с ним наедине. Вернувшись в Аркхэм, из разряда привилегированных он резко перешел в разряд особо опасных.

Взгляд Скотти прошелся по камере, задержавшись на разбросанном постельном белье. Киттл неодобрительно цокнул языком.

— Королева сегодня не в духе? Ты что устраиваешь, клоун?

Джон скривился и отвел глаза в сторону, стараясь унять бьющую в грудной клетке рваным пульсом ярость. Из коридора через открытую дверь неслись истошные вопли идиота из последней камеры. Он сжал кулаки сильнее. Отросшие ногти впились в плоть.  
Боль успокаивала, убирала красный туман из головы.

Санитарка, бросив на Джона опасливый взгляд, бочком проскользнула в комнату, забрала с комода поднос и ни на кого не глядя покинула помещение. Пропустив ее, Скотти зашел внутрь, вытаскивая из кармана прозрачный пакетик с таблетками. Продолжая держать правую руку на дубинке, охранник шагнул за ним.

— Твои утренние пилюли счастья, Джонни. Скучал по ним?

Сквозь чувство дурноты и злость смех разобрал его, и Джон загыкал, поднимая глаза к потолку, когда в его протянутую ладонь высыпалась горсть таблеток.

— О да, — без юмора в голосе произнес он, поднося стерильно пахнущие драже и капсулы ко рту. — Спал и видел их, спал и видел.

Скотти фыркнул и сунул в его свободную ладонь полупустую бутылку с водой. Помедлив секунду, Джон проглотил горечь и поспешно запил.

— Скажи «А».

Он открыл рот, демонстрируя пустую полость. Зная, что от него требуется и ломаясь изнутри, заученно поднял язык. С кислым видом Скотти вынул из кармана стальную ложку и заглянул ею ему за губы и щеки, убеждаясь, что Джон ничего не спрятал.

Новый ритуал, залог его плавного погружения в подвид аморфных дебилов. До выписки никому не приходило в голову проверять, глотает ли он таблетки. Часть Джон прятал за щеки и под язык, выплевывая в туалете, разжевывая и втирая в стены или матрас. Существовало много способов избавиться от таблетки. Умеренно таблетки помогали, но в большом количестве делали его тупее.  
Джон не хотел быть тупее.

— Хороший мальчик.

Скотти со вздохом убрал в карман ложку, побывавшую до Джона в нескольких десятках ртов, и махнул охраннику.  
Хендерсон шагнул вперед.

— К стене.

Джон привычно свел руки за спиной и, развернувшись, прижался горячим лбом к холодной плитке.

— Сегодня смирный, Джокер? — Кожу на запястьях обжег холод металла. Щелкнули наручники. Джон не ответил, и мужчина грубо, сильнее чем требовалось, дернул цепочку, проверяя замок. — Не стесняйся, если что-то придет на ум. Еще одна выходка, и тебе вкатят изоляцию недели на две. Ты посидишь, мы — отдохнем.

— Как бы там ни было,. — игнорируя выпад и пользуясь направлением разговора небрежно, насколько позволял тяжелый от сдерживаемых эмоций и лекарств язык, протянул Джон. — Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как меня посадили в яму, парни?..

Скотти пожал плечами.

— Без понятия. Спроси своего дружка Уэйна. Терапевта. Попроси записи с камер. Я в тот день не работал.

Скотти знает, просто не хочет отвечать.

Они вышли в коридор, и Хендерсон остановился, чтобы закрыть дверь. Из дальней камеры с равными интервалами неслись надсадные вопли. Через блок от них с хохота на вой и обратно переходила женщина.  
Большинство голосов смолкло, но эти двое искусно играли на нервах, заставляя Джона трястись и скрипеть зубами.  
Угроза вернуться в изолятор нависала низко над головой, и он не имел права на ошибки.  
Джон замычал, щурясь от резких звуков, перекроил гримасу в улыбку и повернулся к охраннику, когда они тронулись с места:

— Ты ведь не злишься на меня за лицо, правда? Станет лучше, если я скажу, что мне жаль?

— Не говори со мной, — кратко отрезал Хендерсон. Джон напрягся. Выправка выдавала в мужчине военного. Основной контингент охраны в Аркхэме — недотепы без образования и шанса устроиться в лучшее место, не очень умные, ленивые и открытые к предложениям. Есть сертификат о среднем образовании? Аркхэм принимал всех.  
Спасибо Брюсу персонал прошерстили, поувольняли, понанимали.  
И теперь к нему приставили бывшего солдата.

— Вау. Резко. Сумасшествие не передается по воздуху, — пробормотал Джон, ни к кому в частности не обращаясь.

Он нашел взглядом бегущую строку на информационном щитке, под которым они проходили. С подачи Брюса их теперь развесили по всей больнице, как гирлянды под Рождество.  
Пять дней.  
Не так уж много. Джон сглотнул. Сухость во рту не проходила, хотелось пить.

— То-то докторша твоя с катушек слетела с тобой пообщавшись, Доу.

Мысли медленно ворочались в голове, и на секунду Джон растерялся. Он чуть заметно вздрогнул, когда понял, кого Скотти имеет в виду.

— Хотя, как по мне, она всегда была слегка не в себе.

Джон засмеялся, уронив подбородок на грудь.

— Ты даже не представляешь, приятель…

Камера, в которой верещал придурок, оказалась слева. От исключительно громкого вопля в ухе стрельнуло и засвистело.

Мгновение спустя он был у двери, с наскока выламывая ее ногой.

Глухие удары звучали как:  
БАМ.  
БАМ.  
После каждого она заходилась ходуном, и голеностоп посылал тревожные болевые сигналы вверх по нервам. Петли визжали, из щелей на пол летела пыль. Открывшаяся створка кормушки стучала по металлу, и засовы ухали. Он хотел высадить дверь, ворваться и продолжить делать то же самое, уже с лицом человека.  
Через секунду его обхватили сзади за плечи и потащили назад. Силы были неравными, и Джон обмяк, выскальзывая из рук, падая, ударяясь коленями об пол и мешая себя волочь. Всем весом он навалился вперед и щекой прижался к металлу рядом с окошком.

Он слышал, как еще в нескольких кормушках опустились створки, и сиплый бас низко проскандировал:

— Джо-о-о-кер, Джо-кер!

Как минимум пять голосов немедленно присоединились к нему:

— Ломай! Ломай! Бей его!

— Задай ему! Джо-кер!

Раздраженный и распаленный криками, Джон прижался левой стороной лица к окну, тараща глаза и обнажая зубы:

— Тебе лучше начать вести себя тихо-тихо, приятель, — вкрадчиво, вполголоса начал он и резко перешел на рык:  
— Я окажусь там — я обмотаю твою гортань вокруг горла, капиш?! — удар лбом — Ты будешь жрать собственные легкие!

Еще удар. Он изворачивался, сопротивляясь силе, тянущей назад.  
Хор голосов скандировал «Джо-кер». Джон заскрипел зубами, до боли прижимаясь правым ухом к шершавой поверхности в попытке изолировать звук.

За дверью замолкли, затем, к его удовлетворению, из камеры зазвучали поскуливающие рыдания.

— Доу!

Правый бок взорвался тупой болью. Он охнул и хихикнул, удивленно моргнув, когда его за шкирку оттащили назад и рывком поставили на ноги. Охранник оттолкнул его к санитару и замолотил дубинкой по двери камеры.

Скотти отпихнул его к стене, и Джон ударился лопатками о плитку. Дрожащими пальцами правой руки санитар сжимал шокер. Джон задушил смешок.

— Прошу прощения. Я был не прав, — быстро сообщил он Скотти, и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, силясь успокоиться. В груди рождаясь и умирая в вибрациях колотился пенящийся смех.

Псих рыдал.

Скотти не ответил, на секунду обернувшись назад.

— Тихо! — Хендерсон ударил дубинкой еще раз.

Псих замолчал на пару секунд, и истошно завопил, перемежая рев рыданиями. Скотти застонал, переводя взгляд с двери на Джона.

— Клянусь, это место меня доконает! Сколько таблеток нужно, чтоб ты угомонился, Доу? — Джон держался еще с секунду и сложился пополам, визжа от хохота.  
Несколько человек продолжали скандировать его имя. Хендерсон закричал. Сквозь льющийся из собственной глотки высокий захлебывающийся лай Джон разобрал: «изолятор» и «санитары».

Ноги подкашивались, он боялся упасть, боялся, что его вырвет и он задохнется от смеха в собственной блевотине. Боялся, что его закатают в смирительную рубашку и отволокут в изолятор. Живот сводили спазмы и пульсом билась в стенках черепа агонизирующая колючая боль.  
Сквозь слезы он разглядел, как по коридору к ним бегут двое рослых санитаров.

— Наконец-то, — недовольно прознес Скотти. — Ублюдок орет пятнадцать минут, поставил на уши целый блок, — он кивнул на дверь и дернул Джона к себе за рукав формы. Мужчина повыше мрачно обернулся на него через плечо, пока другой возился с замком и отодвигал засовы.

— Здесь целая больница таких ублюдков, Киттл. Мы разберемся, — он коротко глянул на Джона и чуть сузил веки. — Ступай.

— Идем, Доу, — Скотти подтолкнул его в спину, а охранник предупреждающе положил ладонь между лопаток. Они сделали несколько шагов, и за их спинами псих пронзительно завопил и умолк, получив свою дозу успокоительного. В последний раз кто-то выкрикнул: «Джо-кер» и замолк. Джон всхлипывал от смеха, медленно успокаиваясь, у него болел живот. Немного придя в себя, он посмотрел на Киттла, и увидел, что тот скосил на него глаза. Их взгляды встретились.

— Кончай-ка дурить, Джон. Это была твоя последняя выходка. Понял? Не терпится в яму? Скажи. Легко устроить. Сам знаешь.

— О, я знаю, Скотти, — прошептал он и успел заметить искорку страха в водянисто-голубых глазах мужчины.

Они боялись его теперь. Раньше только опасались, но то, что Джон видел на их лицах теперь было страхом.

За свою берущую отчет с середины жизнь он узнал, что страх — это древо со множеством ветвей. Страх мог принимать различные формы. Быть рациональным или неоправданным.  
Страх мог подчинять, контролировать.  
Страх — или нежелание там оказаться — перед изолятором заставлял его стискивать зубы, глотать лекарство и покорно идти по коридору между охранником и санитаром. Страх заставил пациентов умолкнуть, когда Хендерсон принялся молотить по дверям дубинкой. Страх связывал ему язык каждый раз, когда он пытался завести с Харли откровенный разговор. От страха у него потели ладони и колени подрагивали, когда он шел в церковь, чтобы встретиться с Уэйном. Страх не давал ему заглянуть слишком глубоко в собственные мысли.

Страх сковывал одних, и другим позволял дергать людей за цепи.

Санитары и охрана в Аркхэме пользовались этим, врачи пользовались этим, правительство пользовалось этим.   
Уоллер, Бейн, Харли, Фриз.  
Риддлер.  
Бэтмен.  
Страх был эффективен. Намного эффективнее, чем очарование.

Страх — ненадежный фундамент, хлипкий, как домики первых двух поросят из сказки, Леланд говорила ему. Дуновение — и он обваливается по кирпичику. Нет цемента, связывающего вместе людей, Джон. Уважения, доверия, любви.

Это так?.. Джон не был уверен.

Людей можно удерживать рядом с собой при помощи страха, Джон. Но такие отношения не выживают сами по себе. Ситуация, в которой один человек угнетает другого? Страх разъедает душу. Люди бегут от огня, Джон.

Когда это было?.. Четыре года назад? Пять?.. Новичка звали Барри, или Ларри, что-то в этом роде. Леланд прижала их, когда Джон загнал парня в угол в комнате отдыха и шестой или седьмой раз подряд заставил играть с собой в шашки по собственным правилам.

Это были те далекие времена, когда он еще лелеял надежду завести дружков в стенах лечебницы — словно Аркхэму было что предложить.  
Не то, чтобы Джон надеялся подружиться с Гарри — просто малый был в новинку, а все новенькое в этой дыре ценилось на вес золота.

Ларри ломался, пучил глаза, жался, бледнел и мямлил, пока Джон таскал его за собой. Было весело, но пресно. Податливый как тесто, робкий как цыпленок, тихий как электрический свет.

Совсем не как Брюс.

« ...Я для тебя ничего делать не буду. Понял?.. »

Он не сообразил тогда, как Леланд вычислила их компанию. Джон был в высшей степени дружелюбен, покладистость и безропотность придавала Ларри сходство с мебелью. С дистанционным пультом, может быть, поскольку Джон брал его с собой и даже переключал каналы.  
С ними не было проблем, и санитарам и охране этого хватало, чтобы не обращать внимания.

Но не Леланд.

С чего она взяла, что Ларри плохо, когда с виду все было хорошо, он понял не тогда, а позже, понаблюдав за похожими новичками.  
Поведение выдавало их в первые секунды. Подавленность, боязливая покорность, глаза в пол, слабая улыбка, опущенные плечи.

Леланд велела ему оставить новичка в покое, и всю следующую неделю до самой выписки Ларри они держались порознь.  
Он бы мог это исправить, если бы хотел. Джон всегда находил способы и ресурсы. Но Леланд прочитала ему нотацию о человеческих отношениях, и в то время его это впечатляло.  
Джон поверил.

Сейчас у него были сомнения на этот счет. Слишком много сомнений в последнее время.  
Жизнь вообще оказалась намного сложнее того, что показывали по телевизору.  
Свобода показала, что правила жизненного дорожного движения доктора Леланд работают не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.  
Он не мог просто вставить жетон в автомат, набрать код и получить нужную банку с человеком.

В конце концов, еще в Аркхэме Джон усвоил, что Луис и другие психи, которым он внушал страх, с большей охотой уступали ему место перед телевизором, передавали информацию и делали, как он хотел.  
Снаружи это работало точно так же, за разницей, что на месте новичка-первоходка оказался он. Неприятный опыт, всего-навсего подтверждающий то, что Джон и без того знал.

Харли никто бы не воспринял всерьез, если бы она не заставила людей бояться себя. Даже Бейн рядом с ней поджимал хвост и переставал трясти яйцами — чтобы добиться этого чудесного эффекта потребовалась всего на всего демонстрация силы. Немного запугивания. Не ящики пива и душевные разговоры.

Бэтс был страхом. Облачался в него как в мантию. Полностью построил свой образ на устрашении и тактиках запугивания. Первым бил не кулак, первым бил ужас. Ужас врывался в комнату, выбивая у противников почву из-под ног, и Бэтмен заканчивал работу. Он видел это в Аркхэме, видел в лаборатории, видел на лицах федералов и своих молодчиков. Бэтмена боялись, и за это ненавидели сильнее, опасаясь произносить имя ночью вслух.

У него самого едва не выпрыгнуло из горла сердце, когда Бэтс оказался за его спиной в переулке. И от вида несущейся на него махины большая часть Джона желала просто спрыгнуть с платформы в одну из цистерн, как перед скоростным поездом.  
Это не делало образ Бэтса менее притягательным.

Может, его просто тянуло на огонь.

Если страх работал на пациентах, он мог работать на санитарах. Ему удалось испугать Леланд, он заметил. Джон мог бы подобрать к этому феномену ключик, если бы затруднился пораскинуть мозгами, и если бы в этом был какой-то смысл.  
Но даже если бы он выдрессировал Скотти прыгать через обруч, а Леланд приносить ему градусник, смысла не стало бы больше.

Уже на подходе к душевым, он понял, что ему повезло: гомон.

Он больше не ходил на водные процедуры со всеми. Это усиливало ощущение изоляции и лишало возможности видеться с другими пациентами, обмениваться информацией и получать новости.

Но гомон означал, что он попал в общий поток, и Джон с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не поволочь Скотти за собой. Едва не подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения, пока Хендерсон снимал наручники с запястий, и пулей заскакивая в уборную, он больше всего боялся, что из-за необходимости тратить время на справление нужды упустит шанс пересечься с толпой. Он вылетал из туалета так быстро, как никогда этого не делал, и, чувствуя себя собакой на поводке, позволил санитару и охраннику шагом довести себя до двери в душевые.  
Скотти, прекрасно все понимая, тянул время как мог.

Хендерсон отказался заходить, оставшись дежурить снаружи.

В тамбуре за столиком их встретил пожилой дежурный. Он оторвался от чтения книги и поднял рыбий взгляд на Джона, ощупывая его близоруким взглядом.

— Раздевайся.

Джон разделся. Санитар кивнул на общую корзину, Джон, не глядя, швырнул в нее одежду.

— Джон Доу, — бесцветным голосом произнес санитар, занося его имя в журнал. — Чистое на выходе, как обычно.

Душевые представляли собой два разделенных стеной блока площадью около ста квадратных метров каждый. Вода подавалась сверху, и сливалась через отверстия в полу, расстояние между местами для мытья не превышало двух с половиной локтей и не разделялось перегородками. Пластиковые ставили и убирали после каждого инцидента. (Джон был уверен, что Брюс поставит еще раз, ничего не говорил и предвкушал) и раз на его памяти какому-то умнику сверху пришло в голову повесить занавески. Продержались неделю, пока один из психов не запутался и едва не задохнулся в них во время панической атаки. Санитары и охранник присутствовали и следили за водными процедурами всегда.

За общим гомоном и шумом воды его выход на сцену остался незамеченным, и он исподволь обвел взглядом помещение.  
Джулиан Дэй, Сокко и Вескерс, Эдгар Хид, незнакомые лица, Здравый Луис и…

— Харви!


	6. Chapter 6

Дент вздрогнул, подскочив на месте, мышцы его спины напряглись и плечи слегка опустились. Несколько человек обернулось. Вескерс, одной рукой прижимая к щуплой груди мочалку, другой выставляя перед собой дурацкий носок, шагнул в сторону, прячась за Сокко. Здравый Луис часто заморгал, прочищая глаза от мыльной воды, и Джулиан вскинул тонкие брови.

— Пятнадцать минут, Доу, — кисло напомнил Скотти. Не глянув на него, Джон направился прямиком к Денту.

Добраться до него означало пересечь все помещение. Если сперва никто не обратил на Джона внимания, громкий крик заставил многих посмотреть в его сторону. По мере продвижения вперед он ловил на себе все больше взглядов. Любопытных, опасливых оценивающих. Некоторые из этих людей видели его впервые.  
Джона это не смущало, но столь пристальное внимание раздражало.  
Он не был животным в зоопарке.  
Джон миновал Билли и Здравого Луиса, интенсивно трущего себе промежность, прошел мимо вжавшего голову в плечи Вескерса, коротко глянув на носок.

— Эй, Сокко. Скучал по мне, старина?

— Проходи, Джон, ты знаешь, его нервирует, когда на него пялятся в душевых!

Когда он оказался подле Дэя, тот негромко к нему обратился.

— Знаешь, какой сегодня день?

Джон остановился. Время было ограничено, но ему не хватало живого общения. С удивлением он обнаружил, что ему приятно видеть знакомые лица.

— Да, — ответил Джон. Выучил за десять лет. — День яичницы. С праздником, Эдгар!  
— Сложив ладони рупором проорал он, перекрикивая шум льющейся воды. Голову пронзила резкая боль, он выругался, схватившись за лоб, а Джулиан неодобрительно поморщился. Хид обернулся, сердито посмотрел на них, буркнул что-то, вызвав у Джона булькающий смешок, и продолжил тереть бока. Его большая вытянутая макушка блестела в свете флуоресцентной лампы.

— Международный день уменьшения опасности бедствий, — скучающе поправил Джулиан. — И пятница тринадцатое.

— О.

— Хорошего дня.

Джон уставился на него, но Дэй уже вернулся к процедуре. Заметив взгляд Джона на себе, он пожал плечами.

— Иронично, не правда ли? Прошлое совпадение — две тысячи шестой год. И ты почтил нас своим присутствием, Джон.

— Звучит как удачный день, если спросишь меня, — оскалился Джон, но Дэй не ответил, отворачиваясь и подставляя лицо под струи воды.

Джон оставил его, протиснулся мимо незнакомого бугая и оказался рядом с Дентом.

— Харви! Привет, Харви, — он обошел его спереди, заглядывая в лицо и широко улыбаясь. — Давно не виделись.

Дент угрюмо посмотрел на него сверху вниз. С последней их встречи он потерял еще килограмм пять. Густые, почти черные от влаги волосы падали на осунувшееся лицо, глаза ввалились и утратили живой блеск с предвыборных плакатов.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Джон?

Джон округлил глаза и, глянув в сторону, пробормотал:

— Бог мой, Харви. Так напряжен. Это ведь не из-за меня, приятель?

— Мне не нужны проблемы.

— О! Хорошо, хорошо! Это делает нас командой, — он хлопнул мужчину по плечу и растянул губы в улыбке, заглядывая ему в глаза с прищуром. Харви нахмурился, отвел взгляд, раздраженно сбросил с себя руку Джона и принялся натираться мочалкой, тщательно игнорируя чужое присутствие. Джон помолчал. Капли воды стекали по его лицу, груди, животу, собственная мочалка продолжала висеть на правом плече. Он медленно смерил Дента взглядом с головы до пят, прекрасно зная, что тот чувствует его взгляд, и видя, как напрягаются мышцы.

Харви не переносил открытость душевых. На водных процедурах он забивался в дальний угол и отворачивается к стене. С первого дня и до сих пор. За время в Аркхэме Харви серьезно потерял в весе, но ему было нечего стыдиться, и Джон не понимал, в чем заключается проблема. По сравнению с большинством здешних обитателей бывший приятель Уэйна был в прекрасной форме. Он точно был в лучшей форме, чем Джон.  
Дент в этом был похож на Уэйна. Возможно, роль играла привычка.  
Снаружи люди придавали большее значение приватности. Для ребят вроде Уэйна и Дента она была чем-то почти сакральным.

Джон полагал, что жизнь в особняке, или, хотя бы, собственной квартире с санузлом, сильно растягивает ощущение личного пространства.

— Ты не мог бы,. — Повысив зычный голос начал Дент. Джон поднял на него взгляд, и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Харви осекся, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на санитаров и охранника, расположившихся у выхода, на моющихся, которые исподволь поглядывали в их сторону. Встретившись с Дентом глазами, больные поспешно отворачивали головы.

Лицо Харви задрожало от едва сдерживаемого гнева, верхняя губа по-звериному задралась, обнажая белые зубы, и на несколько секунд он крепко зажмурил глаза. Затем помотал головой и перевел взгляд на Джона.

— Ты не мог бы перестать пялиться на меня? — Понизив голос, напряженно произнес он.

— О. Прости, прости, — Джон замахал руками. — Не хотел заставлять тебя чувствовать себя неловко, Харв. Кто бы мог подумать? Такой большой и такой стесняга, — он хмыкнул себе под нос, закатывая глаза, затем, посерьезнев и понизив голос, заговорил:

— Ну, как оно? Что слышно снаружи? Что-нибудь новое?

Харви продолжил тереть себя мочалкой.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня?

— Ты смотришь новости.

— Спроси санитаров.

— Но я спрашиваю тебя, — негромко ответил Джон, натянуто улыбаясь, раздраженный.

— Время, Доу! — Голос Киттла прокатился по душевым. — Не закончишь за десять минут, я сам тебя помою! Будешь мыться ледяной водой!

Джон обернулся, чувствуя, как на лице появляется гримаса.

— Этого не понадобится, Скотти! — Перекрикивая шум гаркнул Джон. — Я сам справлюсь, — понизив голос, мрачно пробормотал он, поворачиваясь и поднимая глаза на Харви Дента.

— Ради Бога, начинай мыться, Джон, — прошипел Дент. — На нас смотрят.

— И что?

Харви не ответил. Джон пожал плечами, но снял с себя мочалку и встал под соседний поток. Преодолевая брезгливость взял с держателя серый кусок мыла с налипшими на него волосами. Он не имел желания выяснять, из какого они места.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — Побежденно вздохнул Харви.

— Да ладно тебе, Харв. Ты знаешь, что. Я в кромешной тьме несколько месяцев. Давай. Выкладывай. Расскажи мне все! Все! — Джон взмахнул руками. Капли воды попали Денту на лицо, он поморщился и вытер брызги тыльной стороной ладони. — Пожалуйста, — чуть заискивающе добавил он, мягче.

— Слышал, тебя закрыли в изолятор.

Джон переменился в лице, помрачнев.

— С тех пор он не заходил, — Джон моргнул. — Даггетт индастриз — название о чем-то говорит?

Джон сдвинул брови, пытаясь вспомнить, но после короткого раздумья отрицательно помотал головой.

— Фармацевтическая компания. Как побочку, несколько филиалов производит парфюмерно-косметическую продукцию. «Совмещают пользу с красотой». У Роланда Даггетта под ногтем шестьдесят пять процентов аптечной мафии в Готэме. Запомни это имя.

— У-у-у, — протянул Джон, впечатленный. — Большой парень.

— Я планировал разобраться с ублюдком, но у него деньги и связи во всех кругах, сверху донизу. Приходилось идти на уступки. Я имел с ним дело — он опасный человек, — Харви умолк на пару секунд, его взгляд потемнел. — И он быстро расширяется. Слышал, они собираются ударить по рукам с ЛексКорп.

— ЛексКорп, да? — Пробормотал Джон, почесывая затылок.

—… Даггетт намеревался запустить сотрудничество с Уэйн Энтерпрайзез. В августе они провели несколько совместных благотворительных мероприятий. На прошлой неделе Даггетт сделал прямое предложение. Уэйн отказался.

— Хах. Брюс точно знает, как заводить друзей.

— В новостях промелькнуло, что несколько филиалов прикрыли для проверки. Без подробностей, — коротко добавил Дент, заметив, что Джон открывает рот, чтобы задать вопрос. — Мыло, которое ты держишь в руках, сделало для Аркхэма крупной партией Даггетт Индастриз. Кость со стола.

Джон опустил глаза на брусок: вода смыла с него налипшие черные волоски. Под своим большим пальцем он сумел различить полустертое «Д».

— В среду открылся детский центр культуры и развития. Уэйн срезал ленту. Вложил в него кругленькую сумму. Но место выбрано плохо. Рядом с парком Робинсона и Оперой. Ист Энд. Будь у меня дети, я бы их туда не пустил.

— Детский центр в Ист Энде! — Джон ударил себя по бедру. — Мне нравится!

— В июле копы накрыли наркопритон и перехватили крупную поставку оружия. Была перестрелка. Убили двух копов, четверо гражданских пострадало, один скончался, — Джон не удержался от смешка. — Дилерам повезло меньше. И поделом.

Джон хохотнул, снова хлопнув его по плечу, глядя с восторгом.

— Вот это настрой!

Харви поморщился.

— Благодаря тебе, подростки наряжаются клоунами, малюют надписи на стенах и чистят морды пьяни в подворотнях. Знал об этом?

— В самом деле? — Это было слегка неожиданно. Джон не был уверен, быть ему оскорбленным или польщенным. Подростки точно не были его целевой аудиторией.

— В самом деле. Твои подражатели часто мелькают в новостях, Джон. Подмачивают твою репутацию. Вандализм, как правило. Но были случаи. И я говорю о по-настоящему плохих случаях. Недели две назад трое подростков забили насмерть двух бездомных. Одного упекли в больницу. По делу идет разбирательство. Еще двое ребятишек сунулись к серьезным парням на улице. Одному пацану перерезали горло, второго пырнули ножом в живот и ударили по голове. Первый скончался сразу, его приятель истек кровью, пока лежал без сознания. Трупы нашли через двое суток. По телевизору показывали их родителей. Они в самом деле тебя ненавидят, Джон. Парням было по пятнадцать.

— Меня? — Джон вскинул брови, отбрасывая рукой мокрые волосы со лба. — При чем здесь я?

— Ты вдохновил их.

— Я не перерезал им горло, знаешь.

Харви шумно вдохнул через ноздри.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать. Ты хотел получить сводку новостей? Время идет, — он кивнул в сторону Скотти, нетерпеливо наблюдавшего за ними.

Джон проглотил злость, заставляя себя опустить тему, и нехотя кивнул.

— Я слушаю.

— Я не знаю. Тебя так долго не было. Сложно составить краткий синопсис, — Харви откинул волосы со лба. — Цены подскочили, я слышал. Была волна увольнений по городу. Преступность среди молодежи возросла, — он выразительно посмотрел на Джона и продолжил:

— Из последнего, что я слышал, несколько дней назад на Эйс была заварушка. Завод пытались ограбить. Полиция вмешалась.  
Джон запрокинул голову и лающе хохотнул.

— Эйс? Что они надеялись там украсть, ржавчину?

— Ты сам знаешь, что, Джон, — раздраженно отрезал Харви. — Фалконе брал оттуда химикаты для наркотиков, а Дети Аркхэма использовали их, чтобы варить свою отраву, — он сжал кулаки, и на секунду его лицо свела судорога. Джон приоткрыл рот, завороженно наблюдая за ним. Долю мгновения он был уверен, что Харви его ударит.  
Харви сдержался, и Джон почти разочарованно смотрел, как его лицо разглаживается.

— Одного задержали, — тихо сказал Дент, с видимыми усилиями контролируя гнев. — Один в розыске. И одного выловили в Спрэнг Ривер.

— Выловили?

— Труп.

— В Спрэнг Ривер? — Джон поднял левую бровь, недоумевая.

— Пытался улизнуть по трубам, сбрасывающим в реку отходы. Улизнул. Закончилось для него не так, как он рассчитывал.

— Две минуты, Доу! — Джон вздрогнул и оскалил зубы, перебарывая желание огрызнуться.

— Я не знаю, что еще рассказать тебе. Лечебницу понемногу приводят в порядок. Спортзал обновили и переоборудовали. В комнате отдыха заменили мебель. Охраны стало больше. В последнее время много новых лиц. На следующей неделе должны приехать еще санитары.

Он перевел взгляд на Скотти, затем на Джона.

— Послушай, Джон… У нас мало времени. Я ценю, то что ты сделал для меня, когда я попал в Аркхэм… Но больше не говори со мной.

Джон подумал, что ослышался.  
Но, зная Харви, чего-то подобного он ожидал.  
Он вспыхнул.

— Что? — Резким тоном переспросил Джон, яростно отбрасывая волосы со лба.

— Ты слышал. Прости, но ты,. — он вздохнул. — Ты убил федералов, Джон! Пресса до сих не затыкается на твой счет. Ты у всех на ушах. Я реабилитируюсь, мне становится лучше. Скоро будет еще одно слушание. Я не хочу, чтобы нас видели вместе. Это может серьезно мне навредить.

— Я тоже шел на поправку, когда ты был у всех на ушах, знаешь ли. Помнишь? Мэр Готэма обвинен в терроризме, — произнес Джон, передразнивая голос диктора.

— Это другое.

— По мне, так это довольно то же самое, Харви, приятель, — понизив голос, пробормотал он.

— Доу! Кончай трепаться! Тащи сюда свою бледную задницу!

— Я серьезно, Джон. Хотя бы делай это не в открытую. Ты меня утопишь, — быстро сказал Харви, глядя куда-то поверх его головы.

Джон не ответил, слишком злой, чтобы доверять своему голосу.  
Он развернулся, и, отойдя на несколько шагов, бросил через плечо, не оборачиваясь:

— Увидимся позже, Харв.

Он буквально видел гримасу на лице Дента.

— Джон!

Он притормозил и повернул голову назад.  
Харви сделал нетерпеливый жест, чтобы он подошел ближе. Рискуя навлечь гнев санитара, Джон приблизился. Харви наклонил к нему лицу, почти к самому уху.

— Смотри по сторонам, — низко прорычал он, заставив его вздрогнуть и отстраниться. Дент смерил Джона тяжелым взглядом. Его глаза были почти черными. Он провел по шее ребром ладони.

Киттл терял терпение, и Джон, бросив на Дента последний взгляд, направился к выходу.  
Слова легко было принять за угрозу, но Джон понимал, что это предостережение, и принял намек к сердцу. Злость слегка улеглась.  
Скотти пропустил его вперед. Когда они вышли в коротенький коридор между душевыми и тамбуром, Джон услышал тяжелое сопение справа от себя и успел почувствовать, как к лицу что-то приближается.

В следующее мгновение он обнаружил свою голову прижатой к стене. Левая скула больно впивалась в плитку. Широкая ладонь Киттла прочно удерживала его на месте.

— Не называй меня «Скотти» при всех, Доу. Понял?

— Да, — ладонь убралась. Не обменявшись ни словом, будто ничего не произошло, они вышли в тамбур. Джон морщился, рассеянно потирая щеку. Ему казалось, он может чувствовать солоноватый привкус пота с чужой руки.  
Остатками воды он попытался стереть с кожи прикосновение.  
Под пристальным наблюдением Киттла Джон наскоро вытер себя, принял одежду у дежурного, натянул чистое и свел руки за спиной, позволяя застегнуть на запястьях наручники.  
Охранника, Хендерсона, не оказалось снаружи. Туалет располагался рядом, и, Джон полагал, что конвоир вернется с минуты на минуту.

Скотти был недоволен.

— Черт возьми, — произнес он и посмотрел на информационный щиток. Бегущая строка показывала десять минут девятого утра. Почувствовав на себе внимание Джона, Киттл встретился с ним глазами.

— Перестань на меня пялиться.

Джон отвел взгляд.

— О чем ты перетирал с мэром, а? Просил о досрочном освобождении?

— Ничего необычного Скотти, я просто сказал «Привет», — пожав плечами уклончиво ответил Джон, с интересом следя за вспыхнувшей в глазах санитара эмоцией на слове «Скотти».

— Держу пари, он послал тебя, а, Джон? Старина Дент?

— У него будет слушание?

— Ага. Харви у нас не теряет надежды. Политик, мать его, бойскаут, — Скотти кинул еще один взгляд на щиток. Он изо всех сил старался казаться уверенным, но Джон видел, что с каждой секундой, проведенной с ним наедине, его нервозность усиливается.  
Джон отстраненно отметил, что это был всего второй или третий раз, когда они со Скотти оставались вдвоем с самого его возвращения.

Повисла звенящая тишина.  
Ушедшая было после выплеска адреналина тяжесть в голове вернулась, и Джон прикрыл глаза, стараясь изгнать ее за пределы стенок черепа.

— А что насчет Уэйна? — Внезапно спросил Киттл.

Джон открыл глаза и медленно посмотрел на него. Скотти облизнул губы, его блеклые глазки странно блестели. Не в силах объяснить себе природу его поведения, Джон подозрительно спросил:

— А что с ним?

Киттл отвел глаза, похожий на подростка, не знающего, как спросить наркотики у уличного барыги.

— Чего ему от тебя надо?

Джон не ответил, раздраженный комментарием.

— У тебя на него компромат или что? — Не заметив, или не обратив внимания на его дискомфорт, продолжил Киттл.

« ...И что ты собираешься с этим делать? А? Шантажировать меня?.. » 

« ...Я бы никогда!.. » 

Неприятное аморфное чувство, на грани страха, шевельнулось в груди и проскользнуло липким вяжущим холодом вниз. Настроение из никакого стало поганым, и меньше всего Джон хотел разбираться в причинах.

— Мы друзья, — коротко ответил он, не желая развивать тему.

Скотти прыснул. Джон подавил рефлекс сшибить его с ног.

— Ага. Конечно.

Джон уставился себе под ноги, считая царапины в плитке. Вода с волос капала на плечи.

— Хорошо иметь таких друзей, как Уэйн, я думаю,. — отстраненно произнес Скотти, и в этот момент скрипнула, открываясь, дверь в уборные. Джон вскинул голову. Охранник широким шагом направлялся к ним, поправляя ремень с рацией и оружием.

— Эй, Марк, нельзя было справить нужду пораньше? — Сварливо поприветствовал его Киттл, но за его раздражением Джон разглядел досаду, и она никак не была связана с тем, что Хендерсон оставил их наедине.

— Были какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, но…

— Отлично. Джокер, двигайся, — охранник кивнул на коридор, и Джон не заставил его ждать, желая поскорее убраться от душевых и разговора. Киттлз почти ощутимо поперхнулся своим эго, но промолчал. Хендерсон был почти на две головы выше него и значительно шире. В отличие от Скотти, в ширину раздавались плечи, а не дряблое брюхо, нависающее над поясом.

У двери в кабинет приема врача Хендерсон долго возился с ключами, подбирая нужный для замка. Затем долго открывал его. Потом его заводили внутрь. Свет не горел, и Джона втолкнули в абсолютную черноту. Он замер на пороге, не решаясь двинуться дальше, боясь упасть. Его голова ощутимо кружилась.  
Щелкнул переключатель, и он зажмурился, когда помещение заполнил яркий дневной свет.

Кабинет, в котором Леланд принимала его теперь, больше походил на допросную.  
Пол, потолок. Четыре стены. Стол. Два стула. Второй прочно привинчен к полу стальными болтами. Стул имел крепления, чтобы можно было зафиксировать руки и ноги.  
Для полноты картины не хватало только зеркала Газелла.  
Комнату использовали для сессий с буйными и особо опасными. Впервые в качестве пациента Джон очутился в ней около пяти месяцев назад.

Когда свет зажегся, выяснилось, что Леланд не пряталась в темноте, и Джон захихикал, уронив подбородок на грудь.

— Давай, клоун, — Хендерсон подтолкнул его в спину.

У стола с него сняли наручники с тем только, чтобы, усадив на стул, стянуть запястья кожаными ремнями на подлокотниках.

— Я… Я не могу быть настолько опасным, правда? — Выдохнул Джон в перерывах между смешками, пока охранник возился с его правой рукой. Мужчина не ответил и, закончив, отступил от него, не став фиксировать ноги.

Хендерсон занял позицию по правую сторону от двери, рядом со Скотти, скрестив руки на груди.  
Наступила тишина.  
Тишина длилась не меньше минуты, и за это время охранник и санитар дважды переглянулись.  
Джон перестал смеяться, смутное ощущение тревоги зашевелилось где-то в районе затылка.

— Итак, — протянул он. Собственный голос показался ему слишком громким в гулкой тишине кабинета. — Вы, ребята, будете теперь меня лечить?..

Шутка повисла в воздухе. Хендерсон промолчал, Скотти поморщился:

— Я тебя лечить точно не буду, Доу.

— И где доктор?

Скотти с секунду смотрел на него своими невыразительными глазами, затем его губы тронула улыбка.

— А что, беспокоишься по поводу нее, Джон? Думаешь, как она восприняла твою выходку, м? Слыхал, вы ее с Уэйном чуть по стенке не размазали.

— В самом деле? — Джон приподнял бровь. По правде, он понятия не имел, где находилась Леланд во время драки. У него не было времени смотреть по сторонам.  
Он точно знал где находился Уэйн, потому что Уэйн находился у него на спине. Такое сложно упустить.

— Если бы я был на ее месте, я бы хорошенько подумал, оставлять ли твое дело себе. Может, так и есть. Может, поэтому она опаздывает. Я слыхал, она хочет передать тебя новому врачу, — Скотти явственно пытался играть у него нервах, отыгрываясь за причиненный страх, и Джон фыркнул.

— А-га. Конечно, — он старался говорить пренебрежительно, силясь удушить тревогу, от слов Киттла высунувшую голову из корзины и начавшую, извиваясь, подниматься наверх.

Его дело было слишком интересным, чтобы от него отказываться — он сто раз слышал это от Леланд.  
Исключением была Харли.  
Но лишь исключением. За свое время в Аркхэме Джон прошел через руки множества врачей. Он ни у кого не задерживался дольше трех-четырех месяцев.

Он всегда возвращался к Леланд.  
Джон не припоминал случая, чтобы она пыталась его спихнуть на другого врача.  
И она не могла этого сделать без его согласия.

Или могла?..

Леланд никогда не опаздывала, и он сделал глубокий вдох, восстанавливая в памяти детали драки.  
Где она находилась, когда он разбил охраннику лицо? Пытался швырнуть Уэйна об стену? Когда его повалили на пол?..  
…Леланд не могла просто отдать Джона другому врачу, не получив его согласия.  
Но она могла отказаться от него.  
И тогда другому мозгоправу пришлось бы взять его дело.  
И Джон знал, что, благодаря Брюсу, врачей теперь было достаточно.  
Он сглотнул вставший поперек горла ком, пытаясь унять сорвавшийся с якоря поток мыслей.  
Для этого было слишком поздно. В голове проносились, в ярких красках, безрадостные перспективы.

Барт просто будет пичкать его препаратами, пока он не превратится в идиота. Гарсия, вероятно, сделает то же самое, с поправкой на потуги брать интервью о самочувствии, которое его не интересует. Слоан попытается пробраться ему в голову — все их предыдущие столкновения с каждым разом все больше напоминали психологическую войну. В конечном счете, Джон перестал отвечать на его вопросы и на сеансах изображал из себя предмет мебели.

Он не мог потерять Леланд, и он не мог поверить, что она просто бросит его… Не после всего, что было.

Из коридора донеслись приближающиеся шаги, и Джон встрепенулся, вскидывая голову и поворачиваясь на звук. Охранник и санитар отступили от двери, и ручка повернулась.

Все его внутренности, включая сердце и легкие, упали куда-то в кишечник.  
На пороге стояла не Леланд. На пороге стоял мужчина. Врач. Белая униформа, бейдж на груди. Высокий, почти одного роста с Харви, болезненно худой. Седеющие соломенного цвета волосы зачесаны назад.

Врач смерил взглядом охранника, санитара, посмотрел на Джона и, повернувшись к Хендерсону, спросил без приветствия:

— Где доктор?

Хороший вопрос, Джон тоже хотел бы это знать.  
Вопрос с порога в лоб заставил Скотти растеряться.

— Она разве не с вами, сэр?

Мужчина поднял брови и оглянулся себе за плечо.

— Она разве со мной вошла?

— Э, нет.

— Понятно, — незнакомый врач бросил на Джона короткий взгляд. — Ладно. Хорошо. Спасибо, что привели его. Можете выйти.

— М-м-м, да, — буркнул Скотти и тяжелой походкой двинулся к выходу.

— Мне нужно, чтобы с него сняли ремни.

— Сэр, вы уверены? — Хендерсон положил руку на пояс, его взгляд выражал неодобрение. — Он прямиком из изолятора.

— Я знаю, — в голосе врача слышалось нетерпение. — Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно — еще одна порция неподвижности.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, — попросил Джон, наблюдая за ними с деланным весельем.  
— Не обращайте на меня внимания. Не хочу вам мешать, — понизив голос, пробормотал он и зажмурился. От подступившей паники, яркого света и громких голосов усилилась головная боль. — Хватит болеть! — Рявкнул он, дернувшись на стуле, и уронил подбородок на грудь, скрипя зубами. Резкий звук привел к тому, что в виске застреляло.

— Все еще уверены, что следует снять ремни, сэр? — Джон кинул на Хендерсона злой взгляд. Он хотел соскрести иронию из его голоса чем-нибудь острым и затолкать ему в глотку.

— Просто снимите их, — раздраженно бросил врач, и охранник покачал головой.

— Ну, вы тут босс, сэр, — Хендерсон вернулся к стулу и наклонился, чтобы расстегнуть крепления.

— Даже не думай ни о чем таком, Джокер, — предупредил он. — Вот так, — он один за другим ослабил ремни, и Джон смог высвободить руки, разминая запястья.

— Помните о тревожной кнопке, — задержавшись на пороге произнес охранник. — И я буду здесь через несколько секунд. По нему не скажешь, но он опасен.

— Спасибо, Хендерсон, уверен, этого не понадобится.

— Надеюсь.

Дверь тихо затворилась, и они остались вдвоем.  
Мужчина посмотрел на него.

— Здравствуй, Джон.

Джон не ответил, внимательно за ним наблюдая.

— Меня зовут Джонатан Крейн. Я — психиатр. Доктор медицинских наук, профессор.

Его имя Джон уже прочел на бэйдже. Он не ответил, не в состоянии перебороть острое чувство враждебности. Вид Крейна рождал в нем странное ощущение, слишком мимолетное, чтобы он мог ухватиться за него и как следует рассмотреть.

— Где доктор Леланд? — Довольно резко спросил Джон. — Она мой лечащий врач.

Крейн приблизился, опустился на стул напротив и поправил очки.

— Как ты безусловно понял уже из моего вопроса, Джон, я ожидал увидеть ее здесь, — Крейн сунул руку в карман брюк, и Джон напрягся, но мужчина всего лишь достал телефон. — Попробуем это выяснить.

Джон поднял бровь и принялся настороженно наблюдать, как человек перед ним выбирает контакт на дисплее и подносит аппарат к уху.

Это ни о чем не говорило, Джон понятия не имел, кого набрал Крейн, и что за гудки он слышит. У мозгоправов были свои игры.

Он не забыл, как в самом начале один из них, Оуэнс, внушил ему, что, если Джон не будет принимать таблетки, он умрет.   
Джон еще не нашел тогда золотой середины между принятием и отказом от лекарств, и слишком часто санитарам приходилось заставлять его принимать препараты. Оуэнс нашел решение.  
Психиатр заявил ему, что что-то там не так с его биохимией. Что дефекты внешности — признаки начальной стадии разрушения организма. Остановить необратимый распад, соответственно, мог только прием лекарств, прописанных добрым доктором.  
В то время Джон был достаточно туп, чтобы в это поверить.  
Джон не хотел умирать.  
Оуэнс показал ему фотографии. Что должно с ним случиться, если «болезнь» станет прогрессировать. Джон полагал, что это были случайные изображения из интернета, но он не мог этого знать тогда.  
Он помнил, с каким ужасом каждый раз смотрелся в зеркало, ожидая увидеть, что кожа на лице отслаивается и из носа течет кровь, дотрагивался до волос, проверяя, не остаются ли между пальцев пряди, боялся чистить зубы, представляя, как они выпадают из десен. Его кожа постоянно зудела, он потерял аппетит, он запугал себя до такой степени, что ему снились кошмары.  
И потом он узнал, что Оуэнс соврал. Джон уже не помнил, как это произошло, помнил только свою ярость.  
Джон хорошо подделывал почерк. Он скорректировал записи в делах Оуэнса, когда тот оставил его одного в кабинете, и подбросил персоналу несколько записок от его имени. Оуэнс сумел как-то оправдаться, но неприятностей хватило, чтобы он перевелся из Аркхэма.  
Это было меньшее, что Джон мог сделать.

Гудки продолжались.  
Крейн подождал еще немного, затем убрал телефон от лица, бросил короткий взгляд на Джона и набрал на дисплее текст. Последовал характерный звук отправки сообщения.

Тишина.

— Я уверен, что она скоро будет, — Крейн пожал плечами. — Если доктор Леланд не отвечает, должно быть что-то срочное.

Джон не чувствовал вранья, но не спешил верить ему на слово. Массируя левый висок указательным и безымянным пальцами, он спросил без обиняков:

— А зачем вы здесь, док?

Крейн секунду смотрел на него и затем улыбнулся, словно сумел прочесть что-то на его лице.

— Я твой новый доктор, — просто ответил он.

Джон уставился на него. Весь воздух разом покинул легкие. Если бы у него остались какие-то мысли в голове, он бы посмеялся над тем, как, должно быть, сейчас выглядит его лицо со стороны.

— Если ты согласишься, конечно, — слова не сразу добрались до него сквозь шок, и когда это произошло, он плотно сомкнул челюсти.

Все чертовы доктора в этом здании знали о его боязни быть оставленным. Крейн должен был быть одним из новых докторов. Но любой врач знакомился с делом больного, прежде чем идти на сеанс.

Джон выпрямился на стуле, сужая глаза и разглядывая Крейна критически.  
Это не могло не пройти через Леланд. Почему Леланд вообще пришло в голову, что сейчас удачный момент сменить ему терапевта?  
Если, только, она в самом деле не… вышвырнула его после драки.

— Нас должны были познакомить, Джон, — пояснил Крейн. — Ради этого мы здесь.

— И почему мне нужен новый доктор?

— Леланд — глава отделения. У нее много работы. И я очень хороший специалист, — Крейн пожал плечами, и на этот раз Джон улыбнулся.

Самоуверенно. Чем-то он неприятно напомнил в эту секунду Риддлера.  
Но Джону понравилось.  
Доктора в Аркхэме грешили завышенной самооценкой, за которой проглядывали комплексы. Крейн был спокоен. Джон ценил уверенность.

— Воды?

Джон поднял бровь, обводя комнату взглядом. В глотке было сухо.

— Здесь нет воды, — сообщил он.

— Представь, что я могу сотворить маленькие чудеса. Хочешь пить, Джон?

Конечно, он хотел.  
Просто ответить «да» и признать потребность?..  
Нет, нет.

— Док, вы так меня заинтриговали, что я уже просто хочу увидеть эти маленькие чудеса, — оскалившись, ответил он, подавшись вперед.

Крейн поднялся с места и под пристальным взглядом Джона прошел к двери. Он постучал, и всего через несколько секунд в кабинет заглянул Хендерсон.

— Сэр?

— Стакан воды, если можно.

Дверь тихо закрылась, и Крейн вернулся на свое место.  
Джон хлопнул в ладоши.

— Какое магическое выступление!

Было очевидно, что Крейн пытается отвлечь его, пока нет Леланд.  
Если она вообще собиралась появиться. У него были сомнения на этот счет.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

— Можете наколдовать мне фраппе, док?

— Я бы рекомендовал воду.

Дверь снова открылась. Бросив на Джона короткий взгляд, охранник прошел к столу и поставил пластиковый стакан до краев наполненный водой между ними. Вода была холодной — на пластике оставались прозрачные бисерины.  
Хендерсон вышел, и Крейн кивнул на стакан.

— Прошу.

Джон взял емкость в руку, осторожно, чтобы не разлить. Приятный холод обжег ладонь. На вкус она была такая же — прохладная и освежающая. Джон сделал несколько глотков, наблюдая, как Крейн возится в кармане и извлекает оттуда пастилку с таблетками.

— Обезболивающее. Если болит голова.

Джон подумал пару секунд и кивнул. Крейн выломал две таблетки и выложил в его протянутую ладонь.

Он же не надеялся, что сумеет купить себе расположение за пару пилюлек и стакан воды?..

Джон прошелся взглядом по лицу психиатра. Узкое, худое, с широкими скулами. Нос крючковатый, с горбинкой. Глаза цепкие, бледно-голубого, почти серого оттенка, Джон безошибочно читал в них интеллект. Крейн не суетился под его взглядом, спокойно позволяя себя разглядывать, словно человек, разрешающий незнакомой собаке впервые себя обнюхать.

Смутное ощущение, которое вызывал у него Крейн, усиливалось по мере того, как Джон вглядывался в черты чужого лица. Наконец, он сузил глаза и неуверенно протянул:

— Мы раньше встречались, док? Лицо кажется… знакомым… Я не уверен…

Это было странно, потому что Джон помнил всех врачей в Аркхэме  
Черт, Аркхэм был его домом. Он знал персонал лучше, чем персонал знал своих коллег.

Крейн резко вскинул на него взгляд и уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, когда отворилась дверь.


	7. Chapter 7

Оба повернулись на звук.  
Прижимая к груди планшет с документами, в кабинет вошла Джоан Леланд. Джон видел, что прежде чем зайти она попыталась привести себя в порядок, но это ей удалось лишь отчасти. Воротник на форме сбился, прическа растрепалась, грудь под блузкой часто вздымалась и опускалась. Джон задался вопросом, не бежала ли она. Ему сложно было это представить. Она ни разу при нем не бегала. Даже во время бунта, когда психи загнали ее в угол в столовой, и Бэтс пришел на выручку.   
Слегка дрожащей рукой Леланд убрала упавшую на лоб прядь волос и прошла внутрь.

— Прошу прощения, что заставила вас двоих ждать.

— Все в порядке? — Спросил Крейн, поднимаясь с места.

— Все хорошо, — она сдула прядь волос со лба, на правом виске Джон заметил бисеринку пота. Хорошо было не все. Не имело смысла спрашивать, что именно — они не станут обсуждать это при нем.

Леланд прошла к ним, и Крейн подвинул стул, предлагая ей место, а сам прислонился спиной к стене. Поблагодарив его кивком, Леланд уселась, положив перед собой планшет.

— Джон, Скотт Киттл сказал, ты набросился на Веласкеса.

Джон сделал себе заметку припомнить Скотти этот случай.

— Я просто постучал к нему в дверь и попросил вести себя потише, док, — вкрадчиво поправил он. Голеностоп до сих ныл от ударов.

— Насколько я понимаю, это было не совсем так.

— Он первый начал, доктор…

— Джон.

— Простите, док. Я не должен был этого делать.

Никакого раскаяния он не чувствовал. Веласкес получил, чего заслуживал. Если он не мог себя контролировать, это были его проблемы. Каждый, кто себя не контролировал, платил, Джон не исключение. Он ни о чем не жалел. Представься ему еще одна возможность, он бы ничего не изменил. Если бы дверь была открыта, он ворвался бы и проломил придурку череп.  
Потому он был рад, что дверь осталась закрытой. Он не хотел калечить пациента, и если бы ему это удалось, жизнь в стенах Аркхэма сделалась бы в разы сложнее.

…Брюс был немного дверью.

— Как чувствуешь себя?

Отвратительно, как еще он мог чувствовать себя. Но под вопросом док подразумевала иное. Тошнота, головокружение, желание заползти под одеяло и сдохнуть — все это было нормой. Джон сломал бы язык, если бы каждый раз принимался перечислять симптомы.  
Но это была хорошая возможность обратиться с просьбой.

— Без аномалий, док. Мне не мешало бы побриться, — он провел пальцами по подбородку, болезненно морщась. Джон не переносил растительность на лице. Все было бы в порядке, если бы не цвет — создавалось впечатление, что челюсть покрывается плесенью.

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя отвели к парикмахеру во второй половине дня.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Джон, — Леланд серьезно посмотрела на него. — Ты готов с нами общаться? Я понимаю, пребывание в изоляторе и тяжелые медикаменты не располагают к… беседе. Это нормально, если ты хочешь перенести сеанс.

— Вы знаете, док… Было больно покидать свою камеру, но стоило мне войти сюда, — Джон повертел головой по сторонам, разглядывая скудное окружение. — И, вау, я понимаю, что просто не могу налюбоваться вдоволь на эти стены. Нет, нет, я выбираю остаться, — он сцепил пальцы в замок и подался вперед, широко улыбаясь.

— Рада, что чувство юмора не покинуло тебя. Но это не выбор между возвращением в комнату и пыткой разговором, которого ты не хочешь. Можешь просто остаться.

— Остаться? — Он вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Можем поговорить завтра. Сегодня — возможность прийти в себя. Я принесла бумагу, раскраски и карандаши, если ты этого хочешь. Нам не обязательно разговаривать.

Джон несколько секунд смотрел на нее и откинулся на спинку стула, переводя взгляд на Крейна.  
Предложение было заманчивым. Просто посидеть в присутствии других людей, впервые за долгое время занять чем-то руки. Отложить тяжелый разговор — и по тому, как осторожно Леланд подводила к нему, он видел, что беседа предстояла тяжелой.  
Но ему нужно было размять язык. Казалось, еще немного и он разучится разговаривать. Ему нужна была встряска, что-то, что оживило бы его, разбило скорлупу изоляции.  
И новый врач смотрел на него.  
Под его цепким взглядом Джон чувствовал, что его оценивают.

— Спасибо, доктор, но я думаю, что будет полезнее помнить, зачем мы здесь. Я прав? — Он заглянул ей в глаза. Ей нравилось, когда он вел себя рассудительно.

Исподволь он наблюдал за реакцией Крейна, пытаясь понять, какое впечатление производит, но лицо психиатра оставалось непроницаемым, и его поза не выдавала ничего кроме пристального внимания.

— Если ты находишь это комфортным, Джон.

— Да, я думаю так будет лучше.

— Хорошо, — она на секунду опустила взгляд на стол, меж ее бровей залегла неглубокая морщинка. — Джон, — она произнесла это с ударением, поднимая на него взгляд, и Джон собрался. — Нам нужно обсудить с тобой несколько вещей. Не как с пациентом.

Джон приоткрыл рот, чувствуя, как брови ползут наверх, и перевел взгляд с нее на другого врача и обратно.

— Разговор должен остаться здесь, — тихо произнес Крейн.

— Считай это знаком доверия между нами.

— Доверие — это хорошо, доктор,.. — он не был уверен.

— Первое, что я хочу сказать. Я поговорила с Уэйном, — Джон почувствовал, как его взгляд меняется, и пожалел, что не может лучше контролировать лицо. Он видел, что Леланд заметила, и видел, что ее это не забавляет. — Мы оба знаем: у него огромное влияние на тебя. Это нормально, — она сделала паузу. — Ненормально то, что происходит с тобой, стоит появиться в картине ему. Два года, Джон, и каждый серьезный случай связан с Брюсом Уэйном. Каждый! Эта ситуация на мосту — вы были вместе. Массовая драка в Аркхэме — вы были вместе. Я не собираюсь выпытывать у тебя подробности, но я прекрасно понимаю, что на свободе вы двое оказались в чем-то замешаны.

Он смотрел на нее угрюмо, готовясь обороняться.

— Мы не могли насильно разделить вас, и Брюс бы не позволил, но я надеялась сделать общение дозированным. Дать тебе время прийти в себя. Это не помогло. Последний визит — неоспоримое доказательство.

Джон беспокойно заерзал, борясь с подступающей паникой.

— … Так что я попросила его навещать тебя чаще, — резко закончила Леланд.

— Вы попросили?! — Выдохнул он, резко наваливаясь грудью на стол. Леланд сильно отдернулась назад, и Крейн вовремя придержал ее, не дав опрокинуться на пол вместе со стулом. Джон отпрянул и выпрямился, жалея о вспышке. Ему не стоило этого делать.

— Простите за это, — он опустил глаза.

Леланд нервно поправила волосы. Крейн шагнул обратно к стене. Краем зрения Джон заметил, как они переглянулись. Крейн втянул воздух через ноздри. В его взгляде читалось явное неодобрение. Леланд повернулась к Джону, и он снова уставился на поверхность стола.

— Я не уверена, что это верный шаг, но не вижу других вариантов. Совместная терапия может быть эффективной, но она требует работы обеих сторон. Я просто надеюсь, что она не закончится так же, как ваша последняя встреча.

— Я прошу прощения, док, я просто так счастлив это слышать.

Леланд вымученно улыбнулась. Ей нравилось, когда он был искренен. Но Джон видел, что она встревожена.

— Это серьезные изменения. Но прошло почти полгода, как ты вернулся к нам, Джон, и тебе не становится лучше. Мы будем идти маленькими шажками. Посмотрим, как ты адаптируешься. Если ты покажешь, что готов, тебе предоставят больше свободы. Комната отдыха, прогулки во дворе.

— Док, если бы я знал, что сломанный нос откроет мне столько возможностей, я бы разбил его раньше.

— Это плохая шутка, Джон. Визиты и свободы — результат корректировки неэффективной терапии, не награда за твою… вспышку насилия. Ты вынудил нас себя изолировать. Это шаг назад, Джон, и если подобное поведение будет повторяться, нам придется принимать соответствующие меры. Учитывая, какой долгий путь ты прошел, мне не хотелось бы этого делать.

Джон снова потупил взгляд и искоса глянул на Крейна. Каким образом он вписывался во все это?  
Леланд вздохнула.

— Это непросто, я понимаю. Но если ты себя не контролируешь — никто не сможет тебя контролировать. Мы ничем не сможем помочь тебе, если ты сам будешь создавать неприятности.

Он отвел взгляд, испытывая раздражение.

— Ага. Точно.

— Второе, Джон, — Леланд поднялась и пересела на край стола, сцепив руки на коленях и глядя на него теперь сверху вниз. — И сейчас я говорю смертельно серьезно. Ты знаешь, что такое Аркхэм.

Она замолчала, и Джон облизнул губы, невольно переводя взгляд на стакан, который рассеянно поглаживали его пальцы. В нем еще оставалась на дне вода. Он машинально поднял стакан, поднес ко рту и сделал глоток.  
Леланд дождалась, когда он закончит, и продолжила:

— Я ненавижу говорить это, но Аркхэм — это хаос в клетке. Ты знаешь: мы не можем контролировать каждый аспект жизни в лечебнице.

— Я узнал, что Готэм — это тоже хаос в клетке, док, — пробормотал он. Леланд не ответила, и он откашлялся в кулак, уступая ей слово.

— Ты побывал снаружи. Ты не совершал преступления, чтобы попасть сюда, Джон. Ты был одним из немногих, попавшим к нам по состоянию здоровья, — Джон втянул ноздрями воздух. По правде, он понятия не имел, так ли это. — Но теперь ты… знаешь, что там, с обратной стороны.

— Вокруг твоего имени было много шумихи. Вы произвели большой переполох, мистер Доу, — произнес Крейн.

Джон почесал затылок.

— Ну, по крайней мере, им будет, о чем посудачить на досуге, верно? — Попробовал он. Никто не улыбнулся.

— Ты вряд ли хорошо помнишь обстоятельства госпитализации, но нам пришлось выцарапывать тебя обратно, — продолжила Леланд. — Истцы с пеной у рта доказывали, что ты вменяем. Спасибо Уэйну и его адвокатам, мы смогли перехватить тебя достаточно быстро.

Джон помрачнел, опуская глаза.  
Невменяем.  
Он был вполне уверен, что отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает.

— Вы думаете, я невменяем док? — Прямо спросил он, раздражённый, глядя ей в глаза. Ему удалось вспугнуть ее — Леланд моргнула, явно чувствуя себя некомфортно под его взглядом.

— Это единственное, что защищает тебя от ответственности, Джон. Ты знаешь, что у тебя проблемы с самоконтролем. С тебя не могут спрашивать, как с нас с Джонатаном, — она кивнула на коллегу. — Как с любого человека, у которого нет подобного оправдания.

Ответ его не устроил, но это было не лучшее время для споров.

— А какова твоя оценка, Джон? — Тихо поинтересовался Крейн. — Считаешь, судебная экспертиза не права? Ты несешь ответственность за свои действия?

— Я знал, что делаю, если об этом речь.

Его выкручивало наизнанку от мысли, что его поступки списывают на помутнение рассудка. Казалось, его пытаются ограбить. Украсть, отнять, обесценить тяжелый рукотворный труд, в который он вложил полностью душу.  
Заключение о невменяемости защищало его перед законом, но Джона трясло от бешенства каждый раз, когда врачи с терпеливым и сочувственным видом доказывали ему, что мысли и чувства в его голове — результат нарушенной работы головного мозга. Что-то переклинило, провода разомкнулись. Сбилось программное обеспечение.  
Джон Доу — сломанный робот.  
Обновите драйвера, переустановите систему.  
Если все, чем он был, являлось неисправностью химических связей в его био-процессоре, то он не знал, как вообще жить.

— Понятно. Я не думаю, что твои слова будут иметь вес. Независимо от желания истцов, суд признал тебя невменяемым. Но я бы все-таки не разбрасывался подобными заявлениями, будь я на твоем месте. Блэкгейт — не Аркхэм.

Джон передернул плечами. Крейн прищурился.

— Ты, наверное, не вполне понимаешь, что такое тюрьма.

— Какая разница? Я невменяем, — Джон покрутил у виска и сложил пальцы пистолетом, сделав вид, что стреляет. Голова откинулась на плечо. — Пыщ.

— Легкомысленно. Давай так: хочешь усложнить жизнь себе, нам и Уэйну?

— Я понял, док. Разговор между нами! Я не собираюсь заглядывать в лицо каждой встречной репортерше в Аркхэме и кричать, что был в своем уме, когда резал этих свиней.

— Джон! — Леланд.

Джон прикусил язык. Он знал, что ведет себя по-детски, но его распирала досада.

Леланд смотрела на него с ужасом.  
Ей проще было считать, что он убивал в состоянии аффекта. Попытки убедить женщину в обратном могли стоить Джону ее расположения. Но ему сложно было сдерживаться.  
Джон не возражал, чтобы его поступки толковали по-своему. С докторами в Аркхэме это зачастую было критично, чтобы избежать наказания.  
Но только не Эйс.  
Эйс был принципиален.  
На Эйс он совершил выбор.  
Возможно, там он совершил свой первый шаг. Сам, не оглядываясь ни за чьим одобрением.  
Ни врачей.  
Ни Харли.  
Ни Бэтмена.  
Срезал балласт, отстегнул ремни и оторвался, выпорхнул из гнезда и полетел.  
Он ненавидел каждую секунду, которую врачи тратили, чтобы доказать ему, что Эйс был не его выбором, а чем-то вроде короткого замыкания.  
Эмоций было много, это правда. Едва не убили его. От бурной истерики началась гипервентиляция, ему приходилось разом драться с Бэтсом и собственными легкими.  
Но жалел он о том, что сделал?  
Ни на секунду.  
Люди не слышали его, и это сводило с ума.  
Заставляло чувствовать себя бессильным. Ставить под сомнение собственный рассудок.  
Ему хотелось орать и топать ногами. Ломать предметы и раскалывать черепа, взрывать и резать, чтобы заставить их услышать.  
Он жалел лишь, что не прикончил Уоллер.  
И что в глазах Брюса теперь, когда он смотрит на него, горит этот едкий токсичный огонек.  
Первое было его промахом, второе — неизбежностью. О втором он жалел значительно больше.

— Давай-ка вернемся к теме, Джон, — помолчав пару секунд, разрулил ситуацию Крейн. — Джоан?

Борясь с шоком, она еще долю мгновения его рассматривала, прежде чем заговорить:

— Если коротко, Джон, ты побывал снаружи. Ты знаешь, как устроен этот мир. Ты нажил врагов. Дети Аркхэма, — она загнула один палец. — Харви Дент, — второй, — Риддлер, — третий, — Пакт, - четвертый, - Джокер, - ладонь сомкнулись в кулак. - Люди доведены до предела. Ты не представляешь, что сейчас творится снаружи, — он представлял, спасибо Денту. — Народ близок к массовой истерии. Они ищут козла отпущения. И за секунду до того, как на Готэм обрушилось цунами, ты встал на гребне волны и прокричал: «Смотрите на меня! Это я сделал!»

— Может, если они ищут врага народа, им следует посмотреть в другом направлении, — процедил Джон.

— Может быть. Ты не первый пациент в Аркхэме, которого хотят у нас отнять и судить. Но ты должен внимательно послушать и понять, что это означает. Ради себя же.

— Я думаю, я имею некоторое представление, док, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд в сторону и шумно выдыхая через рот, чтобы успокоиться. Разговоры, касающиеся Уоллер, в самом деле действовали ему на нервы.

— И, все-таки, послушай меня, — терпеливо сказала Леланд, и от этого тона Джону захотелось схватить ее за волосы и размозжить череп об стол. Сделав над собой усилие, он подавил импульс и заставил себя слушать.

— Внимание к твоей персоне означает цепи у нас на руках. Ошибка, неверный шаг — и здесь будет пресса, юристы, снова начнутся пересуды и тяжбы. Нам это не нужно. Семьи и друзья погибших не успокоятся, Джон. Семь человек, — она показала соответствующее количество пальцев на руках.

— Шесть. Я убил шесть. Не семь, не пять, не десять. Шесть.

— Это неважно.

Джон сузил глаза.  
От своего он не отнекивался. Всего лишь просил не вешать на него чужое. Бейн размозжил тому парню череп. Раскатал башку по асфальту. Не он. Каким образом это не имело значения?

— Прости, это неважно сейчас, Джон, — с нажимом произнесла Леланд, верно растолковав острый взгляд и суженные зрачки. — Шесть человек. Эти шесть человек — служащие федеральных органов, серьезные люди с серьезными связями. И их друзья, семьи, коллеги — они тебя ненавидят.

— Это взаимно.

— У них не получилось достать тебя через суд, но есть другие способы. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы тебя защитить, но ты знаешь, сколько смертельных случаев с пациентами, гибнущими от рук других пациентов, случается у нас в лечебнице едва ли не каждый год.

Ну да. Брюса едва не убили в первый же день.  
…Но Брюса в Аркхэме ненавидела добрая половина пациентов, которых засадил в психушку его папаша.  
Джона, с другой стороны…  
В ушах все еще стояли отголоски голосов, скандирующих: «Джо-кер». Он был бы польщен, если бы не был зол на них.

Джон провел по лицу ладонью, поднимаясь к волосам и откидывая несколько прядей назад. Пальцы дрожали, он не знал, от нервов, наркотиков или слабости.

— Я считаю, ты должен это осознавать. С врачебной точки зрения я не должна говорить тебе такие вещи. Это непрофессионально. Но спокойствие не может быть дороже твоей жизни.

— Забавно, что вы сказали это, док. Но я спокоен.

Он в самом деле был спокоен, во всяком случае, информация не встревожила его так, как ожидала Леланд. Предостережение Харви щелкнуло и вошло в паз, и Джон чувствовал, как внутри него поднимается радостное возбуждение.  
Он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что совсем не боялся, но эта новая деталь…  
Его пребывание в Аркхэме могло стать намного, намного веселее с этой маленькой деталью.  
Здоровая доза адреналина — то что нужно, чтобы по венам потекла настоящая человеческая кровь, а не та жидкая водица, от которой его вечно клонило в сон.  
И, еще один немаловажный пункт.

— Это означает, что меня начнут выпускать из камеры? — Осторожно спросил он.

Леланд долю секунды смотрела на него.

— Комнаты. Джон, ты должен отнестись к этому серьезно. Это означает, что мы маленькими шажками будем пробовать двигаться в разных направлениях. Дадим Уэйну шанс. Посмотрим, сработает ли в вашем случае совместная терапия. Второе — попробуем скорректировать методы лечения. Осторожно будем тебя социализировать. Возможно, начнем с приема пищи и водных процедур вместе со всеми. Понемногу, Джон, — с нажимом произнесла она, видя, как он просиял. — Поясняю. В понедельник ты выходишь на завтрак со всеми. Мы смотрим на твое поведение, на поведение пациентов, мы смотрим, вызывает ли это волнение. Если нас все устраивает, в среду и пятницу ты снова завтракаешь со всеми. Проходит неделя, и, если нас снова все устраивает, к завтраку прибавляется ужин и так далее. Если ты не можешь вести себя, или другие ведут себя агрессивно, если твое присутствие вызывает волнения, это либо корректируется, либо прекращается. Думаю, ты понял схему.

Джон понял схему. Не все зависело от него, и это вызывало одновременно чувство досады и бессилия.  
Он кивнул, барабаня пальцами по столу.

— И… что, если при виде меня кто-то будет подпрыгивать и махать руками, я буду вечно сидеть теперь в камере, так, что ли? — Недовольно протянул он.

— Мы решим этот вопрос.

Джон не поверил. Она верно сказала: не все находилось в их руках.

— Это утешает, — вслух произнес он, пряча досаду.

Но все было лучше, чем то, что он имел сейчас.

— Я полагаю, ты уже поговорил с доктором Крейном.

— Ну… вас не было, когда меня привели, док. По правде, я уже решил, что вы, эм, бросили мое дело, — он рассмеялся, пытаясь обратить все в шутку и рассчитывая узнать, насколько его опасения далеки от истины. Веселья он не испытывал.

— Разумеется нет, Джон. Я на твоей стороне. Не нужно дистанцироваться.

— Простите, доктор, я просто не был уверен… после драки… думал, что, может быть, вы,. — он опустил взгляд. Ей нравилось, когда он признавал вину.

— Этот срыв — шаг назад, Джон. Я понимаю, сдерживаться тяжело, но насилие не решает проблемы. Только создает новые.

С этим Джон мог бы поспорить. Когда у него возникла проблема с агентами в парке развлечений, насилие решило ее весьма неплохо.  
Позже возникли проблемы с Брюсом, и еще позже — с судом, но это другой вопрос.  
Когда ситуация принимала серьезный оборот, санитары использовали насилие.  
То же касалось правительства.  
И, если только ему не изменяла память, в Аркхэме он находился не потому, что Брюс полгода назад вежливо попросил его пройти курс добровольного лечения, а Джон учтиво согласился.

— Но это не означает, что я намерена бросить тебя. Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы помочь тебе разобраться с твоей проблемой. Если ты этого хочешь.

Крейн прокашлялся.

— Доктор Крейн, Джон, прибыл к нам на следующий день после того, как ты попал в изолятор.  
Я рассчитывала, что мы сумеем поговорить до его приезда. Обсудить то, что мы обсуждаем сейчас. Обстоятельства не позволили.

— Вы хотите отдать ему мое дело, док? — стараясь звучать сдержанно спросил Джон, кивая на психиатра.

— Если ты этого захочешь. Я буду приглядывать за тобой, разумеется. Профессор Крейн — один из лучших специалистов, которых я знаю, Джон. Я училась у него.

Джон округлил глаза.

— Оу? Правда? — Он сузил веки и перевел взгляд на Крейна. — Как, э, в институте?

— Готэмский университет. Факультет медицины, — негромко ответил Крейн.

Там же училась Харли.

— Ух ты, док, я не знал, что вы учились! — Джон хлопнул в ладоши. — Я имею в виду… Знаете какие-нибудь позорные истории про нее, профессор? — Он понизил голос и подался вперед, почти улегшись грудью на стол. Крейн бесстрастно наблюдал за ним. Джону хотелось взять его глаза, разбить их и посмотреть, что там за ними, настоящее, за этими стекляшками. — Она списывала? Запускала петарды в туалетах? У нее была пересдача?

— Нет, я боюсь, Джоан Леланд была примерной студенткой, Джон.

— Ох, да ладно, док, бросьте…

— Джон, — в тоне Леланд не было раздражения, только вежливая просьба остановиться.

Джон прикусил язык. Может, он заходил слишком далеко. Он часто заходил слишком далеко. В морях общения не было буйков, указывающих, куда не следует заплывать.  
Крейн казался крепким орешком, но он надеялся его расколоть, в самом деле. Раскрутить на пару баек. Леланд тоже была крепким орешком под этой своей нежной скорлупой. Профессионал своего дела. Большинство докторов прокалывались. Но за все эти годы Леланд ничего ему про себя не рассказала. Их отношения оставались сугубо профессиональными, хотя он был ее фаворитом. Сведения приходилось буквально из-под земли откапывать.  
Учитывая, сколько врачей только за последние двадцать лет прирезали в их собственных постелях сбежавшие из лечебницы пациенты, Леланд бы вряд ли понравилось, что Джону известен ее домашний адрес. Номер машины. Возраст, имена и дни рождения дочерей, и почему она всегда такая грустная, когда ей приходится работать допоздна четырнадцатого и седьмого апреля.  
Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Кто-то оставлял на теле засечки. Кто-то коллекционировал марки.  
Он коллекционировал информацию.  
В мире, где ничто от него не зависело, это дарило слабую иллюзию стабильности.

— Мы с профессором Крейном поддерживали контакт все это время. И я рассказывала ему о тебе, спрашивала совета. Он проникся твоим делом.

— Оу? В самом деле? — Вежливо удивился Джон, полный скептицизма. Ему хотелось спросить, проникся ли Крейн его делом до или после того, как медики в госпитале выцарапали его из одежды, насквозь пропитавшейся кровью и присохшей к коже, а к его делу пришили одно слово — «Джокер».

— На самом деле, это он убедил меня, что пора двигаться дальше, — Подняв бровь, Джон приоткрыл рот и повернул лицо к Крейну.

— Я давно хотел оставить Университет и перевестись в Аркхэм, заняться практикой. Я бы сделал это раньше, но мне нужно было закончить пару вещей. Твое дело послужило последним толчком, — Крейн оторвался от стены и сделал шаг к столу. — Пожалуй, я им увлекся. Я попросил доктора Леланд подумать над тем, чтобы позволить мне лечить тебя. И у меня родилась пара идей, как можно использовать мое появление, чтобы скорректировать терапию.

— Доктор Крейн пользуется большим авторитетом, Джон. Его имя имеет серьезный вес.

Джон никогда не слышал этого имени. Впрочем, он никогда не интересовался психиатрией как наукой.

— О докторе Леланд из Аркхэма мало кто слышал. К тому же, в Готэме докторов из лечебницы не любят, Джон. Но профессор Готэмского Университета Крейн — немного другой уровень. Это позволит ему свободнее оперировать с твоим лечением.

Джон рассеянно провел ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их. Принятые лекарства и длительное пребывание в изоляторе давали о себе знать. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, и ему становилось все сложнее воспринимать информацию. От него требовали решений, и он слишком туго соображал, чтобы их принимать. Он шумно выдохнул воздух, раздувая щеки и мотая головой.

— Это очень много всего, док, — пробормотал он.

— Не обязательно давать ответ сейчас, но ты должен решить, чего хочешь в течение недели. Доктор Крейн приступает к работе, и, если ты отказываешься иметь с ним дело — жаль — он возьмет другого пациента.

— Давайте проясним один момент, — Джон сложил перед собой ладони в замок. — Все эти чудесные штуки, о которых вы говорите… Маленькие шажки… Я прав, если понимаю, что они будут возможны только если я, — он ткнул пальцем себе в грудь, — перейду под крыло замечательного доктора здесь, — от ткнул пальцем в Крейна, прищуривая один глаз.

— Нет. Мы в любом случае будем это делать. Переход к профессору Крейну даст тебе определенные преимущества. Это все.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, каким образом.

— Новый врач, новые методы, Джон. Если я что-то начну резко делать, возникнут вопросы. Но Крейн…

— Я с самого начала задаю свои правила игры. Я человек со стороны. У меня развязаны руки. Если я скажу, что с завтрашнего дня мы будем лечить тебя солнечными ваннами, это вызовет меньше вопросов, чем если доктор Леланд внезапно позволит тебе выходить во двор и отменит наручники во время конвоя.

— Вы собираетесь выписать мне солнечные ванны?..

— Я собираюсь добиться для тебя солнечных ванн во дворе. Со временем.

— Хах, — Джон откинулся на спинку стула. Он не был уверен, что понимает логику здесь, но в чем-то они разбирались лучше него. Из всех врачей он доверял только Леланд. Во всяком случае, он знал, что ей не наплевать.  
Она не могла приставить к нему плохого специалиста, верно?..  
Он посмотрел на нее.

— Я не знаю… Если это не будет как в прошлый раз, доктор. Я имею в виду, было весело, но, мой предыдущий психиатр в нашу последнюю встречу пытался убить меня, эм… большим электрическим молотом. Я понимаю желание, тем не менее… Я имею в виду, я н-не против того, что она пыталась меня убить, но… У нее были причины, знаете?.. Но, честно говоря, док, наш опыт общения был немного травмирующим… Я не уверен, что мне стало лучше…

Он сник и замолк, потерявшись в мыслях, не уверенный, что хочет сказать.  
Лицо Леланд на секунду ожесточилось.

— Прости, Джон, это была наша ошибка. Когда бывший психиатр утягивает пациента за собой на дно, Аркхэму остается только прибавить к перечню своих провалов. Этого не повторится. Дела всех докторов тщательно проверяются.

Джон глянул на Крейна. Врач ответил ему непроницаемым взглядом. Ему по-прежнему хотелось вытащить глаза психиатра, расколоть их, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, но что-то в добром докторе ему нравилось. То, как он держал спину. В комнате Крейн намеренно или подсознательно выбирал те места, где фигуру съедали тени, и его лицо чересчур напоминало маску.  
В нем было что-то от Бэтса. Тот держался так же — прямо, жестко, словно боялся, что, если на секунду расслабится, у него из задницы начнут вываливаться внутренние органы. Кишки, печень, аппендикс. Бэтаранги.  
Джон прикрыл пальцами рот и захихикал, не в силах прогнать образ. Крейн по-прежнему на него смотрел, и Джон опустил взгляд, пряча все лицо за ладонью.  
Если Крейн в самом деле схож с Брюсом, ему не понравится, над чем Джон смеется.  
Леланд истолковала его поведение по-своему.

— Я обещаю. Крейн — мой старый знакомый, Джон, ему можно доверять.

— О, это радует, док, — сказал Джон, убирая руку от лица и потирая веки тыльной стороной ладони. В глаза словно насыпали песку. Он винил пересып, лекарства и хлор в воде.

— Так что ты думаешь, Джон? — Спросил Крейн. Джон посмотрел на него снизу вверх, поддерживая правую сторону лица ладонью. Массируя пальцами веко, Джон передернул плечами.

Что он думал?

В Крейне что-то было, и Джон соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не любопытно.  
Он не сомневался, что Крейн хороший специалист. Джон мог распознать хорошего мозгоправа, когда видел хорошего мозгоправа.

… Но ему не нужен был хороший психиатр.  
Ему не нужен был врач.  
Хороший врач станет лечить его. Будет убеждать, что необходимо лечение. Он лечился уже сколько — двадцать лет? Больше?  
Джон не был уверен.  
Обрести себя, впервые почувствовать на правильном месте и еще двадцать лет лечиться от этого — Джон не был к этому готов.  
Ему нужно было продержаться. Выждать до тех пор, пока…  
Он боялся думать, что включает в себя это «пока».  
Пока все не вернется в прежнее русло, как минимум.  
Мысли о промежутке между «сейчас» и неопределенным «пока» вызывали жгучее ощущение, что его жизнь отмотали на два десятилетия назад и поставили на повтор.  
Это было не совсем так. Он больше не был тем вышедшим когда-то из Аркхэма хрупким пациентом, тонущим в незнакомых водах, и в его жизни был реальный человек, там, снаружи.

Верно же?..

— Я тронут, профессор, правда. Но… Нет, нет, я думаю, я буду придерживаться доктора Леланд.

Джон улыбнулся ей.  
Это был не тот ответ, которого они ожидали, он видел.  
Но во взгляде Леланд он заметил еще кое-что.  
И это что-то было еще одной причиной, по которой он предпочел бы оставить ее.  
В нем было что-то, или в ней было что-то, что со временем позволяло усыпить бдительность.  
Заставляло почти опекать его.  
С Харли было то же. На другом уровне, но он все равно заметил.  
Это не делало их тупыми, но позволяло с большей легкостью проворачивать что-то, что в противном случае ни за что не сошло бы ему с рук.  
Харли едва задала ему несколько вопросов про ноутбук, который он украл, и Леланд редко ставила его слова под сомнение. Во всяком случае, она никогда не давила.  
С Брюсом это так не работало.

« ...Это просто… случилось, верно? Странно, что ты не можешь вспомнить подробностей... » 

« ...Ты говоришь, я лгу?.. » 

« ...Я говорю, это странно... » 

И он уже видел, что на Крейне трюк не сработает тоже.  
Крейн не смотрел на него сквозь призму предвзятого сострадания, и какие бы привилегии он не сулил, они не стоили слепого расположения Леланд.

— Очень жаль, Джон. Надеюсь, ты передумаешь, — ничто в голосе Крейна не выдавало его эмоций, но Джон итак знал, что он разочарован. Джон почти жалел.

— Что ж, Джон, это твое решение, и я ценю доверие, но я согласна с профессором: я в самом деле надеюсь, что ты передумаешь. Ты теряешь очень многое. Я прошу тебя тщательно все обдумать. У тебя все еще есть неделя.

— Конечно, док, — он кивнул. Он не сомневался, что, если доктор в самом деле заинтересован в его деле так, как ему показалось, у него была не неделя, а год. Два года. Три. Столько, сколько Крейн намерен задержаться в Аркхэме.

— Хорошо. И последнее, что нам нужно решить сегодня, Джон. Раньше никто не носил тебе передачи, но теперь у тебя есть друг, и, учитывая, что случилось в последний раз, — она сделала короткую паузу. — Я думаю, пора установить, что он может и не может тебе приносить. И чего ты хочешь.

Джон замер. Удивительно, это не приходило ему в голову. Ни разу. Он был искренне поражен.  
Передачи.  
В Аркхэме редкие счастливчики получали передачи. Даже те, у кого были родственники, чаще довольствовались всем больничным. Большинство предпочитало забыть о кровных связях, когда близкие пересекали черту лечебницы.  
Глядя на его застывшее лицо и приоткрытой рот, Леланд на секунду замялась.

— Я уверена, что Брюс будет рад принести тебе что-нибудь в больницу, Джон.

— Ах. Да, — Джон очнулся, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу.

Сердце его билось быстрее не потому, что ему предстояло получить что-то. Предмет. Ему ничего не было нужно. Но его будоражило от мысли, что он получит передачу. Другие делились с ним, но сам он никогда раньше не получал передач. Некому было носить.  
Это вызывало зависть, и болезненно напоминало, что снаружи его никто не ждет. И, хотя Аркхэм стал домом, ни с кем из пациентов он не был близок. Они не были его семьей.  
Когда Харли оставила должность и ушла из Аркхэма, он надеялся, что она что-нибудь ему передаст — неважно что, старый носок, коробку печенья, обертку от конфеты. Имел значение сам факт передачи. И то, от кого она получена.

Мысль, что кто-то — Брюс — что-то принесет для него заставляла его…  
Джон мотнул головой, теряясь в мыслях, сонливость сошла на нет. Он не помнил детства, но, вероятно, так ощущают себя дети, дожидаясь Санту под Рождество.

Леланд кашлянула и вытащила из нагрудного кармана блокнот. Она положила его на стол и подвинула к Джону, затем протянула карандаш — мягкий, восковой, сделанный специально, чтобы им нельзя было нанести рану. Такие им давали «для творчества». Можно было ожидать, что материал размазывается, но он хорошо держался на бумаге.

— Я предлагаю тебе составить список, Джон. У нас еще есть время, и ты можешь сделать это сейчас, — Джон машинально взял карандаш и сунул в рот кончик, сосредоточенно глядя на чистый лист. Леланд кашлянула, и он поспешно убрал инструмент от лица.

— Что… Что я могу написать? — Радостное нетерпение в нем боролось с начавшей подниматься неуверенностью. — Я имею в виду, я могу получить книги или?..

— Нет, Джон, пока никаких книг, — он разочарованно опустил взгляд. — Давай немного повременим. — Предметы личной гигиены, одежда, продукты. Напомнить тебе, что у нас запрещено, или?..

— О, док, я сам могу вам напомнить, — не глядя на нее пробормотал он, поднося карандаш к бумаге.

— Можешь сделать это потом.

Джон отрицательно мотнул головой и сосредоточенно нахмурился.  
То, чего он хотел на самом деле, он знал, что ему не разрешат.  
Книги, карты, ножи, мобильный телефон, все выпуски Готэм Газэтт за прошедшие шесть месяцев. Отмычки, может быть. Селитру с бензином было бы неплохо.

Так чего он хотел?..

Чувствуя, что на него смотрят, Джон надавил кончиком пишущего инструмента на бумагу, не зная, с чего начать, и нервничая. Он провел вертикальную линию. Краем зрения уловил движение и поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Леланд подносит к глазам телефон и что-то набирает на дисплее.  
Джон секунду следил за ее действиями, чувствуя, как рождается мысль. Затем в мозгу что-то щелкнуло и во рту мгновенно пересохло, когда он понял, о чем думает, и понял, что собирается это озвучить.

— Док, — он отложил карандаш. — Что если я… Скажу ему?

— Ты можешь сказать ему при встрече, конечно, но, если составишь список, я передам ему, и уже в следующий раз он все это принесет.

— Я имею в виду, — Джон нервно рассмеялся, оценивающе подмечая пристальный взгляд Крейна. В отличие от Леланд, ее учитель сразу все понял. Ладони стали влажными, и Джон убрал их со стола, незаметно вытирая об штаны. — Я мог бы сказать ему…

Он отвел взгляд, не решаясь продолжить. Телефон был запретной темой, и с каждой секундой его решимость таяла.  
И, чем больше Джон о нем думал, тем больше сам разговор страшил его.  
Страх, упрямство и желание услышать голос подстегнули его продолжать.

— … Я мог бы передать ему… устно, — он уставился на аппарат в ее в руке, и лицо Леланд стало жестким. Сердце Джона упало вниз. Борясь с досадой, он приготовился услышать отказ.

— Джон, ты знаешь, что звонить у нас запрещено.

— Ну… Звонить запрещено по служебным телефонам и без разрешения персонала, док. И вы сами сказали, что разговор останется между нами, — Джон не собирался сдаваться. — Какой вред может быть от одного ма-а-аленького звонка? — Он передернул плечами и улыбнулся. — Пожалуйста? Я… Я обещаю, я буду вести себя лучшим образом после этого, — он сдвинул брови и категорично развел руками. — Больше никакого изолятора! Пожалуйста?..

— Я надеялась, ты будешь вести себя лучшим образом в принципе, Джон. Не потому, что мы дадим тебе позвонить.

Он запустил пальцы в волосы, новые аргументы не приходили в голову.

— Думаю, так мне будет проще.

— Думаю, тебе будет проще, если ты составишь список, Джон.

Крейн. Бинго. Вот и он.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, опуская глаза на блокнот с единственной нарисованной линией, и считая про себя до трех.

— Я предпочитаю держать вещи в голове, — выдохнул он. Это было правдой, и Леланд знала это. Номера, адреса, телефоны… Он запоминал, не записывал.

Повисло молчание. Еще секунд через десять Джон поднял на них глаза. Оба смотрели со скепсисом.

— Прости, Джон, но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — наконец произнесла Леланд, и они с Крейном переглянулись. Человек постарше кивнул.

Джон побежденно вздохнул, испытывая одновременно облегчение, благодарность, разочарование и острое желание что-нибудь сломать. Он был рад, что его руки в этот момент находятся под столом, так что они не видели, как они сжались в кулаки.

Он посмотрел на Крейна. Их глаза встретились, и несколько секунд они не разрывали зрительного контакта.  
Крейн размышлял о чем-то, рассматривая его, Джон видел это по суженным векам и ощупывающим его зрачкам.

Потом, ничего не сказав, врач сунул руку в карман и достал мобильный. Леланд сцепила пальцы в замок. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на ее лицо, Джон успел заметить беспокойство.

-Номер, — коротко сказал Крейн.

Поколебавшись секунду, Джон продиктовал телефон, не глядя на Леланд. Крейн набрал, нажал кнопку вызова и протянул ему аппарат.  
Не вполне доверяя происходящему, Джон принял мобильный и поднес к уху. В трубке слышались характерные гудки, он сильнее сжал ее, чувствуя, как ладони снова становятся влажными.

Он понятия не имел, что говорить, и совершенно не был готов, чтобы трубку сняли.  
Он не был готов к тому, чтобы трубку не сняли.  
Внезапно, идея поговорить с Брюсом по телефону перестала казаться такой отличной и захватывающей, как минуту назад.  
Прошло четыре гудка, и Джон был уже уверен, что Уэйн не возьмет, когда аппарат ожил.

— Да? Кто это? — Голос на том конце прозвучал абсолютно чужим. По правде, Джон с трудом узнавал его. Мобильная связь искажала звук.

— Б… Брюси! Привет! Это, это Джон, — он нервно рассмеялся, чувствуя на себе взгляды двух врачей и ощущая, как тело бросает в жар.

Детали последней их встречи вдруг очень ярко предстали перед глазами.  
На той стороне пару секунд длилось молчание. Этих секунд хватило, чтобы у него на лбу выступила испарина.  
Брюс зол на него? Не хочет разговаривать? Он его отвлекает?

— Джон? Как… откуда ты звонишь, что это за номер? Где ты взял телефон? — От чужого тона Джону словно залепили пощечину. Таким же образом Брюс мог напрямую спросить, убил он санитара и звонит ли теперь с его номера.

Он заставил себя справиться с эмоцией.

— Спокойно, спокойно, Брюс. Я сижу с доктором Леланд и… другим врачом. Мне… мне разрешили сделать звонок, чтобы я…

В горле внезапно стало очень сухо, и обратиться с просьбой — очень тяжело.  
Молчание на том конце — будто ледяная вода из-под душа.  
Уверенность таяла стремительно, как выпавший снег в Долине Смерти, и эйфория выходила из легких с почти различимым свистом.  
Брюс не был его семьей. Ни кровью, ни юридически они не были связаны, и зыбкость этой связи ударила ему в мозг с внезапной, панической ясностью. Брюса удерживала рядом с ним только добрая воля.  
Он имел право что-то просить у него? После того, как повел себя во время их последней встречи? После Эйс?  
Джон лихорадочно перебирал в голове причины, по которым Уэйн мог хотеть видеть его теперь.  
Он пытался убить его. Его подружку. Прирезал трех человек у него на глазах. Назвал его тупым. Плюнул на его кодекс. Восстал. Когда Бэтс велел ему остановиться, он не остановился. Он сидел в Аркхэме. Он был психически болен. Он ничего из себя не представлял. У него не было ни денег, ни влияния, и он качал из Уэйна время и подачки, не предлагая взамен ничего кроме проблем.  
Когда Брюс пришел и играл с ним карты, Джон ударил его и начал драку, когда Брюс просил его быть осторожным, Джон украл Джокера из колоды.  
Снова подвел его. Он никогда ничего не мог сделать правильно.  
Дал еще один повод себя ненавидеть.  
И эти мысли, преследовавшие его, чувство радости, которое он испытал, нарушив правила и причинив Уэйну боль. Если бы Брюс узнал о них…  
Харли оставила его, и Харли он мог принести пользу.  
Уэйну он не мог предложить ничего.

— Джон? — Голос Брюса прозвучал мягче. — Ты там?

Крейн отделился от стены, пересек комнату и вышел за дверь. Оставшись с Леланд, Джон свободней вздохнул, но поезд уже летел под откос.

— Д-да. Я немного волнуюсь, — Признался он и вытер ребром ладони влажные от испарины брови. Он молился про себя, чтобы Брюс понял его настроение, сказал что-нибудь, изменил тон, задал верный вопрос. — Ты злишься на меня, Брюс?

Краем глаза он видел, как Леланд стучит пальцами по запястью — время. Ему разрешили сделать звонок с четкой целью, не ради выяснения отношений. Он осознавал, что врачи шли на риск, разрешив ему позвонить.

— Нет, Джон, конечно нет. Почему… Почему я должен злиться на тебя?.. Что-то случилось? Все нормально?

— О. Да. Да, все прекрасно, просто, — он поймал взгляд Леланд и поспешно отвел свой.

— Джон, — тихо сказала она. — Если хочешь, отдай мне телефон. Я поговорю с ним.

Он мотнул головой.

— Джон, говори со мной. Где Леланд? Успокойся.

Джон скрипнул зубами.

— Пока.

— Дж...

Он сбросил вызов. Рука с телефоном дрожала, он уронил голову, обхватив ее руками, и, раздувая щеки, шумно выдохнул.

— Джон, — осторожно начала Леланд и он сильнее обхватил голову ладонями. — Отдай мне телефон.

Мобильный ожил, мелодия заиграла прямо под ухом, и Джон едва не выронил трубку.  
Он бросил всего один взгляд на дисплей и сразу сбросил вызов. В следующий момент мобильный лежал на полу. Джон вскочил на ноги и опустил на него подошву. Раздался хруст. Леланд ахнула, тоже вставая с места.  
Уверенный, что теперь Брюс точно его ненавидит, и испытывая от этого едва ли не умиротворение, Джон упал обратно на стул.  
Он физически не мог заставить себя просить.  
Каждое обращение было сопряжено со смертельным риском отказа.  
И Джон пока не хотел умирать.  
Телефон зазвонил, теперь у Леланд, и Джон резко вскинул голову.

— Не надо, — предупреждающим тоном начала она, в ее левой руке он видел тревожную кнопку. Леланд поднесла телефон к уху, не сводя с него взгляда. — Алло, Брюс. Да. Нет, все в порядке.

Джон застонал и уронил лицо в ладони, внезапно безразличный ко всему.

— Я дала ему трубку. Да. Другого доктора. Это было ошибкой. Джон… он сломал телефон. Он просто нервничает. Брюс, на самом деле я хотела попросить вас подумать, что вы хотите для него взять. В больницу. Да. Джон хотел попросить лично и… убедил нас. Но возникли… трудности.

Вполуха слушая разговор, Джон медленно лег на стол, подложив руки под голову. Он устал. Сейчас как никогда ему хотелось оказаться в изоляторе, обколотым до потери памяти.  
Этого легко было добиться.

-…До свидания, мистер Уэйн.

Он почувствовал на себе ее взгляд, но не повернул головы.

— Джон, мне не следовало разрешать Крейну давать тебе телефон, но ломать его было необязательно. Ты бы мог просто сбросить вызов и передать мне трубку.

Джон не ответил, продолжая лежать на столе. Леланд вздохнула, глядя на обломки.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы мы шли тебе навстречу, ты должен идти навстречу нам.

Джон снова не ответил.

— Уэйн приедет послезавтра.

Он не готов был увидеть Уэйна. Ни послезавтра, никогда.

В дверь постучали, и Джон лениво скосил на нее глаза.  
Вошел Крейн. Посмотрел сначала на него, затем на свой телефон на полу, снова на Джона. Джон ответил ему безразличным взглядом.

— Во время разговора он запаниковал, — резко произнесла Леланд. Джон уловил в ее голосе злые нотки.

Крейн молча приблизился к столу, нагнулся, подобрал телефон и поднес к глазам. Подул, потер кулаком дисплей и попробвал включить. Дисплей не загорелся.

— Что ж, я все понял. Вещи доверять нельзя, — не глядя на Джона произнес он.

Они о чем-то еще говорили, и он даже отвечал. Леланд настаивала, чтобы он перестал волноваться.  
Он не перестал.  
Как бы там ни было, Джон полагал, что вместе со всем остальным он похоронил и желание Крейна заниматься им. Это не было плохой вещью, но он почти сожалел.

Минут пятнадцать спустя Джон сидел на краю кровати, невидящим взглядом изучая вентиляционную решетку на противоположной стене.  
Киттл возился перед ним со шприцем, и Хендерсон застыл в дверном проеме, привалившись спиной к косяку.

— Что это? — Через какое-то время без особого интереса спросил Джон, когда Скотти смешал содержимое двух ампул и принялся забирать жидкость в шприц.

— Я так понимаю, ты там шалил в кабинете, а, Доу? Тебе велено вколоть успокоительное. Завязать с игрой в психа не думал?

Джон не ответил.  
Снаружи раздался грохот. Издалека послышался вопль «Стой» и топот ног, галопом удаляющихся по коридору. Хендерсон вздрогнул, выглядывая за дверь и хватаясь за дубинку. До них донесся хохот. Джон смутно узнавал голос.

— Иди помоги им, — внезапно сказал Скотти. Хендерсон бросил на него быстрый взгляд. — Давай, давай. Это Томми Фернандез. Он сейчас опять все провода пообрывает, если его не остановят. Иди. Я справлюсь.

Охранник долю секунды колебался, переводя взгляд с апатичного Джона на Скотти. Затем кивнул.

— Я вернусь, — бросил Хендерсон и скрылся за дверью. Через секунду Джон услышал, как он тяжело бежит по коридору.

Киттл проводил его исчезновение взглядом, постучал по шприцу ногтем и обернулся на звук хлопков.  
Джон наблюдал на ним, закинув ногу на ногу и медленно апплодируя.

— Тонко, Киттл. Очень тонко.

— Заткнись, Джон, — тихо огрызнулся Скотти.

Джон поднял руки вверх в сдающемся жесте и пожал плечами, скорчив скорбную мину.

— Просто признаю твой талант, Скотти, не нужно так злиться…

— Ты замолчишь?

Джон замолчал. У него не было желания разговаривать, о чем бы там Скотти не собирался с ним разговаривать.  
Он хотел, чтобы Киттл вколол ему лекарство и ушел.

— Выглядишь неважно.

Прищурившись, Джон глянул на него, не уверенный, попытка это его поддеть или вступление.

— Выглядишь вялым, Джон. Скажи, тебе в самом деле все равно, или мне кажется?..

— Давай к делу, Скотт, я не в настроении, — резко произнес Джон, теряя терпение, и Скотти чуть вздрогнул, испуганный его тоном. Он быстро справился с собой, и на его лице появилось раздражение.

— Я могу сделать так, что содержимое этого шприца окажется не у тебя в вене, а, допустим, в матрасе.

— Оу, — безучастно проронил Джон. — Поразительно. И как работает этот магический фокус?

Киттл поднял левую руку и потер большой палец об остальные.

— Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

— Все ты понимаешь, Доу, — Киттл убрал руку. — Говоришь, вы с Уэйном закадычные друзья, да? Уверен, он будет рад одолжить такому хорошему приятелю пару зеленых листовок, чтобы сделать существование комфортнее.

— Я не собираюсь платить тебе деньги, Киттл, — ощерился Джон. Настроение упало еще на несколько ярусов ниже, оказавшись где-то в районе пятого и шестого кругов.

— Потише, Джон, или я вколю тебе все десять кубиков, — предупредил Скотти, поднимая шприц выше. — Давай сюда руку. Полегче. Я бы на твоем месте сделал это, Джон. Если, конечно, вы с Уэйном в самом деле такие хорошие приятели. Эй!

Джон едва не сломал иглу, отдернув руку назад, и на белой коже выступила кровь. Он завалился на кровать, тяжело дыша и глядя в потолок, надеясь, что препарат скоро начнет действовать. Он боялся сорваться, и сделать что-то, за что его снова упекут в изолятор. После Эйс контролировать себя стало намного сложнее. Скотти не представлял, насколько близко находился к тому, чтобы шприц оказался торчащим у него из глазницы.

— Совсем спятил, Доу? Черт, игла погнулась, — услышал он бормотание, и отвернулся к стене.

Через какое-то время Скотти, так ничего и не дождавшись, молча ушел, закрыв за собой дверь, и Джон слышал, как задвигаются снаружи засовы.

Успокоительное начинало действовать, сердце перестало рваться наружу и дыхание выровнялось. Джон хотел скорее вырубиться, чтобы перестать думать.  
С каких пор он использовал препараты, которые ненавидел, как бегство от реальности?  
Перед глазами на секунду встало видение из прошлого — "Полная Колода". Куклы. Вилли. Стол. Батарея пустых бутылок.  
Где теперь Вилли?.. В Аркхэме? В Блэкгейте? На свободе?  
Он даже не знал, что стало с его командой.  
Вилли утопал в алкоголе, когда Джон его встретил, и продолжал утопать, когда Джон сказал, что они собираются очистить Готэм.  
Вилли не прикасался к бутылке в течение двух недель, когда улицы принадлежали им.  
Джон не хотел ни в чем утопать. Он не хотел становиться похожим на Вилли.

… И он не собирался выпрашивать подачки у Уэйна. Он точно не собирался просить у него деньги, которыми Брюс разбрасывался направо и налево. От мысли, что Уэйн заплатит теперь за разбитый телефон — он в этом не сомневался — его начинало подташнивать.

У него оставались заначки снаружи. Деньги, которые ему не принадлежали. Которые он украл у Пакта, когда группа распалась. На которые он смог вооружить и одеть своих молодчиков.  
Насколько он помнил, сумма увеличилась. Часть денег они вышибли из Агентства, часть с пары-тройки толстосумов, которым, может быть, кто-то из его ребят что-то задолжал.

…Ну и, может быть, что-то где-то они просто обчистили.  
Технически, это были его деньги. Не миллионы, но достаточно, чтобы откупиться от мелкой сошки вроде Киттла или купить телефон. Много телефонов.

Но Джон находился в Аркхэме, а деньги — снаружи.

На мгновение промелькнула мысль попросить Брюса взять сумму в одном из тайников, и он почти обрадовался внезапному решению.  
Он отмел идею через секунду.  
Пришлось бы объяснять, откуда взялись деньги, и Джон не был уверен, что Брюс одобрит. Их отношения и так трещали по швам.  
По швам.  
Джон не мог рисковать.  
Не мог рисковать — то есть не мог доверять, а не мог доверять, значит…

Джон зарычал, кусая костяшки пальцев на сжатом кулаке. Напоминая себе, что ему не нужны деньги.  
Ни свои, ни Брюса.  
Он не собирается платить Киттлу.  
Брюс смог отказаться от Бэтмена.  
Значит, сможет и Джон. Хотя бы ради него. Ему все равно больше не за что было уцепиться.  
Игра окончена, зрители разошлись.  
Он просто должен был продержаться.  
Делать, что от него хотят, позволить лечить себя. Не давать повода закрывать себя в изолятор.  
Не давать Брюсу - что он ответил Леланд? Что он подумал про звонок? Разбитый телефон? - повода ненавидеть его.  
Бросить его.  
Он должен был вести себя тихо. Добиться, чтобы его стали выпускать из камеры, хотя бы. Предоставили базовую свободу.  
И тогда — тогда станет ясно. Строительство планов на будущее не было его коньком. Его планы оказывались неосуществимыми. Либо обрушивались. Когда он пару раз делился ими с Харли, она просто над ним посмеялась.   
Все лучше решалось на месте.


	8. Chapter 8

— …и из последних новостей: без вести пропал пятидесятитрехлетний Делберт Мэк. С заявлением о пропаже в полицию обратилась миссис Мэк, когда накануне ее муж не вернулся домой после работы. В последний раз Мэка видели покидающим здание центральной школы, где он преподавал…

Голос женщины-диктора тонул в гуле траффика утренней трассы.

Скорость — 90 км/час. Максимально допустимая — 40 км/час.  
Освальду понравилось бы.  
Джону тоже.  
Через приоткрытое окно в лицо и шею хлестал ветер.

— …участившиеся случаи пропажи людей. Мэк — пятый пропавший за последние два месяца в этом районе. Места исчезновений позволяют предположить, что в Диксонских доках орудует банда. Полиции не удалось выйти на след похитителей. Тела не были обнаружены, требований о выкупе не поступало. Комиссар полиции Гордон…

Брюс протянул руку и снизил громкость радио. Не его дело. Камеры следят за городом. Полиция получает в руки записи.

Его забота сегодня — хищники иного рода. Даггет. Марони. Лютор. Зукко. Акулы бизнеса, продажные политики, взяточники, коррумпированные полицейские, лидеры криминальных империй. Все те, с кем Брюс Уэйн мог биться на своих условиях.

Харви превышал скорость всего раз на памяти Брюса: когда они опаздывали на конференцию. Он гнал, петляя между рядов и обгоняя машины в пробке. Потом гнал еще быстрее, когда патрульный автомобиль включил сирену и с воем сел им на хвост.

«…Харви, может…»

«…Спокойно, Брюс. Я сброшу его.»

На перекрестке тяжелый грузовик поворачивал налево, и Брюс прищурился, чуть надавливая подошвой на педаль газа.

«… Харви… Хорошая езда. Не знал, что ты гонщик.»

«…Тебе повезло, что мы знаем друг друга, Уэйн. Может, когда-нибудь, я дам тебе пару уроков…»

Когда-нибудь не пришло. Началась предвыборная кампания. Дент ударил преступности по зубам.

Брюс резко выкрутил руль, шины взвизгнули, автомобиль проскользнул рядом с грузовиком, почти коснувшись его. Вслед полетела ругань.  
Брюсу не требовались уроки. Но в том, чтобы гнать по трассе вдвоем существовало особое очарование. Разделить радость адреналина извечной человеческой потребностью «мы».  
Не «я» и «ты», а «я и ты», «мы».  
Его взгляд выловил в ряду спереди патрульную машину. Нехотя Уэйн сбавил скорость.

Он любил скорость.  
Ему следовало записаться в одну из этих гонок, проходящих по городу почти каждый день. Может, вступить в клуб. Существовали легальные ночные гонки.  
Наблюдая за полицейским автомобилем и проигрывая в голове момент, когда его машина едва не столкнулась с грузовиком, Брюс не мог подавить тошноту, приходящую одновременно с мыслями о гонках.  
Сродни бегу толпой. Брюс не любил толпу.  
За пределами масс, в тени, с высоты города, видеть, оценивать и контролировать проще, удобнее, эффективнее.  
Сам клуб есть люди, люди есть общение.  
Альфред и Тиффани говорили, ему это нужно.  
Это ли не убийство времени? Общение ради общения с незнакомцами, что навсегда останутся незнакомцами?  
Попробуй, настаивал Альфред. Ты не можешь знать наперед, Брюс.  
Вещи надлежит пробовать, Брюс Уэйн знал это. Большая дорога начинается с маленького шага.  
Но точно так же, как Брюс знал, что сколько бы он ни прыгал с крыши, ему не полететь, он знал, что среди этих людей ему не найти родственную душу.  
Их ничто не объединяло кроме любви к скорости и болезненного желания приходить первым. Общество гонщиков было от него так же далеко, как светское, где он проводил львиную долю времени.  
Что-то подобное Брюс чувствовал касательно гонок — развлечение тех, кто может позволить себе быструю машину. Чистый спорт, игра, способ убить время.  
Тратить себя среди людей, до которых ему нет дела, когда самого его критически не доставало городу, близким, друзьям?  
Альфред находился близко, стоит сделать шаг. Казалось, у них появилось время, больше чем когда-либо. Почти нормальная семья. Отец и сын. Но каждую ночь Брюс засыпал с мыслью, будто что-то недодал старику. Будто внутри самого Брюса не существовало той эссенции теплоты, что люди искали друг в друге, особого вида топлива, нужного живым существам.  
Он видел это в их глазах.  
Альфреда, Селины, Тиффани.

— … всегда пользовались дурной репутацией. Из-за близости к лечебнице Аркхэм, доки не раз становились убежищем для сбегающих сумасшедших преступников. Количество смертей…

… Джона.

Неважно, что он делает — они все равно голодают.  
Всегда мало, всегда недостаточно, всегда можно было бы лучше.  
Как сломанный аттракцион в домике ужасов, там, где Джон впервые — впервые ли? — убил: Брюс бьет изо всей силы, но ползунок останавливается на отметке «Дохлая утка».

И бесконечно много времени впустую.

У Брюса-Бэтмена не было свободной секунды. Патруль, слежка, тренировка, работа с информацией, рутина детектива, встречи и мероприятия Уэйна, скоротечные светские интрижки, дела корпорации — между всем этим как-то умещались естественные потребности, сон.

«Отдых», про который твердила Тиффани, отсутствовал.  
Брюсу не требовался отдых. Он жил в особом ритме. Работа придавала силы, питала изнутри. Вечный двигатель, несгорающее топливо.  
И он не успевал, опаздывал, приходил впритык, мчался, чтобы придти первым.  
Спешка держала в постоянном тонусе, будила мозг и тело лучше восьмичасового сна.

У нынешнего Брюса Уэйна имелось время. Брюс не знал, куда девать минуты. Казалось, вселенная остановилась, и он парит в пустоте, успевая меньше, чем когда-либо, уставая больше, чем с трех-четырехчасовым сном.  
Машины ехали по трассе, пешеходы шли по тротуару. Взрослые, подростки, старики, дети. Мужчины, женщины.  
Некоторые останавливались, говорили, смотрели в свои телефоны, глазели по сторонам. Беззаботные. Словно вселенная им принадлежала, и каждую упущенную секунду возможно вернуть.  
Двое молодых людей прохлаждались у автобусной остановки, смеясь, приканчивая газировку и пакетик с чипсами, один на двоих. Девушка рассматривала платье в витрине магазина женской одежды. Отец вел за руку дочь трех-четырех лет, второй ребенок висел у него в сумке на животе и смотрел на мир с бесконечным наивным любопытством. Пожилая пара недалеко от тротуара бросала голубям крошки хлеба и смотрела, как птицы суетятся на земле, соревнуясь за лучшие куски.  
Всех этих людей будто не заботило, что происходит вокруг. Что они живут в Готэме. Готэме, опаснейшем городе. Готэме, где вечно что-то происходит.

— …Акты беспредела, совершаемые самопровозглашенными вершителями правосудия сложно назвать героизмом: вчера, в районе девяти вечера, двое неизвестных в масках клоунов атаковали Дональда Вилсона…

— Обвинялся во взяточничестве, — сухо произнес Брюс, обращаясь к ветровому стеклу, в котором видел собственное отражение. — Не доказано, — он тоскливо вздохнул, провожая взглядом алый кабриолет с откинутым верхом, переполненный горланящей популярную песенку молодежью. Патрульный автомобиль включил сирены и устремился за ними.

— … члена комитета градостроительства, на пересечении бульвара Кейна и Росса. Нападавшие, вооруженные алюминиевой битой и монтировкой, атаковали автомобиль Вилсона, пока мужчина находился внутри со своей трехлетней дочерью. На угрозы и требования открыть дверь и выйти из машины Вилсон ответил отказом. Мужчина попытался отъехать, но автомобиль заблокировали. В течение десяти минут мужчина с ребенком выдерживали яростный штурм и чудом не получили серьезных ранений. Акт террора был снят на видео свидетелями и городской камерой. Каратели бежали при появлении полиции. Личности хулиганов не установлены. Трехлетняя Эми Вилсон до сих пор находится в шоковом состоянии. В сети не смолкают разговоры о…

Брюс ненавидел эту мысль, но просто знал: Джон посмеялся бы над хаосом, который оставил после себя.

«…Вот это я называю хорошим телевидением!..»

«…Харви зашел слишком далеко…»

«… Ты так думаешь?.. А по-моему он стал гораздо интереснее в последнее время…»

Не над Вилсонами, отцом и дочерью, не над клоунами в масках.  
Хаос.  
Джон не знает, что хаос еще жив. Его изолировали, чтобы он не знал.

Наследие Джокера будет жить долго. Город словно спятил. Круги на воде утихали, но угли продолжат тлеть, если не погасли за шесть месяцев. Полгода — это срок. Истерия оказалась достаточно сильной, чтобы осесть в мозгах у людей, забродить и дать всходы идей.  
Может, этот нарыв назревал давно.  
Может, исчезновение Бэтмена стало причиной. Брюс не мог объяснить, почему столько людей теперь ходит в масках клоунов и создает тематические банды. Он не мог объяснить, почему имя Джокера передается из уст в уста. Он не мог объяснить, почему сброд тянет к новому символу.  
В клоуне не было ничего сверхъестественного. Он просуществовал меньше двух недель.  
Дети Аркхэма, Пакт, Пингвин, Риддлер, Харви Дент… Все растворились. Развеялись, как темные чары, стоило рыцарю из сказки победить злого колдуна.  
Джокер был в воздухе. Брюс не понимал. Почему?  
Джон Доу сидел в Архэме.  
Джокер существовал снаружи.  
Брюс мог лишь делать посильное, чтобы лихорадка сошла на нет, и надеяться, что это случится скорее.  
Может, Альфред был прав, и Бэтмен в самом деле провоцировал вспышки вроде Джокера, а массовая истерия — всего лишь следствие большого взрыва на Эйс.

Эйс не давал ему покоя.  
Полгода уже. И когда Брюс начал думать, что тень событий начала уходить, информаторы дали наводку на готовящийся на завод налет.  
Две недели слежки — и вот результат.  
Он одно хотел знать: что они, все-таки, там искали.  
И что человек, тело которого до сих пор ищут, забрал из хранилища.

Брюс свернул с широкой трассы на узкую улицу.  
На подставке ожил телефон, и Брюс вздрогнул. На долю мгновения закрыл глаза, убеждая себя, что все в порядке.

Леланд не звонит ему, чтобы сообщить, что Джон…

Из Аркхэма не звонят, чтобы известить о…

Он открыл глаза. На экране светилось изображение Тиффани.  
Брюс выдохнул и коснулся пальцами дисплея.

— Доброе утро, Тиффани, — не отрывая взгляда от дороги проговорил Брюс.

— Привет, Брюс. Я почти освободилась, — она замолчала, и мужчина скосил глаза на экран.

— Брюс, ты в машине? — Его камера была отключена.

— Верно.

— Т-ты уже едешь? — Ее левая рука взметнулась к волосам, нервно поправляя прядку. На фоне гомонили. Когда Тиффани повернулась на месте, в объектив телефона попала группка детей младшего возраста. — Просто… Просто мы еще не закончили.

— Все в порядке, — успокоил ее Брюс. — Не спеши. Мне нужно было проехаться. Я на Ли Авеню, — он бросил взгляд на пролетевшее мимо складское здание. — Рядом с доками. До Робинсона десять минут езды. Подберу тебя в городе.

— Хорошо, Брюс. Думаю, освобожусь через двадцать минут. Все, эм… Все в порядке?

— Все хорошо, — сухо отозвался он, ненавидя себя за собственный тон.

— Ладно. Окей. Мне… мне нужно бежать, Брюс. До связи.

— Увидимся, — он нажал на отбой.

Он не представлял, как закончился разговор с Джоном. Леланд сказала, волноваться не о чем, но чувство тревоги не уходило. И в большей мере не уходило чувство вины и ощущение, что он снова был «недостаточно».  
Слишком краток, слишком сух.  
Джон бросил трубку, но кто виноват?  
Брюс?  
Или, все-таки, Джон?..  
Брюс устало вздохнул, потирая пальцами веко. Врачи не должны были давать ему трубку. Он зло ударил кулаком по рулю.  
Брюс просто хотел отмотать чертов разговор назад и попробовать заново.

Он завернул за угол и въехал в переулок. Выпрыгнув из автомобиля скользнул взглядом по вывеске и толкнул плечом металлическую дверь.  
Внутри ничего не изменилось.  
Какая-то часть Брюса ожидала, что его взгляд споткнется об тонко улыбающуюся ему рядом с бильярдом и барной стойкой Селину, или наткнется на ухмыляющегося Джона, единственного трезвого среди подвыпивших приятелей из его «кружка круговой терапии».

Не обнаружив их Брюс был почти удивлен.

В ранний час бар пустовал. Пара рабочих гоняла бильярдный шар, неопрятный старик дремал в углу, спившегося вида мужчина опрокидывал в себя стакан, развалившись за стойкой.

С включенного телевизора ведущий зачитывал новостную сводку. Брюс задержал взгляд на экране, поморщился и прошел за стойку.  
Женщина-бармен повернулась к нему лицом, и Брюс узнал ее.

— Ты? — Ее глаза расширились. Глупо было надеяться, что она забудет его или Селину. — Слушай, приятель, мне плевать на деньги. Если ты здесь, чтобы снова разгромить мой бар, можешь выметаться.

— Я выслал чек, — кашлянув, мягко напомнил он.

— Ага. И я потеряла клиентов, — она ощерилась, скрестив руки. Взгляд Брюса машинально проследил за жестом, и он вздрогнул, увидев у нее на груди значок.

— Ну… Этого больше не повторится, — Брюс улыбнулся. Лицо женщины не смягчилось, и он кашлянул, кивнув ей на грудь. — Это… это летучая мышь?..

Женщина моргнула и опустила взгляд на значок.

— Это Бэтмен, — она дотронулась до него. — Впервые видишь такую штуку?

— Вообще-то да.

Она фыркнула.

— Сразу видно, ты не отсюда. Здесь многие его носят.

— Правда?

— Ты же Брюс Уэйн, да? Я не слежу за новостями. Но, вроде, это тебе мы обязаны детским центром у Робинсон парка?

Он кивнул.

— Ты ведь не следишь, как у них дела, богатенький мальчик? Иначе бы знал. Детишки в центре его придумали. На занятиях. Что-то типа призыва. Не теряй надежду. Не представляешь, сколько бородатых байкеров цепляют эту штуковину на грудь.

— Не теряй… надежду?

— Ну, его исчезновение сильно ударило людям по мозгам. Знаешь, никто ведь не в курсе, че произошло. Говорят, погиб он. И люди только начали обретать веру, — она нагнулась и вытащила из-подсобки стакан, и принялась сильно тереть его тряпкой. — И тут — бам! — Бармен передернула плечами. — Его нет, — женщина перевела взгляд на Брюса, жесткий, отчужденный. — Тебе не понять. Ты живешь в другом мире. Но здесь,. — она неопределенно повела глазами. — Здесь другие законы. Люди боятся. Неплохо было, когда кто-то заставлял бояться тех, кто заставляет бояться. Проще возвращаться ночью домой.

Брюс гипнотизировал взглядом бутылки у нее за спиной.

— Ты будешь что-то заказывать, или как?

— Приска, — помешкав бросил он первое, что пришло в голову.  
Женщина нагнулась еще раз и поставила перед ним бутылку. Он рассеяно взялся за нее, поднимая взгляд на экран.

— … Полиция опровергает помощь извне от сетевого диджиланта, известного как «Сайфер». Из надежного источника стало известно, что загадочный хакер давал департаменту не одну наводку. Сайфер — не первый сетевой мститель, вставший на защиту города. В позапрошлом году группе интернет-карателей, известной как «Цербер» удалось в течение трех месяцев вычислить и передать в руки полиции пятнадцать педофилов, среди которых…

Брюс перевел взгляд на бармена, которая тоже смотрела в экран, упершись ладонями в стойку. Почувствовав его внимание, женщина повернула голову, встречаясь с ним глазами.  
Она пожала плечами.

— Я одно скажу: гигантская летучая мышь с реальными кулаками пугала подонков больше, чем сетевой Робин Гуд.

— Эй, Бет, — Брюс вздрогнул, и одновременно с барменом они повернули головы к мужчине в конце стойки. — Мне долго ждать мое пиво, или как?

— Тебе на сегодня хватит, Эрни.

— У меня есть валюта. Мне решать.

В кармане зажужжало входящее сообщение, и Брюс вытащил телефон, стараясь не слушать чужую перепалку.

Освободилась. Где ты?

Он напечатал:

В районе доков. Бар «Полная колода». У тебя с собой камеры?

Краем зрения он видел, как бармен уходит в подсобное помещение, и почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Тиффани печатала.

— Эй, Уэйн. Не пьешь — отдай мне выпивку, — Брюс повернул лицо к мужчине. У Эрни были красные от похмелья и бессонницы глаза, темные волосы грязными сальными патлами падали на лоб и плечи. — Чертова женщина. Я плачу ей деньги, и она решает за меня, сколько мне пить, — он сплюнул на пол.

— Думаю, тебе достаточно, — отрезал Брюс. Перед глазами всплыло пьяное лицо Вилли, но Эрнест раза в три уступал ему по массе и походил на спившегося клерка, не цепного бульдога.

— Все в этом чертовом заведении решают, что мне лучше!

Брюс безразлично пожал плечами. Телефон ожил в его руках, и он опустил взгляд на дисплей.

Есть. Брюс, уже три часа, как я должна быть на работе.

Брюс фыркнул и набрал:

Бери камеру и приезжай.

Через пять секунд он получил короткое «Ок» и убрал телефон в карман.  
Ругаясь под нос и пошатываясь, Эрни поднимался. Брюс различил в его бормотании несколько оскорблений в адрес женщины по имени Бет и свой собственный.  
Ему было все равно — Эрнест уходил. Может, до его сознания дошло, что на сегодня в самом деле хватит.

— … Леон и Валери Малдены были доставлены этим утром в лечебницу Аркхэм…

Брюс резко перевел взгляд на экран. Здание лечебницы, крупным планом, фотографии мужчины и женщины, одутловатых, среднего возраста, с угрюмыми, тупыми и озлобленными лицами.

— … Почти полтора года после своего побега из лечебницы Малдены находились на свободе. На счету маньяков более шести жертв. Среди убитых — Эрик Стайер, лечащий врач близнецов. В прошлом году Стайера обнаружили мертвым в собственном доме, мужчина был убит с особой жестокостью. Точное число жертв маньяков не установлено. Еще четверо сумасшедших преступников до сих пор находятся на свободе…

Четыре фото, каждое лицо тяжело отягощённое следами психического недуга и годами, проведенными в зверских условиях лечебницы. На лице Джона болезнь не проступала так очевидно.  
Но Брюс знал, что худшие из монстров носили на лицах маску нормальности.

Он покачал головой, открыл бутылку об стойку, сделал глоток и поморщился.  
Аркхэм сопротивлялся реновации, как живое, капризное существо. Брюс обновил устаревшие охранные системы, но фактор Джона и собственный опыт в лечебнице подгоняли его заняться благоустройством больницы и отвести защитные меры на второй план.

И, пока есть лазейки, преступники будут убегать и убивать.

Брюс взглянул на телефон, сообщений больше не было. Бармен вернулась из служебного помещения, посмотрела на его нетронутую бутылку и закатила глаза.  
Не желая испытывать ее терпение, Брюс взял пиво, слез с табурета и направился к столику у окна.  
К тому, где они с Селиной сидели чуть больше года назад.

Все попытки связаться с ней ни к чему не привели.  
Открыток больше не было. Номер не отвечал.

Причин молчания могло быть множество и Брюс ненавидел гадать. Селина не могла не знать, что он чувствует. Ему была ненавистна мысль, что она заставляет его проходить через это. Вероятно, такова природа кошек.

Проще зарыть голову в песок, Брюс понимал.

Альфред, по крайней мере, нашел в себе смелость остаться и сказать ему в лицо правду.  
Брюс сделал еще глоток, снова поморщился и отставил бутылку подальше от себя.  
Он уже не знал, существует ли такая вещь, как постоянство. Он настолько был уверен в собственной незаменимости в жизни старика, что случившееся до сих пор не укладывалось у него в голове. Альфред с чемоданами. Поворачивающийся к нему спиной. Говорящий «пока».

Как?

Как нерушимая константа его жизни могла оказаться карточным домиком?  
И если ветер подует сильнее — что останется у него?

Зрение уловило движение у выхода, и Брюс поднял взгляд.

Тиффани замерла у входа в бар, озираясь и не спеша проходить внутрь. Брюс поднялся, позволяя ей себя увидеть, и лицо Фокс просветлело. Мужчины за бильярдным столом пару секунд изучали направляющуюся к его столу девушку, потом, утратив интерес, вернулись к игре.  
Он заставил себя улыбнуться ей.

— Господи, Брюс, ну и дыра, — Тиффани упала на скамью напротив него, бросая быстрый взгляд на продолжающего спать в углу мужчину.

— Никогда раньше не бывала в таких местах?

— В местах, где собираются головорезы — нет.

Он усмехнулся.

— Поэтому я хочу установить здесь камеру, — мягко сказал Брюс, понизив голос. Потом, опомнившись, неуклюже добавил:

— Как прошло с Люком?

— Как прошло с Люком, или как прошло с Сетью? — Она прищурилась.

— И то и другое.

— Неплохо. Он занял второе место в Олимпиаде.

— Поздравляю.

— Он ленится, — она дернула уголком губ. — Или не хочет. Смерть отца… сильно на нем сказалась. Мне говорили, это должно пройти, но, — она вздохнула. — Он изменился. Возможно, виноват возраст. У него начинается этот… "переход".

Брюс кивнул, вспоминая себя. Когда родители умерли, ему было примерно столько же.   
Альфред помнил лучше, что с ним творилось.

— Поговори с Алом. Он может дать пару советов.

— Уже поговорила. Мы это переживем, Брюс, не забивай голову. Мама пришла в себя. Я стою на ногах. С Люком все будет в порядке. Он справится, — она обвела взглядом помещение и задерживая его на верхнем углу. — Это место мне нравится. С него хороший обзор.

Брюс изучил точку и кивнул.

— Согласен.

Тиффани повернулась к нему.

— И я установила камеры в центре. У нас выходит солидная база, Брюс. Больше, чем у Риддлера. По сравнению с тем, что у нас есть сейчас, он просто слепой щенок.

— Никогда не недооценивай врага.

— Я просто говорю, как есть, Брюс, — она пожала плечами, ухмыляясь, но резко помрачнела. — Меня беспокоят только механические повреждения и естественный износ. Даже эти малыши рано или поздно выйдут из строя. Я поверить не могу, что мы вдвоем установили все эти камеры. Но если их станет больше…

— Знаю, — он забарабанил пальцами по столу. Вдвоем они не могли обслуживать систему слежения по всему городу. Привлечение людей со стороны было неизбежно, и он до последнего не желал этого делать. — У меня есть несколько подходящих людей на примете. И я попросил Иман приглядеть кого-нибудь еще.

— К слову об Иман, — Тиффани кашлянула. — Помнишь хакера, который тыкался в наши защиты? Сливал нам информацию?

— Разумеется, — ему не понравился ее тон. Под его взглядом Тиффани замялась, и он постарался ей улыбнуться, надеясь, что у него это получается лучше, чем у Джона.

— Иман… Иман считает, он пытался нас взломать.  
Брюс хмыкнул.

— Ну, это нормально. Хакерам свойственно любопытство, их хобби — совать нос туда, куда не следует. Но наши системы защиты они… Они непроходимы. Даже федералы не сумеют их так просто взломать, и, насколько я помню, наш приятель не был таким уж профи.

— Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто он.

— Мы до сих пор не пытались выяснить. Из уважения. Но если он в самом деле попытался проникнуть в базу, я скажу Иман, чтобы она это сделала.

— Он больше не появлялся.

— Если он понял, что его засекли, он больше не появится. Он понимает, с чем имеет дело. Он не станет рисковать.

— Иман считает, ему, может, удалось пробиться.

Брюс вздохнул.

— Иман в самом деле так считает?

— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, Брюс. Иман говорит, он нашел изъян в защите. Можно считать, он успел просунуть, прежде чем ему дали по руке.

— Изъян? — Недовольно спросил Брюс.

— Его уже залатали.

Брюс выдохнул через ноздри и уставился на стол.  
С растущей Сетью, им нужны были не только ремонтники и информаторы, но хотя бы парочка хороших компьютерных специалистов. Лучше — штаб.

Если бы на их стороне был кто-то вроде Риддлера…

Брюс дернул уголком губ.

Он втайне надеялся, что неизвестный хакер может подойти на эту роль. Если бы Люциус был жив, все было бы намного проще.

— Эй, Брюс, не волнуйся. У нас все под контролем, — он поднял на нее взгляд. — В самом деле, волноваться не о чем.

Вместо ответа он глянул на часы.

— Думаю, нам пора собираться, — произнес он, внимательно осмотрев зал. Мужчина в углу по-прежнему дремал, бармен занималась стойкой. Он протянул руку к Тиффани, ладонью вверх. — Отвлеки ее. Я все сделаю.  
Тиффани неуверенно глянула на мужчин, играющих в бильярд.

— Ты… уверен, Брюс?

— Отвлеки ее, — терпеливо повторил он, забрал у нее камеру, и первым встал из-за стола, направляясь в дальний конец помещения, где располагались двери в уборные. Он миновал мужчин, чувствуя, как его провожают взглядами, миновал второй стол, и скрылся за дверью в туалет.

Выждав немного, Брюс вернулся в зал, осторожно отворив дверь. Игроки не обратили на него внимания, и бармен разговаривала с Тиффани. Двигаясь вдоль стены, Брюс прошел в угол, подхватив по дороге свободный стул. Поставил его у стены и взобрался наверх. Осторожно установил крошечную камеру и слез, оглянувшись на игроков. Никто не смотрел в его сторону. Он собрался возвращаться, но бросил последний взгляд в другой угол, и выдохнул, встретив мутный взгляд мужчины.  
Он сунул руку в карман, вытаскивая бумажник, и направился к его столу.  
Несколько купюр оказались перед носом бродяги.

— Ты ничего не видел, — негромко произнес он, на секунду сжав его плечо. Мужчина снова посмотрел на него. Его взгляд был настолько расфокусирован, что, Брюс не был уверен, видит ли человек хотя бы его.

— Скажи мне, что не все камеры так устанавливались, — попросила Тиффани, поворачиваясь к нему, когда через пять минут они сидели на передних сиденьях автомобиля, и он заводил мотор.

— Не все камеры так устанавливались, — сказал Брюс, выезжая на авеню.

Тиффани вздохнула.

Минут семь ехали в тяжелой тишине.

— На работе скажешь невзначай, что директор тебя задержал, или мне явиться в твой отдел? — Наконец задал вопрос Брюс, желая разбить молчание.

— Я большая девочка. Справлюсь сама.

Он кивнул.  
Снова настала тишина.  
Тиффани кашлянула.

— Есть новости о нашем маленьком… проекте? — Она несмело встретила его взгляд. Почти воровато.

Они не должны были копаться в деле Эйс. Главное отличие Сети — Сайфера, как их окрестили готамиты и полиция — от Бэтмена заключалось в том, что они не были больше теневыми вершителями правосудия. Сайфер не карал. Сайфер не вмешивался в дела копов. Сайфер следил, собирал информацию и помогал копам там, где самостоятельно департамент провисал.

— Нет. Но как доберемся до башни, я отправляюсь прямиком к Иман.

— Оу.

— Еще: Альфреду пока не нужно знать, что мы ведем свое расследование.

— Ты собираешься скрыть от него? — Резко спросила Тиффани.

— Он попытается отговорить меня, и я этого не хочу.

— Я против.

— Тиффани, послушай, — медленно произнес он. — Все, что я хочу, пока, разведать ситуацию, не вмешивая в дело старика.

— Почему просто не сказать ему?

— Сейчас не время.

— Что мне это напоминает? — Сухо сказала она отворачиваясь к окну.

Продолжая вести машину, Брюс молчал с полминуты, раздраженный. 

— У меня есть причины, — наконец тяжело проронил он.

Тиффани отвернулась от окна и бросила на него короткий взгляд, почти испуганный, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Слушай, Брюс, я все прекрасно понимаю. Альфред и моя семья тоже. Но знать, что близкий человек что-то делает у тебя за спиной и врет тебе в лицо, гораздо хуже, чем просто за него волноваться.

«…Было тяжело знать, что ты не до конца честен со мной, Брюс… Хранишь Секреты…»

«…Я знаю, ты использовал меня… Я знаю, я должен ненавидеть тебя за это…»

— И вспомни, к чему это привело! Я собиралась сдать тебя полиции!

«… Я, наверное, был идиотом, если рассчитывал на это…»

«… Я не тупой, Брюс! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, перестань кормить меня враньем!..»

«… Ты даже не уважаешь меня достаточно, чтобы сказать правду!..»

— Я пребывала в полной темноте, не знала что думать, Брюс. Я едва не сорвала тебе всю операцию…

— Да, да, я понял твою позицию. Хорошо. Я скажу ему, — он поморщился. — Но не сегодня, — она поджала губы. — И не завтра. Не хочу отравлять ему выходной.

— Когда? Брюс, если он узнает не от тебя, или начнет подозревать, ему не станет легче.

Брюс секунд тридцать вел молча.

— Послезавтра я еду в Аркхэм. Сообщу ему, как только вернусь.

При слове «Аркхэм» лицо Тиффани потемнело.

— Понятно, — коротко бросила она и отвернулась к окну.


	9. Chapter 9

— Доброе утро, Иман, — Брюс закрыл за собой дверь.

Авеста подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась.

— Брюс. Как всегда без стука? — Она сузила глаза.

— Ну, должность генерального директора имеет свои плюсы, — он занял свободный стул.

Несколько секунд Иман просто рассматривала его.

— Каким-то образом, мистер Уэйн, вы выглядите уставшим, — мужчина пожал плечами.— Серьезно, Брюс, мне кажется, ты потерял несколько килограмм.

Ее взгляд стал внимательным. Брюс еще раз пожал плечами и выдал улыбку.

— Может, ежедневный восьмичасовой сон — слишком большой стресс для моего организма. Но я привыкну.

— Тебе не хватает адреналина. Этого следовало ожидать, — она соединила кончики пальцев. — Отсюда вытекает Эйс.

Брюс откашлялся, раздраженно поправляя воротник.

— Эйс, — раздельно произнес он, — это предприятие, на котором мерзавцы десятилетиями отмывали грязные деньги и сплавляли сырье другим мерзавцам. Кроме выпуска краски для автомобилей, за время существования он прикрывался производством сырья для бытовой химии и фармакологии, использующегося в составе большей части известных наркотиков и взрывчатых…

— Брюс…

— … веществ. Это не шутка.

— Я знаю, Брюс, — примирительно сказала она и прищурилась:

— Ты не веришь в полицию Готэма?

— Если бы они самостоятельно справлялись со всей работой в городе, Бэтмен, Агентство и Сеть никогда бы не потребовались, — сухо ответил Брюс.

Авеста на секунду отвела взгляд.

— Не значит, что я в них не верю, — он скрестил на груди руки.

— Честно говоря, Брюс, мне кажется, это мертвый конец. Знаю, тело не нашли, но рано или поздно его просто прибьет к берегу.

Иман повернулась к экрану.

— Прошлогодний пожар на Эйс Кемикалс уничтожил все старые архивы.

— Да, знаю.

— В электронном виде сохранились только последние годы.

Брюс кивнул.

— Хиллу и Фалконе это было выгодно.

— Не думаю, что это случайность, — безрадостно откликнулся Брюс, массируя пальцами подбородок. — Что-то удалось раскопать?

— На официальном плане здания нет этого хранилища.

— Еще одно нарушение закона.

— По записям с ваших дронов похоже, им давно не пользовались.

— Человек, руководивший группой, хорошо знал эти коридоры. Мы имеем какое-то представление, что хранится внутри?

Авеста вздохнула.

— Продукция, которую выпускал Эйс, варьировалась от красок и бытовой химии до веществ, входящих в состав сильнодействующих наркотиков и боеприпасов. Твои собственные слова, Брюс. Хранилищем не пользовались годами. Задавая вопрос, что внутри, мы возвращаемся к старым архивам.

— И они… сгорели, — скучающим тоном произнес Уэйн.

Авеста улыбнулась почти извиняющейся улыбкой.

Он отвел глаза, пряча досаду.

— С Гэтом ничего нового. Парня просто использовали, — Авеста покачала головой и бросила взгляд в окно. — Дурак. Его бы убили в любом случае. Лидера группы не удалось идентифицировать. Качество снимков с ним ужасное, и ДНК, которые собрал дрон Тиффани, нет в базе данных.

— Мфм.

— Но с ними были бывшие силовики Фалконе. Эндрю Донахью и Джеффри Джей Грейди. Второй сейчас находится в полиции.

Брюс секунд десять молчал, невидяще глядя на раскинувшийся под башней город сквозь оконное стекло.

— Похоже, придется нанести визит в департамент полиции, — сказал он, наконец, поворачиваясь к выжидательно наблюдающей за ним женщине лицом.

— Резонно, но что ты собираешься делать, Брюс? Ты больше не Бэтмен, — осторожно напомнила она.

— Ничего страшного, — проигнорировав неприятное чувство ответил он. — Брюс Уэйн имел дело с полицией в прошлом. Я отдал Джиму компромат на Фалконе. Я остановил Харви Дента. Посмотрим, что мне удастся разузнать.

— Ваша последняя встреча прошла не совсем безболезненно, Брюс, — негромко сказала Иман. — С тех пор вы виделись с глазу на глаз?

— Нет, — признал он.

— Психологически, принять свою неправоту в такой ситуации тяжело. Не каждый способен это сделать. Проще считать человека плохим, чем признать, что был к нему не справедлив.

Перед глазами всплыли лица Освальда Кобблпота и Харви Дента.

— Джим — упрямый человек, но не из тех, кто будет цепляться за старые обиды. С ним можно разговаривать.

Секунд пятнадцать длилась пауза.

— Когда ты собираешься с ним встретится?

Брюс глянул на время.

— Прямо сейчас. У меня есть несколько свободных часов перед конференцией.

Иман молча открыла верхний ящик стола и достала две флешки.

— Здесь все, что мне удалось собрать. Немного, — она подвинула к нему серебристый USB.

— А здесь?.. — Брюс кивнул на вторую, зеленую флешку.

— Вирус.

— Вирус? — Уэйн поднял бровь.

— Со времени Пакта у нас нет полного доступа к полицейской базе данных. Если загрузишь вирус на сервер, мы подсоединимся к ним незаметно. И если Гордон откажется делится информацией, мы ее выкачаем. И Брюс… Есть еще один вариант. Сайфер. Он может…

— Сайфер не должен этим заниматься, — отрезал Брюс, забрал носители, беспокойно хмурясь, и быстро перевел тему:

— Тиффани сказала, тот хакер пытался прорваться в нашу базу.

— Да. Талантливый малый. Аманда загребла бы его с руками и ногами.

— Думаешь, это мужчина?

— Возможно. Очень решительный стиль, — она улыбнулась. — но к нам ему не прорваться. Он попробовал и сразу обжегся. Больше не возникал. Не переживай, Брюс, наша защита не по зубам никакому хакеру. Каким бы талантливым он не был.

— И, все-таки, он нашел брешь в защите.

Лицо Авесты стало серьезным.

— Технологии Бэтмена, его системы безопасности — это настоящий шедевр, Брюс. Наши люди пробовали проникнуть в вашу Сеть, — правый уголок ее рта дрогнул. — Не получилось.

Брюс невольно улыбнулся, гордый и опечаленный одновременно. Безусловно, большая часть приспособлений Бэтмена была шедеврами инженерной и информационно-технической мысли.

Однако, гений, создавший их, был мертв, и никакие технологии не могли вернуть его к жизни.

— Я позабочусь, чтобы системы получили все мыслимые обновления, Брюс, но, на мой взгляд, наша проблема заключается в том, что нас мало. Взглянем правде в глаза. Ты, Брюс, Тиффани, я, у нас у всех есть вторая жизнь. Мы не можем быть Сайфером на сто процентов. И Альфред… Он стареет.

— Знаю, — тихо сказал Брюс, незаметно сжимая и разжимая кулак.

Тиффани, несмотря на ум и таланты, была еще девчонкой, Альфред стремительно терял хватку. Авеста знала, что делает, но даже она не могла заменить Фокса и старого Ала.

Года два назад Брюс верил, что Харви Дент, Альфред Пенниуорт и Люциус Фокс всегда будут рядом. Дент предал его, Альфред сдался, и Фокс погиб. Оглядываясь вокруг, Брюс не видел плеча, на которое мог опереться во время шторма. Авеста не обладала ни мудростью Пенниуорта или Фокса, ни силой и рвением Дента, и Тиффани с нынешним Алом нуждались в его поддержке.

Без предупреждения, его короновали и оставили править и принимать решения наедине с голодающим королевством на грани войны.

Иман встала, и Брюс вздрогнул, вырванный из мыслей резким звуком чиркнувших по полу ножек стула. Он поднял взгляд на Авесту. Она обошла стол и положила ему на плечо руку.

— Все преодолимо. Я через это проходила. Тяжело только в начале, Брюс.

— Что случилось? — Не испытывая настоящего любопытства спросил он. — Там, на Пяти Углах, ты сказала Джону, что тоже пробовала бежать. От чего?

— Это долгая и болезненная история, — она убрала руку. — Возможно, когда-нибудь я расскажу, но не сейчас.

***

Несмотря на свое заявление, Брюс не был на сто процентов уверен в Джиме Гордоне.

После всего случившегося, он ни в ком не был уверен на сто процентов.

Трубку взяли не сразу. Он знал, Джим видел номер, и в течении пары гудков решался принять вызов.

— Да, — знакомый голос звучал сухо.

— Привет, Джим, — Брюс боялся обжечься об имя, ставшее непривычным. — Это Брюс Уэйн. Мы можем встретиться и поговорить?

Длинная пауза.

— Брюс, — отстранено пробормотал Гордон, будто эта информация застала его врасплох. Уэйн легко мог вообразить, как он стоит в сосредоточенности, и левая рука его чешет затылок. — Не ожидал услышать твой голос… Кхм… Что нужно?

Резкость тона его не смутила.

— Хочу поговорить об Эйс Кемикалс.

Короткая пауза.

— Эйс? — Сдержанный интерес. — О чем конкретно?

— Хотелось бы обсудить с глазу на глаз.

— У меня много работы, Уэйн, и мало времени, — голос стал раздраженным. — Если это какая-то ерунда, лучше…

— Я разве когда-то обращался к тебе по пустякам?

Пауза, вздох. На фоне переговаривались, кто-то печатал. Брюс снова четко увидел, как Джим стоит насупив брови и в раздражении трет пальцами веки.

— Хорошо. Вечером я занят. Приезжай в департамент. Сможешь?

— Буду через полчаса.

— Понял, — буркнул Гордон и нажал отбой.

Дежурный неохотно пропустил его и холодно объяснил, как пройти до кабинета.

Дверь была закрыта, на стук не ответили.

Брюс ждал в коридоре. Люди проходили мимо, и он ловил на себе взгляды. Неприязненные, любопытствующие, осторожные.

Молодой офицер широко улыбнулся ему и кивнул, оттопырив большой палец вверх.

— Так держать, Уэйн!

Не ожидавший этого, Брюс кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

Его радость длилась секунд пятнадцать. Полицейский свернул за угол, и позади раздалось громкое:

— Мать мою за ногу, да это же Брюс Уэйн, — ему хватило хладнокровия не вздрогнуть. Медленно, с невозмутимым лицом, Брюс развернулся и столкнулся нос к носу с невысоким неопрятным толстяком, неторопливо ковыряющим между зубов зубочисткой.

— Детектив Буллок…

— Пришел о чем-то сообщить, Уэйн? — Полицейский кивнул на дверную табличку. — Какого черта ты околачиваешься у комиссара под дверью?

— Думаю, это касается меня и комиссара, — Брюс повернулся к нему, скрестив на груди руки, глядя на полицейского сверху вниз. У Буллока были причины на него злиться. Это не означало, что Брюс собирался есть с руки неприкрытое хамство.

— Н-да? Я знаю еще пару вещей, которые его могут коснуться.

— Уверен, вы обсудите их после моего ухода.

— Вы, ребята, успели подружиться, я смотрю? — Третий голос заставил их синхронно повернуться. Джим Гордон остановился напротив. На не была белая рубашка, и в районе плеча Брюс с беспокойством увидел проступившее через ткань пятнышко крови.

— Здравствуй, Джим, — не улыбнувшись, поприветствовал его Уэйн. Контролировать злость стало сложнее в последние месяцы. 

— Н-да… Здравствуй, Уэйн, — пробормотал Гордон, смерив его скептическим взглядом, затем повернулся к Харви. — Ты же не загрыз его, пока меня не было? Послушать мою дочку, так половина Университета спит и видит его своим женихом.

— Держу пари, городской судья спит и видит его на скамье подсудимых, — продолжая ковыряться в зубах зубочисткой мрачно сообщил Буллок.

— Мы обсудим это позже.

— Помнишь, кто поставил мне вот это? — Толстый палец Буллока указал на лицо, чистое, не считая щетины и хлебных крошек в уголках губ.

— У тебя ничего не осталось, Харви, завязывай.

— О, я завяжу. Когда этот малый вместе со своими дружками-психопатами кокнет кого, звякни, если захочешь что прибавить

— Хватит, — Буллок сузил глаза. — Потом поговорим.

В последний раз смерив Уэйна взглядом, Харви развернулся и, тяжело переваливаясь, зашагал прочь, достаточно громко высказывая на ходу свои соображения по поводу ситуации.

Джим вздохнул, покачав головой, и перевел взгляд на Брюса.

— Честно, мне сложно его осуждать, — он отпер кабинет. — Заходи.

В кабинете Брюс сел, и Джим остался стоять. Секунд двадцать он молчал, напряженно собираясь с мыслями, меж его бровей залегла глубокая, жесткая складка.

Он откашлялся.

— Не умею извиняться, Уэйн. Мне проще пули ловить, — он ткнул пальцем в раненное плечо. — В общем, признаем, что я был не прав в башне, и закроем вопрос.

Брюс дернул уголком губ.

— Ты должен понять, как это выглядело со стороны.

— Я понимаю.

— Хочу прояснить кое-что, — Гордон глянул ему в глаза. — Я извинился, но это не значит, что я тебе доверяю. Ты работал с Уоллер.

— Не по своей воле.

— Не по своей? — Резко спросил Гордон.

Брюс не ответил, и с полминуты Джим молчал.

— Дай угадаю. Компромат? У тебя есть грязное белье, Уэйн?

— У всех нас есть грязное белье, Джим. У человека, носящего фамилию «Уэйн», чуть больше, чем у других.

— Я тебе верю, — после паузы сообщил полицейский, присаживаясь на край стола. — Не могу понять одного. Почему ты? Уболтать Дента — смелый поступок, не спорю. Но работа под прикрытием — несколько иной уровень. Без обид.

— Уоллер вряд ли интересовала моя безопасность.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но риск провала?

— Пакт загнал ее в тупик, — усы Гордона дрогнули, и Брюс знал, что он сдерживает ухмылку. — Она пошла на крайние меры. У меня была репутация Уэйна и кое-что, нужное Пакту. Больше я не скажу, — добавил он, видя, как сузились глаза собеседника. — И Уоллер знала, что мне проще будет внедриться в группировку благодаря знакомству с Джоном Доу.

Гордон сдвинул брови.

— Джон Доу, да? Твой приятель по Аркхэму. Знаю, — Джим слез со стола и отошел к окну, засовывая руки в карманы. — Ты дружишь с опасными людьми, Брюс.

Брюс был уверен, что Гордон скажет что-то еще по поводу Джокера. К его облегчению, комиссар промолчал и через полминуты вернулся к столу.

— Ладно, — он протянул ему руку, и Брюс скрепил рукопожатие. — Будем считать, что вопросы между нами решены. Итак, Эйс. — Джим сел напротив.

— У меня ничего нет, Джим, — лицо Гордона разочарованно вытянулось. — Я слышал об Эйс в новостях. Меня это сильно встревожило.

— Ну, по всей видимости, нас таких двое. Потому что наверху плюнули на это дело.

— На вооруженное ограбление?

— На неудачное вооруженное ограбление химзавода, который долгое время стоял закрытым. Завода, про который никто не хочет слышать, потому что Эйс ассоциируется с Джокером. И Джокер — это ключ к массовой истерии.

— Ты говоришь так, будто дело хотят спустить.

— Хотят, — ответ повис в воздухе.

— Дело в политике, или у вас не хватает улик?

— Здесь и то и другое, Брюс. Копов мало, преступлений много, а концы Эйс во всех смыслах уходят в воду, — Джим бросил взгляд на включенный экран компьютера. — Рад, что ты разделяешь мое мнение, но время утекает. Если через неделю-полторы не сдвинемся с мертвой точки, дело закроют. Ты что-то предлагаешь?

— На самом деле, я хотел попросить, — Брюс откинулся на спинку стула, соединив кончики пальцев.

— Ну, попробуй.

— Я могу подключить к делу свои ресурсы, если ты посвятишь меня в подробности.

Глаза комиссара сузились.

— Гражданские не посвящаются в дела полиции, Уэйн.

— Ты знаешь, я был оперативником Уоллер.

— Ага. Какой у тебя интерес к Эйс? — Гордон поднялся, беспокойно меряя шагами кабинет и бросая на него подозрительные взгляды.

— Причин для интереса несколько, — наблюдая за ним ответил Брюс. — Я знаю, Фалконе был связан с заводом. Можно сказать, я охочусь за грехами отца.

— Ты, вроде, избрал своим крестом Аркхэм, нет? — Резковато уточнил Гордон, останавливаясь. — Денежные компенсации семьям пострадавших, выплаты сотрудникам, реставрация здания. Слышал, у тебя еще пара проектов была в этой сфере. Хочешь теперь и Эйс на себя взвалить? Не многовато ли?

— Если бы с Эйс не было проблем, — откликнулся Брюс. — Три года назад завод сливал краску в реку. По городу две недели бегали собаки с зеленой шерстью, пара ребятишек получила ожоги. Сносить завод опасно — высокий уровень токсичных веществ. И что-то другое на его месте строить нельзя.

— Ну, это никому не помешает. Какой-нибудь ЛексКорп…

— Совершенно верно. Поэтому, я намерен привести место в порядок. Убедиться, что состояние завода не станет причиной экологической катастрофы, и убедиться, что старые дела Эйс не навредят городу. Если кто-то собирался его ограбить, он считал, игра стоит свеч. Исполнители мертвы, но существует заказчик, Джим.

— Заказчик,. — фыркнул Гордон и на долгое время замолк.

Брюс молчал, позволяя ему размышлять.

Наконец, Джим поднял на Уэйна глаза.

— Тебе вроде в самом деле не безразлична судьба города. Пусть у тебя и были темные моменты. Мне терять нечего. Чего уж там, дело тупиковое.

— Неужели все настолько плохо?

— Три человека погибло. Задержанный, Джеффри Джей Грейди, ни черта не знает. Ему заплатили деньги, чтобы стрелял и махал кулаками. Мы его прижали, но он ничего не сказал, кроме названия бара, где его нанял тот самый тип, тело которого не нашли. Если верить Грейди, малый и есть заказчик.

— Этого не может быть, — категорично возразил Брюс.

— Не уверен, — покачал головой Гордон. — Понимаешь, работа грубая. Был бы кто посерьезнее, действовали бы тоньше. Заслали бы кого, или договорились напрямую с Эйс. Но эти пошли напролом.

— Заказчики не ходят лично на дело.

— Согласен, — кивнул Гордон. — Но, признай, переть в лоб — не лучший вариант для кого-то, кто может больше и лучше. Поэтому, если ты намекаешь, что дело заказала какая-то из оставшихся Семей, бизнесмены или наркодилеры, я бы не спешил с выводами.

Мрачнея на глазах, Брюс молчал.

— Вы проверили бар, о котором говорил Грейди? — Тихо спросил он.

— Мониторили. Безрезультатно. Если бы было больше времени и достаточно людей для этого… Возможно. Но сделка совершалась давно, свидетелей так просто не найти. Два месяца назад было дело. Потом они нашли этого несчастного идиота, Гэта, прости меня Господи… Он провел их на завод.

— Что они хотели, Джим? Они получили, что хотели?

Гордон молча подошел к столу, открыл верхний ящик и достал оттуда облатку грязно-серых пастилок. Закинул одну в рот и поморщился, то ли от вкуса, то ли от беспокоящих его мыслей.

— Эта еще одна причина, по которой на дело махнули рукой, — он сел. — Ничего они не взяли.

Брови Брюса опустились: он ведь знал, что это не так.

— Ничего? — Не желая верить, что Гордон врет, протянул он.

— По всей видимости, их интересовала одна из старых разработок, — пояснил Джим. — Лет двадцать-пятнадцать назад при заводе работала серьезная лаборатория. Потом предприятие стало загнивать. Сейчас научный штаб составляет четыре человека. Грейди и его подельников интересовал старый склад. Эйс судился с городом, с экологами, с собственными рабочими. Руководство постоянно менялось. В итоге во всей этой неразберихе на хранилище забили, годами не использовали. Оно было как чердак с хламом, который жалко выбрасывать, но лень разбирать. Вещи годами пылятся, пока не приходят в полную непригодность. В общем, там нарушено все что возможно — по закону, по правилам безопасности, по условиям хранения. Еще этот пожар. Ничто не вечно, Брюс, и если ты оставляешь вскрытую упаковку молока не в холодильнике, готовься к последствиям.

Некоторое время Брюс молчал, позволяя себе насладиться мимолетным чувством облегчения.

Испорчены.

Теперь он понимал, почему дело хотят спустить настолько скоро.

Расслабиться окончательно он не мог, и в глазах комиссара читал, что соратник испытывает похожее чувство тревоги.

Несколько вещей не давали ему покоя.

— Это все, Джим?

Гордон замешкался. Он снял очки, повертел их на свету, льющемся сквозь зашторенное окно. Болезненно поморщившись от резкого движения, достал из нагрудного кармана салфетку и протер стекла, прежде чем снова надеть очки.

— По правде, я понимаю что веду себя как параноик, — тихо сказал он. — Мы с руководством часто расходимся во мнении, но в данном случае я их понимаю. Исполнители мертвы. Заказчик, по всей видимости, погиб. Ограбления не состоялось. И в Готэме хватает насущных проблем. Эти, — он скривился. — народные мстители, мать их… В доках черт знает что творится. Я не говорю о бытовухе. Но, знаешь, что меня в этом деле напрягает?

Брюс позволил Гордону выдержать паузу.

— Когда мы получили… вызов, я был уверен, что мы приедем и обнаружим попытку вывести с завода сырье. Большую партию. Собрал серьезную штурмовую группу, — он хмыкнул, качая головой, и поднял глаза на собеседника. — Честно? Если б дело обстояло так, я был бы сейчас спокоен. Ничего необычного, понимаешь? Опасно, но понятно.

— Но они пришли за чем-то конкретным, — тихо сказал Брюс. — И вы понятия не имеете, что это было.

— Именно, — Гордон раздраженно ударил ладонью о стол. — Мы не знаем. Но это что-то стоило того, чтобы сунуться на завод с пушками. Планировать, выжидать, нанимать ударную силу. Что-то из старых разработок. И, я сказал, Брюс, раньше при Эйс работала серьезная лаборатория.

— Образцы из хранилища, вы изучили их? Кто-то этим занимается?

— Их слишком много, Брюс. Лаборатория не справляется. Образцы в ужасном состоянии. Не уверен, что анализы дадут результаты.

Брюс досадливо сдвинул брови.

— У моей компании есть высокотехнологичные лаборатории. Я мог бы…

— Это вещественные улики. Я не могу этого сделать, Брюс, — покачал головой Гордон.

— Могу предложить следующий вариант. Я предоставлю вам оборудование и возможность действовать, а ты сообщишь о результатах, — подумав, сказал Брюс.

— Это возможно. Я прикину, как это можно устроить, — Брюс кивнул, размышляя. Его личный и предпринимательский счета значительно уменьшились после выплат компенсаций семьям пострадавших от рук Томаса Уэйна, и, закончив с благоустройством Аркхэма, он уже решил заняться Эйс. Но обеспечение городской полиции необходимым стояло в списке приоритетов, и в этот момент он понял, что подарит им лучшую лабораторию в мире.

— У меня есть знакомые детективы. Я устрою, чтобы баром как следует занялись, если ты мне разрешаешь.

— Я разрешаю, Брюс, если это останется между нами, — жестко ответил Гордон. — Держитесь тихо и не мешайте расследованию. Наш человек будет там еще неделю. Пока он работает, ничего не предпринимайте.

— Я понял.

Гордон смотрел на него секунд десять, и хмыкнул в усы.

— Решил стать детективом, Уэйн?

— Просто гашу старые семейные долги.

В дверь постучали. Внутрь заглянул плотный мужчина со значком детектива на груди. Скользнув взглядом по Брюсу Уэйну, он сдвинул брови и кивнул Гордону.

— Джим, на минуту? По поводу Флетчера.

— Это срочно? — Резковато осведомился комиссар, недовольно потирая усы. — Я освобожусь минут через десять.

— Предпочтительнее сейчас, Джим.

Гордон вздохнул, подняв брови, и встал с места.

— Буду через пару минут, Уэйн.

Дождавшись, пока они выйдут и дверь закроется, Брюс встал, обошел стол, вынимая из кармана флешку, и сел на место Гордона, вставив носитель в USB порт.

«…Твоим отцом двигала одержимость. Нужда все контролировать…»

«…Хорошо! Может, я больше похож на отца, чем хочу признавать, но наши пути — разные!..»

Гордон даже не вышел из своего профиля.

— Браво, Брюс, — пробормотал Уэйн и, запомнив расположение мышки, навел курсор на всплывшее окно.

— Прости, Ал, — он запустил единственный исполняющийся файл. — Мне нужен доступ к их базе.

Где-то на задворках сознания Джокер смеялся над ним.

— Замолчи, — он вытащил флешку, вернул мышку в первоначальное положение и пересел на свое место. Он вламывался в чужие дома, чужие дела, чужие жизни, крал, калечил и нарушал закон. Все, чтобы Готэм стал чище, лучше, безопаснее. Но он не опускался до уровня Уоллер. Существовала разница между взломом полицейской базы и эксплуатацией доверия.  
Брюс только что воспользовался доверием человека, которого считал почти что другом.

«…Наша миссия была такой четкой. Поймай преступников, закрой их. Но теперь ничего не ясно, по крайней мере, не мне. Теперь все стало таким серым…»

И он испытывал чувство вины за то, что не испытывает чувства вины. 

Уход Бэтмена должен был сделать вещи проще.

Впервые за долгое время Брюс понял, что то маленькое, прячущееся в темных углах сознания чувство, преследующее его после разговора с Алом, есть ни что иное, как страх.

Гордон вошел без стука. Брюс не вздрогнул, спокойно встретив его взгляд, и улыбнулся так, словно ничего не случилось.

— Надеюсь, ты не просидел штаны, Брюс, — Гордон уселся за стол. — Все в порядке?

— О да.

Полицейский почесал усы, разглядывая его.

— На самом деле, я рад, что ты зашел. Я сильно налажал. Хорошо, что этот вопрос решился, — он взялся за мышку и повернулся к экрану. — Есть флешка?

— Нет, — соврал Брюс.

— Гм… Ничего. Я одолжу. У меня их много, — Джим наклонился, выдвинул ящик стола и продемонстрировал ему черный USB с серебристыми инициалами "ГУ". — Дочка постоянно таскала из института.

— В институте раздают флешки?

— Не всем. Моя малышка изучала информационные технологии, айтишница. Закончила с отличием, кстати, — в его голосе слышалась гордость. — Ей этого добра много раздавали.

— Готэмский университет? — Уточнил Брюс.

— Ага, — довольно ухмыляясь сквозь усы, подтвердил Гордон.

Готэмский Университет считался одним из сложнейших и лучших ВУЗов страны.

— Мне в компании нужны хорошие специалисты. Если ее это заинтересует, просто позвони, — предложил Брюс абсолютно искренне.

— Спасибо Уэйн, правда. Я был бы только рад, но Барбара, она… В общем, ее никогда не интересовала работа в корпорациях. Вот, держи, — он протянул ему флешку. — Здесь запись допроса, кое-что еще по мелочи. Не думаю, что тебе удастся накопать что-то, что не обнаружили мы, но какого черта? Лишняя пара глаза не помешает.

— Спасибо, Джим, — Брюс не ожидал, что Гордон окажется настолько открыт, и был тронут и расстроен одновременно. Он ненавидел делать что-то за его спиной.

Он хотел забрать флешку, но обнаружил, что пальцы Джима удерживают ее, и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Я тебе доверяю. Не подведи, — он отпустил носитель, и Брюс, испытывая смутную тревогу, положил его в карман к первому USB. — Считай это моим способом извиниться.

— На связи, Джим.

***

— Не густо, Брюс, — после долгого молчания изрекла Иман.

— Знаю, — отстраненно пробормотал он, переводя взгляд с одной щетки на другую, поочередно взвешивая их в руках. Они были одинаково отвратительна. Одна ядовито-розового цвета, вторая ядерно-зеленая. Обе абсолютно бесполезные. Он швырнул их обратно на полку, потом передумал, забрал и бросил назад в корзину.

— С анализами неважно, Брюс. Соединения деформированы и разорваны. Я бы отнесла часть к группе бензодиазепинов, но нам это ничего не дает. Мы смотрим на… даже не остовы зданий. Гораздо меньше.

— На самом деле, я не верю, что анализы дадут хорошие результаты, — Брюс вздохнул, угрюмо разглядывая шоколад на полках, выбрал несколько плиток и положил к зубным щеткам. — Нужно сосредоточиться на поисках заказчика. Ты просмотрела видеозаписи?

— Несколько раз, Брюс. Я согласна с Гордоном, не похоже, что Грейди врет. Итого, у нас название бара и липовое имя заказчика.

Брюс машинально кивнул.

Он смотрел видео дважды в машине, и еще раз пять слушал аудиозапись.

«Гордон: Что ты можешь рассказать о четвертом?  
Грейди: Он нас нанял.  
Гордон: Как?  
Грейди, будничным тоном: Подошел в баре. Поболтали. Он правильно разговаривал. Предложил дело. Я согласился. Сказал, для работы нужны двое. Я позвал Донахью. Мы с ним раньше работали.  
Гордон, отрывисто: В каком баре?  
Грейди, с весельем: Бог мой, комиссар, вы думаете, вам это что-то даст? Бар Нунана.  
Буллок: Знаю эту дыру. Место сборища всякой швали.  
Гордон: Как вышел на тебя?..»

Брюс осмотрелся по сторонам, растерянный, отвлеченный, бросил взгляд в корзину, поморщился, качая головой.

Он бы взял книги, но книги до сих пор оставались под запретом. Если не книги, то он принес бы карты и настольные игры. Но в прошлый раз пронесенная вопреки желанию Леланд колода привела к драке, и Джону все равно не с кем было играть. Брюсу предстояло побеседовать с докторами, с этим Крейном, убедиться, что выходка с телефоном сразу после отсидки в изоляторе не отбросит их назад.

«Гордон: Имя?  
Грейди: Ну, он назвался Уоллесом Шулером. Что имя липовое, так сразу и сказал. Мне, в целом, было по барабану. Но мы его пробили. Правда — липовое.  
Царапанье ручки по бумаге.  
Гордон: Как общались? Где встречались?  
Грейди: Никак. Я сказал: все завернуто на конспирации. "

Брюс с отвращением глянул в корзину и направился к кассе, ловя на себе взгляды. Дорогой костюм выдавал его, и Брюс Уэйн — не тот человек, которого часто можно встретить в обыкновенном универмаге. Руки женщины за кассой дрожали, пока она пробивала ему покупки, и Брюс знал причину: в нескольких метрах от них стоял администратор.

«Гордон: Как выглядел?  
Грейди: Обычно.  
Гордон: Рост, цвет волос, глаз, особые приметы, манера одеваться.  
Грейди, со вздохом: Фишка в том, что он обычный, комиссар. Специально так одевался, знаете? Кепка, шарф, глаза в сторону. Не хотел, чтобы его запоминали. А я не хотел запоминать. Так что мы оба хорошо постарались.  
Гордон: Что-то должно было отложиться в памяти.  
Грейди: Ставьте галку, что я помогаю следствию, детектив. Рост… Средний. Может, выше среднего. Не уверен. Худой. Блондин, кажется. Волосы светлые. Возраст… Лет сорок-пятьдесят, думаю.  
Гордон: Глаза?  
Грейди: Светлые. Серые или голубые. Не скажу точно.  
Гордон: Особые приметы?  
Грейди: Речь правильная. Словечки заумные. Я понял так, он раньше там работал, на химзаводе.  
Гордон: Еще?  
Грейди, после заминки: Думаю, «Уоллес» служил в армии.  
Гордон, заинтересованно: В армии? Почему ты так думаешь?  
Грейди: Ну, это ощущается. Проскальзывает. Как загар. Я вижу, вы тоже служили, комиссар. Военного с бакалейщиком не спутаешь. Понимаете, о чем я?   
Пауза.  
Гордон: Допустим. Еще что? Шрамы? Родинки? Ассиметрия на лице?  
Грейди: Мы руку пожали как-то, и я заметил у него шрам на ладони.  
Гордон: Как выглядел?  
Грейди: Как от старого ожога. Как будто он к сковородке ее приложил. Незаметный, по правде. Я не обратил внимания сначала."

Что-то справа попало в поле зрения и привлекло его внимание. Повернув голову, Брюс увидел за одной из касс этажерку с открытками. Уэйн нащупал в кармане чек и вернулся в зал, придерживая пакет с покупками под мышкой. Остановился перед выставленными рядами карточками и пробежал по рисункам беглым взглядом. Идея заключалась в том, чтобы выбрать что-то аналогичное ужасу, который Джон презентовал ему на похоронах Люциуса Фокса. Брюс знал, что ему понравится, Джон достаточно сентиментален в такого рода вещах. Но карточки с надписью «Поправляйся» не было в ассортименте. Тогда он выбрал «Другу!». Детский рисунок. Двое мальчишек играют с мячом. Существовал шанс, что Джон оценит. Во всяком случае, это было оригинальнее, чем щетка и носки, хотя, с точки зрения Брюса, теплые носки в холодную осень были в Аркхэме довольно ценной вещью.

Отстояв очередь к другому кассиру, Брюс купил открытку и вышел из магазина.

— Мы в самом деле будем ждать, пока полицейские закончат работу? — Раздался голос Иман в наушнике.

Брюс забрался в машину, уложил покупки на переднее пассажирское сиденье и поставил телефон на подставку.

— Пока не уверен, — помешкав, сухо ответил он, хмуро разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале. — Думаю, да. Мы будем друг другу мешаться. К тому же, я не хочу потерять доверие Гордона.

— Мне удалось подключиться к их серверу. Хорошая работа, Брюс, — на душе заскребли кошки, но он кивнул.

— Хорошо. Нам это нужно, — он взглянул на время и встрепенулся. — Черт!

— В чем дело?

— Опаздываю на конференцию, — Брюс рассмеялся.

— Что смешного? — Несмотря на вопрос, в голосе Иман звучали нотки веселья.

— Не знал, куда деть время с утра, — пояснил Брюс, выезжая с парковки. В наушнике раздался сигнал. Он бросил взгляд на телефон и нахмурился.

— Подожди, Иман. Тиффани на линии.

Он переключил канал.

— Эй, Брюс, — зная дочь Люциуса с детства, он чувствовал по голосу, что она по-прежнему напряжена. — Я просмотрела все записи. Круто, что Гордон сам их передал. Похоже, все ниточки ведут теперь к Нунану, да?

— Похоже на то.

— Каков план?

На повороте Брюс пропустил вперед автомобиль и выехал на трассу, становясь в ряд, скользя раздраженным взглядом по медленно движущемуся потоку.

— Полицейские пытаются по ориентировке Грейди собрать информацию об этом малом. Я не верю, что им это удастся, — он обогнал машину спереди, пропустив мимо ушей полетевшую вслед ругань, нашел свободное место в соседнем ряду и аккуратно завел в него автомобиль. — Я даю им дня четыре. Гордон бросит нам отмашку, и мы сделаем дело сами.

Повисла пауза.

— Подожди, — голос Тиффани звучал недоверчиво. — Ты хочешь сказать, мы просто ничего не предпринимаем?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Ты сказал, мы ждем Гордона.

— Он просил не вмешиваться, пока полиция работает, и я не хочу нас светить.

— Пока мы ждем, поздно будет, Брюс! Ты знаешь, как они работают. Распугают всю рыбу, если еще осталось, что ловить, столько времени спустя. Я не понимаю. Ты сам рвался, и после всего, что мы узнали, я…

— Я все это понимаю, Тиффани, но мы больше не занимаемся полевой работой, — сдержанно прервал ее Брюс. — Гордон поделился со мной информацией, потому что считал, что дело зайдет в тупик и будет закрыто. Мы беремся за него в случае, если полиция терпит неудачу.

— Ты знаешь, что легавые ничего не найдут, легавые знают, что ничего не найдут. Я не вижу здесь логики. Ты — лучший детектив в мире! Зачем ждать, пока улики затопчут и…

Брюс скрипнул зубами. Ему казалось, он снова пытается спорить с Джоном.

— Потому что когда работает один, другой стоит в стороне и не мешает, Тиффани.

— Бэтмен постоянно работал с полицией.

— Я не Бэтмен, — тихо сказал Брюс. — Бэтмен приходил на место первым. Делал дело и передавал информацию копам. Теперь мы — вторые, Тиффани.

— Вторым должен быть тот, кто меньше в этом смыслит, Брюс! Мы…

— Тиффани. Мы не будем этим заниматься. Ты не будешь этим заниматься. У меня есть люди. Как только полицейские закончат работу, я пошлю их в Нунана.

Молчание.

— Ты меня поняла?

— Да. Да… Брюс. Я поняла.

Чувствуя, что она ничего не поняла, Брюс покачал головой.


	10. Chapter 10

— Не собираешься ложиться, Брюс? — Со вздохом спросил Альфред, ставя на журнальный столик поднос с двумя чашками чая, печеньем и бутербродами. Брюс поднял на него взгляд.

— Пока нет, Ал. Спасибо, — он сидел в гостиной с ноутбуком на коленях, бегло просматривая почту. Время в правом нижнем углу экрана показывало половину первого. Обыкновенно, он возвращался с патруля к половине шестого. То, что старик теперь встречал его у парадного входа, было дико и непривычно.

— Я присяду, если не возражаешь.

— Конечно не возражаю.

— Как Тиффани?

Брюс помолчал, борясь с неприятным чувством. Оторвал взгляд от монитора и смерил пожилого человека внимательным взглядом.

— Тиффани все еще Тиффани, — осторожно произнес он. Альфред продолжал смотреть на него, и Брюс нехотя произнес:

— Она справляется. Делает вид, что все хорошо. Ей сейчас нелегко, Ал.

— Да, я думаю, Эйс не пошел ей на пользу.

Брюс подавил скребущее чувство на душе.

— Она беспокоится за Люка. И… она по-прежнему не в восторге от Аркхэма.

— Я могу представить. Ты все еще собираешься туда завтра, Брюс?

— Разумеется.

— Мгм, — дворецкий опустил взгляд. Брюс исподволь изучал его минуты полторы, делая вид, что все еще поглощен ноутбуком. Но Альфред, похоже, ничего не замечал.

Старик выглядел задумавшимся. Его уставшее лицо казалось озабоченным, но умиротворенным. Ничего общего с болезненной тревогой, съедающей старика в период между его похищением Леди Аркхэм и событиями, последовавшими за смертью Люциуса Фокса. Дворецкий протянул руку, рассеянно забрал вторую чашку и сделал из нее маленький глоток.

Брюс подумал, как будет говорить ему об Эйс, и нахмурился, переводя взгляд на пакет.

Завтра.

Он сделает это завтра…

— Тебя беспокоит Аркхэм? — Спросил он, желая заполнить чем-нибудь тишину.

Альфред моргнул, выходя из своего транса, и перевел на него рассеянный взгляд. Поняв, о чем речь, он посерьезнел.

— Безусловно, меня беспокоит, что после поездки туда ты возвращаешься домой вот с этим, — старик кивнул на его лицо. Синяк от удара прошел, но на лбу оставалась малозаметная шишка. — Что случилось, кстати говоря, вчера утром? Ты буквально вылетел из дома. Я было решил, он сбежал.

Брюс поморщился.

— Он… Не сбежал. Врачи разрешили передавать ему некоторые вещи, — взгляд Альфреда метнулся к пакету, и глаза под стеклами очков сузились. — Они позволили ему сделать звонок.

— Я думал, в Аркхэме пациентам не разрешается звонить.

— Джон умеет быть убедительным, и Джоан Леланд питает к нему слабость.

— Разве это хорошо? — Критически спросил Пенниуорт, неодобрительно приподнимая брови.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Брюс. Готовность психиатра закрывать глаза на махинации Джона Доу граничила с некомпетентностью. Он по-прежнему считал, что если бы не Леланд, и не ее подпись на бумаге о выписке, многого можно было бы попросту избежать. В то же время Брюс знал лучше других, как хорош его «друг» в искусстве одурманивать людей. — Это не хорошо. Но сейчас Леланд для нас лучший вариант. В общем, — Брюс кашлянул. — он сломал телефон.

— О.

— Личный телефон. Смартфон, — добавил Брюс, и в глазах Пенниуорта загорелось понимание.

— В таком случае, расположение доктора Леланд действительно неплохой бонус.

— Да, об этом… Телефон принадлежал другому психиатру.

Пауза.

— Так, эм, Джон не в изоляторе?

Брюс вздохнул.

— Технически, это их нарушение, Ал, не его. Я заверил, что возмещу ущерб. Может, принесу что-то из прототипов УэйнТек. У меня завалялась пара игрушек.

— Все же… Довольно, кхм, экстремальный поступок.

— Он сидит в Аркхэме, Альфред, — Брюс снял ноутбук с коленей, переставил на столик, встал, сунул руки в карманы и несколько раз прошелся взад-вперед, скользя взглядом по висящим на стене картинам. — С утра до вечера его пичкают антипсихотиками и транквилизаторами. Когда их действие сходит на нет, он становится неуравновешенным. Агрессивным. Прибавь к этому изоляцию, отсутствие развлечений и неопределенность, — Брюс остановился, уставившись себе под ноги.

Альфред молчал, потом сделал еще глоток из своей чашки и поднял брови.

— Не могу сказать, что меня радует связь с таким человеком, но… В случившемся много нашей вины. Мне приносит некоторое облегчение, что ты его не бросаешь, Брюс. Потому что я, признаюсь, не смог бы поступить на твоем месте так же.

— Он мой друг, — коротко ответил Брюс.

Альфред посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Брюс сам понимал, что в его словах больше вызова, чем правды.

Чтобы быстрее отойти от темы, он произнес:

— Леланд пытается его защитить, отрезая от мира. Она думает, я не понимаю, что она пытается сделать. Она ошибается. Полгода — это слишком много. Они передерживают его в изоляции. Медленно сжигают мозги. Поначалу это имело смысл... по соображениям безопасности. Его безопасности. Сейчас такой подход начинает приносить вред. Пора что-то менять. Ему будет нужен новый врач.

— Мне показалось, ты только что сказал, что Леланд — лучший вариант, — растерянно заметил Альфред.

— За неимением других опций — да. Она на нашей стороне. Но с притоком новых врачей для Джона может найтись кто-то, кто действительно способен помочь. Кто-то, кому не все равно.

Альфред молчал, внимательно на него глядя, и Брюс вздохнул, сложив на груди руки.

— Как бы там ни было… Все станет намного проще, когда я войду в совет директоров Аркхэма.

Альфред в задумчивости погладил пальцами подбородок.

— Если ты войдешь, Брюс. Все эти скандалы вокруг твоего имени…

— Ох, да ладно тебе, Ал. Я сделал для этого места за год больше, чем кто-либо за последние двадцать-тридцать лет.

— Когда это кому-нибудь мешало? — Дворецкий пожал плечами. — Ты ведь знаешь, Аркхэм — твой козырь и твоя ахиллесова пята, Брюс. Сколько бы ты не сделал для него, люди будут помнить. Мне жаль, но это так. И чтобы войти в совет тебе нужно получить одобрение города, не только руководства лечебницы.

Уэйн кивнул, отворачиваясь.

Его не должно было удивлять. Политика была грязной игрой, Аркхэм, Эйс Кемикалс, благотворительность — разыгрываемыми картами. Казалось, только его волнует, что на самом деле будет с детьми, для которых открылся новый центр, или с Спрэнг ривер, которую полгода не могли почистить, потому что тройка-четверка предпринимателей и город не могли в судебном порядке решить, кто больше виноват в загрязнении. Любое действие Брюса рассматривалось как политический ход, и каждый стремился перебить его карту своей.

С заявлением мэра Бостром об отставке и близящимся переизбранием, политическая ситуация в городе обострилась. Брюс не выдвигал свою кандидатуру, но, похоже, его деятельность убедила других претендентов, что он собирается баллотироваться. Он предполагал, что его прошлая кампания с Харви могла иметь вес: люди боялись, что Уэйн будет пытаться влиять на ход вещей.

Если бы он знал, что его лишенные какого-либо умысла действия вызовут панику, Брюс действовал бы осторожнее.

Но машину времени пока не изобрели.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал он. — Я подожду.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Альфред. — Просто будь аккуратнее.

— Я всегда аккуратен.

— Старая маска Брюса Уэйна хорошо защищала владельца. Не нужно резко отказываться от нее, Брюс.

Брюс кивнул, прошелся еще раз перед диваном, одернул брюки и сел рядом с дворецким.

— Я думаю, сегодня вечером у меня будет хороший шанс, — сказал он. — Я произведу должное впечатление — и мэр Бостром даст добро. Раньше она вела политику осторожности, но с приближающимся уходом ей не нужно так беспокоиться о последствиях.

— Вполне резонно, Брюс... Но если ты хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление, я бы, все-таки, рекомендовал лечь пораньше и выспаться.

На какое-то время настала тишина. Брюс молчал, впитывая непривычное ощущение покоя, но не решаясь посмотреть на сидящего рядом друга. Каждый взгляд на старика напоминал о предстоящем разговоре, и Брюс физически не хотел обременять Альфреда мыслями об Эйс. Он не хотел видеть, как это уютное выражение покоя на его лице разбивается тенью тревоги.

Наконец, дворецкий кашлянул.

— Я так понимаю, это для Джона, Брюс? — Он кивнул на пакет.

— Верно.

— Не возражаешь, если я посмотрю?

Брюс помедлил, испытывая смутное недовольство, нехотя нагнулся, забрал покупки и поставил на кофейный стол.

В течение двух минут Пенниуорт аккуратно выложил содержимое на твердую поверхность, предмет за предметом. Щетки, шоколад, носки, открытку.

— Брюс, ты хотел купить греющие носки, верно?

— Верно, — не скрывая раздражения ответил Уэйн и скрестил на груди руки.

— Ты осознаешь, что это синтетика?..

— Они теплые, — после короткой заминки ответил Брюс.

— Да, безусловно. И я вижу они довольно… своеобразного оттенка, — кивнул старик. — И, что это… две… две зубные щетки?..

— Не знал, какую выбрать.

— Понятно… И… и это, — пожилой человек повертел в руках плитку шоколада, щурясь сквозь очки, чтобы разглядеть надпись на упаковке, потом взял карточку, и с полминуты внимательно изучал. Выражение его лица стало озадаченным. — Гм. Думаю, такой малый как Джон вполне способен оценить подарочную открытку, Брюс. Я удивлен, что тебе пришло в голову. Очень… вдумчивый выбор. Честно, я не ожидал от тебя.

Ал улыбнулся и посмотрел на него… взглядом. Взгляд периодически… возникал. Когда в пятом классе Брюс единственный раз в жизни пригласил домой одноклассника, после разрыва с Озом. Причина заключалась в том, что парень стал свидетелем разборки на школьном дворе, и отказывался давать показания. Брюс затащил его домой, прижал к стенке и выпытал все, что желал знать. Альфред так и не понял, почему потенциальный друг его воспитанника больше не появлялся в поместье.

Взгляд возник, когда Брюс сказал, что они с Харви собираются посидеть в баре.

И когда Брюс пригласил Селину в пещеру.

Были другие случаи, которые Брюс не мог вспомнить.

«Взгляд» заставлял его чувствовать себя почти ущербным, как будто в пять лет он впервые заговорил или начал ходить.

Альфред не знал, что на похороны Люциуса Джон принес похожую карточку. Меньше всего Брюс хотел, чтобы Альфред понял, что изначальная идея принадлежит не ему.

Он чувствовал себя оскорбленным.

— Если не возражаешь Брюс, — мягко произнес Альфред, не ведая его мыслей. — мне доводилось навещать людей в больницах…

— Мне тоже, — мрачно заметил Уэйн.

— Да, несомненно… Харви… Но я имею в виду, эм, специализированные больницы.

— Хорошо, — буркнул Брюс, переводя взгляд на разложенные по столу вещи и понимая, что открытка в руках дворецкого — единственное, что, по всей видимости, отправится в Аркхэм.

***

— Я не понимаю, зачем с тобой еду, Брюс. Я ничего не смыслю в этих вопросах.

Они сидели в машине, и дождь бил об стекло. Дворники торопливо работали, счищая капли.

— Если ты собираешься держаться меня, когда-то пора начинать, потому что теперь мы работаем именно так.

— Я просто не понимаю. Альфред знает, как себя вести. И Авеста…

— Альфред — мой дворецкий. К тому же, он,.. — Брюс осекся. Стар. Нуждается в отдыхе. Он не стал произносить этого вслух. Даже произнесенные в уме, фразы звучали кощунственно. — Альфред не может постоянно решать все вопросы. Ты — растущая смена, новое поколение, — она беспомощно повернула к нему лицо, совсем юное. — Когда-то пора начинать, Тиффани, — повторил он. — Иман — новичок в компании. Будет странно, если она поедет со мной.

— Я — тоже новичок.

— Ты — Тиффани Фокс, — кратко ответил он.

На лбу его протеже залегла легкая складка. Поток ее аргументов против поездки неумолимо иссякал.

— С тобой ведь будет еще эта,. — она сдвинула брови, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Синтия. Это другое, Тиффани, нужен представитель компании. Ты — лучший кандидат.

— Что насчет Регины Зеллербах?

— Зеллербахи будут там от себя. Они представляют фонд Уэйнов, — теряя терпение произнес Брюс.

Тиффани смолкла, с тоской глядя в окно, и он был вынужден напомнить себе, что ей немногим больше двадцати.

Она вздохнула и бросила на него короткий сердитый взгляд.

— Да. И, заодно, я буду у тебя как на ладони. Верно, Брюс?

— И это тоже, — мягко улыбнулся он, но Тиффани закатила глаза, отказываясь сворачивать ситуацию в шутку.

Брюс хотел добавить что-то еще, но прикусил язык: разговор ушел в опасную зону, и в салоне повисло ощутимое напряжение. Пятнадцать минут они ехали молча, пока в квартале от цели не замаячила крыша здания. Гомон было слышно издалека.

— Я просто чувствую себя совсем не в своей тарелке, — едва слышно произнесла Тиффани, когда автомобиль начал сбавлять скорость.

— Я понимаю, — смягчившись, ответил Брюс. — Просто держи в уме, что мы на задании. Это такая же полевая работа. Попробуй играть.

— Играть? — Она подняла на него недоуменный взгляд.

— Играть роль. Представить себя кем-то другим. Это может быть довольно забавно, временами, — он пожал плечами, отстраненно улыбаясь, и, не доезжая до Зрительного Зала, свернул на парковку.

— Честно говоря, Брюс, это звучит довольно жутко, — помолчав секунд с десять сказала она, пока он парковал автомобиль.

— Отнюдь. Это твоя маска, броня. Маску можно снять, Тиффани, когда ты возвращаешься домой. Настоящее лицо, — он взялся за ручку двери, и посмотрел на нее. — Настоящее лицо останется с тобой, куда бы ты не направилась. Мой совет: на работе, носи маску. Никогда не впускай ее внутрь. Пойдем, — он вздохнул, протягивая ей руку, и помог выбраться из машины.

Не было еще пяти часов, но тучи затянули небо, на улице стемнело, и дождь неприятно моросил. В выходной день на улице перед Мемориальным Театром Уэйнов, бывшим "Монархом", образовалась небольшая толпа. Обилие зонтов черных, траурных, готэмских тонов превращало ее в подобие ползущей на приступ римской черепахи. Мигали фотовспышки, у главного входа репортеры подлавливали прибывающих участников вечера, и с десяток полицейских заняло цепочкой нижнюю ступень лестницы, не позволяя толпе выхлестнуть за пределы допустимой зоны, огороженной бронзовыми столбиками, на которые была натянута красная лента.

Огромные плакаты на «Монархе» кричали надписями: «Будущее Готэма!» Не так давно Бэтмен наблюдал похожую картину, стоя на крыше соседнего дома рядом с Джимом Гордоном, и внутри бились за титул мэра Харви Дент и Хамильтон Хилл.

Улицу перекрыли, и полицейские пускали машины по пропускам. Большинство участников вечера прибывало на дорогих автомобилях, и тут же попадало под объетивы камер, но Брюс и Тиффани подходили к месту пешком. На нем было черное шерстяное пальто, и большой зонт отбрасывал тень на обоих. Взгляды собравшихся были прикованы ко входу, и они оказались за спинами людей, не снискав ненужного внимания.

Несколько машин стояли припаркованные у противоположной стороны улицы. Рядом с черным лимузином Брюс обнаружил Зеллербахов и их шофера. С ними была женщина. Брюс видел ее всего раз, когда Альфред накануне показал ему фотографию. Несмотря на высоко поднятый воротник пальто, он узнал ее. Невысокая, стройная, пышные черные волосы, темные глаза, бледная кожа, спокойное, красивое лицо. Синтия Бриттон, его пара на вечер.

Он тронул Тиффани за плечо и указал на них.

— А вот и наш стан. Пойдем, поздороваемся.

Заметив Зеллербахов, Тиффани слегка расслабилась. Бросила настороженный взгляд на Синтию Бриттон, и согласно кивнула.

— Брюс! И молодая Тиффани Фокс, — Регина первая заметила их приближение, ее собеседники повернулись к подходящей паре. Роберт Зеллербах приветственно кивнул, похожий на нахохлившегося воробья. Синтия сдержанно улыбнулась, и Брюс понял, что она ему нравится. — Как вам удалось к нам подкрасться?

— Я приехал на своей машине, — Брюс махнул рукой в сторону парковки. — Не хотел пускаться с места в карьер, — он повернулся к Синтии и улыбнулся. — Рад вас видеть, мисс Бриттон.

— Очень приятно, мистер Уэйн, — он заглянул ей в глаза и мысленно поблагодарил Альфреда за приложенные старания. Спутница требовалась на мероприятиях не всегда, но Брюс Уэйн был обязан следить за репутацией. Его предыдущая дама, Бренда Нино, за три часа проведенных вместе оставила его на последующие три дня с жуткой головной болью, преследующим его везде приторным запахом духов, и пронзительным звуком своего несмолкающего голоса.

— Я предлагаю отправиться внутрь, — поморщившись и глянув на небо сказал Роберт Зеллербах. — Мерзкая погода. Подождем начала внутри.

— Согласен. Чем быстрее прорвемся через журналистов, тем лучше, — кивнул Брюс, протягивая Синтии ладонь в перчатке. Она приняла ее. Он поднял свой зонт повыше, закрывая всех троих. Впятером они пересекли улицу, приближаясь к бушующему морю зонтов, вспышек и голосов.

Двое полицейских в шлемах и бронежилетах кивнули, признавая их, и потеснили толпу, освобождая дорогу.

Разумеется, жест не остался незамеченным: журналисты, чей путь внутрь был закрыт, бились за шанс урвать снимок у входа.

— Мистер Уэйн! Это правда, что вы баллотируетесь в мэры?

— Не было в мыслях, — отмахнулся Брюс.

— Брюс, вы действительно встречаетесь с дочерью Люциуса Фокса? Какова ваша разница в возрасте? Вы пришли с ней на вечер?

Он услышал, как по правую руку от него Тиффани издала сдавленный звук, смесь шока и отвращения.

— Людям нравятся скандалы. Моя пара находится слева от меня, — Синтия улыбнулась в наведенную на них камеру, и раздался щелчок. Вспышка.

— Вы встречаетесь?

— Возможно. Теперь, если разрешите…

— Мистер Уэйн! Мистер Уэйн!

Он вежливо подвинул выскочившую прямо перед ними журналистку за секунду до того, как полицейские оттеснили ее за ограждение.

— Брюс, какова ваша связь с Джокером? Это правда, что вы с ним видитесь?

— Джокера не существует. Человека, о котором вы говорите, зовут Джон Доу. Он болен и нуждается в нашей поддержке, — раздраженно отрезал Брюс, начиная терять терпение. 

При имени Джокера атмосфера изменилась. Толпа, там, где вопрос был услышан, загомонила, и он буквально чувствовал, как Тиффани напряглась, а Синтия скользнула по его лицу быстрым взглядом. Зеллербахи шли за ними, и Брюс мысленно выругался: ему удавалось избегать при Регине упоминаний о Джоне Доу. Меньше всего ему сейчас было нужно, чтобы при ней был озвучен тот факт, что человек не только существует, но по-прежнему напрямую связан с Брюсом Уэйном.

— Что вы тогда скажете об уличном правосудии? Они называют себя его последователями.

Они достигли верха ступеней, но поднимающаяся холодная ярость заставила Брюса обернуться и обратить взгляд на толпу. Уэйн нашел лицо задавшего вопрос репортера, и раздельно произнес:

— Эти… «народные мстители» — обычные бандиты и фанатики, прикрывающиеся чужим именем, чтобы творить беспредел. Это больные люди. Ничего более. Они не имеют отношения ни Джокеру, ни к Джону Доу, ни к правосудию. Хорошего вечера.

***

Тридцать минут спустя Брюс стоял в фойе, переоборудованном в небольшой банкетный зал, потягивал воду из бокала и наблюдал за Себастьяном Хейди, беседующим на противоположном конце комнаты с Роландом Даггетом.

В какой-то момент Даггет повернул голову, и их взгляды встретились. Роланд сузил глаза. Брюс дружелюбно улыбнулся ему, поднял бокал и сделал глоток. Похоже, у Хейди намечался спонсор.

— Мистер Даггет, похоже, не слишком тебя любит, Брюс, — заметила Синтия Бриттен, возвращаясь к нему от группы гостей, вполголоса обсуждающих речь Деборы Бостром.

— Я сомневаюсь, что мистер Даггет вообще что-то любит, — без тени юмора ответил Брюс.  
В числе спонсоров, сделавших вечер возможным, были Даггет Индастриз, Фонд Уэйнов и, не устающий совать нос в дела Готэма, ЛексКорп.

Гостями были «первые люди» города, избирающиеся и представители частных и городских организаций, занимающихся благоустройством Готэма.

Предполагалось, что последние выступят с презентациями проектов, чтобы заинтересовать спонсоров. Мероприятие продолжалось до полуночи.

На деле вечер был прелюдией к зимним выборам. Кандидаты пришли прорекламировать себя и подыскать спонсоров для кампаний. Все это знали.

И Брюс пришел, чтобы решить, кто станет мэром, а кому он не позволит занять место, десятилетия гнившее под Хиллом.

Потерянно озираясь, из дверей в зал появилась Тиффани.

— Прошу прощения, я вижу свою протеже. Хочу дать ей инструкции. Это займет пять минут.  
Синтия кивнула, и Брюс еще раз мысленно поблагодарил Альфреда.

— Как ты? — Тихо спросил он, и Тиффани чуть встрепенулась, внезапно обнаружив его перед собой. Сделав короткий вдох, она покачала головой, болезненно морщась.

— Такое чувство, будто мы попали в змеиное гнездо, Брюс. Люди, готовые перегрызть друг другу глотки, улыбаются и жмут руки. Все говорят о будущем города. Но на самом деле их интересуют деньги и власть.

— Здесь не все такие. Всего лишь большинство, — улыбнулся Брюс, и Тиффани уставилсь на него.

— Боже, Брюс, это что, шутка?

Он пожал плечами. Юмор не был его сильной чертой.

— Одна из наших задач — поиск союзников. Людей, на которых можно положиться. Однажды, я встретил Харви Дента. Если бы не Дети Аркхэма, он бы изменил город к лучшему, — он обвел фойе взглядом. — Здесь есть хорошие люди. Их тяжело найти, но они есть.

— У меня по-прежнему такое чувство, что мы тратим время зря.

Брюс посмотрел на нее и нахмурился.

— Наше присутствие здесь, сейчас — основа нашей миссии. Эйс теперь — просто дело на стороне. Чем лучше мы будем преуспевать в нашем главном деле… Тем меньше людям придется совершать преступления.

Тиффани не ответила. Ему это не понравилось, но не стал давить.

— Я должен побыть на виду и переговорить с людьми. Побудь представителем компании. Люди будут задавать вопросы — отвечай общими фразами. Если что, информация есть в твоем планшете… И Зеллербахи будут неподалеку. Возникнут проблемы — Регина всегда тебя выручит.

— Это все, что от меня требуется?

— Прислушивайся к разговорам и приглядывайся к кандидатам. Но будь осторожнее с Себастьяном Хейди. Его шансы быть избранным не больше, чем у других, но из всех них он один может быть опасным. И Даггет к нему притирается.

Тиффани повернула голову, отыскивая их в зале.

— Может, нам самим стоит к нему притереться? — Прищурилась она.

— Может, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Я могу предложить больше чем Даггет, но Даггет — гибкий партнер. Ему плевать на средства, мне — нет. Безусловно, Себастьян не Харви Дент… но если я пойму, что Хейди не так плох, я поддержу его, — Брюс удрученно покачал головой. — По крайней мере, он представляет из себя что-то, — его взгляд скользнул к Деборе.

Дебора Бостром была не плохим человеком, но слабым лидером. В спокойное время ее методы могли сработать, но Готэм переживал кризис. Бостром уходила сама, новые кандидаты не сулили перспектив. Хамильтон Хилл, коррупционер до мозга костей, держал город в ежовых рукавицах.

Из баллотирующихся претендентов в политике мог разбираться Себастьян Хейди. И у него была хватка. Но Хейди не был так популярен, как Чарльз Грант, атлет и бизнесмен, или Генри Мартинез, преуспевающий адвокат. Он не мог выиграть без хорошей кампании.

И прямо сейчас рядом с ним вертелся, разбрызгивая гнильцу, Роланд Даггет.

Тиффани ушла, тщательно скрывая волнение. Брюс проводил ее взглядом и вернулся к Синтии. К ним подошел журналист, и они позволили себя сфотографировать.

— А почему ты не выдвигаешь свою кандидатуру, Брюс? У тебя есть деньги, влияние. Многие ожидали увидеть твое имя среди баллотирующихся, — сказала Бриттен, наблюдая, как Брюс смотрит на Элси Падиллу, еще одну претендентку на пост мэра.

Элси было тридцать два года. Она обладала модельной внешностью, и ее фигура напоминала песочные часы. Ее роскошных темных волос хватило бы на десятерых, а безупречная оливковая кожа завораживала взгляды. Ростом она была немногим ниже Брюса. Рядом с ней застыл ее кавалер — красавец, моложе своей пары лет на десять. Он смотрел перед собой и выучено улыбался, пока Элси щебетала с окружившими ее мужчинами. Брюсу молодой человек напоминал смесь стюардессы и швейцара.

У Элси Падиллы была репутация покровительницы искусств, филантропки, рьяной защитницы окружающей среды и противницы насилия. Элси Падилла на протяжении семи лет была любовницей Сальваторе Марони, главы криминальной Семьи Марони. В довесок к внешности, Элси была честолюбива, хитра и обладала живым, гибким умом. Сал Марони использовал ее в качестве агента, отправляя к врагам и партнерам. Им удалось сохранить свою связь втайне, но Брюс отследил ее два года назад.

У Элси не хватило бы ни мозгов ни силы управлять городом. Но у нее была харизма и изворотливость, чтобы захватить кресло мэра, а Сал Марони обладал тем, что позволило бы его удержать. Ее избрание означало бы для Готэма новую эру теневого террора организованной преступности.

Глядя, как несколько бизнесменов и помощник прокурора развесив уши внимают ее щебетанию, Брюс дернул вниз уголками рта.

Элси исключалась. Он не мог позволить ей выиграть. Его взгляд метнулся к Себастьяну Хейди, который теперь разговаривал с мэром Деборой Бостром. Они обменялись несколькими фразами и разошлись, Себастьян покачал головой, отпил из бокала, пригладил волосы и глянул на большие часы, висящие над входом в вестибюль. Было похоже, что он нервничает.  
— Я пока не готов принять столь жесткие обязательства. Даже гипотетически, — сказал Брюс, поворачиваясь к Синтии. — Быть мэром — значит быть на виду. Во многих отношениях мои руки окажутся связаны, и я принесу городу меньше пользы, чем мог бы принести сейчас. Чтобы управлять городом нужна хорошая поддержка и хорошие друзья.

Такие, как Кармайн Фалконе, Томас Уэйн и Джо Чилл при Хамильтоне Хилле.

Такие, как Брюс Уэйн и Бэтмен при Харви Денте.

Не один, а несколько. Команда, прикрывающая фланг и решающая проблемы за спиной, пока руки короля остаются чистыми.

Он нахмурился. Вкус воды на языке стал горьким.

— Согласна. Меня никогда не прельщала эта роль. Но ты сказал «пока»?

— Ну, в будущем многое может измениться, — уклончиво ответил он. В конечном счете, Готэму нужен символ. — Не думаю, что стану всерьез задумываться об этом лет до сорока.

Еще через час возобновился показ презентаций, и вместе со всеми Брюс вернулся в зал. От союза экологов выступала Шарлотта Рассел, упомянув неоценимую помощь Элси Падиллы. Одно очко в пользу Марони. Следом выступил человек от союза строителей, и за ним еще двое. Последним был Себастьян Хейди, с программой усиления полиции и правопорядка. Идеи не были плохи, но Хейди не сумел увлечь слушателей так, как это сделали до него Падилла и Мартинез: после Харви Дента и Уоллер город устал от тирании.

Выборы были намечены сразу после Рождественских праздников. Оставался месяц до окончания подачи заявок. Существовал шанс, что кто-то еще выдвинет кандидатуру, но Брюс не мог представить никого, кого хотел бы видеть в кресле мэра. Казалось, надписи «Будущее Готэма» на плакатах смеялись над ним.

После объявления перерыва, Брюс с Бриттен вернулся в фойе. Он поискал глазами Тиффани, но не нашел ее. Рассудив, что девушка осталась в зале или вышла в туалет, он сосредоточился на своих задачах. Через тридцать минут он взял контакты у людей, чьи проекты его заинтересовали, и поговорил со всеми кандидатами кроме Хейди и Падиллы. Элси он находчиво избегал. Вокруг Хейди вился Даггет. Несколько раз Брюс ловил на себе взгляд Себастьяна. Он знал, что Хейди сам к нему подойдет. Затем, на глазах Брюса, Роланд зашел в гардероб, через минуту вышел в верхней одежде, пожал нескольким гостям руку и направился к выходу.

Перерыв закончился, и они снова вернулись в зал, оказавшись рядом с Зеллербахами.  
Брюс обвел взглядом партер и нахмурился, не обнаружив Тиффани. Свет погасили.

— Регина, — негромко позвал Брюс, подаваясь к ней, чтобы не повышать голос. — Вы не видели Тиффани?

Она поймала его взгляд и машинально осмотрела зал, прежде чем ответить.

— Прости, Брюс, — ее голос звучал виновато. — Я не видела ее с первого перерыва.

— Правда? — Поднял брови Брюс. — С первого?

Роберт подался к ним.

— В чем дело?

— Мы потеряли Тиффани Фокс.

— Она сидели перед нами во время первого выступления, — сообщил мистер Зеллербах.

— Я понял, — кивнул Брюс, беспокойно хмурясь. — Спасибо.

Он с тревогой откинулся на спинку кресла. Внутренний голос говорил ему успокоиться. Но здание театра было не настолько огромным, чтобы человек мог просто взять и исчезнуть в нем.

— Я не видела ее с тех самых пор, как ты отошел поговорить с ней, Брюс, — тихо сказала Синтия, и Брюс поднял руку, приглаживая волосы. — Что-то не так?

— Я не знаю, — пробормотал он. — Это странно.

— Думаешь, что-то случилось?

Брюс поднял на нее взгляд.

— Здесь?.. — Скептически спросил он. В этот момент на сцену вышел первый выступающий, и они замолчали.

Он не боялся, что что-то случилось с ней «здесь». Он боялся…

«Потерял тебя, » — набрал Брюс. Подождав секунд десять и не получив ответа, убрал телефон в карман.

Когда еще сорок минут спустя в фойе он не дождался ни Фокс, ни ответа, тревога переросла в уверенность и глубокую растерянность.

Он не понимал.

Синтия поглядывала на него с беспокойством.

Он повернулся к ней, собираясь заговорить, и в этот момент за спиной тихо сказали:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Уэйн.

Голос был ему знаком. Брюс обернулся и его брови машинально поползли вниз.

— Я все надеялся вас поймать перед отъездом.

Говоривший был ниже него ростом. Зеленые глаза, живые и внимательные, густые рыжие волосы аккуратно уложены лаком, свежий костюм, отутюжен до состояния, в котором складки кажутся острыми. На лице обаятельная полуулыбка профессионального политика и бизнесмена.

Брюс избегал его целый вечер.

— А… Мистер Лютор, — Брюс улыбнулся, надеясь, что выражение его лица не кажется слишком вымученным. — Простите… Вы сказали… Перед отъездом?..

— Мне только что позвонили, — Лютор сделал неопределенный жест. — В лаборатории возникли проблемы. Я руковожу работой сам, вынужден мчаться обратно. И все-таки… я хотел бы урвать у вас пять минут. Вы как ртуть, мистер Уэйн. Вас очень сложно поймать.

— Да, мне иногда это говорят, — Брюс выдавил еще одну улыбку. Лютор перевел взгляд на Синтию и улыбнулся ей совсем другой улыбкой.

— Очень рад, мисс?..

— Синтия Бриттен, — Лютор протянул ей руку, и Синтия, помешкав, протянула свою. Он взял ее ладонь и поцеловал, едва коснувшись губами.

— Александр Лютор. Прошу прощения за бестактность. Мне в самом деле нужно бежать, — он повернулся к Уэйну, и его лицо посерьезнело:

— Буду краток, но начну с прелюдии. СМИ много говорят. Однако мне сложно пустить пыль в глаза, Брюс — не возражаете, если я буду называть вас по имени?

— Нет.

— Лекс. Вас много поливали грязью, но я умею отделять правду от баек. Вы не только много сделали для города, вы выдержали несколько серьезных атак, Брюс. Хилл, Фалконе, Дети Аркхэма… У вас было много врагов, верно говорю?

Брюс молчал.

— Все они сброшены со сцены, и вы по-прежнему царь горы.

— К чему вы ведете? — Нетерпеливо спросил Уэйн.

— К тому, что мне не безразличен ваш город, Брюс! — Лютор развел руками. — Я предлагал вам несколько совместных проектов. Вы отказались, — он улыбнулся. — Мягко, дипломатично. Но я знаю, когда со мной не хотят работать, Брюс.

Брюс снова промолчал, ожидая продолжения.

— Я понимаю, вас не интересует промышленность. Хотите делать все для людей, верно? Это не проблема. У меня есть проекты. Они вам понравятся. Мы бы могли заняться экологией. Очистить реки. Реставрировать парки. Город не станет делать этого сам. А вы не сможете сделать все в одиночку. Вам нужен партнер. Я буду рад протянуть руку помощи.

Брюс продолжал молчать, разглядывая его. Он не мог сказать, почему Александер Лютор ему не нравится. Может, дело было в напористости. Может, промышленность стойко ассоциировалась в его сознании с коррупцией. О Люторе было много разговоров — хороших, плохих. Он был большим человеком, быстро рос и сам сделал себе имя. Брюс знал, что он поднимется еще выше. Опасный враг, сильный союзник.

— Почему вы хотите помочь Готэму? — Скрестив руки на груди, спросил Брюс.

— Заверения, что мне не все равно недостаточно? Вам нужна практичная причина? Понимаю. У меня большие планы, и я хочу, чтобы люди знали: я помогаю нуждающимся. Готэм многое претерпел. Последние годы были для него испытанием. Мы соседи. Мы должны помогать друг другу. И в час нужды Готэм пришел на помощь Метрополису.

— Большие планы, — пробормотал Брюс. Возможно. Лютор был честолюбив, он мог представить, что Лекс сколачивает для себя репутацию. Ему было легче поверить в это, чем в чистый альтруизм.

Брюс соврал бы, если бы сказал, что предложение его не заинтересовало. Но он доверял своему чутью, и не собирался бросаться с головой в омут.

— Я вас понял, Лекс. Мы поговорим и решим, что можно сделать.

— Отлично. У меня есть один проект, связанный с ботаническими садами. Уверен, он вам понравится.

— Хорошо, — нетерпеливо ответил Брюс, бросая взгляд на часы, и пожал протянутую руку. Она была жесткой, рукопожатие твердым. — Я ознакомлюсь.

— Благодарю за внимание, Брюс. Мне пора. Приятного вечера, — Брюс кивнул и проводил его взглядом до выхода, прежде чем повернуться к Синтии.

— Синтия, — цепляя на лицо извиняющееся выражение, робко сказал он. — Ты простишь меня, если я снова отойду?

— Это по поводу твоей протеже?

— Да.

— Ничего страшного. Я все понимаю, Брюс. Я просто надеюсь, что после этого вечера ты рассмотришь проект моего отца. Он неплохой человек, Брюс. Правда, неплохой.

— Твой отец будет выступать?

— Чуть позже.

— Хорошо, — Брюс кивнул. — Ничего не обещаю, но возможно.

Выйдя в вестибюль, Брюс вытащил из кармана телефон. Ноль входящих.

Он помешкал пару секунд, тщетно перебирая в уме все возможные причины безмолвия Тиффани, затем набрал ее и стал ждать.

Минуту шли гудки. С каждым последующим тяжесть на сердце усиливалась. Он беспокойно обвел взглядом людей в вестибюле.

Выронила телефон? Это не объясняло, почему он нигде не может ее найти. Зашла в туалет? Никто не отменял возможности отвечать на сообщения даже в деликатной ситуации.

Он сбросил второй вызов и открыл карту города, прикидывая расстояние.

Безумие, но…

Дорога из Ист Энда до Котла занимала минут пятнадцать. Около часа туда и обратно с учетом пробок, и сводка говорила, что пробки отсутствовали.

Брюс прислонился спиной к колонне. Она не могла этого сделать.

Или могла?

«Она убила Риддлера, » — эхом разнесся в голове чей-то пустой, лишенный эмоций голос. — «Что ты скажешь на это, Брюс?»

Чувства и привязанности делают людей слепыми.

У нее был личный мотив, средства и возможность. И Брюс просто пропустил это мимо своих глаз.

Тиффани знала, что если она попытается сделать что-то сама в неурочное время, Брюс заметит.

Прямо сейчас ей предоставился лучший и единственный шанс что-то предпринять: они находились рядом, но Брюс был занят. Смотрел в другую сторону.

Дело было в том, что Брюс Уэйн никогда не смотрел только в одну сторону.

Добраться до Нунана и устроить на месте гонку с оперативниками было невозможно. Но у Тиффани были камеры, и у Тиффани были дроны. И то и другое требовалось установить, чтобы получить к точке дистанционный доступ.

Сделать это за час с небольшим и вернуться обратно было вполне возможно.

Он медленно выдохнул и набрал номер Авесты.

После двух гудков раздался ответ:

— Да, Брюс.

— Иман, мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас же нашла по сигналу сотовой связи местоположение Тиффани Фокс.

В наушнике повисла короткая пауза.

— Хорошо, Брюс. Что происходит?

— Есть основания считать, что Тиффани ушла с вечера, чтобы разведать ситуацию в точке, о которой говорил Грейди, — со вздохом произнес Брюс.

— Серьезно? Тиффани? Ей не пятнадцать, Брюс. Она не убегающий из дома подросток.

— Я не могу найти ее больше часа, — сухо отозвался он.

Еще одна короткая пауза.

— Это… Это странно. Хорошо. Я смотрю сигнал для тебя.

— Жду.

— Должно быть какое-то объяснение, Брюс.

— Не могу найти его. Затеряться здесь довольно сложно, не находишь?

— Я слабо представляю, чтобы она пошла на такой шаг.

Брюс не ответил, прогоняя из головы образ Риддлера с закатившимися глазами и торчащим из шеи дротиком.

«…Этих людей ты пытаешься защитить, Брюс?!»

— Нашла сигнал. Брюс, он идет из здания «Монарха».

— Откуда именно? — Встрепенувшись, спросил он.

— Не могу определить точное местоположение. Слишком много техники. Ее смартфон находится либо внутри, либо снаружи. Так или иначе, сигнал идет от Мемориала Уэйнов. Брюс, я не знаю, что происходит, но это повод для беспокойства.

— Это повод, — отчеканил он, бездумно пересекая вестибюль широким шагом и останавливаясь перед гардеробом. — Она могла выронить телефон, но это не объясняет, почему ее самой нигде нет, — он зашел внутрь. Гардеробщик поднял на него глаза и слегка вздрогнул, ошарашенный выражением лица Уэйна. Брюсу было все равно. Он вытянул шею, всматриваясь в ряды одежды, и нашел пальто Тиффани рядом со своим.

Это не означало, что она сама в «Монархе».

Оставить одежду и оставить телефон. Сигналы глушатся. Понять, где владелец, перемещается он или стоит на одном месте невозможно. Умно. Он бы сам так поступил.

Чего бы он никогда не сделал — он не стал бы себя недооценивать.

Тиффани действительно надеялась, что он не заметит?

Он вытер ладонью выступившую на лбу испарину.

Возможно, все это жестокая ошибка. Недоразумение.

Но Брюс не мог его объяснить. Как до сих пор он не мог объяснить, каким образом «самозащита» Джона насчитала столько пулевых ранений в спинах оперативников Уоллер.

Сколько еще он готов был ходить с закрытыми глазами?

— Брюс?

Он очнулся, и заметил, что гардеробщик опасливо рассматривает его. Резко развернувшись, Брюс вихрем вылетел из помещения, направляясь к выходу.

— Я уверен, ее здесь нет. Она умная, Иман, она понимала, что я,. — он мотнул головой. — Она могла оставить сигнал.

— Брюс, она не могла не понимать, что ты не догадаешься. Ты уверен, что она…

— Я не знаю, — оборвал он. — Я не могу рисковать доверием Гордона. Я отправляюсь туда, — если это еще имеет смысл. Если Тиффани еще не добралась до Нунана.

— Брюс!

— Проверь городские камеры. Посмотри, удалось ли им что-то засечь.

Снаружи толпа рассосалась, но полицейские по-прежнему оцепляли здание, и он видел несколько журналистов. Дождь продолжал лить.

Его появление было встречено ажиотажем со стороны репортеров, и он зажмурился, когда сверкнула вспышка.

— Отсюда выходила девушка? — Прикрывая глаза ладонью, спросил он у офицера. — Чернокожая, молодая, карие глаза, короткая стрижка…

Мужчина мотнул головой.

— Помимо вас, отсюда за вечер вышло двое, мистер Уэйн. Александр Лютор и Роланд Даггет.

Несколько секунд Брюс обдумывал информацию. Глянув на репортеров, он развернулся на каблуках и вернулся в здание: не существовало ни малейшего шанса, что он позволит своему уходу попасть на полосы газет.

Очевидно, Тиффани воспользовалась черным выходом.

Уже в фойе Брюс понял, что ни слова не сказал Синтии.

Он собирался бросить ее на вечере без предупреждения, и он почти наверняка пропускал речь ее отца.

Первым порывом было связаться с Альфредом и попросить урегулировать вопрос. Через секунду он понял, что Альфред до сих пор не знает про Эйс Кемикалс.

Это был худший способ поставить его в известность. Он должен найти Тиффани, вернуть ее и вернуться в «Монарх» до того, как газетчики сделают их исчезновение изюминкой вечера. Репутация позволяла ему исчезнуть на час с небольшим без критических последствий, но Брюс не желал риска.

Он пересек фойе, стараясь попадаться на глаза меньшему количеству народа, и вошел в зал.  
Попросить Авесту известить Синтию? Это было бы по меньшей мере странно. Текстовое сообщение от самого Брюса выглядело издевкой.

Это был не первый раз, когда он поступал так с парой, но его не отпускало чувство вины. Бриттен не заслуживала хамства.

Рассудив, что если она поймет его часовое отсутствие, с ней можно будет иметь дело в дальнейшем, Брюс принял решение извиниться по возвращении сам.

Он пересек зал, ушел в тень, дожидаясь, пока рабочий сцены пройдет мимо, и юркнул в дверь, ведущую в служебные помещения. План «Монарха» он знал досконально.

Брюс прошел лестницы, и оказался в маленькой комнате, за которой шел склад декораций.  
Он успел пожалеть, что в спешке не забрал пальто, когда услышал в следующем помещении резкий звук. Брюс метнулся в тень и замер, прислушиваясь. Пульс участился, приятно разгоняя кровь. Прошло десять секунд, пятнадцать.

Звук. Брюс застыл. Все его инстинкты ожили. Что-то вроде полузадушенного всхлипа.

Крадучись, он скользнул вперед. Дверь на склад была закрыта, и он сжал зубы, когда взялся за ручку. Он открывал медленно, выверяя нажим, но скрип раздался. Брюс замер, подождал пару секунд. Ничего не произошло, и он открыл дверь еще немного, пока проем не оказался достаточным, чтобы он мог зайти внутрь.

Помещение было тускло освещено, и на первый взгляд казалось пустым — не считая соскладированной в нем техники и бутафории. Но Брюс знал, что слышал.

Он сделал несколько шагов и снова остановился.

Звук был еле различим, но он все равно его услышал. Легкий шорох, почти несуществующий, за тонкой пластиковой перегородкой. Он обогнул ее, бесшумно ступая.

Человек в форме рабочего сцены стоял на коленях. Когда Брюс появился, он поднял лицо. Его нос был разбит, рот затыкал кляп. Он замычал, мотая головой.

Движение за спиной Брюс не услышал и не увидел, а почувствовал. В следующий миг его противник оказался на земле. Пистолет с грохотом упал на пол, и Брюс отшвырнул его ударом ноги, подскочил к мужчине и рывком поднял на ноги, впечатывая спиной в стену.

— Черт меня побери, если это не Брюс Уэйн! — Услышал он позади незнакомый голос. — А теперь, если не хочешь, чтобы твои мозги оказались на стене, медленно отойди от него, богатенький мальчик.


	11. Chapter 11

Зрачки в глазах противника превратились в точки. Злость, непонимание, страх. Человек прерывисто дышал, пепеля его взглядом, не делая попыток вывернуться. Брюс мог расколоть его череп одним ударом, если б захотел. Часть него всегда хотела. Может, они читали это в его глазах. Может, это заставляло их сдаться.

— Я сказал, в сторону, Уэйн! Живо!

Рабочий следил за ними круглыми от ужаса глазами. Заметив, что Брюс на него смотрит, мужчина энергично затряс головой, на его лице читалась мольба.

Самая низкая начальная скорость пули - сто сорок метров в секунду. По голосу Брюс определил расстояние в три-четыре метра. На нем не было брони.

Еще секунду он удерживал взгляд рабочего, потом отпихнул от себя противника, шагнул назад и плавно поднял руки.

— Не знаю кто вы, — тихо сказал он, медленно поворачиваясь. — но здание оцеплено. Вы совершаете ошибку.

В полутьме он едва различал людей, зато хорошо видел оружие. Человек, стоявший ближе остальных, держал в руках пистолет. Двое за ним были вооружены пистолетами-пулеметами. 

По спине пробежала запоздалая дрожь: дернись он в сторону пару секунд назад, и его бы изрешетили очередями.

Сзади послышался шорох, и затылок взорвался болью. Брюс упал, больно ударившись коленями о пол, и застыл с опущенной головой. В ушах шумела кровь.

— Спасибо за информацию, Уэйн, — мужчина с пистолетом посмотрел ему за спину. — Какого черта ты дал богатенькому говнючку скрутить себя, Барри?

— Богатенький говнючок не так прост как кажется, — над ним послышалось шумное дыхание. Брюс следил за пистолетным дулом, пока его пиджак и брюки быстро и грубо прохлопывали ладони. Через две секунды на пол полетел смартфон, сверху на него опустилась подошва, и дорогая игрушка с сухим треском превратилась в обломки. Удар повалил Брюса на бок; в глазах потемнело. — Это за мою руку!

— Тише, тише. Вас слышали? — Морщась от боли, Брюс открыл глаза. Преступники подошли ближе, теперь на них падал свет. В отличие Барри, прибывшие были в масках.

— Не думаю. Эй, что это у тебя? — Брюс дернулся, когда пальцы коснулись его уха и извлекли наушник. — Поверить не могу. Что-то еще? Микрофон, камера? Может, тебя догола раздеть?

— Все, все, Барри! Пора. Прихвати Уэйна. Я даю ребятам отмашку.

— Уже?

— Что вы делаете? — Громко спросил Брюс. — Я сказал: здание оцеплено. Полтора года назад…

— Ш-ш-ш, Брюси, — в затылок уткнулся холодный металл. — У нас все схвачено. Давай, шевели ножками.

Поборов рефлекс двинуть его локтем поддых, Брюс поднялся на ноги. В здании театра не было камер Сети. Через десять минут Иман попробует связаться с ним, а когда это не удастся, забьет тревогу.

Но у него не было десяти минут.

Его толкнули в спину. Он шел вперед, наблюдая, как один из бойцов держит его на мушке своего МАК-10. Послышался звук удара, сдавленное мычание, и перед ним вылетел, потеряв равновесие, рабочий сцены. Брюс поймал его под локоть, не дав упасть.

— Убери от него руки, Уэйн!

— Спокойно. Спокойно, — Брюс поднял ладони вверх. — Я ничего не делаю.

— Держи их на виду Уэйн! Начинай шагать.

Они возвращались в зал. У лестниц до них донеслись крики, звук резкий и внезапный, как взрыв. Тот самый, что раздается, когда толпу захлестывает ужас. Крики длились секунд десять и резко оборвались, перекрытые выкриками и треском автоматной очереди. Пульс Брюса участился, а рабочий дернулся и споткнулся, вжимая голову в плечи.

Через двадцать секунд их загнали в зал, выпихнув на сцену.

Первым, что Брюс увидел, были трое автоматчиков. Они обернулись на звук открывающихся дверей и встретили группу с поднятым оружием. Признав своих, ближайший боец кивнул и указал стволом на рабочего.

— Этого к остальным.

В проход между залом и сценой согнали основную массу людей. Первый ряд сидений демонтировали, стулья лежали сваленные у восточной стены. По двое бойцов стояло на выходах из зала, четверо следили за заложниками. Один выбирал из толпы людей и отправлял на сцену, где уже собралась группа, в которой оказались Дебора Бостром, Себастьян Хейди, Чарльз Грант и Джозеф Пауэрс. Брюс успел увидеть, как Элси Падиллу вытаскивают за локоть к подмостку. Он получил грубый тычок в спину. Не дожидаясь второго, прошел вперед, оказавшись рядом с Хейди, и опустился на колени, обводя взглядом зал. Зеллербахи, Кейны... Синтия Бриттен рядом с высоким седым мужчиной, отцом. 

Тиффани не было.

Брюс многое бы отдал за то, чтобы она была сейчас на полпути к бару Нунана. Но она не могла пройти мимо охраны: террористы должны были находиться в «Монархе» с самого начала. Тиффани не ошиблась: Брюс не хотел выпускать ее из виду. Это он настоял, чтобы она поехала сюда. Он уже потерял Люциуса. Если по его вине теперь что-то случится с его дочерью, Брюс знал, что никогда себя не простит. 

— Вы пожалеете, слышите меня?! — Прошипела Элси, когда ее силой поставили на колени рядом с Брюсом.

Брюс в этом не сомневался. Человек, организовавший атаку, тронул собственность Марони. Марони не терпел, когда его собственность трогали.

— Тише, дамочка, не то у меня палец может на крючке дрогнуть, — бросил стоящий над ней солдат, сузив под маской глаза.

— Элси, — шепотом позвал Брюс. Она обожгла его взглядом. — Элси, не надо. Они опасны.

— Ты хоть представляешь, кто за мной стоит, мальчик? — Проигнорировав его осведомилась Падила, поворачиваясь к стрелку. Ее тон был настолько властным, что в его взгляде появилась неуверенность.

Стоящий рядом с ним мужчина, раза в два старше, без маски, с лицом, как у моржа и широкими усами, скривился и бросил:

— Мне плевать, у кого что стоит, кукла. Держи ротик закрытым, или я позабочусь, чтобы твоему стоматологу было над чем поработать.

Элси не дрогнула, Брюс отдавал ей должное: на ее лице не было и тени страха. Единственное, что оно выражало — крайнюю степень злости. Падилла открыла было рот, но Себастьян Хейди шикнул на нее и громко сказал, опередив Брюса:

— Давайте поговорим! Кто у вас главный?

Человек с лицом моржа перевел на него взгляд и прищурился.

— Тебе чего?

— Чего вы хотите?

— А тебе есть, что предложить?

— Нам всем есть, что предложить. У нас есть деньги. Давайте договоримся. Только спокойнее, хорошо? Пожалуйста, — Хейди бросил взгляд на автоматчика, расхаживающего по краю сцены, водящего дулом ПП поверх голов людей.

Брюс уже бывал участником этой постановки, но кто-то ошибся в этот раз, дал ему неправильный сценарий. Он был здесь, в «Монархе», с Селиной, наблюдал за всем сверху. И на месте него был Харви Дент, а на месте бойцов были Дети Аркхэма. И потом было казино, и Мори, и Риддлер. Брюс поднял взгляд на колосники и переходные мостики верхней сцены, почти уверенный, что это сон и сейчас он увидит…

Но Бэтмена не было. Он находился внизу, среди заложников, похороненный под тонким слоем его сознания. И Кошка не придет.

За спиной Брюса оказались миссис Пауэрс, Генри Мартинез и Кейны.

— Вопрос денег, — вернул его к реальности громкий голос, и Брюс перевел взгляд на усатого мужчину. Тот шагнул вперед к краю сцены, обращаясь к залу. — Значит так, золотые пташки мои. Будем решать, кто по скольку скидывается на Рождество. До тех пор никто отсюда не вылетит, — он повернулся к ним, выразительно поглаживая правой рукой висящее на ремне оружие.

— Отпустите хотя бы их, — услышал Брюс, и повернулся на голос. Хейди кивнул на оставшихся внизу людей. В этот момент к сцене отправили Зеллербахов. — Вам не нужны все заложники.

Долю секунды Брюс пристально рассматривал его. Возможно, он недооценил Хейди, а эта ситуация — его шанс понять, кому есть дело до Готэма.

— Нет-нет. Пусть останутся. Так безопаснее. Кто-то сделает неверное па, или фараоны сунутся внутрь, тогда… Вы поняли мысль, — он остановил взгляд на Брюсе.

Молодой боец в маске запрыгнул на сцену, широким шагом приблизился к старшему и протянул ему небольшой черный мешок. Тот принял его, сунул руку внутрь, извлек наружу кнопочный телефон и швырнул его Брюсу.

К аппарату была приклеена записка. Его имя, сумма и адрес. Брюс поднял глаза.

— Сто миллионов наличкой, Уэйн. Не такая уж куча бабок для тебя, а?

Сто миллионов.

— Вы осознаете, что чтобы снять их потребуется время? — тихо сказал он.

За спиной с грохотом открылась дверь. Брюс обернулся и едва не вздрогнул, увидев Тиффани.

Их взгляды встретились, и ее глаза округлились. Брюс чуть заметно качнул головой, переводя взгляд на автоматчика, который тащил девушку вперед, заставив пригнуть голову.

— Нашел это на складе. Вот так рыбка, а? — хмыкнул террорист в ответ на вопросительный взгляд старшего и остановился. — Куда ее?

Брюс уставился в пол.

— Давай вниз.

Он не поднял головы, пока Тиффани проходила мимо, и перестал сдерживать дыхание только услышав, как она спрыгнула со сцены.

— И мистер Пауэрс, — он поднял голову. Второй телефон полетел в руки Джозефа Пауэрса. — Уверен, тридцать миллионов не составят для вас большой проблемы.

— Вы издеваетесь?

Морж повернулся к бойцу помоложе.

— Мистер Пауэрс не понял.

— Минуту.

Брюс дернулся, но замер под предупреждающим взглядом солдат. Через пару секунд раздался женский вскрик. Голос принадлежал Марии Пауэрс, и через мгновение он увидел, как стрелок вытаскивает ее из их группы. Женщина упиралась, пытаясь выдернуть руку.

— Вы с ума сошли?! Отпустите мою жену сию же секунду!

— Думаю ей лучше побыть пока с нами, мистер Пауэрс.

Внезапно, Мария извернулась и вырвалась из рук террориста. Брюс успел увидеть ее лицо. Тонкие черты исказила ярость, и в звенящей тишине раздался оглушительный звук пощечины. Автоматчик качнулся, ошарашенно дотрагиваясь до лица под маской ладонью. Придя в себя он залепил ей удар такой силы, что миссис Пауэрс отлетела назад, с грохотом приземлившись на сцену.

Зал взорвался. Джозеф заорал. Брюс вскочил на ноги, бросаясь ему наперерез. Люди внизу кричали. Кто-то навалился сзади, то ли помогая ему, то ли пытаясь оттащить. Он слышал рядом высокий голос Падиллы и, кажется, Хейди. Джозеф неистово вырывался, краем глаза Брюс видел Марию, ворочающуюся на полу. Потом его правая скула взорвалась болью, а голова откинулась на бок. Раздался сухой треск выстрелов, и он почувствовал, как его отволакивают назад. Потом увидел, как старший оттаскивает от Джозефа Себастьяна Хейди, а тот поднимает руки и падает на колени. Джозеф Пауэрс, качнувшись, отступил назад. Его правый кулак был разбит, на костяшках осталась кровь, у фрака оторвалось плечо, и волосы приобрели сходство с птичьим гнездом. Тяжело дыша и дрожа всем телом, он опустился на пол, подобрав телефон. Брюс видел, как двое человек ставят на колени его жену. Каблук на левой туфле у Марии сломался, и под рассеченным правым глазом быстро наливался багровым синяк.

— Надеюсь, это была первая и последняя выходка, — процедил человек с лицом моржа, замирая над Хейди. Тот склонил голову ниже, но Брюс сделал заметку на его счет. У него был союзник.

— Звоните. Вы знаете адреса и суммы, — старший швырнул еще один телефон в их группу. — Готэм не так велик. У ваших поручителей есть час, чтобы доставить сумму в нужное место.

Телефон Брюса до сих пор был зажат в кулаке. Он сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, прежде чем набрать номер и поднести трубку к уху. В голове было пусто как никогда, и он не мог отвести глаз от миссис Пауэрс, которая стояла на коленях, опустив голову, с приставленным к затылку автоматом. На ее месте могла бы быть Тиффани.

Трубку сняли мгновенно.

— Да? — Хлестнул жесткий голос, и Брюс прикрыл глаза: Альфред был в курсе. Конечно, он был в курсе. — Кто это?

— Альфред, это я.

— Брюс! — Голос изменился. Облегчение смешивалось со страхом. — Брюс! Слава Богу! Где вы? Что с вами?

— Все хорошо, — тихо сказал Брюс. — Альфред, слушай внимательно. Нас всех, — он встретился глазами с ближайшим стрелком и опустил взгляд, обдумывая следующее слово. — Мы здесь все, — он осмотрел зал, ища лазейку, что-нибудь. Дроны… Дроны не были решением. Их всех было больше в этот раз — заложников и террористов. И если захватчики не идиоты, они не повторят ошибок Детей Аркхэма. После Уоллер, Пакта, Джокера и шести месяцев усиливающихся уличных беспорядков полиция была в наихудшей форме, и в этот раз у них не было ни Кошки, ни Летучей Мыши. Брюс нашел взглядом Тиффани. На лбу ее блестела испарина, прическа растрепалась. Вместе с женщиной, в которой Брюс узнал фотографа, она удерживала плотного мужчину прижатым к полу, ее колено было на его спине.

— Ал, ты должен снять сто миллионов с моего счета, — закрыв глаза, произнес Брюс. На другом конце стояла тишина. — У тебя будет час, чтобы доставить деньги по адресу, который я назову.

— Брюс, мне просто не дадут такую сумму от твоего…

— В моей комнате ты найдешь документы, которые позволят тебе распоряжаться всеми моими финансами, — тихо сказал Брюс. — Сейф в стене, под обоями. Ты поймешь, где.

— Ты уверен?

— Абсолютно. Код такой же, как последние восемь цифр пароля от компьютера.

— Понял.

— Все хорошо, Ал, — повторил Брюс. — Скажи Иман, — он поймал взгляд одного из стрелков. — Скажи Иман, пусть ничего не предпринимает.

— Закончил, Уэйн? — Мужчина с усами шагнул к нему, протягивая руку ладонью вверх.

— Брюс?

— Мне пора, Ал. Не волнуйся. Нас никто не тронет. Собери деньги и доставь по адресу…

Телефон вырвали из его рук.

— Все, хватит. Мистер Пауэрс?

— Подавись, — рыкнул Джозеф, швыряя ему мобильный.

— Полегче, муженек… А как у вас дела, Мартинез? Не получается дозвониться?

Мартинез, с телефоном у уха, испуганно поднял на него лицо.

— Я…

Зрение Брюса засекло движение. Фигура была почти незаметна. Что-то красное. Маленькое пятно в темноте.

Брюс успел заметить еще одну, и зал «Монарха» захлестнул хаос.

Что-то упало на сцену и отскочило с металлическим звуком. Граната, успел подумать Брюс, прежде чем мир поглотил лилово-красный дым.

Долю секунды он не понимал, что происходит.

Полиция пошла на штурм, была первая мысль.

Они зашлись кашлем, морщась от ядреной перечной смеси. Едкий дым жег слизистую. Затрещали автоматы, и сквозь слезы Брюс увидел, как человек с лицом моржа рухнул перед ними на пол, суча ногами, хрипя и зажимая простреленное горло рукой. Элси коротко вскрикнула, и Хейди завалился на спину. Захлебываясь кашлем, Брюс прыгнул на мистера Кейна, оставшегося стоять, и повалил на пол.

— Лечь! Всем лежать! — Заорал он, перекрикивая звуки выстрелов, кашель и вопли людей. Он поднял голову, силясь понять, что творится.

Молодой боец лежал на сцене ничком в луже крови, выронив пистолет-пулемет. Рядом с ним катался, заходясь воем, второй террорист. Его левая рука превратилась в багровую культю. Мария Пауэрс, дергаясь в приступе кашля и закрывая руками голову, отползала в сторону. Пули попали в экран над сценой, его замкнуло, вниз брызнули осколки.

В багровом дыму захватчики вслепую отстреливались, заходясь кашлем и погружаясь в панику. Стрелок на сцене заорал, направляя дуло своего автомата на заложников. Через секунду его грудь изрешетило не меньше десятка пуль. Выстрелы отбросили тело к краю подмостков, его ПП отлетел в зал, люди с криком отпрянули от него, как от гранаты.  
Пригибаясь, Брюс вскочил на ноги, перелетел через труп моржа и спрыгнул вниз, сшибая с ног автоматчика. Рядом с головой просвистела пуля. Правое ухо заложило. Он с силой приложил череп противника об пол. Глаза под маской дрогнули, закатываясь, и мужчина в его руках обмяк. Задушенный хрип раздался слева. В рассеивающемся дыму второй стрелок рухнул на пол; его пальцы дергались и царапали расплывающееся на рубашке темное пятно. Дав телу противника упасть, Брюс метнулся к Тиффани. Не обращая внимания на сдавленный звук протеста, повалил ее, схоронил под собой и закрыл уши ладонями, спасаясь от грохота.

Атаковали сверху. Брюс не мог определить количество нападавших; они точно не были полицейскими.

Уцелевшие террористы визжали, утратив остатки самообладания. Большинство было убито в первые секунды штурма. Двое бросили оружие, поднимая руки, и Тиффани сдавленно вскрикнула, когда один из них упал на спину с простреленной головой. Второй развернулся и побежал к сцене. Очередь настигла его, когда он неуклюже попытался влезть наверх, навалившись грудью на подмостки. Раскинув руки, он рухнул обратно в зал, заставив заложников зайтись криком.  
Брюс повернул голову и увидел в двух метрах от себя мертвеца. Его глаза под маской были широко раскрыты, и скрюченные пальцы до сих пор зажимали пробитое горло, из которого толчками выбивалась ярко-алая артериальная кровь.

Так же внезапно, как началось, все стихло.

Выстрелы смолкли. Сквозь непрерывный свист в ушах Брюс слышал прерывистое дыхание заложников. Стоял кашель, люди всхлипывали, кто-то причитал. Зал пропах порохом, металлом и самопальной перечной смесью. В плотном клубке человеческого подобия крысиного короля от людей разило дорогими духами, одеколоном, потом и мочой. Брюс смаргивал слезы, волосы налипли на лоб, мокрая рубашка неприятно льнула к спине, а разбитая Джозефом скула ныла тупой болью. По виску шумно дышащей Тиффани скатилась и упала на пол крупная прозрачная капля.

Теперь Брюс их видел. Они спускались сверху, спрыгивали, съезжали по тросам. Подтягивались со стороны входа.

Дешевые автоматы и ПП. Двоих защищали раскрашенные в яркие цвета бронежилеты. Разномастная одежда, и с толку сбивали красные маски и банданы, но Брюс узнал знакомые тона.

— Вот черт, — выдохнул он, и Тиффани под ним настойчивее шевельнулась, силясь извернуться для лучшего обзора, но он шикнул на нее, не уверенный, что будет дальше.

— Ну, вот и все, — громко сказал кто-то, и взгляд Брюса метнулся на середину зала.

Обходя ряды сидений по правой стороне, к сцене приближалась тройка человек. Автоматчик в красном байкерском платке, невысокий худосочный мужчина с открытым лицом, в одной бандане. Второй держал полупрофессиональную камеру, его внимание было приковано к объективу. Казалось, он снимает домашнее видео, а не сцену кровавого побоища. Легкий автомат висел у него на груди.

Третьим был человек, в котором Брюс моментально признал лидера. Он был одним из немногих, чье лицо полностью скрывала маска. Грубая, тряпичная, с кривыми прорезями для глаз. Ростом с Харви Дента и схожей комплекции, он был вооружен обрезом.

Оказавшись в полутора метрах от заложников, человек в маске и автоматчик остановились, а худой мужчина отнял камеру от лица, переступил через тело и запрыгнул на сцену. Через пару секунд к нему присоединилось еще двое.

Лидер похлопал обрезом по бедру, обвел взглядом тела, словно только их увидел, и взмахнул руками.

— Вот это бардак, а? — Он обвел взглядом зал.

Это было сказано таким тоном, будто он забрел в детскую и увидел разбросанные на полу игрушки. Никто не ответил ему. Большинство людей лежало, закрыв руками затылки и не осмеливаясь поднять головы.

Брюс молчал. Ему оставалось ждать и надеяться, что никто не спровоцирует вооруженную группу.

— Вы можете подниматься.

Никто не шелохнулся и не издал ни звука, не считая кашля.

— Поднимайтесь, поднимайтесь, — поторопил мужчина, когда двадцать секунд спустя ничего не изменилось. В тон проникла угроза, и люди ринулись исполнять приказ. Было похоже на тренировку в школьном зале. Свисток. Лечь, встать. Бег по кругу. Стоп.

Брюс поднялся. Это было не просто. Люди лежали вплотную. Многие, как он, прикрывали собой близких. Другие попадали друг на друга во время штурма. Образовалась давка. Послышалась ругань, кто-то вскрикнул от боли. Наконец, Брюсу удалось встать и поднять Тиффани. Он заставил ее занять позицию у себя за спиной. Она разглядела нападавших, и Брюс успел увидеть, как ее глаза округлились, а потом опасно сузились.

— Майки, снимаешь? — Человек в маске поднял глаза на сцену. Брюс глянул поверх голов и увидел мужчину с камерой.

— Ага, — у него был высокий мальчишечий голос.

— Все заснял?

— Сверху темно как в заднице. Изображение вышло так себе. Но, эм, есть звук.

— Брось, Майки. Луддит, помоги ему с камерой, — кивок на сцену, в сторону треножника. — Пора снять немного качественного видео.

Поджарый чернокожий мужчина в плотном шарфе и серой спецовке забросил автомат за спину и запрыгнул наверх, направляясь к товарищу.

Человек в маске раздавал указания, и его люди сновали вокруг них, между сценой и залом. Трое поднялись на подмостки и исчезли за дверью в рабочие помещения. Брюс улучил момент, чтобы осмотреться и оценить ущерб.

Вывод был ошеломляющим. Брюс едва мог в это поверить. Никто из заложников не пострадал. Элси и Себастьян стояли невредимые, их одежду покрывала кровь террориста с лицом моржа, чей труп Луддит отволок к краю сцены и скинул вниз к телам двух других бойцов. Еще один член банды поднял за локоть Марию Пауэрс, сильно хромающую на одну ногу, и передал мужу. Многие кашляли, на лицах женщин растеклась косметика, люди выглядели помятыми и растрепанными, у многих в давке порвалась одежда.

Убитые и раненные отсутствовали.

Брюс оторвал взгляд от Джозефа Пауэрса, прижавшего к себе жену, и посмотрел на Себастьяна. Хейди стоял ссутулившись и глядя вперед стеклянным взглядом. Он был похож на аппарат, который вдруг выдернули из розетки. Элси пепелила новую группу бешеным взглядом, молчала, и на этот раз Брюс чувствовал ее страх. Дебора Бостром раскачивалась взад-вперед на носках. Ее голова была опущена, и лицо спрятано в дрожащих ладонях.

Брюс поймал взгляд Регины; таким дети смотрят на взрослых, когда хотят, чтобы их взяли за руку и увели с детской площадки.

В этот раз Брюс не мог просто шагнуть вперед и велеть Квинн оставить ее в покое.

— Мистер Уэйн! — Раздался восклик слева. Брюс повернул голову. Человек в маске указал на него обрезом и погрозил пальцем. — Что вы здесь делаете? Нет-нет, ваше место там, — он указал ружьем на сцену. — Ржака, проводи-ка Брюси в подобающую компанию.

Ржака, угрюмого вида высокий латиноамериканец в бандане, закрывающей нижнюю часть лица, молча отделился от товарищей и направился к нему.

— Брюс, — сдавленно выдавила Тиффани.

— Спокойно. Оставайся на месте. Делай, что они говорят, — беззвучно произнес он и, не дожидаясь, пока его вытащат, вышел вперед сам.

Он больше не отвечал только за свою жизнь. И их снимала камера… Майки и Луддит закончили возиться с треножником, поставив его так, чтобы объектив можно было направить в зал и на сцену.

Поглубже вдохнув, Брюс позволил Ржаке схватить себя за плечо и отволочь к первой группе. Он снова оказался рядом с Хейди и Падиллой. Падилла угрюмо молчала, настороженно наблюдая за происходящим. За три минуты налетчики успели оттащить трупы террористов к стене, выложив в два ряда. Брюс насчитал четырнадцать человек. Он увидел, как стрелка, которого он вырубил во время штурма, обступают трое. Один поддел тело носком ботинка. Человек в маске шагнул к ним. Брюс не разобрал их приглушенный разговор. Затем лидер поднял обрез и направил его на мужчину на полу. Раздался выстрел, и несколько голосов вскрикнуло. Тело на земле дернулось и застыло. Двое взяли его за ноги и потащили к остальным. Еще несколько террористов заняло места на сиденьях. Толстый мужчина в тряпичной маске и байкерской куртке положил себе на колени дробовик, и поставил поверх большое ведро поп-корна. Сняв крышку, он засунул внутрь руку, вытащил горсть хлопьев, закинул в рот и начал жрать. Несмотря на гомон, Брюс слышал, как он жует. 

Брюс заставил себя отвернуться.

Хейди смотрел прямо перед собой. Иногда он бросал взгляды в зал. Тогда в его глазах проскальзывала какая-то эмоция, но через пару секунд он возвращался в оцепенение. Присмотревшись, Брюс увидел, что он дрожит.

— Себастьян, — тихо позвал он.

Хейди не отреагировал. Он услышал его; Брюс видел, как дернулись зрачки. Просто отказывался участвовать в происходящем. Брюс мысленно выругался. Казалось, до штурма перед ним стоял другой человек. 

— Мы в эфире, Майки? — Громко спросил мужчина с обрезом.

— Еще нет. Засранцы сбили оборудование, — Майки махнул рукой в сторону стены, где лежали убитые.

— Оно будет работать? — В голосе старшего послышалось неудовольствие.

— А то как же. Заставим.

Лидер цокнул языком и повернулся к членам банды, рассевшимся в первом ряду. Толстяк по-прежнему жевал поп-корн. Несколько хлопьев проскользнуло сквозь его пальцы и упало на пол.

— Лорен, иди, помоги им.

Брюс моргнул. Женщина в расстегнутой синтетической куртке вскочила на ноги и быстрым шагом направилась к сцене. Наверху она бросила мимолетный взгляд на заложников, и их глаза встретились. Брюсу показалось, что его сердце проваливается внутрь. К горлу подкатила тошнота.

На женщине была полумаска домино, и он видел ее вживую дважды, мельком. Она изменилась. Потеряла три-четыре килограмма, а рыжие волосы отросли и были распущены. Но имя заставило Брюса вглядеться в черты лица, и он узнал их.

Лорен Гриссом.

Двадцать восемь лет, автомеханик. В прошлом угон, кража авточастей, наркотики. «Завязала» пять лет назад, получила стабильную работу. Это не помешало ей вступить в банду Джокера полгода назад. Лорен была на Эйс Кемикалс, снимала «суд» над Уоллер.

Лорен отвернулась.

— Уйди, Майки, — хрипло сказала она, отпихивая щуплого мужчину в сторону и занимая его место у камеры. — Вот так.

Брюс обвел взглядом налетчиков. Маски, маски, маски… Повязки, банданы, шарфы. Красные. Почти все лица скрыты, и ни одного знакомого. Но он не узнал бы Лорен, если б не услышал имя. Кого еще он проглядел?..

Людей Джокера, задержанных на Эйс, отправили в Блэкгейт. Гриссом не участвовала в драке. Как оператора, ее осудили на два месяца тюрьмы обычного режима, и еще на полгода условно.

Лорен направила на него объектив камеры. Под ее рукой висел пистолет-пулемет.  
Похоже, в этот раз она пошла чуть дальше.

Он отвлекся, когда лидер, сунув обрез в кобуру на бедре, забрался на сцену и остановился в двух метрах от заложников. Брюс помедлил, затем поднял руку. Мужчина повернул к нему голову. Глаза под маской блеснули.

— Да, мистер Уэйн? - Подчеркнуто вежливо спросил он.

Брюс не хотел быть героем дня. Он не должен был быть героем дня. Это могло закончиться тем, о чем предупреждал Джон, и чего боялся Альфред, чем закончилось для его отца и матери - двумя выстрелами в переулке. И он не мог оставить город без защиты.

Но Хейди, взявший было на себя роль спасителя, вышел из игры, и у Брюса не оставалось выбора.

— Я понимаю, вам нужны деньги, — тихо сказал он. — Но все здесь на износе. Среди заложников в зале есть простые люди. Отпустите хотя бы их.

— Всему свое время, мистер Уэйн, мы еще не в эфире! Зачем тратить щедрый жест впустую?

— Босс, — окликнул его Майки. — Мы в эфире.

— Уверен?

— Точно уверен. Взгляни, — мужчина кинул ему смартфон. Тот поймал, и секунд десять молчал, глядя в экран. Потом издал одобрительный звук и кивнул.

— Да. Весьма неплохо. Весьма неплохо, как считаешь, Уэйн? — Спросил он, поворачиваясь к заложникам на сцене и демонстрируя дисплей.

Брюс увидел сцену "Монарха", себя, налетчиков и группу заложников. Сверху в правом углу изображения висел значок Готэм ТВ, внизу бежала новостная строка.

Лидер повернулся к камере, и Брюс увидел, как на экране он смотрит на зрителя. Он приветственно помахал в кадре рукой.

— Мы в эфире! Кто-нибудь хочет передать привет зрителям?

Банда оживилась.

— Я хочу передать привет маме, — грузный мужчина в маске залез на сцену.

— Я хочу передать привет сестре! Она живет в Ирвингтоне.

— Но Билли, — возразил Майки. — Если твоя сестра живет в Ирвингтоне, вряд ли она увидит твой, эм, привет. Мы ведь на местном ТВ.

— Ну, она может посмотреть запись, — пожал плечами тот, раздраженно пощелкивая пальцами по автомату.

— Как насчет того, чтобы мы все вместе встали и передали городу один большой привет? — Предложил из зала высокий мужчина в платке и темных очках.

Брюс молчал. Ледяная ярость поднималась к самому горлу. За оживленным гомоном налетчиков люди покашливали и раздавались сдавленные всхлипы. Камера уставилась в зал. Толстый мужчина продолжал есть поп-корн. Крошки падали ему на брюки. Брюс видел лица людей — бледные, испуганные, осунувшиеся, постаревшие. Некоторые плакали, многие переживали шок. Тиффани находилась в центре толпы. Она смотрела на людей, собравшихся на сцене вокруг вожака. Ее лицо было видно в три четверти. Губы на нем превратились в тонкую жесткую линию, глаза источали холод. В этот момент было не трудно поверить, что она убила человека.

Внезапно, трансляция прервалась, и возник экран технических неполадок.

— Шеф, нас, эм, вышибли из эфира, — громко сказал Майки, и главарь поднес смартфон к глазам. Собравшиеся вокруг него члены банды переменились в лицах, и на короткое время повисла тяжелая тишина.

— Это никуда не годится. Эй, вы там, — мужчина повернулся к камере. — У вас есть тридцать секунд, чтобы вернуть нас в эфир.

— Может, минута? — Тихо предложила Лорен.

— Хорошо, минута, — легко согласился он. — У вас, господа, минута, чтобы вернуть нас на экраны. У нас тут целый праздничный номер. Так что давайте. Возвращайте нас. Прошло двадцать секунд.

— Так что мы сделаем, если они не вернут нас в эфир? — Спросил Майки.

— Если нас не вернут нас в эфир, — мужчина повернулся к Брюсу, и кивнул ему за спину. — Чаплин, Билли, — Билли и еще один высокий, крепко сбитый мужчина, оказались рядом с ним. — помогите мисс Падилле занять место перед камерой.

Двое ринулись исполнять приказ. Брюс услышал, как Падилла издала звук негодования. Не раздумывая, он шагнул вперед, заступая к ней дорогу.

— Отвали-ка, Уэйн, — бросил Чаплин, угрожающе сжимая и разжимая огромные кулаки. Его голос звучал глухо из-под банданы.

— Правила поведения в подобных ситуациях вам не знакомы, мистер Уэйн? — Спросил старший, приближаясь к ним и показываясь из-за спин обступивших Брюса налетчиков. - Казалось бы, смерть мамы с папой должна была дать тебе пару-тройку идей.

Брюсу хотелось проломить мужчине череп, но он заставил себя спокойным голосом произнести:

— Я — Брюс Уэйн. Угрожайте мне. Это не уменьшит эффекта, который вы хотите произвести.

— Откуда ты знаешь, какой эффект мы хотим произвести, Брюс? — В голосе мужчины появилось раздражение. Брюс покорно опустил взгляд, не желая его провоцировать, и через секунду услышал:

— Волонтер так волонтер. Чаплин, проводи плейбоя сюда.

Брюс бесшумно выдохнул, когда Чаплин взял его за локоть и потащил за собой. Его поставили перед самой камерой, и главный шагнул к нему, вытащил из кобуры на бедре обрез и легонько ударил двойным стволом по плечу Брюса.

— В общем, всякое может случиться с мистером Уэйном, если мы сейчас же не вернемся в эфир, — сказал он, заходя ему за спину и приобнимая за плечи. Брюс смотрел на обрез. Лежащая на его плечах рука в кожаной перчатке была тяжелой. Мужчина в маске был выше Харви. Когда он повернул к Брюсу лицо, его глаза оказались серо-голубыми и холодными. — Верно, Брюс?

Брюс не ответил. Мужчина глянул в смартфон.

— Нас вернули в эфир! Смотри-ка, Брюс, — экран оказался перед самым его носом, и Брюс поморщился. Рука убралась с его спины.

— Спасибо, мистер Уэйн, — не глядя на него сказал человек в маске, отходя на пару шагов. — Можете вернуться на свое место, — Брюса поймал взгляд Лорен и не отпускал до тех пор, пока она не отвернулась, а его не отволокли обратно к Падилле и Хейди.  
Джон был громок во всем, что касалось их отношений, будто от количества людей, поставленных в известность, зависела их реальность. Как от тех фотографий у него на стене. 

Это не мешало почти всем его «друзьям» попытаться убить Брюса хотя бы раз. Иногда ему казалось, Джон делает это специально. Он старался гнать эти мысли прочь.

Во взгляде Лорен не было тепла, но если существовал малейший шанс использовать их знакомство с Джоном, Брюс не собирался его упускать.

— Добрый вечер, Готэм! — Обращаясь к камере, громко произнес человек в маске, убирая смартфон в карман. — Сегодня мы хотим сделать несколько важных объявлений.

По толпе прошла легкая дрожь.

Из заднего помещения вернулись трое. Двое несли в руках по телевизору. Третий тащил на плече небольшой стол. Они молча поставили все рядом с треножником, расположив телевизоры на столе так, что экран одного смотрел на заложников в зале, а второго – на сцене.

— Пункт первый. И это главное. Угроза нейтрализована. Майки!

Майки повернул камеру в зал, и Брюс понял, что объектив смотрит на выложенные вдоль стены трупы террористов. Он мог только представить, какую реакцию картина вызовет у зрителей, собравшихся посмотреть у телевизоров обычную скучную трансляцию новостей.

— Это те самые парни, которые поставили ДПГС раком, — объявил оратор. — Копы ничему не учатся, не находите? Мы не полиция, но у нас неплохо получилось, по-моему, а?

Он повернулся к залу.

— Есть среди вас раненые?

Никто не ответил.

Еще два члена банды спрыгнули со сцены и присоединились к сидящим на стульях товарищам. Толстый мужчина продолжал пожирать поп-корн из пластикового ведра. Лорен подключила кабели телевизоров к переходнику, и мониторы загорелись. Большой разбитый экран над сценой взирал на происходящее сверху, как черное мертвое божество.

— Я спрашиваю, есть ли раненые?

— Нет, — сказал чей-то тихий голос из зала.

— Не слышу!

— Нет!

— Нет раненых?

— Раненых нет, — подтвердило несколько неуверенных голосов.

— Раненых нет! Кому-то придется заплатить за новый фрак, но кого интересуют подобные мелочи, если все живы и здоровы?

Лорен закончила искать каналы, и на экранах высветился значок Готэм ТВ. На Брюса уставился зал «Монарха». Майки перевел камеру обратно на главаря, так, что в объектив попал он и городская элита. Билли и Чаплин покинули сцену. Рядом с Майки остались Луддит и Лорен, которая наблюдала за происходящим, скрестив на груди руки.

— Кто это сделал, спросите вы? — Человек на экране, и человек на сцене в трех метрах от Брюса прошелся вперед, указывая рукой на мертвых террористов. — Где полиция? Кто-нибудь знает, где полиция?

Молчание.

— Луддит, — Луддит снял с пояса рацию и поднес к лицу.

— Пятерка, подгони картинку, — у него был хриплый низкий голос, который эхом разнесся по залу.

Рация зашипела, и через секунду Луддит убрал ее обратно на пояс спецовки. Их босс опустил взгляд в смартфон, прежде чем посмотреть на зал.

— Сейчас наш человечек снаружи отправит кадры со своей камеры на канал, — он глянул в экран телевизора. Изображение изменилось, он показывал мемориал Уэйнов снаружи. Камеры было две. Первая снимала из окна противоположного дома, на высоте пятого этажа. Вторая с крыши дома, находившегося по правую сторону от фасада театра.

Пятеро человек в форме лежали на ступенях театра. Брюс узнал затылок одного из них.  
Три полицейских автомобиля мигали сиренами, и еще четверо офицеров растянулись на асфальте. Пятеро было на ногах. Их шатало, и они передвигались резкими, пьяными движениями, согнувшись пополам. Потом один из них упал. Его фуражка отлетела на дорогу. Газ…

Брюс перевел взбешенный взгляд с экрана на оратора.

— О, не беспокойтесь за них, — сказал тот, подняв руки. — Наши доблестные защитники порядка живы… Пару дней они будут не в форме, но с кем не бывает. И мы все здесь тоже будем в порядке. При условии, что наши люди на постах не заметят легавых дальше шестой и пятнадцатой улиц, — мужчина выдержал паузу. — Я повторяю, еще одна полицейская машина или фуражка влезает в периметр, и мы начинаем стрелять.

Его взгляд остановился на лице Брюса, и тот поспешно опустил глаза, пряча агрессию.

— Спасибо, теперь, когда мы знаем, что делают копы, можно показать нас.

Брюс по-прежнему смотрел в пол.

— Мы отнимем у вас не более получаса. Ровно столько, сколько потребуется, прежде чем полиция попробует облажаться еще раз, — Брюс слышал шаги по сцене. — И речь пойдет о городе. Готэм всегда утопал в дерьме. В последние годы колодец переполнился, и дерьмо полилось наружу. Дети Аркхэма, Бэтс, — Брюс дернулся, — чокнутый мэр… Я не о вас говорю, разумеется, миссис Бостром… Потом был парень, повернутый на загадках, террористы превращающие людей в ледышки… И теперь, когда Бэтс поджал хвост и сбежал, наш город наводнила малолетняя шпана и распустившиеся бандюки. И это второй пункт.

Брюс поднял голову. На экране телевизора застыло изображение искореженной машины, в которой он узнал автомобиль Дональда Вилсона. Фотография сменилась. На следующей трое тощих подростков в яркой одежде избивали скрючившегося на асфальте мужчину в старом залатанном пальто.

— И это обращение в первую очередь к вам, шпана. Да, к вам, малолетки с битами и петардами, — изображение увеличилось, фокусируясь на подростках. — Любители помесить бомжей и повыбивать стекла. Лафа закончилась. Это наш город. Любой клоун, действующий самостоятельно и называющий себя мстителем, теперь будет иметь дело с нами. У вас, детишки, два варианта. Вы становитесь частью официальной группы, или мы приходим за вами… Нам пришлось поимпровизировать, чтобы как-то выделить себя из общей массы вас, недоумков, — он указал пальцем на свою маску. — Я объявляю знак запатентованным. Не дайте нам поймать себя за нарушением авторских прав, — опасно понизив голос произнес он, выдержал паузу и продолжил:

— Теперь я обращаюсь к готамитам. Очевидно, полиция не в состоянии контролировать мусор на улицах города. Этим займемся мы, обычные люди, и даю слово: уже через месяц-два вы сможете спать спокойно. Вы перестанете бояться выходить на улицу после наступления темноты. Бэтс был один. Нас много. И мы добиваемся результатов, — камера перешла на мертвых террористов. — Почувствуйте разницу. Можете начинать чувствовать прямо сейчас.

Чаплин, Кости, Луддит, Билли, проводите гостей к выходу. Лорен, помоги мальчикам построить детей по парам, — женщина молча кивнула и спрыгнула со сцены. Луддит проследовал за ней, и Чаплин прошел мимо Брюса, присоединяясь к остальным. Брюс настороженно следил за их действиями, бросая на Тиффани встревоженные взгляды.

— И это пункт номер три: город находится под нашей защитой. Вы находитесь под нашей защитой. Сегодня вы видели пример. Из Бэтмена и полиции вышли хреновые защитники, а? А мы переходим к пункту четыре. Ржака, — он повернулся к латиноамериканцу. — Дай-ка планшет.

Ржака молча вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки плоский гаджет и протянул старшему. 

Внизу, следуя указаниям Лорен, Чаплин, Луддит, Кости и Билли построили шесть человек попарно. Тиффани оказалась прямо перед налетчицей, и глаза Брюса расширились, когда женщина жестом велела ей отойти и четвертой парой поставила Синтию Бриттен и ее отца. Четверо членов банды замкнули шеренгу с двух концов и двинулись к выходу из зала. Лорен начала строить вторую шеренгу, снова проигнорировав Тиффани.

— Итак, пункт четыре. Томас Уэйн, Хамильтон Хилл, Кармайн Фальконе, Сильвестер Марони, — его взгляд скользнул по Элси Падилле. — Аманда Уоллер. Коррупционеры, гангстеры, продажные политики. Люди, делающие вашу ежедневную жизнь невыносимой. Обирающие вас налогами, способные отнять крышу над головой, прикрываясь законом. Одним словом, худшие из худших! Довольно! ДПГС ни на что не способно, а Бэтс испарился, стоило федералам щелкнуть пальчиками. Но нам плевать, кто и как высоко сидит, — на экране сменился кадр, показывая двери «Монарха». Они отворились. Наружу вышло двое, четверо, шестеро… все восемь человек заложников. — Рыба тухнет с головы — все знают пословицу? Помните, как два года назад Хилл просто решил снести дома, а? И людям сказали, что с завтрашнего утра они в них не живут? 

Брюс не отрывал взгляда от экрана. Что-то должно было случиться. Подвох. Газ подействует на людей, на крышах окажутся снайперы.

Ничего не случилось. Двери Мемориала закрылись, люди застыли на несколько секунд, пугливо озираясь, затем сорвались на бег, спеша убраться подальше от здания театра.

— Кто-нибудь из зрителей задавался вопросом, куда каждый год идут чертовы налоги? У нас есть ответы! Много ответов! Вот здесь! — Человек поднял планшет высоко над головой.

Двери в зал открылись, и в проеме появился Луддит, а за ним показались остальные.

— Все знают Брюса Уэйна, — оратор повернулся к нему. — Мистер Уэйн — новая восходящая звезда на черном небосводе Готэма… не в последнюю очередь благодаря своему папочке. Но не Брюс Уэйн — главный злодей в этом городе!

Вторая шеренга направилась к выходу, и Лорен построила еще две пары. Заложников в зале оставалось немного, и Брюс поймал взгляд Тиффани. Растерянность, тревога и гнев на ее лице усиливались.

— Позвольте представить вам одного из самых заслуженных злодеев города за последние десять лет! — Человек повернулся к ним. Долю секунду Брюсу казалось, что палец показывает на него. Затем один из членов банды шагнул к нему и, взяв под локоть, пробормотал под нос:

— Посторонись, Уэйн, ты портишь вид, — Брюс обернулся, увлекаемый в сторону, и увидел за собой Элси Падиллу. Ее смуглое лицо заметно побледнело.

Впервые за весь вечер на нем читался настоящий страх.

— Да, я говорю о мисс Падилле! Удивлены? Филантропка, одна из первых красавиц Готэма, защитница природы… И не мисс Падилла ли в начале лета раздавала больным детям в больнице плюшевых мишек и автографы? Ну, знаете, когда приезжала пожертвовать крупную сумму денег на их лечение? Позвольте немного развеять чары, — он несколько раз коснулся пальцами дисплея планшета и повернулся к экрану.

Через две секунды на нем появилась фотография, и среди оставшихся людей прошел шепоток.

— Это… Это ведь Марони, — неуверенно выдохнул кто-то снизу.

— О, да. Это действительно Сал Марони. Наш добрый дядюшка с приветом из старых деньков, — подтвердил человек в маске, барабаня пальцами по рукоятке обреза.

Сзади послышался смех, и Брюс обернулся. Злость на лице Элси соперничала с страхом.

— Жалкая попытка подорвать мою репутацию. Допустим, я сижу с человеком, похожим на Марони. Что с того?

Ее слова повисли в воздухе. Фото могло быть подделкой, но отличие от присутствующих, Брюс знал, что изображение настоящее, и запечатленные на нем Падилла и Марони, садящиеся в дорогой черный лимузин, вызывали все типы вопросов, которых бы Элси хотела избежать перед выборами.

— О, ну это далеко не все, — Брюс в этом не сомневался.

Фотография сменилась. Падилла в пентхаусе Марони, запись с камеры наблюдения. Элси сидит за столиком, ее лицо отчетливо видно. Марони неподалеку разговаривает с мужчиной, стоящим спиной к камере. В двух метрах от них бильярдный стол, за которым играют шестеро. Пятерых Брюс узнал. Каждый имел имя и авторитет в криминальной среде, двое — главари банд.

— Все страньше и страньше, не находите?

Еще одна фотография, и на этот раз несколько человек охнуло. Брюс не представлял, откуда эти люди достали материал.

Подвальное помещение, камера расположена в углу на потолке. К стулу привязан человек, лица которого не видно. На нем брюки и белая рубашка в пятнах крови, деревянный пол под ним в темных разводах. В комнате трое мужчин. Перед стулом замер человек, в котором Брюс узнал одного из убийц Марони. Адам Фрэйтс, «Спица». Он держал в руках биту. Рядом с ним стояла красивая, улыбающаяся молодая женщина. Несмотря на полумрак, в ней легко угадывалась Элси.

— Неужели вы не видите? — Громко спросила Элси, обращаясь к оставшимся в зале людям и камере. — Фотографии — подделка! Это все затеяно с целью очернить меня перед публикой!

— О, не волнуйтесь, у нас есть еще и видео, — заверил ее человек в маске и дотронулся пальцами до планшета, — Майки, сделай-ка громкость на максимум, чтобы народ в зале тоже слышал!

Брюс уставился в телевизор. Фото подвала исчезло, и началась видеозапись.

— Но Элси, это ведь…

— Это твои проблемы, сладкий, — голос из динамиков звучал негромко, но в тишине этого было достаточно. Многие в зале смотрели теперь в их сторону. — Напомнить тебе, что случится, если информация утечет?

Маленький кабинет, женщина сидит к ним спиной, мужчина за столом стар и явно напуган. Брюс узнал его: Патрик Свонн, управитель детского фонда «Рассвет». Найден убитым три года назад, два выстрела в грудь, один — в голову.

— Мы договаривались, что это произойдет всего один раз, — его дрожащие узловатые пальцы поправили на носу очки, затем взяли со стола стакан и поднесли к губам. Он сделал голоток. — Он обещал. Я…

— Рик, ты правда не хочешь испытывать его терпение.

Внезапно, Свонн ударил по столу кулаком.

— Я хочу говорить с Марони! Я не верю что он просто взял и нарушил…

Запись остановилась.

— Ах, на это можно смотреть бесконечно,.. — протянул лидер банды. — Но прошло почти двадцать минут, время поджимает. Думаю, увиденного было достаточно.

Почти все смотрели теперь на них. Брюс бросил на Падиллу один взгляд: ее лицо стало белым, на нем застыла гримаса злости.

— Разумеется Элси скажет, что мы наняли актрису, — насмешливо махнул рукой оратор. — Но я знаю жителей этого города. Уверен, нам удалось убедить вас в ее виновности. Элси Падилла работает на Сала Марони больше семи лет. А мы-то с вами знаем, что этот жирный кусок дерьма такой же честный бизнесмен, как Кармайн Фалконе… На Элси висят убийства. Пытки. Вымогательство. Шантаж. Не побоюсь этого слова, проституция…

— Закрой свой грязный рот, ты, поганый…

Четвертая группа людей была на полпути к дверям. Брюс среагировал на движение быстрее, чем его мозг понял, что происходит. Ржака, протянувший руку к Падилле, оказался на полу. В следующую секунду Брюс осознал, что на него смотрит камера, и увидел, как еще трое террористов запрыгивают на сцену. Удар в затылок отправил его на землю, и несколько человек навалилось сверху. Брюс видел наставленные на него стволы автоматов. Декорации сменились, но суть осталась той же: Эйс Кемикалс, и он, Брюс, невольный участник поставленного безумцами шоу.

— Мистер Уэйн вновь доказал, что не умеет вести себя перед камерой. — Голос, который Брюс начинал ненавидеть, раздался ближе, и он увидел человека в маске. Упирающуюся Элси Падиллу выволокли вперед. Она вскрикнула, когда ее силой поставили на колени в двух метрах от треножника. — Пункт пятый! — Оратор вытащил из кобуры обрез, и двойное дуло замерло у левого виска Элси.

— Как работает наша судебная система? Я имею в виду, не для нас с вами, обычных людей, а вот для них, — он махнул рукой на Брюса, Себастьяна, Пауэрсов, Зеллербахов и других. — Для подружки Марони, скажем. Для мистера Пауэрса, квартирка которого занимает три этажа и стоит под шестьдесят миллионов. Для Брюса Уэйна, отсидевшего в Аркхэме день перед выходом под залог. Рассчитывать, что их покарает закон — все равно, что ловить сачком воздух. Когда Бэтс мог избавиться от Фалконе раз и навсегда, сколько из вас представляло себя на его месте? Сколько вздохнуло с облегчением, когда старый хрыч отбросил копыта?

— Ты плохо знаешь Готэм, если думаешь, что люди скажут «да» хладнокровному убийству, — процедил Брюс, и почувствовал давление на затылок.

Говоривший перевел на него взгляд, продолжая удерживать обрез у виска Элси.

— Это вы плохо знаете Готэм, мистер Уэйн. Его люди, вот они, — он обвел рукой обступивших его членов банды. — Как думаешь, кто это? Военные? Копы? Политиканы? Может, кто-то из твоих друзей-богатеев? Майки, — кивок на оператора, — работал на Готэм ТВ, пока в конце прошлого года его не сократили. Видишь ли, Майки — папочка в разводе. Его малышка, у нее был рак легких — подумать, в восемь лет! — Лицо террориста с камерой побелело и дернулось. — Майки влез в долги, а потом — пуф! Остался на улице без работы, квартиры и денег. Билли, — толстяк, сопровождавший группу заложников к выходу, жизнерадостно помахал из зала рукой, — о, Билли просто мечтал открыть свой бизнес. Тебе сложно понять, Уэйн, но в Готэме простому человеку сложно начать бизнес. Ну, знаешь, когда нет стартового капитала в пару-тройку миллионов. Когда с одной стороны кусает налоговая, с другой полиция, с третьей прижимает мафия, а мэр-психопат взрывает твою квартиру. Я могу рассказать тебе много историй… Они все звучат примерно одинаково. Людям надоело прятаться. За Бэтменом, который не в состоянии решить наши проблемы. За полицией, которая не собирается их решать. Надоело быть жертвами.

— И вы решили стать террористами, — кивнул Брюс.

— Нет, — мягко поправил его собеседник. — Решили защитить себя и город сами, дать сдачи, если угодно — сделать то, на что никто кроме Джокера пока не решился, — обрез оставался у виска Элси. У Брюса на виске колотилась жилка.

— Почему бы тебе не устроить опрос, а? — Он заставил себя усмехнуться. — Вы ведь в эфире, да? Задай вопрос. Спроси этих обычных людей, о которых говоришь, что они думают. Посмотрим, сколько человек с тобой согласится.

Мужчина замялся, и Брюс подавил усмешку. Будь на его месте Джон, уловка бы не сработала. Но человек в маске сам задал правила игры и сделал себя их заложником: за происходящим следило порядка восьми миллионов зрителей. Он хотел проникнуть к ним в головы, а не оттолкнуть.

Джона не занимал вопрос зрительских симпатий.

— Хотите быть гласом народа? Позвольте народу решать, чего он хочет, — громче произнес Брюс.

У него были сомнения. Доведенная до остервенения толпа опасна, а людей, готовых вешать и линчевать, хватало во все времена. Человек в маске дал готамитам серьезный повод ненавидеть Падиллу, но Брюс не верил, что большинство позволит ее разорвать в прямом эфире.

— Боюсь, на опрос у нас нет времени, — мужчина убрал обрез от лица Элси и сунул обратно в кобуру. — Зато есть время на кое-что другое. Знаете эти ролики на ютубе? Топ интересных фактов и так далее? Сейчас я назову вам несколько интересных фактов о мистере Уэйне. Пожалуйста, подведите Брюса поближе к камере!

Его рывком поставили на ноги. Последняя группа заложников была на полпути к выходу. Он поймал взгляд Тиффани и, видя ее нерешительность, беззвучно прокричал одними губами: «Иди!»

Девушка нехотя отвернулась, и через десять секунд исчезла за дверью вместе с остальными.

Брюса подтащили к камере и поставили рядом с Падиллой, стоявшей на коленях с опущенной головой.

— Уверен, некоторые вещи вы уже слышали. Но, держу пари, мне еще удастся вас удивить, — сказал человек, когда Брюс оказался рядом. — Факт первый, — на экране появилось три фотографии. Две менялись с интервалом в четыре секунды. Освальд Кобблпот и Пингвин. Харви Дент. Джон Доу и Джокер. — Брюс Уэйн не просто был знаком со всеми «самыми опасными» преступниками. Мало кто знает, но мистер Кобблпот и мистер Уэйн…

— Закрой рот!

— А то что, мистер Уэйн? Да, мистер Кобблпот и мистер Уэйн были друзьями детства. Харви Дент на втором фото — еще один близкий друг мистера Уэйна. С человеком на третьей фотографии Брюс познакомился в психиатрической лечебнице… куда мистера Уэйна поместили, когда он едва не прикончил в прямом эфире своего старого дружка Кобблпота, — мужчина передернул плечами. — Настораживает?

— Забавно, что именем именно этого человека вы прикрываетесь, — процедил Брюс, кивнув на изображение Джона Доу.

— О, я-то не говорю о нем ничего дурного, Брюс! В конце концов, это ты сказал, что он болен и так далее… Факт второй: все «близкие» друзья мистера Уэйна по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств очутились в психушке или тюрьме. Факт третий: мистер Уэйн так или иначе к этому причастен. Вот это да! Никого не напоминает?

Фотографии в телевизоре сменились на фото Томаса Уэйна.

— Я имею в виду, аж двое его приятелей оказались в дурдоме… И, если на то пошло… Как насчет того, чтобы сравнить эти две сцены?

Фотография Томаса исчезла, и на экране появился сам Брюс на ступенях Мемориала Уэйнов.

«Джокера не существует. Человека, о котором вы говорите, зовут Джон Доу. Он болен и нуждается в нашей поддержке,» — услышал он свой голос. Картинка моргнула, и глаза Брюса расширились. Шок и злость нахлынули одновременно.

Аркхэм.

Он узнал коридор быстрее, чем информация об изображении поступила в мозг.

Момент, когда Джон разбил охраннику лицо, отсутствовал. Брюс обхватывал его сзади за туловище, и Джон отрывал его от пола. Леланд отскакивала в сторону. До этого Брюс не представлял, насколько они были близки к тому, чтобы раздавить ее между собой и стеной. Хендерсон и санитар присоединялись к драке, и втроем они валили Джона на пол. Со стороны Брюс видел себя берущим его шею в захват. Леланд падала рядом с ними на колени. На записи не было звука, но память услужливо воспроизвела:

«Брюс! Шея!»

«Я знаю, что делаю.»

Видеозапись передала драку во всех деталях и наделила ее жестокостью, которой в действительности Брюс не помнил.

На экране застыло изображение Брюса, взявшего шею Джона в захват.

— Вот это поддержка! Лицемерно, не находите?

— Это не полная запись! — Громко заявил Брюс. Кто-то из Аркхэма должен был передать им видео. Он бы дорого отдал, чтоб узнать, кто.

— Еще скажи, что фото — подделка, а на видео — актеры, — человек бросил многозначительный взгляд на Падиллу. — Факт четвертый: Аркхэм — личный проект мистера Уэйна. Брюс даже собирается войти в совет директоров. Прям как его папаня. Бр-р-р! — Мужчина передернул плечами. — Не знаю, как вы, а я бы на месте пациентов начинал нервничать прямо сейчас. Факт номер пять, — на экране возникла фотография Харви Буллока. Правую сторону его лица уродовал синяк. — Брюс Уэйн ударил офицера полиции и вышел сухим из воды. Не верите мне — спросите у лейтенанта Буллока. Факт номер шесть, — еще одно фото. Брюс вздрогнул, узнав охранника. — Брюс помог двум преступникам проникнуть на собственное предприятие, позволил покалечить одного сотрудника и угрожать второму, — экран разбился на две части. На одной половине Харли опускала молот на голову охранника, на второй прижимала Регину Зеллербах к стенке лифта. За Квинн маячил Брюс, чуть дальше — Джон Доу. Брюс чувствовал на себе взгляд Роберта. Регина держала рот на замке, но теперь ее муж знал, и волоски на затылке Брюса встали дыбом, а к горлу подступила тошнота. — Факт номер семь, — человек в маске поднял палец. — Брюса Уэйна пытались арестовать, — снова фотография. Его собственный кабинет. Брюс увидел себя на коленях с руками на затылке, а рядом Гордона, Монтойю и Тиффани, — Обратите внимание на дату. Все верно. Мистер Уэйн так и не сел за решетку, а Гордон улетел в черную дыру. Наводит на мысли? Факт номер восемь. Состояния Брюса Уэйна хватило бы, чтобы накормить и обустроить целый город. Увы, — оратор развел руками. — Пока этого не случилось. Наши полчаса подходят к концу. Думаю, с мистера Уэйна пока хватит. Скажу напоследок, что Чарльз Грант, наш честный бизнесмен и спортсмен, имеет дурную привычку красть деньги из фондов, — Грант застыл, его лицо дернулось. — И Генри Мартинез, с его двадцатью пятью выигранными в суде делами, знает, кого выпускает на улицы, правда, Генри? — Он погрозил адвокату пальцем. — Покойный Фалконе мог бы многое о тебе рассказать, не так ли? А Себастьян,. — он повернулся к Хейди, за все это время не проронившему ни звука, и мужчина поднял на него стеклянный взгляд. — Себастьян, Себастьян. Ну, пусть Себастьян будет для вас сюрпризом, да? Хороших зимних выборов, — он отсалютовал в камеру, повернулся к Брюсу, похлопал его по щеке, быстрым шагом подошел к краю сцены и спрыгнул вниз, выкрикивая указания. Банда ожила. Брюс осознал, что они сворачиваются.

Просто сворачиваются. Люди уходили.

Он завертел головой, не понимая, как это возможно.

Остались они — кучка заложников на сцене и налетчики, часть которых покинула зал.  
Рядом тяжело дышала Элси.

— Поп-корн, Уэйн? — Услышал он справа и, повернув голову, увидел мужчину, который все это время жевал в первом ряду. К уголку его губ прилипли крошки, выражение глаз было тупым и бессмысленным, как у человека, прикованного к телевизору.

Брюсу хотелось выбить ведро у него из рук. Он сдержался, отворачиваясь, и увидел, как Майки спрыгивает со сцены.

Рядом мелькнула знакомая маска-домино.

— Лорен, — тихо позвал Брюс.

Лорен обернулась. Ее глаза враждебно сузились, но он выдержал взгляд, и через пару секунд женщина приблизилась. Брюс услышал, как за его спиной раздался хруст — толстяк закинул в рот еще одну горсть поп-корна. С глухим звуком ведро упало на сцену и покатилось. Тяжелые шаги возвестили, что мужчина уходит. Лорен остановилась в шаге, ее ладонь легла на пистолет-пулемет.

— Какого черта тебе надо, Уэйн?

Было очевидно, что его отношения с Джоном не играют для нее роли. Один козырь вышел из игры.

— Лорен, ты была в команде Джокера, — имя обожгло язык. Но он видел на ее лице убийственную серьезность и помнил обожание, с которым Вилли Дивер, Лорен, Фрэнк и другие члены банды смотрели на своего босса. Слова следовало подбирать с осторожностью. Взгляд женщины стал внимательным, и Брюс понял, что не прогадал. — Что ты делаешь вместе с ними?

— Ты разве не слышал, Уэйн? Мы собираемся очистить город, — бросила она, глядя на него с презрением.

Ее глаза горели чужими идеями, за которыми Брюс видел пустоту. Пустота — благодатная почва. Чем громче в нее падает мысль, тем сильнее эхо. Джон и любитель топ-фактов ютуба оба были громкими людьми.

— А что насчет Джокера? — Брюс заставлял себя говорить спокойно. На запястье билась и пульсировала вена. Это было неприятно. Он подозревал, что не полностью контролирует лицо. Но Лорен едва ли была способна заметить эти признаки. Брюс умел играть. — Он больше не вице-президент клуба?

Лорен моргнула, на секунду в ее глазах промелькнула растерянность, быстро сменившаяся подозрением.

— Что ты мне пытаешься тут впарить, Уэйн? — Резко спросила она.

— Я имею в виду, Джокер начал это, — предупредительно подняв ладони, сказал Брюс. — Он знает, что у него есть «официальная» группа? Вы ведь от его имени действуете, я прав?

— Он узнает. Узнает очень скоро, — правый уголок рта Лорен дернулся вверх.

Узнает…  
Мелкие волоски на затылке Брюса встали дыбом. Узнает. Они увидятся завтра. В эту секунду Брюс едва мог представить, что завтра когда-нибудь наступит.  
Что он будет говорить ему? Как смотреть в глаза? Леланд не захочет, чтобы Джон узнал о случившемся. Брюса не покидало чувство, что новость станет спичкой, поднесенной к фитилю динамита.

— Знаешь, Лорен, — сдерживаться становилось труднее, и в его тоне появилось раздражение. — как-то раз у меня отобрали компанию. Я не был так счастлив, — Брюс опасно понизил голос и замолчал. В глазах Лорен промелькнула секундная эмоция, смесь страха и замешательства. — Как думаешь, что Джокер скажет об этом вашем новом любителе стримов?

— Он будет вести нас до тех пор, пока мы не вытащим Джокера из Аркхэма, — огрызнулась она. — Это все.

Брюс рассмеялся, и несколько человек повернуло к ним головы. Лорен дернулась, будто собиралась сделать шаг назад.

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — С улыбкой произнес Брюс, кожей ощущая обращенные на себя взгляды. Он видел, что злит и пугает ее, и знал, что эмоции заставят его слова запасть ей в голову надолго.

— Что-то смешное, мистер Уэйн?

Брюс сузил глаза и повернулся, встретившись взглядом с человеком в маске.

— Расскажи нам. Мы тоже посмеемся.

— Лорен сказала, вы хотите вытащить Джокера из Аркхэма.

— Ого, теперь-то он «Джокер», а? — Брови под маской поползли вверх. — Хочешь, чтобы люди начали воспринимать тебя? Возьми в руки пушку, — Брюс опустил взгляд. Перед глазами встали подмостки Эйс Кемикалс и рука Джона Доу, выхватывающая из-под одежды пистолет. Он задушил неуместное чувство вины. — Мне кажется, или здесь пахнет лицемерием? Я-то думал, Джокера не существует, а мы просто кучка больных фанатиков, мистер Уэйн.

Камера больше не работала. Эфир закончился. Но Брюс не верил, что его осмелятся убить сейчас, а рядом стояла Лорен, запоминающая каждое слово.

Он поднял голову.

— Лицемерие? — Он хмыкнул. — Тебе ведь нет дела до Готэма или Джокера… Тебе нужна толпа, люди с автоматами. Ты играешь на надеждах горожан, используешь его имя, чтобы…

— Ох, Уэйн, я могу говорить о тебе целый день. Желаешь посостязаться? Ты сам-то его именем во всех дырах машешь. Такая, типа, реклама. Аркхэм то, Аркхэм это. Брюс Уэйн заботится о пациентах… Но мы-то своими глазами видели, что там на самом деле происходит, не так ли, мистер Уэйн?

К Лорен возвращалась уверенность, и она уставилась на него со злым торжеством. Брюс посмотрел ей в глаза.

— На самом деле, это мои адвокаты выдернули его из лап федералов, — мягко сказал он. — Я не бросал его после Эйс. А где были вы?

— Ох, да конечно, — фыркнула она. — Иди ты к черту, Уэйн. Мы все видели твои фотки с Уоллер. Ты был крысой. Это ты подставил его, запер в дурке, а теперь строишь из себя…

— Он не собирается вытаскивать его, Лорен, — потеряв терпение, оборвал ее Брюс. — Джокер ему нужен за решеткой.

— А тебе? Собираешься его вытащить? — Брюс уставился в серые глаза. — В этом проблема со всеми вами, богатыми благодетелями. Вы болтаете, кидаете со стола подачки, рассуждаете о гуманности, а люди — это такие рыбки в аквариуме у вас под ногами. Не надо врать, будто хочешь, чтоб он вышел. О, ты будешь говорить о поддержке, вбухаешь кучу бабок в ремонт и охрану — все, чтобы надежно его изолировать. Джокер на свободе тебе в кошмарных снах снится, небось, я прав?

— Босс, Пятерка говорит, фараоны вошли в периметр, — напряженно произнесла Лорен, глянув в смартфон.

— Бывай, Уэйн. Уходим. Давайте, мальчики и девочки, мы уходим! — Проорал он.

Налетчики отступали поверху, тем же путем, что они с Селиной воспользовались полтора года назад, чтобы попасть внутрь. Тросы, по которым члены банды спустились во время штурма, исчезли. Через полминуты в зале остались только заложники, и наступила тишина. Никто не шелохнулся.


	12. Chapter 12

— Мне жаль, Уэйн, — Гордон бросил окурок на землю. — Они забрали деньги, — подошва опустилась. — Чертов город.

***

Когда им было по семь, Томми Эллиот, на два года старше, отобрал у Освальда тетрадь и забросил в узкую дыру в фундаменте здания библиотеки на территории школы. На памяти Брюса ее заделывали несколько раз.

В его первый год туда забилась собака. Брюс не знал, что случилось, не видел, как ее вытаскивали, зато хорошо помнил запах, и как на протяжении недели, пока они проходили мимо, он становился хуже. Брюс был потрясен. Освальд, нашел его реакцию забавной. Долго его подкалывал.

Что не помешало ему застыть в нерешительности, когда Томми с приятелями, гогоча, свалили, оставив их наедине с собой, дырой и тетрадью. Освальду тоже было семь; он всегда старался быть «крутым», но Брюс хорошо знал его настоящего. Он мог заглянуть за фасад.

Освальд не попросил бы сам о помощи, поэтому Брюс отмочил какую-то дурацкую шутку, которой не запомнил, потому что умирал от волнения, и полез сам. Ему нужно было действовать быстро, чтобы Освальд ничего не заподозрил. Тогда он был еще привилегированным тепличным мальчиком, и его колени ходили ходуном, когда он встал на них, пачкая выглаженные детские брючки, и засунул руку внутрь по плечо. За секунду до, его воображение включилось на двести процентов. Все иррациональное ожило, вытеснив здравый смысл. Летом он видел в парке мертвую белку, трава под ней стала темной, влажной, блестящей, и Брюс боялся нащупать пальцами что-то, что не было тетрадью. Он не мог видеть. Рядом с ним могло быть что угодно, и он бы не узнал.

Два часа сна притупляли чувства, но что-то подобное он испытывал сейчас: тревожное «сейчас, через секунду» и смутные образы в голове. Леланд сказала, «он уравновешен», но Брюс не верил всему, что говорила Леланд.

Дверь открылась.

— Здравствуй, Джон.

— Брюс! — нервный смешок. — Привет.

Всклокоченный, с сероватым лицом и темными кругами под глазами, Джон сидел сутулясь, и одежда висела на нем. За несколько дней он еще потерял в весе. Лицо походило на череп, из-под ворота рубашки торчали острые ключицы.

Дверь закрылась, отрезав свет из коридора. В скудном освещении Джон казался истощенным тяжелой, затяжной болезнью.

Но ведь он и был болен.

Погруженный в раздумья, Брюс не сразу заметил, что Джон рассматривает его.

— Ты в порядке, приятель?

Вопрос застал его врасплох. Джон прищурился и подался вперед, к нему. Его взгляд был странным, и через секунду Брюс сообразил, что Джон смотрит не ему в глаза, а в точку чуть чуть правее и ниже. На скулу.

Брюс сунул руки в карманы.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — он был уверен, что за гримом не видно ушиба.

Это прозвучало неожиданно резко. Джон встретился с ним взглядом и медленно выпрямился. Брюс выругался про себя.

— О, я не знаю. Просто спрашиваю, — Джон натянуто улыбнулся и пожал плечами, но глаза стали холодными. Он жестом указал на стул. — Пожалуйста, проходи, садись! Чувствуй себя как дома.

Брюс пересек камеру, опустился на стул и хмуро уставился на свои руки, соображая, как исправить ситуацию.

Его опередили.

— Ну так… скажи… Ты злишься на меня, Брюси?..

Брюс вскинул голову. Выражение лица Джона переменилось. Враждебность ушла. Взгляд утратил маниакал, стал подавленным, почти обреченным. Джон опустил плечи, и оттого казался меньше, чем был. Он сидел молча на краю кровати и терпеливо ждал ответ, нервно теребя край простыни.

Перемена была резкой, будто сработал переключатель. Он смотрел на Джона, пока тот не заерзал и не отвел взгляд. Брюс вздохнул. Он не мог решить, верит ему или нет. В его поведении было что-то неуловимо неправильное. В то же время, притворства он не чувствовал. Но притворства он не чувствовал и тогда, когда был уверен, что Джон ему откровенно врет.

— Я не злюсь.

Джон позволил себе снова посмотреть на него, потом сел ровнее и прищурился.

— О? — недоверчиво протянул он, чуть наклонив голову. — Правда?

— Хорошо, — Брюс тоже выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Если начистоту, ты разозлил меня, когда выкинул этот фокус с картой. Но я не злюсь на тебя.

Джон помолчал, потом сказал:

— Тебе не кажется, что в твоем утверждении есть несколько противоречий?

— Мне не кажется. Я не зол. Я беспокоюсь. За тебя.

Джон моргнул и с виноватым и несчастным видом отвел взгляд.

— Извини, — это прозвучало достаточно искренне, и достаточно осознанно, чтобы Брюс поверил, что ему действительно жаль.

— Все нормально.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Брюс положил ладони на колени, вздохнул, глянул в окно. За решеткой висел серый кусок неба. Брюс должен был что-то сказать. Он умел очаровывать, умел убеждать, но, как Джон и сказал, настоящий Брюс не всегда знал, как вести себя с людьми. Он терялся, чувствовал, бессилие и это раздражало.

— Я сказал, что не оставлю тебя. Мы пройдем через это вместе.

Джон поднял на него полуубитый взгляд. В нем мелькнула надежда, и Брюс улыбнулся ей. Потом надежда сменилась на другое чувство. Брюс не успел разглядеть его. Джон нахмурился, отвел глаза и кивнул.

— Спасибо, Брюс. Я знаю, что налажал. Понимаешь…

Он запустил руку в волосы, и сделал глубокий вдох, глядя в потолок, потом нервно хихикнул и покачал головой. Его взгляд был далеким.

— Тишина, изоляция, они делают с мозгами такие штуки. Ты начинаешь сомневаться во всем. Теряешь связь с реальностью, — смешок. — И когда тебя берут за шкирку и тычут в нее лицом, ты просто не знаешь, что с ней делать. В такие моменты я знаю, что происходит. Что это пройдет. Но это неважно, понимаешь? Что будет потом. Есть только сейчас. И сейчас — это конец света. Потом это кажется таким смешным, Брюс. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Наверное, — он не понимал.

— Я так не думаю, — Джон медленно покачал головой. На какое-то время повисло молчание. Джон казался потерявшимся в своих мыслях.

— Но теперь ты в порядке?

Джон дернулся и поднял на него взгляд. Секунду казалось, он не понимает, где находится, потом в глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и он издал смешок.

— О, да. В полном, — сарказм резанул слух. Помешкав, Джон добавил, мягче:

— Извини. Меня тут накачивали всякой дрянью; признаться, я хреново себя чувствую… Я в порядке, правда. Но все это — тишина, таблетки, скука — самую малость вызывает желание… Ну, знаешь?.. — Он передернулся. — Сломать… что-нибудь?.. — он нервно хихикнул. — Так что… Не принимай близко к сердцу. Лады?

Брюс скользнул взглядом по темным кругам под его глазами и кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— И я,.. — Джон кашлянул, отводя взгляд. — Мне жаль, — он поднял глаза и кивнул на его лоб, где осталась легкая шишка. — Что… я начал драку. Это было… Знаю, я подвел тебя. Это не повторится, обещаю.

— Джон, мы все совершаем ошибки. Это и моя вина. Забудем и двинемся дальше.

Джон не ответил, обнял себя руками и уставился в угол. Брюс полагал, разговор мог бы пройти лучше. Но мог бы и хуже.

— Как бы там ни было… Как ты продержался?

Джон пожал плечами.

— О, нормально, пожалуй, — он замолчал, нахмурился, в глазах промелькнуло темное выражение. — Да, все путем, Брюс. Меня покололи тут, прочитали проповедь, но все отлично, — он вздохнул, расстроенно покачал головой, бросил косой взгляд на Брюса, кашлянул. — Не считая этого момента с… ну, эм, знаешь, — он хихикнул. — телефоном?

— Не переживай. Я все улажу.

— О, я не переживаю, Брюс. По крайней мере не по поводу того что ты там уладишь или не уладишь, — он застенчиво отвел взгляд, но уже через секунду просиял. — Я был пай-мальчиком все это время после изолятора, Брюс, настоящим бойскаутом. Спроси Леланд, если не веришь.

— Я спросил.

— Правда? — рука Джона метнулась к затылку, но остановилась на полпути и медленно легла на простынь.

— Она сказала, ты пытался снести дверь в камеру соседа, — Джон заерзал под его взглядом. В другой ситуации Брюс нашел бы это смешным.

— Я принес тебе передачу.

Джон хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Точно! Леланд сказала мне. Но я так ничего и не?..

— Я позволил себе угадать. Альфред помогал, — Брюс рассчитывал, что имя Альфреда прибавит словам веса.

И не просчитался.

— Ух ты. Альфред! Спасибо Брюс!

— Думаю тебе передадут вещи вечером.

— Круто! Передавай старику от меня «привет».

— Хорошо, Джон, — Брюс кивнул, — обязательно передам.

Последнее, что было нужно Альфреду — это «приветы» от Джона.

Несмотря на шероховатости, все складывалось лучше, чем он ожидал. Предшествующие визиты проходили тяжелее. Брюс допускал, что насилие разрядило напряжение. Мысль не самая радужная.

Джон смотрел на него под странным углом. Брюс сдвинул брови, поймал его взгляд, и тот спешно отвел свой.

— Что-то не так с моим лицом? — ему надоело разглядывание изподтишка, и ему надоело притворяться, что он ничего не замечает.

Джон неуверенно ухмыльнулся, по-прежнему не решаясь на прямой зрительный контакт.

— Ты выглядишь так, как будто сам пару дней провел в изоляторе, дружище.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — ему хотелось достать телефон и посмотреть на свое отражение.  
Джон поднял лицо. В его глазах вспыхнуло веселье. Робость исчезла.

— Брюс! Боже, — смешок. — С места в глухую оборону! Я просто говорю, ты выглядишь уставшим, — спокойнее добавил он, поднял бровь и протянул:

— Что я, по-твоему, имею в виду?

— Я действительно устал, — резко сказал Брюс.

Джон примирительно поднял ладони и медленно отстранился.

— Ты не хочешь говорить об этом. Я понимаю. Я уважаю твое личное пространство, приятель, — он улегся на скрипнувшую кровать, положил руки под голову и устроил на них затылок.

Брюс знал Джона достаточно хорошо: Джон не уважал ни чье личное пространство.

— Послушай-ка, Джон, — Брюс подался вперед.

Джон заинтересованно повернул к нему голову.

— Так?

— Я поговорил с Леланд.

— О нет! — ладони Джона театрально взлетели вверх.

Брюс поморщился.

— Ты знаешь, она заботится о тебе, — раздраженно заметил он. Джон сделал неопредленный жест, могущий означать что угодно, и положил руки обратно под затылок. Брюс покачал головой. Как врач, которого пациент не уважает, может ему помочь? — Этот новый доктор, Джонатан Крейн, — Джон сделался абсолютно неподвижным. — Не против тобой заняться. Не хочешь рассмотреть альтернативы Леланд?

Смешок. Джон потянулся, глядя наверх, в потолок.

— Нет.

— Нет? — повторил Брюс. Джон не ответил. Кто-то орал в коридоре. Барабанили капли по стеклу. Брюс перевел взгляд в угол и с полминуты рассматривал плитку. Каждая трещина, каждый подтек, все на своих местах. — Нет… Ну, хорошо… Как насчет другого врача? Кого-то еще?..

Вместо ответа Джон бросил на него ироничный взгляд и снова уставился в потолок.

— Проблема в том, что мы топчемся на одном месте, Джон, — Брюс развел руками. — Мы не достигли какого-либо прогресса.

— Что заставляет тебя так думать? — повернувшись к нему, все с тем же ироничным выражением спросил Джон. Брюс раздраженно вздохнул.

— Я не думаю, что методы Леланд работают. Я думаю, они вредят тебе. — Джон снова отвернулся. — Я не психиатр и не твой лечащий врач. Может, она в чем-то права. Но то, что я вижу… так не может продолжаться вечно. Тебе не становится лучше. Я не прав?

— А тебе? — Джон глянул на него в упор.

— Мы говорим о тебе, Джон.

Джон хмыкнул и вернулся к разглядыванию потолка.

Это раздражало.

— Я навел справки о Крейне. Он хорош, Джон. Если он выразил интерес, это значит, он хочет помочь.

А не просто гонится за сенсацией, как трое других психиатров, проявивших интерес к делу.

— Да, мне говорили.

— Я думаю, он может помочь. Если спросишь меня, он — наш лучший шанс.

Джон медленно, лениво сел на кровати и положил локти на колени.

— Ты его видел, Брюси?

— Я читал его файл, видел записи, смотрел…

— Давай вернемся к этому разговору, когда ты с ним пересечешься. Лады? — Джон посмотрел в окно, цокнул языком и перевел взгляд на Брюса. — Дождь, а? И Календарник говорит, нас ждет золотая осень. Ха!

Брюс не знал, кто такой Календарник, или как Джон знает, о чем он там говорит.

— С ним что-то не так?

— С Джулианом? Не самый поехавший из нас, но его любовь к датам нагоняет на меня сон.

— Я говорю о Крейне.

— А, — Джон качнулся. — Даже не начинай. Как и со всеми нами! Но с этим определенно что-то не так. Он мне нравится!

Брюс нахмурился.

— Он тебе нравится?

— О, еще бы. Интересный малый, этот Крейн.

Брюс долго молчал.

— Знаешь, Джон, если он тебе нравится, возможно, нам в самом деле имеет смысл поискать кого-то другого, — наконец сказал он.

— А? — Джон озадаченно поднял бровь. — Почему?

— Если он тебе понравился, — Брюс закинул ногу на ногу, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по колену. — Почему ты отказался от него?

Джон какое-то время смотрел на него, потом вздохнул, развернулся к нему лицом и опустил ноги на пол.

— Ну, хорошо, Брюс, давай начистоту.

Брюс кивнул.

— Давай.

Джон тонко улыбнулся.

— Скажи мне, чего мы пытаемся здесь достичь, — фальшивая улыбка не доходила до глаз. Брюс чуял подвох. Джон говорил не все, что думал.

— Прошу прощения?

— Вот это все, — Джон широко развел руки. — Мое пребывание здесь, эти врачи, «прогресс», — он заключил слово в воздушные кавычки, — о котором мы говорим. Какова конечная… цель всего этого?

Джон внимательно наблюдал за ним. Брюс чувствовал рядом с собой множество капканов. Во что бы он не хотел верить, они не были на одной стороне. Джон это понимал, Брюс это понимал. Что их объединяло? Он глянул в окно.

— Вытащить тебя отсюда.

— Точно. Вытащить. Ты прав, Брюс, — Джон улыбнулся, на этот раз искренне. Пуля пролетела мимо. — Я много думал в последнее время. Столько всего произошло, столько всего происходит. Иногда я начинаю путаться между что и зачем. Понимаешь?

— Нет.

Джон издал смешок.

— Когда ты говоришь о врачах… О лечении, о том что они могут сделать для меня… О прогрессе… Мы ведь друзья, да?

Вопрос прилетел из ниоткуда. Брюс замешкался, подозрительно глянул на собеседника, ожидая подвоха.

— Да, конечно, мы…

— Меня никогда не вылечат.

В детстве Брюсу находил в мультфильмах смешным момент, когда персонаж бежит, осознает неладное, смотрит вниз, камера отдаляется, и герой видит, что перебирает ногами над пропастью. Пару секунд он висит, потом начинает падать. Брюсу чувствовал, что секунду назад бежал, а теперь посмотрел вниз и увидел, что под ногами ничего нет. Он уставился на Джона, ожидая, когда тот объяснит шутку.

— Это не лечится. И если мы продолжим меня лечить, это не закончится никогда. Я не хочу здесь оставаться, Брюс. Я хочу выбраться. Я не хочу провести здесь еще одну половину своей жизни.

Пальцы, которыми он комкал край простыни, подрагивали, и Брюс признал, что это не шутка.

— Ты не проведешь здесь половину своей жизни, Джон…

Джон поморщился, предыдущее настроение слетело с него, уступив место раздражению.

— Да, я не проведу здесь половину своей жизни, если прекратить играть в эти лечилки с докторами. А это означает держаться Леланд.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Джон, это…

В словах Джона был смысл, но то, к чему он клонил, было на нескольких уровнях неправильным.

— В первый раз именно так я оказался на свободе.

Да, и именно поэтому они сейчас здесь.

— Не думаю, что это сработает во второй раз, Джон. Леланд…

— Помнишь, как мы были у Риддлера, Брюс? — неожиданно спросил Джон. — Вместе с Кошкой?

— Да, конечно, — нетерпеливо произнес Брюс. — При чем…

— Это был хороший вечер, — мягко сказал Джон. — Я бы хотел как-нибудь повторить его. Жаль, что у нас не было второй возможности. Весело нам было, а?

Брюс не ответил.

Пакт был не первым разом, когда он примерял на себя шкуру преступника. Он работал с ними раньше, изучал, запоминал привычки.

Он всегда помнил, кто он. С Пактом грань истончилась. Селина и Джон были другими. Он не мог просто запереться от них. В том вечере было что-то кардинально отличное от привычной работы. Он не мог точно сказать что. Он помнил каждую деталь с фотографической точностью. Кто где стоял, кто что сказал и каким тоном. Помнил запах духов Селины и что и в какой последовательности он видел на пропитанных кофе салфетках.

Это не был однозначно счастливый или приятный опыт. Но Брюс бы солгал, если бы сказал, что ему не было весело.

— Ты нам сказал, что каждый может измениться. Честно говоря, меня это тогда впечатлило. Я думаю, нас обоих это впечатлило. Но люди, — он поморщился, — люди на самом деле не меняются. Можно притворяться, можно вести себя по-другому. Можно… адаптироваться. Можно выучить, как это называется… паттерны, можно им следовать. Делать это так хорошо, что никто ничего не заметит, — он задержал взгляд на лице Брюса. — Знать свои нормы. Но ты не можешь изменить самого себя. Мы не меняемся. Наша суть остается. Ты понимаешь?

— Ты не прав, — теперь он был зол.

Джон кашлянул в кулак. Брюсу показалось, он прячет смешок. Брюс сделал невольное движение вперед, но Джон почти сразу примирительно поднял ладони.

— Оки-доки, Брюс, я не настаиваю! Каждому свое. О частностях… Просто позволь сказать тебе… Доктор Леланд, — он понизил голос, — она наступает на одни и те же грабли. Хорошо? Только она. Речь о моей жизни, Брюс, я не хочу быть подопытной крысой. Оставь меня с Леланд. Дай мне еще полгода, год. Я справлюсь, ты увидишь. Я сделаю это.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Ты готов ждать годы, правда? Вместо того, чтобы взять и попробовать?

— Я лучше подожду год, да, — Джон кивнул. — Или два. Я знаю как она работает, знаю, что мне делать. А Крейн, — он пожал плечами. — Крейн будет меня… «лечить», — он замолчал, и, не дождавшись ответа, добавил:

— Я бы хотел сыграть безопасно. Надеюсь, ты меня понимаешь.

Повисло тяжелое молчание. Брюс предпочел бы ничего этого не слышать. Джон рисковал, выложив свои соображения начистоту. Это должно было стоить ему усилий. Его открытость, однако, не меняла положения вещей: он предлагал обман, ставящий под угрозу его самого и окружающих.

Брюс не мог назвать причины, по которой спустя два года «лечения» ситуация не повторится.

— Ну, скажи что-нибудь. Я только что перед тобой душу наизнанку вывернул.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Не нравится?

— Не нравится.

— Ну, еще бы тебе это не нравилось, — огрызнулся Джон и зло оскалился. — Столько стоит откровенность.

Это был парк развлечений номер два, и Джон по-прежнему не умел и не хотел понимать «нет».

— И я с тобой откровенен, Джон, — у него на душе скребли кошки.

— Мне от этого легче, Брюс, правда, ценю это, — ядовито отозвался Джон, вскакивая на ноги, беспокойно прохаживаясь взад-вперед перед кроватью.

«Джокер на свободе тебе в кошмарных снах снится, небось, я прав?»

Человек из Монарха играл словами и искажал реальность, но Брюс-то знал правду: он хотел помочь. Сейчас, как никогда прежде. Он знал, что такое Аркхэм, испытал на себе.  
Брюс не брался судить, кто чего заслуживает. Джон убил людей; может быть, то, через что он проходит — справедливость. Но он заслуживал шанс. Тот самый, который Брюс в немалый степени отнял у него в первый раз.

Наказание, которое получил Джон, не было пропорционально преступлению и первопричинам, которые к нему привели. Сама по себе жизнь вообще редко была справедлива. Брюс и это испытал на себе.

Пожизненное заточение в Аркхэме справедливостью точно не было. Он мало что мог сделать с этим. Это угнетало, злило и одновременно заставляло его чувствовать беспомощность.  
То, что Джон хотел от него сейчас, не было настоящей помощью.

— Сядь, на нас смотрит камера.

— И что?

Брюс пожал плечами. Действительно — ничего, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля.

— В прошлый раз ты вышел. Чем это закончилось?

Джон не ответил.

— Ты должен быть готов, Джон. Ты не можешь пробовать одно и то же и надеяться на другой результат.

Джон не отозвался, яростно растирая пальцами подбородок.

— Допустим, просто допустим, у нас получится. Мы всех обманем, тебя выпустят через год, — он утрировал. Понадобится много больше года, чтобы все улеглось. — Уверен, что не окажешься здесь через четыре месяца?

Джон обратил на него прожигающий взгляд.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Я предлагаю, — начиная раздражаться, повысил голос Брюс, — искать другой выход. Я предлагаю прекратить жрать таблетки и делать вид, что они действуют. Я предлагаю подготовиться к каждой ситуации, а не нырять вслепую и надеяться, что пронесет. Я предлагаю, как ты выразился, адапатироваться.

Джон отпустил подобродок.

— Что по-твоему я делал все эти годы, Брюс? Всю сознательную жизнь меня натаскивали и дрессировали влиться в общество. И что мне это дало? Ничего, — он выплюнул. — Если бы не Харли, я бы не вышел вовсе, — он обнял себя руками, отошел к окну и уставился за стекло.

— Если бы не Харли, ты не оказался бы снова здесь, — ему стоило усилий не взорваться. — Она тебя саботировала, Джон. Она не помогла тебе.

Джон застыл на пару секунд, и Брюс выругался про себя: ему не следовало ступать в эту реку. Плечи Джона опустились и поднялись. С видимым усилием он взял себя в руки.

— Она сделала больше чем ты, приятель, — спокойно ответил он, наконец, не оборачиваясь. — Ты даже не знал, что я вышел, Брюс. Если бы не Харли, меня могло бы не быть вообще.

Брюс незаметно сунул руки в карманы и сжал кулаки.

Вытаскивать Джона было тяжело без Харли, засевшей у него в голове. Три месяца назад она подала петицию на перевод в Аркхэм. Брюс был уверен, она сделала это ему назло. Он не представлял, что будет делать, если у нее получится.

Он выждал около минуты.

— Ты не знаешь, что бы стало, если бы ты просто продолжил лечиться.

— Думаю, я очень неплохо знаю, что бы стало, Брюс.

— Правда? Врачи говорят, ты шел на поправку. Ты был лучшим пациентом, Джон.

Джон вздохнул. Его плечи поднялись и опустились. Брюс не видел его лица.

— Ты был на верном пути. А потом ты срезал дорогу.

Джон не ответил и шумно выдохнул.

— Когда я впервые увидел тебя снаружи, было очевидно, что тебе хуже, — нажал Брюс.

— Это из-за стресса.

— Так не должно быть.

Джон развернулся к нему лицом, привалился спиной к стене.

— В этот раз я не собираюсь присоединяться к преступному синдикату, Брюс.

— Джон, мир может быть жестоким местом без преступлений и синдикатов, — нетерпеливо ответил Брюс. — Плохие вещи случаются с людьми каждый день. И они не срываются.

— Со мной не случилась «плохая вещь», Брюс, — Джон оскалился. — Со мной случилась плохая жизнь.

— Ты сорвался трижды за несколько дней. Что, конкретно, ты ожидаешь, что произойдет, когда ты выйдешь на свободу и у тебя выдастся плохая неделя?

Джон отвернулся к окну.

— Тебе легко рассуждать об этом. Это не твоя жизнь.

— Я сказал, я вытащу тебя отсюда.

Джон искоса глянул на него, покачал головой и фыркнул в сторону.

— «Я сказал», — зло передразнил он.

Джон испытывал его терпение. Брюс хотел схватить его за плечи, встряхнуть, чтобы он увидел.

— Мы вытащим тебя отсюда. Не на насколько месяцев, навсегда. Ты понимаешь?

Джон повернулся.

Брюс видел много убийственных взглядов. Разных — бессильной злобы, обещания расправы, скрытой угрозы, как в глазах Роланда Даггета.

Взгляд Джона был опасным. Злость в нем существовала в форме, которая взрывается и преобразуется в неконтролируемое насилие.

Джон читал его, испытывал, проверял, искал подвох, малейший намек на слабость. Его словно катком раскатывали по асфальту.

Но Брюс встречал людей страшнее Джона Доу.

Джон сдался. Моргнул, отвел взгляд и опустил плечи. Брюс позволил себе тихо выдохнуть, выждал немного и сказал:

— Я понимаю, ты не хочешь рисковать. Иногда люди теряют перспективу, Джон. Сейчас ты этого не видишь, но я действую в твоих интересах. Так будет лучше. Ты поймешь, когда все закончится.

Джон не ответил, и Брюс добавил:

— Мы должны все сделать правильно, — Джон закатил глаза и закрыл лицо ладонью, бормоча под нос неразборчивое.

Брюс не обратил внимания. Джон выдохся, его злость не была опасной.

— Нам нужен человек который поможет тебе,. — Брюс замялся, — подавить симптомы.

— Симптомы? — огрызнулся Джон.

— Да, Джон, симптомы, — повысив голос, отозвался Брюс. — Твои вспышки. Ты должен научиться их контролировать. Это единственный выход. Ты теряешь контроль.

Взгляд Джона забегал. Он обхватил себя руками и отвернулся обратно к окну, кусая губу. Однозначно, он был еще зол. Он долго молчал, наконец, с видимым усилием подбирая слова, медленно сказал:

— Это не то же самое, — его голос звучал низко.

— Не то же самое? Как так?

— Я не теряю… «контроль», Брюс. Ты не понимаешь. Это не то, что происходит.

— Прости, Джон. Как по мне, именно это и происходит.

Джон оскалился и сжал кулаки. Брюс это не смутило. Он подождал.

— Я точно помню, что ты сказал мне в парке. Что ты становишься кем-то другим.

Джон прищурился.

— А ты запомнил, — кисло отозвался он. — Я много чего сказал там, Брюс. Я был не в себе, не до конца понимал, что происходит.

— А теперь понимаешь?

Джон скорчил гримасу и отвернулся. Брюс смотрел на его профиль. Тени падали, закрывая глаза, лицо превратилось в гротеск. Он неровно дышал, и на лбу его выступила испарина. Брюс пришел не для того, чтобы ставить ему ногу на грудь.

— Джон, — осторожно позвал он.

Джон предупреждающе поднял ладонь. Пару минут он просто стоял, медленно и глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая. Наконец, он очень спокойно произнес:

— Брюс, ты правда думаешь, что что-то, что я уже пробовал, сработает, потому что ТЫ стоишь у руля?..

— У меня ушли годы на то, чтобы стать тем, кем я стал, Джон. Я был другим. Ты бы не узнал того меня, если бы встретил.

— А я думаю, что узнал бы,. — задумчиво его разглядывая, Джон почесал подбородок.

— Я знаю, что такое бороться с собой.

Джон хихикнул.

— Но Брюс, — иронично, но слабо заметил он и хихикнул. — Ты ведь не в дурке собой становился, а?..

Он вернулся к койке и сел.

— Знаешь, ты очень убедительно говоришь. Ты всегда убедительно говоришь. Твоя уверенность заразительна. Наверное, ты прав, и нужно что-то делать. Но ты не понимаешь, идея их этой медикаменат… медикамез.

— Медикаментозной?..

— Да-да, — Джон нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами, — меме-что-то-там-тозной поддержки в том, чтобы заливать в тебя препараты. От них тупеешь. В голове появляются плохие мысли. Я не знаю ни одного человека, которому от нее действительно стало бы лучше.

— Знаешь, Джон, методы Крейна опираются скорее на когнитивную, чем медикаментозную терапию. Он помог многим людям оправиться после травм, — Брюс пожал плечами. — У него получалось.

Джон какое-то время разглядывал его с непроницаемым лицом, потом резко запрокинул голову назад и разразился громким, лающим смехом. Вдовль отсмеявшись, он покачал головой. Все еще нервно хихикая, вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Ах, Брюси! Такой настырный! Вот за что я тебя люблю.

Брюс не ответил, и Джон вздохнул.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я не знаю насчет Крейна, Брюс. Но…

Джон резко замолчал, его взгляд отдалился. Тишина длилась около минуты. Брюс решил уже, что собеседник погрузился в себя и не ответит.

— Что ж… Не знаю, как тебе это удалось… Но ты в самом деле оставил его, — глаза Джона медленно нашли его глаза. Выражение в них по-прежнему было неопределенным. Брюсу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем речь. Он моргнул. — Не представляю чего это стоило тебе и как ты заставил себя это сделать… Но если ты смог… Думаю, я тоже смогу.

— Спасибо, — он не желал об этом говорить больше, чем требовалось.

Джон хмыкнул в сторону.

— Спасибо? — пробормотал он с неопределенным выражением. — Не за что…

Джон с хрустом размял шею.

— Ну, хватит обо мне. Как дела на фронте? Кто побеждает? Брюси? Или мир?

Брюс понимал: Джон узнает. Лучше, чтобы он узнал от него, чем от кого-то другого.  
Он так же понимал: добавлять сейчас сверху новости о Монархе не стоило. Поставленный перед ним выбор — говорить или молчать — казался жестокой шуткой: что хуже, выпасть из окна двадцатого или из окна тридцатого этажа?..

Он попросил Леланд, ради Бога, держать Джона в темноте хотя бы ближайшие пару дней.

— Брюс, пожалуйста, — она смотрела на него так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. — Ему не следует вообще знать об этом. Ни слова о театре, ясно? Достаточно того, с чем мы уже имеем дело.

Брюс не ответил и Леланд покачала головой.

— Мы изолируем его не просто так. Он не узнает, если вы сами ему об этом не расскажите.

Чего не понимала Леланд (и Джона это устраивало), это что он слышит и видит все. Брюс мог надеяться оставить Альфреда в темноте (потому что Альфред не желал видеть некоторые вещи), но с Джоном у него было в запасе несколько дней, максимум, неделя. Джон знал Аркхэм, сами стены здесь были на его стороне.

— Мир оказался крутым противником, Джон, — отозвался Брюс, потирая виски.

— Слышал, Даггет сделал тебе предложение, и ты отказался. Свадьбы не будет?

Пару секунд он переваривал услышанное. Джон радостно осклабился, его глаза блестнули.

— Джон… Как ты узнал про Даггета?

— Птичка напела.

Брюс помолчал. Зная птичку, он оторвал бы ей клюв. С равнодушным видом он пожал плечами.

— Даггет — преступник. Он ворует и отмывает деньги. Ему место в тюрьме.

— Я знаю, — улыбка Джона стала шире, он понизил голос и доверительно сообщил:

— У него аптечная мафия, — Джон светился как школьник, ответивший на сложный вопрос. — Что ты собираешься с ним делать Брюс?

— В этом мире столько Роландов Даггетов, Джон, — он неопределенно повел плечами. — Иногда мне кажется, вся система из них состоит.

Джон посерьезнел.

— Раньше было проще. Брюс Уэйн не может просто взять и… разобраться. Это непростая игра. Я не до конца ее освоил.

— Твой отец в нее играл.

Брюс нахмурился.

— Мой отец был жестоким человеком. Он играл по их правилам. Я не имею на это права.

Джон почесал подбородок.

— Ну, тут есть маленькая проблемка, приятель. Видишь ли, если ты упадешь, они не станут ждать, пока ты встанешь.

— Нет, не станут.

Джон пожал плечами и запустил руку в волосы.

— Я не знаю, Брюс, — он почесал затылок. — Твой отец, — Брюс хлестнул по нему взглядом, но Джон даже не смотрел на него. — был безжалостным. И он, ну, знаешь, — смешок, — не стеснял себя в методах. Но он мертв, — Джон снова посерьезнел. — Как ты один собираешься побить их всех?

— Не один. И не обязательно своими руками. Есть у меня пара идей.

— Правда? На твоем месте я бы не светился, как ты сейчас светишься. А ты светишься, Брюси, ярко светишься.

— Верно. Я собираюсь это исправить.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, что так, Брюс, — Джон покачал головой. — Ты знаешь, это как Аркхэм. Ты держишь голову ниже, тебя не трогают. Но ты прокалываешься, даешь понять, что представляешь угрозу, и тебя кидают в изолятор. Некоторые недоумки просто не в силах это понять.

Брюс остро посмотрел на него. Джон поморщился.

— Знаю, знаю, я облажался. Я исправлюсь, я исправлюсь, — он опустил голову. — Буду тише воды, ниже травы, Брюс. Вот увидишь.

В конце коридора кто-то выл. За дверью прокатили тележку.

— Хотел бы я чем-то помочь, Брюс. Но я ничего не могу сделать, пока сижу в этой коробке.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Даже если бы ты был снаружи, Джон, сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы что-то сделать.

Джон фыркнул.

— Не будь так уверен. Я не просто за компанию с Харли таскался, знаешь ли.

— Это преступники другого уровня, Джон. К ним сложно подобраться, их тяжело поймать за руку.

— Как Уоллер?

— Хуже, — Брюс поколебался и добавил:  
— Говори что хочешь про Уоллер, но она верит, что действует ради общего блага. Такие как Даггет и Хилл в этом мире ради себя. Им на все наплевать.

Джон прищурился, но ничего не ответил. Он сложил на груди руки и отвернулся к окну. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Невозможно было сказать, о чем он думает.

Леланд осудила бы его за то, что он позволяет вносить разговор «небезопасные элементы». «Триггеры», она любила их называть. Его дела в Готэме, Даггет. Уоллер. Но Брюс смотрел на Джона, и ему не было жаль. У Джона Доу был живой, жадный ум. Ему нужна была пища. Так, или он начинал пожирать сам себя.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он казался почти нормальным, едва ли не умиротворенным. Было неплохо видеть, как он думает о чем-то кроме стен, которые его окружают.  
Брюсу это состояние было слишком хорошо знакомо. Спусковые крючки; Брюс Уэйн сталкивался с ними каждый день, бросался на них, держал на них палец.  
Насколько он помнил, выйдя из Аркхэма, Джон не стремился отсидеться в покое и безопасности.

Леланд этого не понять.

Возможно, у него был один неплохой способ развлечь его.

— Чему улыбаешься, Брюси?..

— Знаешь, Джон… Думаю, кое-чем ты все-таки можешь мне помочь, — помочь он ничем не мог, но Брюсу не требовалось помощь. Он начинал понимать, что чувствовал Альфред, подыгрывая девятилетнему, одержимому горечью утраты и поиском истины мальчишке.

На лице Джона появилось удивление, потом радость и азарт.

— Правда?

Брюс кивнул. Он колебался. Но Джон не был маленьким мальчиком. Он мог справиться с тем, что Брюс ему дает. Так, или мысли о восстановлении можно похоронить здесь, сейчас.  
Из мыслей его вырвало нетерпеливое:

— У-у-у! Скажи мне, скажи!

Брюс снова улыбнулся, но тут же посерьезнел:

— Это касается Эйс Кемикалс.

Радость на лице Джона чуть поблекла.

— Эйс Кемикалс, а? — он подпер кулаком подбородок. — Слыхал, его хотели ограбить.

— Про это тебе тоже птичка напела? — хмуро спросил Брюс.

Джон пожал плечами и лениво улыбнулся.

— Кто знает.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Ты провел там много времени, Джон… Я хотел задать тебе пару вопросов.

Джон развел руками.

— Ух ты! Пару вопросов, Брюс? Валяй. Что ты рассчитываешь узнать?

— Я не знаю, — Брюс встал, сунул руки в карманы и отошел к окну. — Видишь ли, о деле почти ничего не известно. Полицейские хотят его закрыть, — он развернулся. — Ничего не украдено. Преступников почти всех поймали.

— Почти всех?

— Один ускользнул, — Джон прищурился, и Брюс пояснил:

— Когда их брали, упал в цистерну, ее трубы выходят в Спрэнг Ривер. Тело не нашли.

— Но я слышал, выловили труп.

— Так сказали в новостях, да. Но я говорю тебе, что было на самом деле. Пусть это останется между нами, — Брюс поколебался и подмигнул ему. — Договорились?

— Не вопрос, Брюс, — Джон осклабился. — Ты знаешь, я умею держать язык за зубами, — он замолчал, подумал и расплылся в улыбке:

— Выходит, смылся парень, а?

Брюс вздохнул.

— Выходит, смылся, Джон. И, если верить его подельникам, он был тем, кто их нанял. Он один знал, что они искали.

Джон издал смешок.

— Бог мой, Брюс! Откуда тебе все это известно?.. Ты что, купил департамент полиции?

— У меня в нем хорошие связи.

— Хорошие связи — это Джимбо-Джамбо?

— Для тебя — комиссар Гордон, — Джон вскинул руки в поддельном испуге. — В городе у меня по-прежнему есть глаза и уши.

— Звучит как слоган мегаломаньяка.

— Джон…

— Как тебе? «Везде мои глаза и уши, в ночи я пожираю души», — Джон глухо загыкал, но через пару секунд сорвался, обхватил себя руками и сложился пополам от каркающих смешков.

Брюс терпеливо подождал. У Джона были и искупляющие качества. Откровенно, смех ни к месту был лучше, чем драка.

— Я так погляжу, твоя жизнь без… эм… вечернего костюма идет своим чередом, Брюс, — отсмеявшись, хрипло заметил Джон. — Браво. Я впечатлен.

— Я собирался выкупить Эйс Кемикалс. То, что с этим заводом постоянно…

— Да не дергайся ты, Брюс! Я просто подкалываю тебя, — он обнял себя руками. — Продолжай. Ты сказал, парень, что их нанял,. — Джон запнулся, завис на пару секунд, радостно осклабился и протянул:  
— Вылетел в труб-у-у-у?..

— Вместе с ответами, да, — терпеливо отозвался Брюс. — Ты знал, что в Эйс Кемикалс на нижних уровнях есть лаборатории?

—…Секретные лаборатории?..

— Не такие секретные, как то, что мы искали, но достаточно секретные, чтобы их не было на плане здания, — Брюс вернулся к стулу и сел. — Их закрыли лет двадцать назад. Настоящим владельцем завода был Фалконе, они с Хиллом и моим отцом использовали его для своих разработок. Целью ограбления были не химикаты, а лаборатория, — он закинул ногу на ногу. — У меня есть причины полагать, что человек, упавший в цистерну, раньше работал на заводе. Я не могу это проверить, не могу узнать, кто он. Фалконе перед смертью подчистил свои следы, обрубил много концов. Все что есть на Эйс старше пяти лет стерто из компьютерной базы данных. Я допускаю, что наркотик, который Дети Аркхэма использовали, создали на Эйс, — он потер пальцами переносицу. — Если так, я хочу знать, что эти люди искали. Это может быть чем-то чрезвычайно опасным. Мне не нравится не знать.

— Спроси у своих друзей-полицейских, что они обнаружили? — Джон поднял брови.

— Ничего они не обнаружили. Лабораторию разрушило время. Нет преступников, нет ограбления… Ничего нет, тупик.

— Так чего ты боишься? — пожал плечами Джон. — Похоже, проблема разрешилась сама собой, нет?

— Боюсь, что это не конец, — Брюс вздохнул и убрал с ноги ногу. — Если кто-то задается целью, Джон, средства всегда найдутся. Не думаю, что старая лаборатория на Эйс — единственный способ получить… что бы они там не хотели получить.

— Ну, тебя бы это точно не остановило, — хмыкнул Джон, и Брюс невесело рассмеялся.

— Нет, не остановило бы.

Повисло молчание. Тягостная тревога, оставившая его на несколько забитых событиями дней, вернулась, а с ней беспомощность, и чувство, будто лиса пробралась в курятник у него за спиной. Он поморщился.

— Это… интересно, Брюс, — Джон поднялся на ноги, сцепил руки за спиной, и прошелся взад-вперед. — Ну, тебе и повезло и не повезло, приятель. Я могу дать тебе целый список с именами людей, которые там работали.

Это звучало слишком хорошо. Брюс поднял брови.

— Откуда?

Джон посмотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбнулся.

— Видишь ли, всем, что связано с Эйс Кемикалс, для Пакта занимался я.

Заметив выражение лица Брюса, он быстро добавил:

— Перефразирую: Харли сказала, чтобы я нашел способ пробраться на завод. И я нашел.

— Поясни.

— Нам нужны были кое-какие штуки оттуда, немного, ничего в масштабах Детей Аркхэма. Я искал парня, чтобы, помог войти и выйти, вывезти что надо. Обработал человек двадцать, пока не нашел Вилли Дивера.

— Они пробрались на завод точно так же. Они использовали инженера по имени Уильям Гэт.

— Не знаю его. В общем, у меня длинный список, Брюси, — Джон задумался. — Книжка даже была. Да… Кстати, если доберешься до моих личных вещей, сможешь ее увидеть… И лучше бы тебе ее изъять, по правде, это улика, — он хихикнул, потом посерьезнел и задумался. — Я выбросил ее?.. Не могу вспомнить. Она темная, с царапиной. Я уронил на нее нож. Тренировался вертеть бабочку и порезал пальцы.

— Это дневник?

— Дневник? Хех, — Джон неопределенно передернул плечами. — Я бы не сказал. Ну, что-то вроде. Я там делал для себя заметки, записывал, что приходило в голову. Чтобы не забыть. Леланд говорит, у меня чрезвычайно избирательная память, — он задумался и зачем-то добавил:

— Я хорошо запоминаю цифры.

— Уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я читал его?

Джон пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

-Это всего лишь блокнот с записями, Брюс! Готов к плохой новости?

Брюс кивнул.

— Тебе нужен период правления твоего отца, Хамилтона, Фалконе и Чилла. Ребята из моего списка — простые рабочие. Они пахали на Эйс последние три-четыре года. Я не проверил все фамилии, так что, может, тебе повезет, — он покачал головой. — Но ты же понимаешь, я не искал шибко башковитых и надежных.

— Я понимаю.

— Мне бы очень хотелось вспомнить что-то, что волшебным образом прольет свет на эту твою загадочную лабораторию, Брюс, но увы. Мне и в голову не приходило спускаться вниз. Признаться, не знал, что там вообще что-то есть, — он ударил себя кулаком по ладони. — знал бы, что там есть лаборатории… Аргх!

Брюс был почти рад, что Джон не знал.

Джон задумчиво постучал себя по подбородку и рухнул на кровать. Пружины визгливо скрипнули. Брюс отметил, он выглядит лучше.

— Поговори с Вилли. Он умнее, чем кажется.

— Вилли уволили еще до того, как ты вышел из Аркхэма, за пьянство и дебош.

— Не значит, что у него нет ушей.

Брюс не ответил.

— Да, это выстрел наугад, но это что-то. Ты говорил со своим старым приятелем? С Кобблпотом?

Брюс долго молчал.

— Гордон говорил, — нехотя признал он. — С завода они крали химикаты. Формулу достала Вики Вейл. А Вики Вейл нет в живых. Это мертвый конец.

— Попробуй спиритический сеанс?..

Брюс не счел нужным отвечать.

— Жаль, — Джон вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Какое-то время он сидел молча. Затем резко зажмурился и принялся яростно тереть виски.

— В чем дело?

— Не знаю. Что-то вертится в голове, — Джон поднял голову. — Вики, Вики. Та еще штучка, а?

— Да уж.

— У тебя хорошая память? Конечно, у тебя хорошая память! Я назову несколько имен.

— Давай.

Он назвал дюжину, с телефонами и адресами. Брюс потребовалось около семи минут, чтобы проговорить и запомнить все.

— Будут еще. Найди мою книжку, Брюс.

— Я найду. Спасибо, Джон, — он не особо верил, что новая информация куда-то приведет. Но это был глоток свежего воздуха.

— Не за что, приятель. Надеюсь, это поможет. Очень надеюсь, — Джон зевнул. — Я хотел бы что-нибудь для тебя сделать.

— Сосредоточься на себе, избегай неприятностей, и не дразни санитаров. Шаг за шагом, мы тебя вытащим. Идет?

Джон косо глянул на него, фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Идет.

***

Он покинул блок камер с усиленной охраной, вернулся на пропускной пункт и забрал вещи. Следовало поговорить с Крейном. Но сперва — один звонок.

Он набрал номер. На этот раз ответили мгновенно, едва прошел первый гудок.

— Да, Брюс, — голос был усталым и безжизненным. — Ничего нового. По-прежнему…

— Я по другому поводу.

В трубке замолчали, потом вздохнули.

— Я слушаю.

— Есть чем записывать? Я раскопал кое-что, список имен рабочих с Эйс Кемикалс.

Последовала долгая пауза, потом тяжелый вздох и шуршание.

— Хорошо, диктуй, — в голосе было мало энтузиазма. Брюс не мог отделаться от чувства, что бьет молотом по остывшему металлу.

Он назвал имена.

— Когда я могу подъехать?

— Когда?.. — послышался угрюмый смешок. — В течении дня я буду здесь, Брюс. Думаю, в течении ночи тоже. Тут полный бедлам. Не знаю, что будет, когда ты приедешь.

— Понимаю.

— Подъезжай в любое время. Но если дело касается Эйс, скорый прием не обещаю.

— Держись, Джим.

— Если бы было за что держаться, — Гордон бросил трубку.

Разговор оставил осадок, и душевный подъем от встречи с Джоном (ее результатов), сошел на нет.

О встрече с Крейном он заранее не договаривался, но знал часы консультаций. На пропускном пункте в крыло слабой опасности сидел охранник, которого Брюс не узнал. Он посмотрел на Брюса, и его взгляд не выразил ничего. Это, и отсутствие в выражении лица чего-то, свойственного только готамитам, выдало в нем чужака. За два месяца больше трети персонала в Аркхэм перевелось из Метрополиса. Паркуясь, Брюс видел автобус с его городскими номерами. Оттуда выходили люди, которым предстояло стать здесь санитарами. Он лелеял надежду, что с новыми людьми в Аркхэме что-то изменится.

У двери в кабинет он осмотрелся по сторонам и постучал. Ответа не последовало. Тогда он взялся за ручку и попробовал открыть. Заперто. Он проверил время и нахмурился.  
Мимо провезли пациента в инвалидном кресле. Брюс проводил его взглядом — человек не мигая смотрел в потолок, из полуоткрытого рта на подбородок стекала ниточка слюны — сунул руки в карманы, отошел к окну и выглянул наружу.

Во дворе ремонтировали стену маленького корпуса центра посещений. Брюс бывал там однажды. Когда помещение приведут в порядок, и ситуация с Джоном стабилизируется, их встречи перенесут туда. Из общения тет-а-тет в камере они перейдут к общению через стекло, как в тюрьмах. Какая ирония.

С конца коридора приближался звук тележки и шаги. Они остановились за его спиной.

— Ждете Крейна?

Брюс обернулся. Средних лет мужчина в форме санитара опирался на тележку уборщика. Брюс кивнул.

— Его не будет. Он болен, уехал домой минут пятнадцать назад, — мужчина стянул с правой руки перчатку и вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Вместо него будет доктор Оуэнс.  
Это не входило в его планы. Брюс поднял брови и перевел взгляд на электронные часы над выходом из блока. Крейн пробыл на работе всего два с половиной часа.

— Когда он выйдет?

— Не знаю. Я бы сказал, нескоро, но он вышел вчера. В его состоянии большинство людей остается дома.

Санитар пригладил волосы, натянул перчатку, кивнул Брюсу и продолжил свой путь.

Брюс мог поговорить еще раз с Леланд, разузнать что к чему. Их разговор с утра состоял из пары фраз. Но у него не было желания видеть его лишний раз. Его подмывало отправиться в ДПГС. Все было лучше, чем Аркхэм.

С конца коридора снова послышались шаги. Брюс обернулся. Ему не требовалось вглядываться в лицо, он узнал человека мгновенно — непропорционально высокий и худой, он увидел Брюса и замедлил шаг.

— Я как раз гадал, найду ли вас у себя под дверью, мистер Уэйн.

Он подошел ближе, и Брюс понял, о чем говорил санитар.

Крейн будто вылез из собственного гроба. Лицо утратило цвет, крылья носа и щеки запали, как у покойника, глубоко посаженные глаза провалились в глазницы, лоб блестел от испарины.

Он остановился рядом с Брюсом. Что-то в его взгляде было странным; он просто молча пристально смотрел на него, секунды три, пристально, словно физически ощупывал черты лица. Потом достал из кармана халата ключ и нагнулся к двери.

— Прошу меня простить, мистер Уэйн, я вынужден раньше уйти. Проблемы со здоровьем.

С беспокойством за ним наблюдая, Брюс скрестил на груди руки.

— Жаль это слышать. Не буду вас задерживать, я уже собирался ухо…

— Вы здесь из-за Джона? — замок щелкнул. Не глядя на Брюса, Крейн толкнул дверь и зашел в кабинет.

Брюс помешкал и последовал за ним. Крейн не включил свет. Стоял полумрак. Крейн прошел к столу, положил на него дипломат, зажег лампу, тяжело опустился на стул и стал рыться в ящиках стола.

— На самом деле, я хотел отдать вам это, — Брюс извлек из кармана новый смартфон.

Крейн поднял на него глаза.

— Что это?

— Небольшой подарок от Уэйн Энтерпрайзез. Мой способ извиниться за…

— Не стоит. Я давно собирался купить новый. Отдайте Джоан. У нее некоторые проблемы с финансами… между нами говоря.

Крейн утратил к нему интерес и вернулся к своему занятию. Брюс постоял немного с протянутой рукой, потом положил смартфон на стол. Крейн словно не заметил.

— Садитесь, — он шумно задвинул ящик и бросил на стол несколько тонких папок.

— Послушайте, я не хочу доставлять…

— Садитесь, две минуты не сыграют роли. Я хочу вам кое-что сказать.

Помешкав — Крейн выглядел стоящим одной ногой в могиле — Брюс сел. Он любил темноту, но в кабинете она была неуютной. Полки стояли пустые, у стены под окном громоздились коробки. На стене одиноко висел застекленный диплом.

Крейн выпрямился и с некоторым трудом сосредоточил взгляд на лице Брюса.

— Джон вам доверяет. В определенной мере. Вы — объект его одержимости. Поэтому доктор Леланд так болезненно относится к вашим контактам. Вы это осознаете да?

— Да.

— Джон тоже. Это делает его скрытным.

Брюс промолчал.

— Проблемы Джона носят психологический и физиологический характер. Вы смотрели его файлы, видели снимки, читали историю болезни? Это запрещено. Но вы ведь смотрели, не так ли?

— Да, — он не видел смысла врать.

— Конечно, — Крейн рассеянно кивнул, переводя взгляд на бумаги. — Леланд — профессионал с обширным опытом, блестяще знает теорию, эмпат. Вовлеченность мешает ей видеть цельную картину. То что с ним сейчас делают не принесет результата. Случай Джона уникален, требует уникального подхода. Врачи в Аркхэме желают оставаться в зоне комфорта. Они боятся действовать и наносят ему вред.

— Док, вам не нужно убеждать меня. Я хотел, чтобы вы его лечили.

Крейн посмотрел на него. В теплом свете лампы его бледное лицо не казалось таким мертвенным. Он криво улыбнулся и задумчиво отвел взгляд.

— Но он не хочет.

Брюс повел плечами.

— Ну, полагаю… Джон тоже опасается выходить из зоны кофморта, — уклончиво предположил он.

— Я прекрасно вижу, чего он опасается. Джоан это увидеть мешает тунелльное зрение.  
Брюс сел ровно, но воздержался от комментириев.

— Подчеркну: я поддерживаю контакты с учениками и достаточно близко знаком с делом Джона Доу. Пару раз консультировал Леланд, давал советы. Я был против, чтобы его выпустили… В самом деле, Уэйн, заберите уже смартфон.

Брюс нехотя убрал телефон обратно в карман. Крейн собрал папки — старомодно — сложил в дипломат и встал из-за стола. Брюс поднялся.

— Леланд с ним не справится, — Крейн выключил свет и в темноте они вышли из кабинета.

— У меня нет абсолютного авторитета перед ним. Он упрямый, обозленный.

— Он к вам прислушивается. Нужно что-то предпринимать. Или его искалечат. Чем раньше он решится, тем лучше. Вы за него отвечаете? Займитесь этим.

Брюс дождался, пока Крейн закроет дверь.

— Вы против его изоляции?

— Конечно, — Крейн закрыл дверь и убрал ключ в карман. — Она ему не поможет.

— Я поговорил с ним. Он знает вещи, о которых, по идее, не должен был слышать.

Крейн вздохнул и вытер лоб ладонью, прижимая к плоской груди дипломат.

— В пятницу близнецов Малденов вернули в лечебницу…

— Да. Я слышал в новостях.

— М-да... Это было… шумно. Сверху была принята блестящая идея… согнать всех в одну душевую. Вы ему ничего не говорили про вчерашний вечер?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Он, безусловно, узнает все равно… Эта изоляция… От нее сейчас одни проблемы… И чем раньше ему снимут мешок с головы, тем…

Крейн качнулся. Брюс сделал движение, чтобы поддержать его, но Крейн восстановил равновесие и жестом дал понять, что все в порядке.

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

— Вы? — сухой смешок. — Нет, мистер Уэйн, боюсь, только профессиональный врач и отдых мне смогут помочь.

Путь к парковке был неловким — за всю дорогу они перебросились парой слов. Брюс чувствовал, что Крейн не столько не хочет, сколько не в состоянии говорить.

Поэтому, сев в машину, он вздохнул с облегчением.

Уже заводя двигатель, Брюс понял, что даже не поздоровался. Это было грубо. Не то, чтобы Крейн заметил, или кому-то из них было дело. Но это было грубо тем не менее. 

***

В нескольких окнах на втором этаже департамента стекла были выбиты. Рядом на стене темнели пятна, похожие на сажу.

Здание оцепили гражданские и репортеры. Это он это предвидел. Шляпа, темные очки, шарф, и Брюс Уэйн исчез. Он проложил себе путь через толпу, а когда офицер преградил ему дорогу, назвал имя и показал водительские права. Его пропустили, и он нырнул за ограждение.

В переполненном вестибюле Брюс снял шляпу и очки. На него не обращали особого внимания, но он узнал несколько человек из Монарха. Их отличал взгляд — потерянный, словно они не до конца понимали, где находятся. Они нескоро еще придут в себя.

Но ему больше не восемь лет. Он не потерпевший.

Он прошел по засыпанному осколками и пылью коридору, миновал рабочих в аварийной форме. За знакомой дверью слышались громкие голоса, он узнал два из них, проверил на телефоне отправленное десять минут назад сообщение, постучал, и, не дожидаясь ответа, толкнул дверь.

В ноздри ударил запах табака.

— Ах, да ради Бога, — Буллок смерил его усталым и угрюмым взглядом. Он сидел на столе, с дешевой сигаретой в толстых пальцах, незнакомый коп стоял у стены и Гордон, с пластиковым стаканом кофе, на устроился на подоконнике. В воздухе висел густой дым.

— Харви, — Гордон слез со своего места.

— Я предупредил комиссара, что заеду, — Брюс все еще стоял в проеме.

— Как и полгорода. Мистер Уэйн, — с расстановкой произнес Буллок, — я понимаю вас, правда. Но если вы хотите, чтобы мы поймали ублюдков и нашли деньги, дайте нам делать нашу гребанную работу.

— Ребята, оставьте нас минут на пятнадцать.

Буллок резко повернулся к Гордону, и Брюс добавил:

— Я ненадолго.

Буллок посмотрел на него.

— Немыслимо, — он всплеснул руками. Третий полицейский кивнул и молча вышел.

Буллок открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но передумал, сделал глубокую затяжку и прошел к выходу. Брюс посторонился, наблюдая, как похожий на бульдога человек тушит сигарету о землю в цветочном горшке и кидает в него бычок. Буллок вышел, хлопнув дверью, но перед этим Брюс расслышал каждое нецензурное слово в его короткой, но эмоциональной тираде.

Он сложил руки на груди и повернулся к Гордону.

— Он хороший коп, — Брюс недоверчиво поднял брови. Гордон бросил пустой стакан в урну и прошел к рабочему месту. — И знатная свинья. — Он навалился ладонями на стол, опустил голову, глубоко вздохнул, и посмотрел исподлобья.  
— Все кончено. Дело закрыто.

— Что?

— Дело Эйс. Официально — еще нет. Полчаса назад мне позвонили из мэрии. Орали минут семь. Когда речь идет о двойном акте терроризма, неудачное ограбление закрытого химзавода… В общем, мне велели запихнуть это дело себе в задницу. Присаживайся, — Гордон упал на стул, и Брюс опустился напротив.

— Так что, спасибо, но, — Гордон вырвал из блокнота на столе лист, и Брюс узнал на нем имена и телефоны. — У нас нет ни сил, ни возможностей тащить на себе Эйс со всем этим дерьмом, которое сейчас происходит. Монарх был последней каплей.

— Я не удивлен.

Гордон издал сдавленный звук — то ли кашлянул, то ли рассмеялся.

— Никто не удивлен. Но у меня чутье, и эта история воняет. Муравьев мы перебили, а матка уползла. Ты знал, что муравьиная матка одна может создать целый муравейник? Что они покидают муравейник, чтобы создать новый?

— Я знал. Некоторые виды. Как осы.

— Я — нет, — Гордон поднял очки на лоб и протер глаза. — Дочка сказала. В субботу вечером, когда все еще было в порядке. Она все время выискивает какие-то такие штуки и все их помнит. Как долбанная ходячая энциклопедия. Иногда я чувствую себя рядом с ней старым ослом, — он сделал резкое движение, с болезненной гримасой дернулся и схватился за плечо, чертыхаясь. — Все силы мобилизованы на этих писхов в масках. Они это планировали. Вчера было около сорока вызовов в разных точках города. Нас рассредоточили. Ты видел что там снаружи творится? — Брюс кивнул. — Отсюда бардак в коридоре. Департамент обстреляли.

— Обстреляли?

— Несколько раз, — Гордон опустил очки на переносицу. — Петардами и ракетницами. Шуму и вспышек было много. Мы не сразу сообразили, что к чему. А пока в нас палили из хлопушек, кто-то убивал людей в Монархе.

— Я могу что-то сделать?

Гордон помолчал.

— За наши с тобой шуры-муры мне могут дать хорошую взбучку. Но если собираешься покопаться в этом деле — я помогу. Не могу дать прямой доступ к базе, но спрашивай, что тебе нужно, и я постараюсь достать информацию, — он помешкал. — При одном условии.

Брюс вопросительно склонил голову набок.

— Не вовлекай в это дело Уоллер.

Брюс издал сухой смешок.

— Джим, мы с ней даже не приятели. Сказать, что мы расстались в плохих отношениях было бы преуменьшением.

— Вот и хорошо. Это женщина — дьявол.

Нелюбовь Гордона к Уоллер была слишком личной, но он был прав. Уоллер не место в Готэме.

— Что скажешь? Хочешь принять эстафету?

— Не могу обещать результатов, но попробую что-нибудь сделать.

— Рад это слышать. Хоть одним камнем на душе меньше, — Гордон замялся, кашлянул, и глянул на Брюса несколько нерешительно:

— Эм, касательно Монарха…

— Я не требую невозможного. Делайте свое дело, комиссар. Если я чем-то могу помочь,. — Брюс развел руками.

Гордон кивнул.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — он глянул на дверь. — Не обессудь, но пятнадцать минут — это действительно все, что я могу. Если у тебя все…

— Я могу попросить об одолжении?

Гордон поднял брови и сделал неопределенный жест рукой — «Валяй».

— Я хотел бы взглянуть на вещи Джона Доу. Они все еще в департаменте?

Взгляд Гордона стал цепким.

-Его вещи? — резко спросил он. — Какое они имеют ко всему отношение? — он подумал. — Что тебя интересует?

— Я не уверен. Блокнот или дневник.

Гордон смотрел на него, и Брюс буквально видел, как шестеренки ворочаются в его голове.

— Так. Это он дал тебе имена, а?

Брюс сунул руки в карманы.

— Вы правы, комиссар.

Гордон почесал усы.

— Я не могу сейчас этого сделать. Слишком людно. И даже если бы мог, — он поднял взгляд на Брюса. — Видел я его «блокноты», лично листал. И знаешь что я нашел там для себя? — Брюс отрицательно покачал головой головой. — Твой приятель — больной ублюдок. Клинический псих. Ничего нового, но,. — он замялся, увидев выражение лица Брюса, но не смягчился. — Ничего ты там не найдешь, и я не советую тебе искать. Он тебе посоветовал?..

Брюс промолчал.

— Ага, — Гордон кивнул. — А еще он сказал на суде, что серия убийств в феврале — его рук дело, и мы неделю потратили впустую, перекапывая парк, пока настоящий маньяк залег на дно.

Это было несколько идиотских фраз на допросе. Брюс предупреждал, говорил, им, что это блеф, плохая шутка.

— Я бы все-таки взглянул на него.

— Твое дело. Приходи в другой день. Я свяжусь с тобой. Сейчас это невозможно, — Гордон покачал головой и глянул на часы.

Брюс встал. Гордон поднял на него взгляд.

— Уэйн…

— Да?

— Я ошибся насчет тебя. Ты из хороших парней. Но другие не знают тебя так как я. Твой приятель Джон… Одни готовы его порвать на части, другие готовы лизать ему задницу. Но тебя они ненавидят одинаково. Одни за то, что ты его посадил, другие за то, что ты продолжаешь его покрывать, — взгляд Гордона стал усталым. — Что-то нужно с этим делать. Ты превращаешь себя в мишень.


End file.
